Life after Death
by Jonah Mark
Summary: After the death of Keith, Allura is completely destroyed inside, and the Voltron force is broken. The Planet Arus is on the brink of being conquered until a new leader takes command of Voltron. Can the bonds that were shattered be healed again? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Beads of sweat poured down Allura's face as she tossed and turned in her bed. Her eyes squinted harder as a small gasp escaped her mouth. "No…no…don't go…don't go…" She gasped in-between heavy breaths. "NO!"

Loud screaming sirens started blaring, and Allura popped up from her distressing sleep. Not realizing what was going on, she touched her face to see she was awake

The doors to the bedroom flew open. "Allura, get up! Doom is attacking again! Get up now!" Nanny ran straight to the bed and grabbed Allura's arm yanking her out of bed.

Allura looked out her window to the balcony. The huge skylights were searching the skies everywhere for Doom airships. In the horizon, huge flashes of explosions set off every few seconds.

"Allura, come on!" Nanny tugged harder. "We have to get you into the tunnels!"

"Alright, I'm coming." Allura got out of bed and followed behind Nanny out of the room. They ran down the long hallway and made a right turn at the end. After a few yards, they found themselves at a dead end. Nanny pulled back the painting on the wall to reveal a key pad. She punched in a code and a door opened up in the wall.

"Go, Princess!"

Allura looked down into the passage that led below the castle then looked back to Nanny. "I can't! I have to get to the Control Room!"

"No! Your duty is to hide from the attack!"

"I have to protect the people! I'll take the Blue Lion out!"

Nanny grabbed Allura's arm again. "No, Lance and the boys will take care of it! Go downstairs now!"

Allura paused for a moment as Nanny squeezed her bad arm. "Let go, please."

Nanny released Allura's left arm. "It still hurts doesn't it?"

Allura nodded sadly. She turned silently and headed down the dark stairwell. Nanny followed close behind with a small flashlight. The paused for a moment while the ground shook from a huge explosion.

"Hurry! Keep moving, Princess."

Allura headed down the stairs in silence as Nanny pushed up behind her back. She gently rubbed her right hand over her left forearm. It still hurt after a month despite the fact that it seemed like forever ago. Her thoughts shifted as she reached the bottom of the stairwell. There many of the castle's servants were gathered to hide from the attack. A small room with supplies was set up for times like these. The servants were happy to see their Princess, and the Princess greeted them with fake smiles then sat down quietly in the corner.

She had spent many nights over the past month in that corner. Doom had restlessly assaulted the Castle at least three or four times a week since it happened. She stopped her thoughts. She didn't want to think about it, but she couldn't stop it. Tears leaked from her eyes. It had been a month since Keith died.

"Blanket, Princess?" One of the servants asked.

Allura quickly wiped her tears. "No, thanks, I'm fine."

"Yes, your highness." The servant walked away.

Allura closed her eyes. She couldn't stop her thoughts. Everything from that day replayed in her head over and over again. No matter what people told her, she knew it was her fault: Voltron could not be formed, Arus was in danger, and Keith was dead all because of her. It was so painful to think about, but she couldn't stop the thoughts from bombarding her mind like the same bombs that were destroying the surface of the planet Arus. She leaned her head against the cave wall and wept throughout the entire night as she did most nights.

The next morning was quite. The bombs had stopped, the ships had left, and the sun rose up over the mountains. Three exhausted and beaten pilots trotted into the Control Room.

"Lance, Hunk, Pidge!" Allura ran over to the pilots and hugged them at the same time.

"Easy, Princess!" Lance snapped. He grabbed his side which was lightly bleeding.

"Lance!" Allura ran over to control panel and pushed a button. "Get him to the healing capsule."

Hunk and Pidge guided Lance into a small pod in the corner of the Control Room. They closed up the door behind him and turned the capsule on. White mist filled the pod and Lance could no longer be seen.

"What happened?" Allura looked to Hunk and Pidge.

Revealing his scruffy brown hair, Pidge took off his helmet and held it at his side. "The Red Lion took a bad hit. A piece of metal gouged into his side."

Allura noticed Coran standing in the doorway. "We'll have to get Red Lion fixed as soon as possible."

Coran stood silently thinking before he spoke. "We can't keep up at this pace. I don't know if Red Lion can be prepared before the next assault by Doom."

Allura shook her head. "Then what are we supposed to do? Hunk and Pidge can't go out alone! I'll have to take the Blue Lion"

"No!" Coran snapped. "You're still wounded."

Allura glanced down at her left arm. "We don't have another option!"

"We'll have to see if Lance is recovered before the next attack. He can pilot the Blue Lion," Pidge said.

"And what if he's not?" Allura asked.

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get there." Hunk took off his helmet.

Allura, clearly upset, collapsed into a chair. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Pidge. Hunk. Why don't you two go and get some rest?" Coran suggested.

Pidge nodded and headed out of the room with Hunk right behind him.

"What are we supposed to do?" Allura asked, choking on her emotions.

Coran looked at the control panel and stood silently.

"We can't take much more of this." Allura sniffed.

Coran looked over at her. "I know, Princess."

Allura gasped from her swelling throat. "I would do anything to save Arus. I have to save my people. I can't let them die. I can't let Zarkon have this planet."

"I will do everything in my power to save Arus, Princess."

Allura looked at Coran with tears in her eyes.

Coran stared in her eyes for a moment then glanced back to the screen of the control panel. "Why don't you get some rest, Princess?"

Allura stood up. She nodded to Coran and started toward the door. As she exited, Nanny walked into the Control Room?

"Princess?" Nanny asked, concerned.

Allura didn't reply and soon disappeared from sight.

"Coran?" Nanny walked over to the control panel and stood next to him. "What are we going to do?"

Coran ran his eyes over the screen. He stopped at a spot in the lower left corner of the sky-grid. He thought for a moment. "I think I have an idea."

Nanny looked over to him then glanced at what Coran was staring at. "What?"

Coran looked back to Nanny. "Perhaps there is hope afterall."

Allura laid back down in her bed. She stared straight up toward the ceiling. Two tears leaked from her eyes. Images flashed in her mind again. "Keith…" She whispered. "…I love you." More tears poured from her eyes. Out of all the horrible feelings, regret was the worst. After two years of knowing him, she never told him that she loved him.


	2. Alliance at a High Price

Episode One

Alliance at a High Price

Humming a common folk tune of Arus, Nanny rolled her serving cart down the long marble hallway. She looked straight down to the end of the hallway to see the late morning sun rising in the sky. She stopped the cart and knocked at the metal door.

"Allura!" Nanny called. "Allura! Are you awake?" Nanny took the liberty and opened the door. She rolled the cart into the room. "Allura?"

Allura fluttered her eyes open. She rolled over unto her back and looked at Nanny. "What?"

"It's 11 in the morning! Why aren't you out of bed yet?" Nanny grabbed the covers and threw them to the foot of the bed.

As she curled up into a ball, Allura groaned as the cold air hit her skin. "Leave me alone."

Nanny walked over to the closet and grabbed a dress. She threw the dress on the bed. "Come on now. Get out of your pajamas and put this on."

Allura grabbed the covers at her feet and threw them up over her head. She groaned again and snuggled her head into her pillow.

"And these shoes would be…" Nanny looked back over to the bed. "…oh, Allura, come on…"

As Nanny started back over to the bed, the castle immediately started shaking.

Allura sat up in her bed. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Nanny grabbed a hold of one of the bedposts. She listened to the sounds of the commotion. "Ships…"

Allura tumbled out of bed and ran to her balcony.

"You don't even have any proper clothes on!"

Allura looked up once she was on the balcony. Hundreds of Starships breeched the Arusian atmosphere and filled the sky above the castle.

"Get back inside! It could be a Doom fleet!"

"No, it's not Doom." Allura looked in awe at the fleet. There were hundreds of ships filling the morning sky. "Coran must have called for help from other planets!"

"You get dressed! I'll go find out about this nonsense!" Nanny waddled out of the room.

Allura looked up at the largest ship for a few moments then slowly walked back inside to her room.

Sometime later, after Allura had showered and changed into some casual clothing, she headed to the throne room where she heard conversation. She descended the stairs into the large marble room to see Coran with a group of people. She laid eyes on an older man and woman with two younger men behind them.

"Princess Allura," The older man called. He slightly bowed his head to her.

Allura returned the formality. "King Charon, Queen Isabella, it is a pleasure." She looked to the taller of the two young men. "Crown Prince Daisen." She then looked over to the younger and glared. "Gabriel."

"Allura!" Nanny exclaimed. "I can't believe you would show up in the presence of the royal family of Alderaan in those rags." She grabbed Allura's arm and started to drag her off.

Allura looked back to Coran. "What's going on here?"

"I will take care of the King and Queen. Meet us for dinner tonight, and we will discuss things then."

"Come on! Come on! You don't want to let them see you in this wreck."

The younger man chuckled some.

Allura jerked her head back and shot a nasty look at the young man.

"Nanny! Stop!" Allura fussed as Nanny tried to fix her hair one more time. "It's fine the way it is!"

"No, it's not! Hold still!"

"Leave it!" Allura brushed Nanny's hand away. She opened the door to the dining room and headed it. Everyone stood to his or her feet and bowed to the Princess.

"Lookin' sharp there, Princess." Lance winked.

Allura smiled. "Thank you, Lance."

Nanny slapped Lance upside the head.

"Geeze!" Lance grabbed his head. "You old bat…" Lance muttered under his breath.

"Well, should everyone take a seat?" Nanny suggested.

Allura took the head of the table while King Charon took the other head. Queen Isabella sat next to her husband while Crowned Prince Daisen took the seat at his father's other side. Prince Gabriel started to take a seat between Pidge and Lance but Nanny grabbed his arm.

"Prince Gabriel, why don't you move up next to the Princess?"

Allura looked up. "Uh, that's quite alright, Nanny."

"No! I insist!" Nanny drug Gabriel up to Allura and sat him down at her left side. "The Prince can keep you company, Allura."

Allura rolled her eyes in annoyance as Nanny placed Gabriel next to her. She shot a dirty look to Gabriel in which he glanced back down to the table. She glanced at Gabriel a bit more. She had only been around Gabriel a few times but she was well acquainted with his reputation: reckless, arrogant, and an absolute playboy. She glanced once more over the blonde haired man with wild locks then looked away in complete disgust.

The night continued on smoothly with small talk as the royal family of Alderaan conversed with Coran and Allura about the recent events in the galaxy. Nanny ran around like frantic trying to please everyone, but soon enough everyone had settled down and gotten to business.

Coran sat silently for a moment. "We must bond together to keep this galaxy safe from the reach of Zarkon."

"I understand that you would be in a position to say such things, but truly what can you offer us in return for such an alliance?" The King of Alderaan said casually.

"It's the right thing to do!" Allura exclaimed.

"Allura." Coran gently waved his hand to silence her. "Alliances and politics comes at a high price. I know you understand that, Allura."

"Yes…" Allura looked confused.

Coran closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Allura, you told me that you would do anything to save Arus, correct?"

"Of course I would!"

Coran opened his eyes and looked straight into Allura's. "King Charon is asking for his second son, Prince Gabriel and you, Princess, to be wed in order to form a secure alliance between Alderaan and Arus." Coran looked over to Gabriel and motioned his hand. "Prince Gabriel would assume the position as leader of the Voltron force and Voltron could be formed again."

"What?" Prince Gabriel looked towards his father in complete shock.

Before anyone could comprehend the situation, Nanny clapped her hands. "Isn't wonderful, Princess! We've found you a Prince to marry!"

Allura's throat started to swell as tears formed in her eyes. "Excuse me." She turned around and ran out of the room.

"Allura!" Coran hollered

Pidge, Hunk, and Lance jumped out of their chairs. "Princess!" They hollered concurrently.

"I better go after her!" Nanny exclaimed.

"No," Coran said. "I will go."

Boots clicked against the marble hallway as Coran made his way to Allura's bedroom. He stopped at the door and took a deep breath. He then gently knocked at the metal door. Hearing no answer, he pushed the open button and stepped inside. He sighed again when all he could hear was the weeping of the Princess.

"Go away!" Allura choked out through her tears.

Coran paused for a moment. "Allura, I didn't have a choice. Those were the only terms King Charon would agree to."

Allura looked up from her pillow soaked with tears. "And there were no other planets or star systems we could have formed an alliance with?"

"Princess, I think you know the answer to that." He glanced out towards the balcony. "Most planets have been completely ravaged by Zarkon. Only Alderaan and Arus have survived the onslaught to this far, and need I remind you, we are barely surviving as it is."

"But I barely know him! And what I do know about him is terrible!" Allura exclaimed. "I don't even love him!"

Coran stood stern. "Destiny has placed you in your role. I don't think you always have the privilege of deciding what you want."

Allura looked into Coran's eyes while more tears poured. "How could you even say such a thing?"

"Princess, you know that this decision will decide the fate of Arus. It's either you or your people. It's your decision. We need someone to pilot the Black Lion. We need reinforcements. We need this alliance." Coran turned back to the door to head out but he stopped for a moment. "I'm sorry, Princess. I really wish it could have been different." He took a deep breath. "You have two days to make a decision." He exited the room.

Allura threw her head back into the pillow. Her entire body shook with trauma as the tears poured from her eyes. Emotions swirled in her stomach as all that would captivate her thoughts was the guilt and torment of Keith's death. All her childhood hopes and dreams had been crushed in one sweeping moment. She had always dreamed of marrying a man for true love, and she had dreamed of that man being Keith; however, once again, her heart broke when she knew fate couldn't be as she hoped.

Horrible visions filled her mind once again. Blue Lion was malfunctioning. The front left side was bashed in and the metal gouged into her left side and pinned her arm. Her head ached from being thrown around and now upside down. A Doom cannon was aiming for the Blue Lion. The whole thing seemed surreal, that is, until Keith threw the Black Lion in front of the blast. She screamed his named while he screamed hers and everything went black.

"Got any sevens?" Pidge asked.

Hunk pulled out two cards and tossed them to Pidge.

"How about any threes?"

Lance threw his cards on the table and stood up. "This is pointless!"

"You mean because you're losing?" Pidge asked.

"No, just waiting for the Princess. She hasn't come out in two days! This whole thing is ridiculous!"

"The Princess _is_ under a lot of stress." Hunk laid his cards down.

"Well, duh, you moron! Of course she's under stress!" Lance said.

"Then lighten up! She's gotta marry someone she doesn't even know." Pidge pushed his glasses up his nose then shook his head. "She shouldn't even do it."

"But we need a pilot for Black Lion," Hunk said.

"Yeah, well, we don't even know if this guy can pilot! He's probably just some spoiled royal brat who wants to be part of Voltron!" Pidge crossed his arms.

"I don't know. He looked kind of shocked when he heard the news. I don't think he knew." Hunk took a drink from his cup.

"I don't care who or what he is! He's not leading Voltron!" Pidge went to slam his fist on the table but stopped once he looked up. "Princess!"

Allura stood in the doorway. She looked tired and worn down from the past days of hiding in her room. She faked a smile and walked over to the table.

"Princess…" Pidge uttered. "What are you going to do?"

Allura glanced down to the table. "I'm not sure."

"Keith is the only leader of Voltron. Nobody else should be piloting Black Lion. Allura you shouldn't do this." Pidge took a hold of her arm.

"Yeah, well, if you haven't noticed, Keith is dead!" Lance exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Pidge exclaimed.

"Are you gonna make me, twirp?"

"SHUT UP!" Pidge jumped up on top off Lance's shoulders and started pulling Lance's hair.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE PUNK, GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!" Lance tried slamming Pidge into the wall.

"Hey now!" Hunk stood up and tried to pull Pidge off his back.

"Lance, you're such a stupid jerk! I hate you! I hate you!" Pidge tugged harder at Lance's hair.

"STOP IT!" Allura slammed her hands down on the table.

The three pilots stopped their fighting and looked to the Princess. Pidge crawled down from Lance's shoulders, and they all took a seat.

Allura took a deep breath. "Commander Keith died defending Arus, and I won't let his death go in vain."

"So what are you going to do?" Hunk asked.

"I am going to enter into alliance with Alderaan." Allura closed her eyes.

"But Princess…" Pidge interjected.

Allura motioned her hand for Pidge to stop talking. "It is necessary to save Arus from Zarkon."

Lance looked into Allura's eyes. "But you loved Keith."

Allura bit her lip. "How did you know?"

"Like that wasn't obvious!" Lance rolled his eyes.

Allura slightly laughed as tears started to pour down her eyes.

"Princess…" Pidge stood and threw his small arms around her.

Hunk stood and put his hand on her shoulder. "Princess."

Lance stood up from his chair, and the Princess hugged him. "I can't see you doing this, Allura."

Allura stepped back from the hug and looked into Lance's eyes. "I have to. My people are more important than what I want."

"But, Princess…"

"I must do this." Allura walked to the door but stopped before exiting. She looked back with teary eyes. "When Keith died, I died on the inside." She looked to her feet. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm dead too." She turned away and exited the room.

The three stood in bewilderment as they watched the Princess exit out of the room. Princess Allura walked down the long hallway in silence as she tried hard to hold back the tears. It was time to make her decision.


	3. The King and Queen of Arus

Episode Two

The King and Queen of Arus

Allura stared stoically into the mirror as the maids finished up the last touches on her gown. The upper body of the gown was tight and fitting while the lower section was like white waves of an ocean. The Princess looked like an angel before the mirror, except that is, her downcast face.

Nanny came up from behind and brushed Allura's golden hair out of the way. She put a necklace around Allura's neck and latched in the back. "This was your mother's, rest her soul."

Allura reached up and touched the dark crème colored cameo set in gold. "Yes, I remember."

"All done, Princess," One of the maids said. They all stepped back from Allura marveled at her beauty.

Nanny stood next to the Princess and gazed in the mirror with her. "You look so beautiful. You will be a wonderful bride for Prince Gabriel."

Allura closed her eyes tightly. "Nanny," She hissed.

"What's the matter, Princess?" Nanny looked confused. "This is your wedding day. You shouldn't look so unhappy. A Princess always wears a smile on her face for her people."

Allura looked Nanny straight into the eyes. "Well, I can't fake smiles anymore." Allura glanced back to the mirror. "Not even if I wanted to."

Nanny shook her head. "Nonsense, Princess!" She looked back to the maids. "Hurry, get her veil on! Grab the bouquet! We're running late people!"

Allura held back her tears as the maids placed the white lace veil over her head. It seemed so wrong: to have this day come and not have Keith waiting for her at the end of the aisle. She choked down her tears as her throat swelled and held her emotions inside.

"There!" Nanny exclaimed. "Perfect! She's ready!"

Someone started knocking on the door.

"WHAT!" Nanny snapped.

"It's us, dragon lady!" Lance hollered.

"Go away, you ruffians! We're trying to get the Princess ready!"

"No! Let them in!" Allura pulled away from the mirror.

"But, Princess…"

Allura motioned her hand. "I need to talk with my team..."

The door opened and the three other members of the Voltron forced walked into the room. They were all dressed and groomed to their best. They looked like brand new men in their Arusian clothing and styled hair.

"…alone," Allura added.

Nanny and the maids left the room.

"You look nice in contacts, Pidge." Allura smiled.

"You think so? Does it make me look manlier?"

Allura faintly laughed, which was a huge feat for her. "Yes, you do look older, Pidge. You're growing up."

"Yeah, but he's still short." Lance laughed.

Pidge stomped on Lance's foot and silenced his laughter.

"You look beautiful, Princess," Hunk said.

Allura looked to the ground.

"Awe, Princess, why don't you and I just highjack a ship and get on out of here? You could marry me. I got some royalty in me!" Lance laughed.

"Yeah, he's a royal pain!"

"Shut up, runt!"

Allura took a deep breath.

Pidge and Lance stopped fighting at the sound of Allura's sorrowful sigh. They all turned their attention back to her.

"I have to do this. The mission of Voltron Force is to protect the planet Arus from all harm. I must complete the mission, even if it is without Blue Lion."

Lance nodded. "You sure are taking one for the team."

They all hugged the Princess as she tried to keep herself from weeping.

* * *

The blonde-haired Prince looked at himself in the mirror as he stood in his full military uniform. To add the last element, he grabbed his katana off the dresser and tied it to his belt. While he finished, King Charon entered the room with the Crowned Prince Daisen tailing behind. After glancing over, Gabriel fixed his eyes back to the mirror.

"I see you're still not talking to me," The King said.

Gabriel looked to his crown on the dresser. Today would be the last time he would wear the crown of a 2nd prince. "Is there any reason I should be talking to you? You lied to me!"

"I didn't lie to you, boy."

"Well, you sure didn't tell me what you were up to!" Gabriel snapped.

"I am King of Alderaan! I don't have to explain myself to you! Whatever I say will happen! And whoever I say you will marry, you will marry and you will marry her when I say it! And today, you will marry Princess Allura!" The King boomed angrily.

Gabriel clenched his fist. "Just because you have power…" Gabriel bit his lip for a moment.

"What?" King Charon asked.

"…It doesn't make you a King!"

King Charon smirked. "You think what you want, but when I speak, my will is followed. Call me what you want, but my will is done. And it is my will that you marry Princess Allura, and you will because I said so." He started for the door. "You should thank me. I'm making you King of Arus. You're too pathetic to make anything of yourself. Just sit back and let me do it for you." The King exited the room.

Gabriel slammed his fist into the dresser.

The Crowned Prince Daisen chuckled.

"You can leave too!" Gabriel snapped.

Daisen laughed again. "Oh, brother. You're too amusing to watch." He picked up an apple from a fruit bowl. "Father's right. You're going to get to be King of this miserable dump of a planet."

"These people have been destroyed by Zarkon! Why don't you show some compassion?"

"Compassion doesn't get you anywhere." Daisen bit into the apple and chewed for a few seconds. "You sound too much like that pathetic excuse for a mother we have."

Gabriel spun her around. "Don't insult our mother!"

Daisen laughed. "I always knew you were a momma's boy."

"You mean just because I treat our mother with respect?"

Daisen shook his head. "Women need to be controlled, brother. The faster you learn that, the better." Daisen leaned against the window. "You've already let that Princess walk all over you."

"If you haven't noticed, she hates me!"

Daisen rolled his eyes. "You've got to take command. She is your property…"

Gabriel looked over to his brother with his jaw dropped.

"…If she acts up, crack her one." Daisen shrugged his shoulders then grinned. "Or perhaps, you like them feisty. You'll have more fun showing her who's boss tonight."

You are such a pig!" Gabriel glared at his older brother. "I can't even believe we're related!"

Daisen walked up to Gabriel and threw his arms around his younger brother's shoulders. "What's the matter, Gabriel?" He laughed. "Still haven't been with a girl yet?"

Gabriel brushed his brother's arms off. "Get away from me!"

Daisen laughed again, which made Gabriel's skin crawl.

The door opened and one of the servants entered the room. "Your Highnesses, we're ready to start. You need to take your places."

Both Daisen and Gabriel nodded their heads to the servant and started towards the doorway.

* * *

Thousands of people stood up in waves as the beautiful Princess Allura walked into the entrance of the Throne Room. Royalty from all over the galaxy came to see the sole survivor of the Arusian royal family finally being wed. It was a triumphant day for Arus: the monarchy would continue, Voltron could be formed again, an alliance with Alderaan could be formed, and ultimately, peace would come. Allura kept her eyes closed as she stood at the entrance. She savored the image in her mind for a moment. She pictured Keith standing tall and proud at the end of the aisle with a warm smile on his face. But knowing reality must come, she opened her eyes to see a blonde-haired man dressed like an Alderaan military officer. As her knees trembled, she managed to take her first step. She glanced over the people and took a deep breath. "I'm doing this for my people," She thought to herself.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Nanny sniffled.

"Yes." Coran nodded, but sighed at the sight of the Princess. He wasn't a man of emotions or sentiment, but he did wish fate could have been better for the Princess.

Princess Allura masked her emotions with a composed look as she seemed to float down the aisle like a heavenly being. The blonde-haired Prince spent most of his time looking at his feet, but he glanced up and caught a glimpse of the Princess. He sighed deeply. She was beautiful, but he knew she loathed him more than anything. He even wondered if she would rather marry Lotor than him at that moment.

Allura arrived at the end of the aisle and gave Gabriel a cold look. Gabriel looked back to his feet.

The Priest stepped forward and started reading from his scroll. "Today we come together to unite the lives of Princess Allura of Arus and Prince Gabriel of Alderaan. Are there any objections?"

Pidge started to open his mouth, but Lance grabbed Pidge's wrist and squeezed it. Pidge looked up to see Lance shaking his head at him.

"Not only will we unite these two people in marriage, we will unite two planets in an eternal alliance." The Priest looked down to the wedding party. "Bring forth the royal signet rings."

Crowned Prince Daisen came up to Gabriel's side and presented him with the ring that the Queen of Arus would wear. Daisen grinned which made Gabriel shoot a dirty look at him.

Allura's Aunt, Orla, handed the ring of the King of Arus to Allura and smiled warmly. Allura couldn't smile back. Orla leaned against Allura. "You're doing the right thing. Arus is safe because of you."

"Princess Allura, take the Prince's hand."

Allura bit her lip and looked toward Gabriel. He slowly reached out his hand toward the Princess. She took his hand in her hands and stood to face him.

"Repeat after me, Princess:

_I, Princess Allura of Arus, do swear to take Prince Gabriel of Alderaan as my lawfully wedded husband. I commit today to always uphold and protect our covenant to one another and it will never be broken until I die." _

The Princess repeated the words and slipped the royal signet ring onto Gabriel's finger. Prince Gabriel then took Allura's left hand and repeated the words read to him by the Priest. He finally placed the ring on Allura's hand.

"Kneel, your Highnesses"

Gabriel and Allura kneeled to the Priest. The two crown bearers came to each side of the Priest. The Priest first took the crown of the Queen on his right side. He stood before the kneeling Princess. "Do you, Princess Allura of Arus, swear to govern Arus as Queen with all integrity and compassion?"

"I do." Allura uttered. "This is why I'm doing this. For the people," She thought to herself.

The Priest placed the Queen's crown on Allura's head then took the second crown. He stood before Prince Gabriel. "Do you, Prince Gabriel of Alderaan, swear to take upon the crown of Arus and govern with all integrity and compassion?"

"I do."

The Priest gently placed the King's crown on Gabriel. He took a step back. "Arise!"

Gabriel and Allura stood up and faced the crown.

"Now to seal the alliance, you may kiss."

Allura froze in place while Gabriel did the same. They stared each other down for a few moments while the whole crowd gasped.

"Kiss him, already!" Nanny yelled out.

Allura looked back to Nanny.

Gabriel looked at his family.

"Kiss her!" King Charon stood up from his seat.

"What is she doing?" Hunk asked quietly.

"Don't do it, Princess." Pidge bit his lip.

Lance stared with his jaw dropped.

Allura started to shake her head until she caught a stern look from Coran. She then turned back towards Gabriel.

"I order you to kiss her!" King Charon hollered.

Gabriel turned away from his family. Allura and Gabriel moved their heads toward each other. Allura stopped inches before Gabriel's face. Gabriel took a deep breath, tilted his head, and closed his eyes for the remaining few inches. Just as he barely felt Allura's cool lips, she jerked back not wanting to be kissed any more than she had too.

The Priest finally chimed in. "I present to you, King Gabriel and Queen Allura, sovereigns of Arus." He raised his arms the crowds started cheering.

Gabriel glanced over to Allura and saw a tear streaming down her cheek.

* * *

Music and festivities made the castle ballroom come alive. The room was draped in beautiful colors of reds, blues, greens, and purples. People from every Planet imaginable came to the event and mingled into a swirl of color and variety. Everyone was having a good time, except the two newlyweds. The new Queen sat with her elbow on the table and fist pressed into her cheek while the King sat quietly tearing up his napkin into confetti.

Nanny walked up behind the wedding party table. "Princess…I mean, Queen! What are you doing? Royalty shouldn't slouch." She forced Allura to sit up straight. "And what are you doing? Making a mess!" She grabbed the paper shreds from Gabriel. Nanny then walked away to find a garbage can.

"The first thing I'd do as King is fire that old hag!" Daisen said.

Allura jerked her head toward Gabriel. "Just because you're King of Arus now, doesn't mean you're going to fire my friends!"

"I didn't say anything! It was him!" Gabriel pointed to Daisen.

"Doesn't matter!" Allura crossed her arms. "You Princes' of Alderaan all think alike!"

Daisen laughed.

Gabriel elbowed his brother.

* * *

As time went on, the party started to die out. Allura looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:30. She placed her hand over her mouth and yawned. She looked around and excused herself from the table. She headed down out of the courtroom and entered the long maze of hallways in the Castle of Lions. She yawned again as she made her way to her bedroom. She opened the door and saw the room completely empty.

"Where are you going?" Nanny asked.

"Where's my stuff?" Allura asked.

Nanny gave Allura a stern look. "This is no longer your room. You and the King have been relocated…"

"What! Why? I don't understand!"

Nanny grabbed Allura's wrist and started leading her down the hallway. "The people of Arus will expect an heir from you and the King."

Allura jerked her arm away from Nanny. "Absolutely not!"

"Princess…I mean, Queen Allura, you are married now. It is your duty." Nanny grabbed a hold of Allura's arm.

"I'd rather die!"

"You're crusin' for a brusin', missy! Don't think for a second I won't take you over my knee and spank just because you're Queen now!" Nanny dragged Allura all the way to the Royal bedchambers.

"Nanny, please! Leave me alone!"

Nanny pressed the button to open the door and pushed Allura inside. Nanny threw her two strong arms in front of the door to block Allura from escaping.

"Nanny, I command you to move!" Allura stomped her foot. "As Queen of Arus, I command you to move now!"

Nanny shook her head. "Allura, you're Queen now. Act the part."

Allura looked down at her feet in shame then glanced back up into Nanny's eyes.

"Besides, that new husband of yours is quite a hunk, if I do say so myself…"

"Nanny!" Allura snapped.

Nanny pushed the button to shut the door and locked it up.

Allura pounded on the door. "Nanny! Nanny! I hate you! You're fired! You hear me! You're fired!"

* * *

Gabriel shook his head, trying to forget his brother's stupid advice, as he headed down the hallway with Coran. He mostly tried to tune out Coran's embarrassing speech but every one in a while a phrase or two would break his thought.

"…It is of vital importance that an heir is produced for the Arusian throne. It will be a symbol of rebuilding strength to our people if the royal dynasty continues." Coran looked over to Gabriel. "Are you listening, your Highness."

Dazed, Gabriel looked over. "Uh…yes, yes, I'm listening."

Coran stopped before the doorway to the royal chamber. "Well, goodnight, your Highness." Coran bowed and continued down the hallway.

Gabriel pushed the unlock button then pushed the red button to open the doorway. He squinted his eyes and he entered the dark room. Only the moonlight guided his way. "Allura?" He looked around the room. "Allura? Are you here?"

The lights came on and Allura was sitting in a chair holding a pillow. She stood up and threw the pillow at Gabriel as hard as she could.

Gabriel caught the pillow.

"You're sleeping on the couch!" Allura pointed to the couch on the other side of the room.

"What'd I do?" Gabriel questioned.

"Nothing but being yourself!" The new Queen crossed her arms.

Gabriel threw the pillow back at Allura, and it smacked her in the face. "Why don't you sleep on the couch?"

As Allura's face turned red, she grabbed a corner of the pillow and rushed toward Gabriel. She started beating Gabriel furiously with the feathered weapon of mass destruction.

Gabriel tried to block himself from the pillow shots. "What is the matter with you?" He grabbed a hold of the pillow and tried to snatch it from Allura.

"Give me back my pillow! I was going to be nice and let you have a pillow, but don't even deserve one now!"

"You're acting like such a kid!" Gabriel yanked on the pillow. The pillow burst open and feathers flew all over the room.

Allura ran off towards on of the tables. "Look what you did!"

"I did? You're the one trying kill me!"

"Ha! That was just a warm up!" Allura picked up a lamp and threw it at Gabriel. Gabriel ducked and the lamp shattered against the wall.

"Okay! Not cool!" Gabriel exclaimed.

Allura picked up another lamp and threw it. She then grabbed the whole end table and threw it at Gabriel.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Allura ran around the room finding the most dangerous and breakable items to throw at Gabriel. Gabriel dodged all the flying items and chased after Allura. He finally caught up to her and wrapped his strong arms around her whole body. He picked her up and squeezed tightly to prevent her from escaping. Allura screamed at the top of her lungs as Gabriel held on tightly.

"Okay! Okay!" Gabriel threw Allura onto the bed. "Stop screaming!"

While getting to her feet on the bed, she grabbed another pillow. "Don't you come near me, or I'll kill you!"

Gabriel lifted his hands up. "Look, I'm not trying to hurt you! Just settle down! You're acting like a lunatic!"

"Don't touch me!" Allura screamed.

* * *

While lying in their beds, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge looked towards the ceiling as they heard the sounds of breaking objects and screaming filter through.

Allura screamed again and Lance shrugged his shoulders and continued looking at his magazine.


	4. The Pilot of Black Lion

Episode Three

The Pilot of Black Lion

The next morning, everyone had assembled at the table for breakfast. A tied looking group of pilots yawned while a ticked Queen sat at the end of the table. With the breaking glass, death threats, and screaming, nobody in the entire castle got any sleep that night. Coran's eyes were red shot as he picked up a cup of coffee to start his day. Nanny wheeled in the cart for breakfast, singing and humming a tune. "Good morning, everyone!"

Hunk groaned and slammed his head against the table.

"What a wonderful morning! What a beautiful day for your first day as Queen, Allura." She served Allura her breakfast. Nanny looked to the head of the table to King Alfor's old chair. "Where is the King?"

"Perhaps he is still getting ready?" Coran suggested.

"Or perhaps Allura actually killed him last night." Lance snickered under his breath which made Hunk and Pidge laugh.

The doorway to the dining hall opened. Stooping over, Gabriel walked in with a bandage around his forehead, a black eye, and a sore back.

"Nope, she just severely maimed him." Pidge stated.

Nanny ran over to Gabriel and guiding him to the King's chair. "What's the matter, your Highness?"

"I'm a little sore from sleeping on the couch last night…"

"You made him sleep on the couch?" Nanny jerked toward Allura.

The Queen didn't answer. She only took a bite of her grapefruit and continued to ignore Gabriel's presence.

Nanny picked up an empty glass and started pouring juice into it. "Oh, I can't wait to have little ones running around the castle again."

Allura slammed her fist on the table. "I will never reproduce with that…that…thing!" She pointed her finger at Gabriel. "I'd rather die than have his children."

Gabriel glared Allura down. "I think that witch, Hagar, would have made a better wife than you!"

High above the room, a familiar blue cat peered down at the feuding table while resting in the chandelier.

* * *

The evil King Zarkon laughed as he watched the fighting newlyweds dish it out at their breakfast table. "This is almost better than _As the Moon Turns_," Zarkon said, thinking of his favorite Soap Opera.

Hagar watched alongside in her crystal ball.

_Allura slammed her fist on the table. "I will never reproduce with that…that…thing!" She pointed her finger at Gabriel. "I'd rather die than have his children." _

_Gabriel glared Allura down. "I think that witch, Hagar, would have made a better wife than you!" _

Zarkon glanced over at his evil witch. "Hagar, are you blushing?"

"No! No! Not I! Witches don't blush!" Hagar pulled her brown hood over her head to keep the King from seeing her light blue cheeks. The old witch stared into the crystal ball at the young, handsome human and blushed deeper.

King Zarkon gazed deep into the ball. "Voltron will soon be mine and all of the Universe will be under my command!" He laughed and stood up from his throne.

* * *

Nanny turned back to her cart and placed a plate before the King. "Eat this. It will make you strong, Highness."

Gabriel looked around the table. "Where is my family?"

"They departed for Alderaan early this morning." Coran set his coffee down. "Your father said he had business to attain to."

Gabriel stared down at his silverware. "Should have known." He glanced up. "Then why is the Alderaan Air Force still here?"

"Your Father left them for protection. Eat and gain strength, Highness. Today, we should discuss the matters of the planet and your Kingship," Coran said.

"Forget that diplomacy junk, we should first get Voltron back in the game," Hunk said.

Coran nodded. "I suppose you're right. We need Black Lion back in action."

"Black Lion?" Lance questioned. "I don't think this spoiled brat should be taking command of the Voltron Force."

Nanny slapped Lance over the head. "You will not address, His Majesty in such a disrespectful tone!"

"I agree!" Pidge stood up. "He doesn't know the first thing about being apart of Voltron! The most experienced of us should pilot Black Lion!"

"I'll do it!" Allura stood up.

"Absolutely not!" Nanny exclaimed. "Lions are no place for a Princess, but they are especially no place for a Queen!" She walked over and grabbed a hold of Allura.

"Nanny!" Allura exclaimed.

Coran stood up to help Nanny. "Nanny is right, your Highness."

"Which one of us should pilot Black Lion then?" Hunk asked.

"Naturally me. I'm the best pilot." Lance pointed to himself.

"Uh, I don't think so!" Pidge said.

Gabriel stood up from the King's chair. "Silence!" He boomed.

Everyone in the room stopped fighting and looked towards the commanding Gabriel.

"I was brought here to command Voltron and that is what I'm going to do. I will pilot the Black Lion." Gabriel stood firm and strong, like a King.

Coran nodded. "Yes, your Highness. It would only be fitting for the King of Arus to pilot Black Lion."

"Your Highness, what about Blue Lion? We still need a pilot for Blue Lion!" Nanny exclaimed, holding onto Allura tightly.

The new King stood silent for a moment. "I don't see a problem. We have a pilot for Blue Lion."

Nanny shook her head. "You can't possible mean that the Queen is still going to pilot Blue Lion. Couldn't you find a pilot among the people or even from one of the Alderaan Pilots?" Nanny grabbed Allura's arm tighter. "You can't tell me you're going to send your wife and our Queen to fight in those awful Lions?"

"I'm telling you, I am." Gabriel stood firm. "Now, I order you to release the Queen."

Nanny and Coran glanced at each other then back to Gabriel.

"As King of Arus, I order you to release her."

Shocked, Nanny and Coran released the even more stunned Queen. Allura sat down in her chair while everyone else took his or her seat. Gabriel wearily sat down. "Please, don't make me order you like that again." He stared down at his breakfast.

Allura stared at the exhausted King as he started to eat his breakfast.

* * *

The new King, wearing Sven's black pilot uniform, rode the chair into the Black Lion. He sat there for a moment looking over the controls. He took a deep breath and finally placed the key into the Lion. He took control of the Lion's handles and the mighty Black Lion was awakened from slumber.

Lance flipped on his intercom to all the Lions, except the Black one. "Watch him fall flat on his face!"

Pidge snickered.

The Black Lion leaped up from its position and took off into the air. Immediately, Gabriel started testing its range of motion and speed. The mighty Lion landed on the ground and started some sidesteps and maneuvers.

Allura shook her head. It was almost like watching a live animal. The Black Lion moved with such a fluid motion that it was like watching a kitten play in the yard.

"Yeah, that's nice! Let's see him dodge this!" Lance fired some rockets at the Black Lion.

The Black Lion sprung into action and dodged the misses effortlessly.

"What? One of them should have hit him! I've barely 100 yards away!"

Pidge laughed and flipped on his intercom to the Black Lion. "Where'd you learn how to pilot like that?"

"I spend my whole life training to be in the Alderaan Air Force," Gabriel said. "Now, show me what you got, Lions!" The Black Lion charged off into the wilderness.

"Let's get him!" Pidge exclaimed.

"Yeah," Hunk said.

Lance groaned and followed behind.

The Queen sat there stunned for a few moments then chased off behind the other Lions.

"Come on, Lions! Is that the best you can do?" Gabriel asked.

"Take this, your Majesty!" Pidge fired a rocket.

Gabriel dodged the rocket again. "Too slow. Try again!"

"How about this?" Hunk shot a laser beam at the King.

The Black Lion's head jerked back quickly. "Close!"

Red Lion, Green Lion, and Yellow Lion all triple teamed the Black Lion, but Gabriel was able to out maneuver all of them. He would merely dodge all their attacks and attempts without even going on the offense.

"What's the matter, Lions? Give up?" Gabriel asked. Suddenly, a rocket hit him in the side and knocked the Black Lion over.

"Don't get too cocky!" Allura said over the intercom.

The Black Lion rolled over. "Should have known. Good job, Highness."

"I don't need your flattery!" Allura snapped while firing more rockets.

Gabriel dodged the rockets.

"I think the King needs to file for domestic disturbance. His wife keeps beating him up!" Pidge laughed.

"Look at her go!" Hunk exclaimed. "I've never seen her move like that before! I guess she pilots better when she's angry!"

"Yeah, if we'd just put a picture of Gabriel's face on every Robeast, we'd always win for sure!" Lance said.

The three of them laughed.

"I heard that!" Allura snapped over the intercom.

The three of them laughed harder.

* * *

The five Lions landed back into their positions. They were carried back through the tunnels towards the Control Room. The Voltron Force entered back into the Control Room to find an excited Coran. The King, dressed in his black and white pilot uniform, led the pack as an excited Pidge, Hunk, and Lance followed behind. The Queen came in slowly a few steps later.

"Can you show me some of those moves?" Pidge asked, taking off his helmet.

"Of course I can. I want us all to do our best." The King said.

Coran reached out and shook the King's hand. "Excellent! I knew it could be no mistake to bring the best pilot in the galaxy onto the Voltron Force."

"Best pilot in the galaxy? Is that a self-imposed title?" Lance asked.

"No, in fact, King Gabriel was given the title by the Galaxy Garrison," Coran said.

Lance rolled his eyes then shook the King's hand. "You're good, I'll give you that."

Gabriel smirked. "Thanks, Lance."

"Arus has hope once again, thanks to King Gabriel." Hunk said.

Allura stood on the other side of the room. It was a strange feeling to see Gabriel dressed in black instead of Keith dressed in red as the leader of the Voltron Force. Rage circled throughout her veins. "I can't believe you all!"

Coran and the pilots looked towards the raging Queen.

"I can't believe you all could forget about Keith so fast!"

Coran shook his head. "Nobody has forgotten Keith or what he did for Arus."

"You sure are replacing him and with a sorry excuse for pilot!" Allura stormed off. As she was exiting, Nanny came in.

"Your Highness?" Are you all right?" Nanny turned around and chased after Allura. "Queen Allura?"

"Don't mind her, you did splendidly well today." Coran looked back to the Control Panel.

Gabriel continued to stare towards the fleeing Queen and Nanny waddling behind. He then glanced over to Lance, who looked like he had something to say.

* * *

Gabriel stared at his fingers as he tapped them against a wooden table. He listened carefully as Lance told him the truth.

"She loved him more than anything, and he died to save her."

"I'm sorry," Gabriel said. "But why is she so hostile toward me?"

Lance looked out the window. "There's a lot of pain inside that girl because of all this. I don't think she knows how to deal with it or even wants to."

"Why?"

"Dealing with it means moving on and forgetting Keith." Lance turned around and faced the King. "I'm not saying you're a bad guy or anything, but I really don't think she should have married you."

Gabriel looked away.

"She's a walking dead girl now."

Gabriel sat quietly as the room fell into silence for the rest of the night.


	5. Blind Trust

Episode Four

Blind Trust

The purple haze of the full moon fell upon the castle and poured in through the windows. The young Queen leaned against the window as she sipped on a cup of tea. Hearing a gasp, she looked across the room to see the King's upper body half-way falling off the couch and his feet in the air. She shook her head and turned her gaze back out the window. Feeling a cool breeze, she shivered and pulled her robe tighter. Despite the fact is was so cold, she opened the glass door and slipped out onto the balcony. She closed the door behind her then went to the ledge and rested her hands. Her eyes glanced up towards the large fleet of the Alderaan Air Force then her eyes settled on the small city below. She sighed. She did protect her people despite her own unhappiness; however, she was able to find a shred of peace in knowing that her people could sleep safe that night.

Allura quickly spun around when she heard something scraping behind her. Her nerves calmed once she saw what it was but she folded her arms against her stomach. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you okay? I saw that you were up." Gabriel asked, standing in the doorway.

Allura pulled her robe tighter to where she felt like it was choking her. "Yes, I'm fine! Go away!"

"Nice night, isn't it?" Gabriel walked out onto the balcony and rested his hands on the ledge.

Allura rolled her eyes. "Yes, and I was just out here thinking by_ myself_."

"What were you thinking about?"

"About how much I hate you." Allura started tapping her foot impatiently.

Gabriel glanced back at Allura. "Why don't you just tell me how you really feel?" He asked sarcastically.

"Sorry," Allura said. "…I really hate you with a passion. There! Is that better?"

"Why?" Gabriel looked back at her.

Allura sputtered as she was flabbergasted from such a question. "Why…why would you ask such a question?" She quickly regained her fiery hatred. "How dare you ask me such a question? How could you ask me such a question? I was forced to marry a man I don't even know! You're a complete arrogant, pig-headed, selfish, irresponsible fool with…"

The King stopped the Queen's incessant babbling. "You say that you forced to marry me despite the fact you don't even know me, but I must say you do have a lot of adjectives to describe me."

Allura fell silent.

Gabriel turned around. He stared Allura down with his deep blue eyes and looked at her intensely. "You don't know me."

Allura stared back into Gabriel's eyes. "I hate you," She spoke slowly making sure every word cut.

Gabriel closed his eyes and glanced down to his feet. He headed towards the door and left Allura alone as she wished.

* * *

He laid there quietly. The Queen was stirring that morning getting herself ready for the day. The King pretended that he was asleep, but he had stayed awake all night long. Queen Allura walked over to the mirror and started pinning up her long blonde hair. Gabriel would only faintly his eyes. On the coffee table in front of the couch was a clear glass vase with two roses. They were dying. The once red pedals were now brown and cracking as they fell off one by one. The roses were from the wedding and were short-lived. Gabriel closed his eyes again and gave a deep sigh. Allura looked over at the couch when she heard the sign then glanced to her folded hands on her lap. She then stood up from her chair and exited the room.

Gabriel paused for a few moments then sat up from off the couch. He tossed back his blanket and he walked into the bathroom throwing off his nightshirt. He stood in front of the mirror and rested his hands on the sink. He leaned in closer to the mirror and looked closely at his blue eyes. They were always sad eyes. Ever since he was a little boy, he had always had sad blue eyes. He turned away from his reflection and sighed.

The Castle of Lions shook hard. Gabriel fell to the floor and the sirens started blaring. He grabbed a shirt from the hamper and instantly ran out of the bathroom. As he winded down the hallway heading for the Control Room, he threw on his shirt and buttoned it up.

When Gabriel entered the Control Room, unit of armed guards pointed its laser rifles at the King.

Gabriel raised his hands in the air. "What's going on? Coran why's the alarm going off? Why are you all pointing those at me?"

"As if you didn't know!" Hunk walked up from behind.

Gabriel spun around. "What are you talking about? What's going on?"

Coran stepped forward pulling out a laser pistol. "In the name of the Planet Arus, you, King Gabriel, are under arrest for High Treason."

"What!" Gabriel backed away from the advancing guards. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" He stopped talking steps backward once he felt cold metal against his temple.

"Then explain why the defense force that Alderaan left here to protect us is now attacking us!" Allura screamed as she pointed a laser pistol at Gabriel's head.

Gabriel's jaw dropped. "The Alderaan defenses are attacking?"

The guards quickly grabbed a hold of Gabriel and pointed their laser guns at him. After seizing the King, the castle shook from another blow.

"We've gotta get out there and stop those ships!" Hunk said.

"What should we do about Gabriel?" Pidge said.

Gabriel tried to jerk away from the guards. "I didn't do this! You have to believe me!"

"You're a liar!" Allura hollered. "I should shoot you now!"

"I didn't do this! I don't know why the Alderaan force is attacking! You should call my father!"

"We've tried that. There is no answer from King Charon," Coran said.

Allura kept pointing her gun at Gabriel. "I get it now! I can't believe we even trusted scum like you! You and your father did this to conquer Arus!"

"I'm nothing like my Father!" Gabriel exclaimed. "I don't know anything about this!"

"Throw him in the containment cell!" Coran motioned the guards.

"Wait! I didn't do this! You have to believe me!" Gabriel tried to fight the guards.

The guards dragged King Gabriel over to a small cell in the Control Room. Coran pushed a button and laser bars formed in front of the doorway to the room. He then pushed another button on the control pad. A picture came up of Alderaan ships attacking and destroying cities.

"I didn't give those orders to the Air Force!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"I'd be quiet if I were you!" Pidge exclaimed. "You're going to be Court Marshaled!"

"He's going to be more than that." Allura shot a look at Gabriel. "He is going to be executed for betrayal to Arus."

"I didn't do it! You have to believe me!" Gabriel looked straight at the Queen. "I didn't know!"

The Queen looked away. "I don't trust you!"

"Allura! Please! I didn't do this!" Tears started to leak from Gabriel's eyes.

The Castle shook again. The Voltron Force turned their attention back to the computer screen. However, Lance kept his eyes on King Gabriel.

"Lance, I didn't do this." Gabriel said to Lance.

Lance paused for a moment then looked back towards the Voltron Force when it started to deploy. He took one last look at Gabriel then ran off toward his Red Lion.

"We'll have to do our best to stop the attack with four lions." Coran sat down in his commander chair.

The four remaining members of the Voltron Force entered into their Lions and brought them out from hiding. The saw the entire Alderaan Air Force moving through the cities and villages to destroy the people and buildings. Individually, the Lions leapt around to destroy the small one man fighters while they combined their laser power to destroy the larger Star Destroyer command ships.

"Fighters at 1:00!" Pidge yelled.

"Got it!" Lance rolled his Lion and fired.

"Nice shot!" Pidge said while firing himself.

Hunk directed the Yellow Lion to leap towards a command ship. He darted his Lion right toward it and tore into the metal with the Lion's claws.

Allura fired misses and blew up three fighters coming toward her. She flew up and used the Blue Lion to fire more misses at another command ship.

After a few minutes of battling with the Alderaan Air Force, the sky starting filling with a dark cloud.

"What's that?" Hunk asked.

"I'm picking up readings on my scanner!" Lance said. "It's a Doom fleet!"

"What!" Allura exclaimed. "This is the worst time for this to happen!"

Not wasting any time, a rocket fired off from the Doom Fleet. It hit the ground in between the Voltron Force and the Doom Fleet. A large, nasty snake-like Robeast grew large and tall ready to take on the Voltron Force.

"That can't be good!" Lance said.

"What is Doom doing here?" Hunk said.

"Well, I don't care! We'll defeat all of Arus' enemies!"

"I can't believe it! Doom is also attacking!" Coran exclaimed.

"What?" Gabriel stood up. "Doom is attacking also?"

"Guards! Silence him!" Coran motioned.

The Guard pointed their lasers at Gabriel again.

"Coran, I had nothing to do with this! I don't understand what is going on!"

"Silence! You are an enemy of Arus!"

"Coran! I'm telling the truth!"

The four Lions tried their best to stop the Robeast, but without the power of Voltron, they were defeated easily. Every strategy and attack failed from the sheer power that the Robeast had. Soon, the four Lions laid on the ground while the Robeast towered over them.

"Coran! We have nothing left!" Lance said over his intercom.

"Did you try the Neutron laser?"

"Yes! It failed!" Pidge exclaimed.

"We also used the Proton missiles. They didn't work either!" Hunk said.

"We need Voltron!" Lance exclaimed.

"We don't have a pilot for Black Lion!" Allura exclaimed. "That Gabriel is a traitor to Arus!"

Gabriel heard the transmitter. "I didn't do this! You have to let me go! We need Voltron to stop the attack!"

"Oh sure! So you can take Black Lion and destroy Arus!" Pidge exclaimed.

"I'm not a traitor!" Gabriel exclaimed.

The Robeast kicked the Yellow Lion.

Hunk screamed as the Yellow Lion flew into the side of a cliff.

"HUNK!" Everyone yelled.

"Hunk! Are you okay?" Pidge asked. There was no answer from the Yellow Lion.

"Let me go!" Gabriel exclaimed. "You have let me take Black Lion."

"And why should we trust you?" Coran looked to Gabriel.

"Look, I'm not a traitor, but I know things look bad for me. The fact is that the Voltron Force is going to die without Voltron."

"You just want to be the one that finishes them off!" Coran said.

"There going to die anyway! You might as well give me a chance!"

"He's right." Lance said.

"What! I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Allura exclaimed. "Coran, don't let him get in Black Lion!"

"We're going to die without Voltron! We might as well take a chance!" Pidge said.

"I understand." Coran pushed a button and the laser bars from Gabriel's cell disappeared. Gabriel stood up from the ground and ran toward the transport to the Black Lion. He rode down to the small ship that took him to the Black Lion. The statue in front of the Castle of Lions came alive and the Black Lion leapt into action.

"Let's form Voltron!"

"NO!" Allura screamed. "HE'S A TRAITOR!"

"Allura! We have to do it!" Lance exclaimed.

Allura screamed in anger as she initiated the process to forming Voltron. Soon, the others followed, and Voltron was formed. Afterwards, with a few slashes from the Blazing Sword, the Robeast was defeated, and the attacking Doom and Alderaan fleets were destroyed. Voltron returned back to the castle where the five pilots, Coran, and Nanny met.

* * *

Gabriel entered back into the Control Room coming back from Black Lion.

"Guards! Arrest him!" Coran pointed toward Gabriel.

The guards took Gabriel back into their custody and pointed their guns at him once again.

"I had nothing to do with this! Didn't I just prove myself?" Gabriel looked frantic.

"Yeah, just to save your own skin for now!" Allura exclaimed. She walked over to the guards and Gabriel while pulling out her laser pistol. She kicked Gabriel in the back of his knees. He fell to his knees, and she pointed the pistol at his temple. "I'm going to personally kill you myself!"

"Allura, please! I didn't do this!"

Allura grabbed Gabriel's hair with her other hand, and she pulled his head back. "I should make you suffer like my people have suffered!"

Suddenly, the Control Panel flipped on and a picture showed up on the screen.

"Planet Arus! Planet Arus! This is an emergency!" The man on the screen hollered.

Coran ran over to the Control Panel. "Yes, this is Planet Arus, what is your emergency?"

"This is the Planet Alderaan! We are under attack from our own military! Doom forces have also breeched our defensives!"

"What?" Coran exclaimed. Everyone else was just as concerned. They all stopped focusing on Gabriel and towards the screen.

Gabriel ran over to the Control Panel. "The Alderaan Military is attacking Alderaan? How can this be?"

"Please send help! We can't hold the defensives…" The man was engulfed in flames on the screen then the picture was hold.

"We lost the feed! Get that man back on the screen!" Gabriel hollered.

The Control Panel's screen was fuzzy for a few moments until another picture flashed onto the screen. There on the screen stood a blue-skinned King dressed in black in red. To the side of the evil alien King was the King and Crowned Prince of Alderaan.

"Father?" Gabriel exclaimed. "Daisen? What is going on? Why is the Alderaan Military attacking Arus and Alderaan?"

"Stupid boy!" King Charon laughed. "Because I ordered them to."

"WHAT!" Gabriel yelled. "Why would you do such a terrible thing?"

Daisen laughed. "You need to learn brother. Compassion is weakness."

"ANSWER ME!"

King Charon smirked. "I have joined in an alliance with King Zarkon." The screen flipped to a picture of Doom's soldiers loading people into large ships. "We have turned the citizens of Alderaan into slaves for the Drule Empire, and so will be the fate of the people of Arus." Charon looked at his fingernails causally. "It was quite brilliant, in fact—setting up a false alliance with Arus to get our ships onto the planet then launch a surprise attack."

"YOU MONSTER!"

"I suppose he was in on it too!" Allura pointed her gun at Gabriel.

Daisen laughed. "No, I'm afraid he's innocent. My little brother is too soft and weak to actually plan something as brilliant as this."

"As part of our plan, I'm demanding the complete surrender of Arus to our forces meaning the Queen present herself to our forces and be escorted back to Planet Doom and reign over Planet Arus be turned over to Doom," Charon said.

"You can forget it!" Gabriel hollered.

"Oh really?" Daisen smirked. "You might want to think about that again."

Two soldiers on the screen dragged a dark haired woman in front of the screen. "Gabriel! Gabriel!"

"Mother!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Gabriel!" The former Queen of Alderaan screamed. "Gabriel! Help me!" She frontally reached for the screen as if she could touch Gabriel through it.

"Mom!" Gabriel ran up close to the screen. "Mom!"

"You have three days!" Daisen said. Gabriel watched as his mother was pulled away then the screen went blank.

"Mom! MOM! MOM!" Gabriel screamed as he tried to reach for her. Gabriel collapsed to his knees. "My people…my family…" He slammed his fist into the ground. "He'll pay for this! He'll pay for hurting my people!"

Allura watched the King as he was crouched over the floor. The royal pedant with the seal of Arus dangled from his neck. Gabriel grabbed a hold of the end of pedant and squeezed it tightly in his fist. "They will pay for both planets and both people! They will pay for hurting Alderaan and Arus. I swear as King of Arus I will make them pay."


	6. Melody and Harmony

Episode Five

Melody and Harmony

Exhausted, the King laid the woman into a bed and covered her body. He sat down next to the older woman and brushed her hair out of her face. "You'll be alright now, mother. You're safe with me."

The woman faintly opened her eyes to look at her son and smiled the best she could. She closed her eyes in exhaustion and quickly fell asleep. Gabriel leaned over her and gently kissed her forehead. He wearily stood up from the bed and looked to the doorway.

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge stood waiting for their Commander in their dirtied pilot uniforms. The King wearing his black and white uniform walked over to the doorway to meet his team.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Gabriel glanced back to his mother. "Yeah, she just needs some rest. I think she'll be better in a few days." He looked over his exhausted crew. "You're dismissed. Go to your quarters until I call for you."

The three of them bowed then left Gabriel's presence. Gabriel took one last look at his mother then exited the room. He took off his helmet and slowly walked down the hallway. It was a terrible battle. The images flashed in his mind over and over again. The Voltron chased after Zarkon's command ship but was confronted by one of the strongest Robeasts yet. After defeating such a powerful enemy, they boarded the ship. King Zarkon, his father, and his brother abandoned the ship, but they had left his mother. It was a difficult battle but completely necessary.

He approached the doorway to his chambers and entered the room. He saw that the room was empty and walked around freely. He looked to his couch and cringed at the thought of laying on it one more time. He walked over to the bay window and touched the black finish of the grand piano. He traced it with his finger until he reached the seat. He sat down and gently rested his fingers at the keys.

He first touched the D note then added the F# and G to make the D chord. He continued on adding notes and forming chords to make a song. He passionately keyed the notes as he drowned out the world with the melody of _The Anthem of the Planet Alderaan. _He wasn't the crying type, but tears did form in his eyes as he played the song of his people. He could almost see it: the people being hunted like animals and turned into slaved. He could almost hear the laughing and cackling of his father in his ears that he stopped playing and slammed his fists into the keys. He took a moment to regain his composure and started to play something else. As he fiddled around with an A minor and a G chord, he recognized that he was mimicking some of the notes to _Our Home Arus, _and he decided to play that song.

Allura entered into the bedroom and curiously looked around the corner to see who was playing the piano. She stood up straight and came from around the corner. While taking off her helmet, she approached slowly toward the piano.

Gabriel keyed fervently as his whole body was thrown into the music. His head bobbed back and forth in time while his foot ran the pedals.

"Your hills are fairest green and your waves crash in majestic shores…" Allura started to sing with the tune.

Gabriel lost his timing and slammed his fingers into three wrong notes. He jerked his head up and looked up at the Queen. "You startled me." He stood up from the piano and started to move away from it.

"You know _Our Home Arus_?" Allura took another step closer to the piano.

He nodded and backed away from the piano.

"You don't have to stop."

Gabriel glanced up from the keys to Allura. "I must be going now." He slightly bowed and quickly excused himself to the door.

Allura took a deep breath. She glanced around for a few moments and walked over to the piano. She reached down and formed an A minor chord to open the song, but she pulled her hand away and turned towards the window. She leaned against the glass and crossed her arms over her stomach. She sighed once again as she stared off into the distance of Arus' rolling green hills. After staring out the window for a few moments, she left the window and walked over to the bed. She threw herself down and buried her face into the pillows. Seconds later, she lifted her face out of the pillows and turned onto her side.

It was there again. The pain always returned when she was alone. She could forget about it when she had herself wrapped up in something, such as the duties of her office or flying Blue Lion; however, when she was alone, her thoughts haunted her. She closed her eyes tightly and opened them back up with tears. She constantly heard Keith's voice replay in her mind over and over again. His smile, his laugh, his frown, his voice: every part of him seemed too real and close to forget about. She squeezed onto one of the pillows and cried harder into it. "I don't know what to do," She gasped aloud to herself. "I just feel so angry inside."

**

* * *

**

"Are you feeling better?" Gabriel said to his mother a few days later. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm rested now." The Queen of Alderaan sat up in her bed while holding her pillow.

"I was so worried about you."

The Queen touched her son's face. "I know you were." She traced her hand down to her side and grabbed a hold of her son's hand. "You've always carried such a burden upon yourself."

Gabriel looked down to his mother's and his interlocked hands. He gently rubbed her hand with his thumb. "I know."

"What's wrong?"

Gabriel looked up. He flashed his blue eyes for a moment, met with her dark brown eyes, and finally rested his eyes at their interlocked hands again. "She hates me."

Queen Isabella gave a small sigh. "You've loved that girl since you were a little boy."

"Yeah, and she's always hated me since then."

"No wonder. You slipped a snake into her bed."

Gabriel faintly laughed.

"About time I see a smile." Isabella smiled back. "I remember when you two used to play in the kiddie pool…"

"Mom," Gabriel said, rather annoyed.

Isabella laughed. "You were in so in love with her."

Gabriel stopped smiling and sighed again. "That was a long time ago. She doesn't remember me."

"She doesn't remember you? You two were inseparable when you were children."

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. "She just doesn't remember me."

Isabella stared at her son for a few moments. "You still love her even after all this time, don't you?"

Gabriel looked up. "It doesn't matter anymore. She hates me with everything in her."

**

* * *

**

Nanny wheeled a cart down the hallway as she made her way toward Queen Isabella's room. She crossed paths with Allura and bowed to the new Queen of Arus.

"Nanny, where are you taking that cart?"

"Why, Queen Isabella, your Highness."

"May I take the cart instead?"

Nanny shook her head. "It is no place for a Queen to be serving others, your Majesty."

"Nanny!" Allura snapped.

"Yes, your Highness." Nanny bowed. She left the cart and turned back around from the way she came.

Allura took the cart and continued taking it towards Isabella's room. She walked for a few minutes through the castle until she reached the room. She pushed the button to enter, but was started to find Gabriel just exiting the room. Gabriel slightly bowed his head to her. "Highness," He said. Allura returned the gesture and slightly bowed her head to him then continued on. Gabriel exited the room while Allura pushed the cart to Isabella's side.

"Why Allura, I must say that you have grown into a fine young woman." The older Queen reached out her hand. "Why it must have been at least six years since you last visited Alderaan."

Allura took Isabella's hand and sat down on the bed. "I really don't remember visiting Alderaan that much."

"Are you sure my dear? You and your family had taken many holidays with us. Why in fact, you, Gabriel and Daisen used to run around together in the woods behind the castle."

"I'm sorry. I don't remember any of it."

"I believe the last time you were with us was shortly before Zarkon attacked Arus. I guess you were about eleven then, right?"

"Twelve."

"Ah, yes, that's right. It was for Gabriel's 14th birthday that you came and spend the weekend with us."

Allura glanced back to the dining cart. "I brought you some dinner so you can gain your strength."

"Thank you, my dear. I really appreciate that."

Allura stood up from the bed. "Well, I guess I better go now."

Isabella looked up to Allura's face. "You're nervous. What's wrong?"

Allura closed her eyes. She had forgotten how well the Queen could read people's emotions and facial expressions. "Nothing's wrong."

The Queen raised an eyebrow.

Allura glanced away from the piercing stare. "I don't want to talk about it."

The old Queen nodded. She looked to her tray and picked up the bowl of soup. She sighed then picked up a spoon and started dipping into the liquid to play with her food. "Alright then."

Allura turned around and started to leave the room. She pushed the button and almost stepped out until the Queen called her name. Allura turned back and looked at Isabella. "Yes?"

Isabella looked up from her soup. "You may think you're doing yourself a favor by hiding your heart, but you're starving yourself on the inside."

Allura immediately turned around and shut her eyes. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Goodbye, your Highness."

Isabella looked back to her soup. "Goodbye, Allura."

Allura left the room and made her way back to her bedroom. She traveled up the elevator and down a few hallways to get to the heart of the castle. Before entering her bedroom, she heard piano playing again. She paused at the doorway debating if she should enter, but after a few moments, she pushed the doorway open and quietly stepped into the room. Slowly, she walked forward trying not to disturb Gabriel. She had never heard the song that he was playing now and was fascinated by the melody. She quietly stepped around the corner and looked over at Gabriel playing the piano. Pausing for a moment, she thought of Keith. The music stopped and Allura shook out of her daze.

"Allura," Gabriel softly said. "I didn't know you were there."

"I…uh…didn't recognize the tune." Allura stuttered.

Gabriel looked down at the keys. "That's because I wrote it."

"Oh." Allura looked out towards the window.

Gabriel repositioned his hands and started to play a new song. It was a folk tune of Arus called _You Will Always Be With Me. _Allura looked up from staring out the window and looked over at Gabriel. She closed her eyes as memories flashed in her mind. It was one of the songs sung at Keith's funeral. "Stop playing!"

Gabriel looked over at Allura. "What's wrong?"

"Stop it! Stop playing that song!" Tears burst from Allura's eyes.

Gabriel raised his hands. "I stopped. Look." He stood up and walked away from the piano. He headed over towards Allura and placed his hands on her arms. "What's wrong?"

Allura pulled herself away from Gabriel. "I hate you!" She screamed. She turned around and ran out of the room.

"Allura, wait!" Gabriel chased after the Queen. "Allura! Come back!" He caught up to her and threw his arms around her to stop her from running.

Allura squirmed and fought. "Let me go! I hate you! I hate you!"

Gabriel squeezed her tighter and she fought harder. They both collapsed to the floor. "Allura, it's alright."

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Tears flowed like rivers down Allura's face. "Let me go!"

Gabriel released his hold on Allura, and she ran down the hallway. Gabriel stood up and watched the angry Queen run out of sight.


	7. The Heart of Arus

**Episode Six**

**The Heart of Arus**

The Queen sat outside as she took her tea on the balcony of the courtroom. The cool spring breeze gently wisped her blonde locks across her face as she closed her eyes and soaked up the warmth of the sun. After finishing setting the table, Nanny took a seat and picked up the white porcelain tea kettle. In gold outline, the crest of Arus was marked on the belly of the kettle.

Picking up one of the matching cups, the Queen took a sip of her warm tea and sunk into her chair.

"Your majesty, you shouldn't slouch!" Nanny hissed. "It's not proper protocol for a Queen to slouch in front of her subjects."

"I'm not in front of anyone right now." Allura didn't move.

"And what about your Nanny?" Nanny questioned.

"Well, I seem to remember that I fired you." Allura faintly smiled without opening her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Nanny reached over grabbing Allura's earlobe and started tugging. "Sit up straight!"

"Nanny!" Allura swatted her hands.

"Am I interrupting something?" Queen Isabella stepped out onto the balcony.

Allura sat up straight and Nanny released Allura. They both stood up mildly embarrassed and bowed to the older Queen.

Isabella sat down, made up a cup of tea, and slouched into her chair. "Nice day out, isn't it?"

Allura looked back over at Nanny with a smirk and slouched again.

Nanny shook her head and slapped her hand over her forehead. "This girl will be the death of me."

Isabella took a deep breath of the cool air. "Sometimes we royals need to not be so serious, wouldn't you say Allura?"

"Absolutely." Allura closed her eyes.

The cool winds gently ran across their faces as they sat in peace and silence for a few moments as the warm sun fell on their faces.

"WATCH OUT!"

The ladies fluttered their eyes open at the sound of the scream to see a ball flying towards the table and crashing into the tea set. The cups and kettle were smashed into pieces while the tea spattered all over Queen Isabella. Allura ran over to the edge of the balcony and looked down at the green field behind the castle. "What in the world are you doing? Are you trying to kill us?" She screamed.

Down below, Gabriel stood with a wooden bat resting over his shoulder while Lance stood at his side. Hunk looked up from home plate while Pidge stood at the pitchers mound. In the rest of the field, children from the village down below filled in.

"Lance is teaching us an Earth game! It's called…" He looked over at Lance. "What's it called again?"

"Baseball."

"Baseball!" Gabriel hollered up so Allura could hear him.

Allura grabbed the largest piece of the broken tea kettle and showed Gabriel. "You just broke my teapot!"

"Sorry! It was an accident!"

"Sorry? It's been in my family for years!" Allura hollered. "Sorry doesn't put it back together!"

"Allura, look, I'm sorry! It was an accident! Pidge threw a curve ball, and I…"

"Don't bring me into this!" Pidge interrupted.

"You don't care about any of my stuff do you?" Allura yelled.

"No, I care! I said I'm sorry!"

"Did you hit that ball all the way over here, baby?" Queen Isabella yelled over the balcony.

"Yeah, I did." Gabriel shifted his stance and stood in pride.

"Way to go, son!"

"He broke my teapot!" Allura hissed. "You're gonna pay for this, Gabriel!"

"Allura, I said I'm sorry! Why don't you come down and play with us?" He motioned his arm towards the field.

Allura stomped her foot on the ground and groaned. She stormed off the balcony.

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders and turned back towards the game. By now, all the children left the their positions and came up behind their King.

One of the older boys rubbed the sweat off his forehead. "She sure is mean, she's just like my mother."

"Yeah, well, she's my wife." Gabriel said.

"I feel sorry for you! I bet she's got you whipped!" The boy laughed.

Gabriel wrapped his arm around the boy's neck. "Yeah, you think you're funny, huh? Huh, James?" Gabriel jabbed his hand into the James' side to pinch him.

James laughed and squirmed out of Gabriel's grip. He started running off while Gabriel and the other children chased after the boy.

"Get him!" James stopped and pointed at Gabriel.

"Pile on King Gabriel!" The children started yelling.  
Gabriel tried to dodge but James jumped on his back. Soon, the other boys jumped onto Gabriel and pulled him to the ground.

"I'll get his shoes off!" Pidge hollered.

"Throw them in the river!" Lance yelled while still chasing the group.

Gabriel looked up from the entanglement of fighting boys and saw Hunk running full speed at the pile. "Hunk, NO!" Gabriel hollered then his eyes bulged once Hunk jumped on the pile. All the boys groaned as Hunk's weight crushed them. Hunk got off quickly and the other boys piled off Gabriel.

Gabriel stared up into the light blue sky while his body was in too much pain to be moved. Soon a dark figure stood over him. He squinted his eyes to try and see who it was.

"Show me how to play this game."

"Allura?" Gabriel recognized the voice. He sat up and looked over at the ticked Queen. He stood up to his feet and brushed the dust off himself. "Alright, why don't you go grab the bat, and Lance will show you how to hit the ball."

Pidge handed the ball to Gabriel. "Here, why don't you pitch?"

Gabriel took the ball and walked over to the pitcher's mound. He looked over to the sidelines to see his mother waving while Nanny stood next to her. He then turned forward to see Lance instructing Allura how to hold the bat. Once she was ready, she stepped up to the plate.

"Easy out!" The boys started yelling. They moved forward.

Gabriel threw the first pitch. Allura swung too early and missed the ball completely.

"Wait a little longer! You're early." Gabriel said.

"I don't need your help!" Allura hissed.

Gabriel threw the ball again and Allura missed.

Nanny stood off on the sidelines extremely upset. "This is not a game for Queens!" Nanny hissed. She started to head out onto the field.

"Nanny, stop. Just wait a moment." Queen Isabella said.

"But, Queen Isabella, it isn't proper for a Queen to be playing games."

"Yes, but look." She motioned to the field. "This is the first time in three months of marriage that those two are actually interacting with each other."

"I don't know if that's interacting. They're still at each other's throats."

"Yes, but she is participating in something he's doing. It's a start, isn't it?"

"I suppose you're right, your majesty."

"Allura, watch your stance. Keep your balance." Lance said.

Gabriel waved. "It's alright. Maybe you just need more practice."

Allura scowled and stood back into the box. She pulled the bat back and crouched down. Gabriel pulled back his arm then threw the ball. Allura stepped forward then swung the ball with all her might. The ball made contact with the bat and flew forward.

Gabriel moaned as he was hit with the ball in between the legs. He fell over on the pitchers mound and curled into a ball.

"Gabriel!" Pidge exclaimed from first base.

Allura saw her husband moaning on the ground and snickered while Lance ran past her.

"Give him some room! Give him some room!" James yelled while pushing the other boys away.

"Are you okay?" Pidge asked.

Gabriel rolled over on his back. "Yes..." Gabriel gasped. He looked up at the faces crowding over him and then Allura's face came into view. She looked down at him with a large grin.

"I like this game." Allura smiled.

Gabriel closed his eyes and groaned again. "We're done for the day."

**

* * *

**

Late that night, Gabriel wearily walked into his bedroom and headed immediately towards a chair. He sat down and breathed a sigh of relief from the exhausting day. He sat peacefully for a few moments until the bathroom door came open and Allura stepped out. They both awkwardly paused for a moment then continued what they were doing.

Allura walked over to her vanity set and sat down. She removed the towel from her head and picked up her hairbrush. She started to comb through the wet strands of blonde hair as she stared at herself in the mirror. Gabriel glanced up and looked at the Queen as she brushed her hair. Allura caught Gabriel's reflection staring at her.

"What?" She turned around and looked at him.

"Nothing." Gabriel looked away, embarrassed.

Allura turned back to the mirror but looked back at Gabriel's reflection. She turned back around. "That teapot was a family heirloom, you know."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know already! I said I was sorry! Why are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"I don't think you get it." Allura looked away then glanced back into Gabriel's eyes. "My mother and I used to have tea together with that tea set. Those were some of the only memories I have of my mother."

Anger washed away from Gabriel's face when waves of guilt crashed in. He looked down to the carpet. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Allura sighed and looked back to the mirror. She brushed out the last of her hair and laid the brush down. She paused for a moment then turned back around.

"Uh, how is your…uh…"

Gabriel looked up. "What?"

"You know…umm…the accident."

"Oh, right." Gabriel blushed. "Fine, just fine."

Allura stood up from her vanity and walked over to the bed. She crawled on the bed and sat Indian style. "I didn't know you liked children."

Gabriel looked up. "I love them. They're amazing."

"Yeah," Allura uttered.

Gabriel sighed for a moment. "You know, the older boy…"

"James?" Allura interrupted.

"Yeah," Gabriel stood up and walked around the room. "He's been shot through the stomach by a Drule soldier."

"What?"

"Yeah," Gabriel sighed. "About a year ago he was shot during an invasion. Doctors were surprised he lived."

"That's horrible!"

"Yeah, most of those kids have been injured somehow by Zarkon. They've had parents, siblings, friends, and everyone else they care about die." Gabriel brushed his hair out of his face. "Those children are the heart and future of this planet. I cannot let them suffer anymore."

"Right." Allura nodded.

Gabriel broke out of his intense thoughts. "Well, goodnight, your majesty." He nodded his head and walked over to his couch. He shut off the lights near his side of the room and laid down.

Allura crawled over her bed towards the front. She shut her lights off and crawled under the covers. The thoughts of the children she met today filled her mind. So many thoughts circled through her mind. She even contemplated saying goodnight, but she kept herself silent and gripped tightly onto her pillow.

**

* * *

**

Zarkon stood on the balcony of Castle Doom. He looked over the vast lands of the planet Doom. Thousands of feet below, slaves from the planet Alderaan worked day and night to complete new structures and monuments for the Drule Empire. On his left stood a cynical Lotor while on the right were King Charon and Crowned Prince Daisen.

"I don't understand! Why are your forces taking so long to conquer Arus? I expected to have that planet and it's ruler by now!" King Charon hissed.

"You have your incompetent army to blame for that as well!" Zarkon spat back.

"I held up my end of the deal! The population of Alderaan would become slaves while my son and I would join you in your Empire. Arus was supposed to be conquered by now!"

"If you wouldn't depend on boneheads like Cossack to lead an invasion…" Lotor muttered.

"You, Lotor, don't have much room to talk right now," Zarkon said.

"If I were given the proper chance, I could easily destroy Voltron!"

"You mean, the proper chance after a thousand of them?" Daisen questioned.

"Be quiet you fool!" Lotor lunged at Daisen to punch him.

"Calm down, Lotor!" Zarkon stepped in the way. He looked over at Daisen. "Do you have a plan, Crowned Prince?"

"I might." Daisen smirked. "What others have failed to do, I will do in one shot!" He looked down at the subjects of Alderaan. "I know my brother and where his weak spots are. It's time we play dirty."

"Sounds interesting." Zarkon smirked. "You will be sent to Arus to destroy and conquer."

"But, tell me, Zarkon. What will I get out of this?"

Charon looked at his son in shock.

Zarkon looked over at Daisen and smirked. "You're a pushy kid, aren't you? I like that. What do you want?"

"I want to be King of Arus."

"How will you be King of Arus?" Lotor snapped.

"By killing my brother and marrying Allura."

"You can't marry Allura!" Lotor lunged at Daisen again.

Daisen stepped back and laughed. "I do the thing you could never do and take her for myself."

"I'll kill you first!" Lotor drew his sword.

"Enough!" Zarkon hollered. "I see both of you have the same goals in mind. Whoever can defeat Voltron first will be reward with Queen Allura."

"I will win Allura!" Lotor pointed his sword at Daisen.

"Lotor! Leave!" Zarkon hollered.

Lotor stormed off.

"What exactly are your plans, Daisen?"

"I won't need much. Just a Robeast."

Zarkon touched his chin. "Hmmm, then go see my witch, Hagar. I'm sure she's got some new project she's been working on."

The old blue witch sat quietly in her laboratory. She gazed upon the new Robeast she had just finished. It's body was grey with long bony spikes piercing the skin at the shoulders, elbows and knees. It's eyes were fierce red and teeth were as sharp as nails. It was one of the most ugly and powerful Robeast ever created. She normally would have been proud to see such a wonderful creation come to life, but the thrill of it all was gone.

"Witch!"

Hagar shook her head and left her thoughts. She turned around to see Prince Daisen walking towards her.

"Witch, I need a Robeast."

Hagar motioned back to her new creation. "Then you are in luck. I have finished my latest creation. All I need is the growth serum…"

"That won't be necessary."

"What do you mean, your highness?"

"I'm not planning to use force quite yet. My only objective is to kill King Gabriel and neutralize Voltron."

"Kill King Gabriel?"

"Yes, that's right. Is the Robeast operational?"

Hagar shook her head from her thoughts. "Yes, it's ready. I will load it in a coffin and put it aboard your ship."

"Good." Daisen walked out of the laboratory.

Hagar looked back at the Robeast. She walked over to the computer and started typing. She took another look at the Robeast then zoomed in on the Robeast's right knee. She then pushed a button which drained energy from that section of the Robeast. Once finished, she pushed another button, and the Robeast was sent away to a coffin. She sat down in her chair and pondered some more.

**

* * *

**

The five members of the Voltron Force led their Lions down the side of the mountain to reach the village below. The alarm went off in the middle of the night as large fires broke out in the village below. The team scanned the area but did not find much. Once reaching the outskirts of the village, the team leapt out of their Lions and ran into the village.

Pidge looked at his communicator as he ran. "There's a presence up ahead!"

"Right!" Gabriel pulled the laser pistol off his belt as he ran down the streets of the village.

The five of them came up to a figure standing in front of a burning building. They squinted their eyes to see the dark figure but could not make out the face.

"About time you got here?"

"Daisen!" Gabriel hissed. "How dare you show your face on this planet!"

Daisen stepped forward and the light of the fire revealed his face. He was a tall young man with dark hair. His eyes were light purple, and his cheek carried a scar from battle. He drew a sword from his belt and pointed it toward Allura. "I'm going to take you with me."

"Over my dead body!" Gabriel hollered.

"Exactly!" Daisen laughed.

"We're settling this now!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Fine!" Daisen tossed Gabriel a sword. "Let's see what you have little brother!"

Gabriel grabbed the sword and charged toward Daisen. Daisen blocked the first few attacks and started his own assault on Gabriel. The two of the bashed and clanged swords back and forth while the others looked onward.

"What in the world are we supposed to do?" Lance asked.

"I don't know." Pidge said. "Watch it, Gabriel! That's right! Up high!"

After a few moments, Gabriel hit the sword out of Daisen's hands and kicked his brother to the ground. Gabriel walked up to Daisen and rested the tip of his sword at Daisen's neck. "You're mine!"

"That's what you think!"

The loud growl and roar of the Robeast echoed through the forest. Long sharp needles came flying out of the trees and they pierced Gabriel's arm. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees in pain.

"Gabriel!" The Voltron crew yelled. They all ran after him only to be caught in a net the Robeast shot from it's arm. The Robeast started to swing the four pilots around above its head then slammed the pilots into the ground. Daisen grabbed a hold of the sword and pointed it at Gabriel's neck.

"It looks like I win!"

"NO! Gabriel!"

Gabriel looked up to see James running at Daisen with a metal pipe. James swung the pipe while Daisen blocked with his sword. Daisen overpowered the boy and knocked the pipe out of James' hands. Daisen then jabbed the sword into James' side. The boy staggered for a moment then fell to the ground completely cold.

"JAMES!" Gabriel screamed while jumping up. He grabbed the extra sword and charged at Daisen with a weak arm. The Robeast joined in the fight by coming up behind Gabriel and slicing him with his long claws. Once they came to, Lance started firing his laser pistol at the Robeast while Pidge and Hunk ran for their Lions. Allura laid on the ground still dizzy from the blow to the head.

Pidge hopped into his Lion and started scanning the Robeast. He looked over the results and flipped on his intercom to Lance's helmet. "Lance, that Robeast has a weakness in it's right knee. Fire there!"

"You got it!" Lance paused and took aim. He fired. Sure enough, the shot blew out the Robeast's knee and it fell to the ground. While it was down, Hunk took the opportunity to fire upon the beast and destroy it. Finally, Allura was able to stand up. She grabbed her laser pistol and started firing. One of her shots grazed against Daisen's arm and burnt his skin. He dropped his sword from the blow. Lance ran closer while firing while Daisen decided to take off.

"We've got to pursue him!" Hunk said.

"We don't have time for that!" Gabriel scooped James into his arms. We've got to get this boy back to the Castle!" Gabriel started running with the boy. "Lance, you find his mother. Pidge and Hunk, you put out the fires. Allura, come with me."

"Right," They all said concurrently.

**

* * *

**

"I know I shouldn't have done it, but you were going to die." James said as he sat in one of the hospital beds at the Castle of Lions.

Gabriel sighed. "You're right, but I don't want you getting involved in any kind of danger like that."

"I didn't have a choice. That creepy guy just set fire to our village. I didn't choose to get involved, I was dragged into it."

Gabriel nodded. "I know." He looked out the window and sighed. "It's my job to make sure you or any other of the children never get hurt. You're only fourteen. You're not supposed to have to deal with things like these."

James kept silence for a moment. "So when can we play baseball again?"

"When you're better."

"By the weekend?"

"I doubt it."

"Oh, come on!"

Gabriel looked over toward the door to see Allura standing. He gave a faint smile.

Allura immediately turned back out into the hallway once she saw the smile. Keith used to smile at her like that.

"What's with her?" James asked.

"I don't know." Gabriel said. "I never know."


	8. Brokenness

Episode Seven

Brokenness

Months passed into the winter of Arus. The rolling green hills of the planet were now covered in a blanket of soft white snow. Allura stood out on her balcony as the snowflakes gently danced around her. She was in a white gown and her hair pulled tightly up in a bun. She was cold, but she loved to watch the snow fall.

The King of Arus opened the glass door and stepped out into the cold. He exhaled to watch his breath. "Sure is cold out here."

Allura glanced over and murmured something in disinterest. Her rudeness continued throughout the months, but mostly everyone had learned to not pay any attention to it. However, Gabriel was subjugated to it day by day. He always expected it, but it dulled him. He always learned to expect the bad.

"Well, we should probably get going."

Allura slowly turned away from the balcony, gazing as long as possible into the grey skies.

Gabriel extended his arm to escort the queen. He faintly smiled at her, hoping she would respond.

She looked at the arm, snubbed it then walked off the balcony. Gabriel sighed and dropped his arm. He looked back out the balcony towards the sky then turned around to walk off the balcony.

Allura opened her dresser and started digging around. Gabriel walked into the room and headed over to his dresser. He slipped on a signet ring of the crest Arus then he looked up into the mirror. He stared the reflection coming from behind him. The white dress curved low on Allura's back showing off smooth beautiful skin, but was soon covered by the white shawl Allura threw over her shoulders. Gabriel glanced down to the wood on his dresser and sighed. He walked over to the door and pushed the button to open it. "We should probably go."

"I'm not going!" Allura hissed.

"What?" Gabriel looked puzzled. "Why?"

"I'm not going in there with you!" Allura spat.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Allura, how many times do I have to tell you? We are supposed to enter formally together…"

"I don't want to do anything with you!"

"Allura, it's Coran's birthday. Would you please not be stubborn for one night? Please?"

"I'll be there later!" She turned around with a sour look. "I'm in a bad mood, and I want to be alone for a while."

"Well, what's wrong?" Gabriel asked.

Allura bit her lip. "I…uh…never mind. I just want to be alone."

Gabriel sighed. "Allura…"

"I want to be alone! Just go!" She folded her arms. "I'll be there later!"

(PAGE BREAK)

Unofficially, the King of Arus walked into the ballroom alone. The ballroom was lit with thousands of beautiful white lights while banners stretched across the large room. Guests from many planets mingled below. A fairly stable peace fell over the planet Arus since the Voltron Force was resurrected. Zarkon or King Charon would send fleets of ships, but they were always stopped by the great and mighty Voltron. Because of this renewed peace, life was starting to return to normal. Cities and towns were being rebuilt, people were coming out of the caves, and the Castle of Lions was lit up that night for a party. It was Coran's birthday, and everyone was gathered to celebrate the birthday of a man many considered to be a hero of Arus. Gabriel mingled through the crowd and walked up to Coran. "Happy birthday, Coran."

"Thank you, your Highness." Coran bowed. "Where is the Queen."

Gabriel sighed and glanced away. "She's having a bad night."

"Allura." Coran shook his head.

Nanny clenched her fists. "This is no way for a Queen to act."

"She'll come around…" Coran started to say.

"No, it's been almost seven months, and she is still moping around! She is Queen of Arus for goodness sakes."

Isabella, former Queen of Alderaan, walked up and slipped her arm around her son's waist. Gabriel threw his arm over his mother's shoulder. "Do you honestly expect a girl to stop loving someone in a few months? Does two years get erased in a few months?"

Coran sighed. "I'm afraid we made such a terrible mistake."

Gabriel looked to the floor, and Isabella took notice. "I don't think it was a mistake, but we'll need to give her time."

"Yes, you're right," Coran bowed and walked away.

"I better get back to the kitchen." Nanny walked off.

Gabriel glanced around the ballroom looking over the hundreds of guests from many different planets. "Do you really think it was a mistake?"

Isabella closed her eyes. "Son, I know how much you like her…"

"Mom, I don't just_ like_ her, I really care about her. Do you have any idea how much it hurts to watch her suffer inside? Do you have any idea how much it hurts just to look at her everyday and…"

"What?"

Gabriel kept glancing over the people. "Just to see her and want to hold her, but she pushes me away with every look, with every word…"

Isabella threw her arms around her son. "I know, but it's just a bad time for her. It's not you. She just needs time to heal, that's all. I'm sure if this would have happened in a different time and circumstance, she'd be friendlier."

"If only," Gabriel muttered.

Isabella cupped her son's face in her hand. "I know. Just give her time." She looked around. "You probably should go sit on your throne or something."

Gabriel looked to the front of the room. A small carpeted stairs rose to where two thrones sat. One was his and the other was Allura's. He started to walk through the crowd then stepped up onto the platform. He sat down in the large throne and gazed lazily over the ballroom. After a few moments, Nanny stepped up to the platform and walked up to the King and bowed.

"Yes, Nanny?" Gabriel said, dully.

"Would you like me to fetch Queen Allura for you, your Highness?"

Gabriel started off into the crowd for a moment. "No, thank you."

"Would you like something to drink, Highness?"

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you."

The loyal nanny walked off and prepared a glass of punch in a special goblet for the King of Arus. She brought it up to him and handed him the glass.

"Thank you, Nanny."

"Are you sure you don't want me to get the Queen," she coaxed.

"I'm sure."

Nanny walked away. "That spoiled little child…" She murmured.

Gabriel sighed and took a deep drink of the punch.

(PAGE BREAK)

The party for Coran's birthday ran long into the night. Tired of sitting alone, King Gabriel decided to retire to his bedroom. He left the noisy and bright ballroom and started weaving down the long, dark, and quiet hallways of the Castle of Lions. Many thoughts raced through his mind as he wandered through the darkness. Finally, he reached his bedroom and pushed the button to enter.

The room was dark and quiet. Allura had sat on the edge of the bed all night. Tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. The pit of emptiness and loneliness swallowed her heart and her mind. It wasn't even just about Keith anymore. It was the sorrow that broke her. It was loneliness, emptiness, and formality. She wanted to feel anything but numb. All her life, she was protected from feeling—protected from life. When she met Keith, it was like she came alive. Sure, they argued and it wasn't perfect, but she loved it. It was real. Now all she had was the fake formality of royal standards and rules.

"Allura?"

She closed her eyes as tears leaked out. Her heart leapt as she heard her name called in the darkness. It was dark in the room, but she looked up and saw Gabriel standing in the beam of moonlight that shined through the window. It danced across his worried face as he stepped closer. "Allura, are you okay? You never came to the ball…" He noticed tears streaming down her face. She usually tried to hide her tears from him, but this time she didn't move.

"Allura, what's going on?" Without even thinking of her reaction, he sat down next to her on the bed.

More tears leaked out as she shut her eyes tightly. She sat silent for a few moments then tried to choke out an answer. Only more tears came. She fluttered open her eyes and glanced at Gabriel. It broke her. She fell towards him and rested her head on his collarbone. He took her into his arms and rested his head a top of hers. He closed his eyes in a sense of astonishment and relief. It was shocking that she would even reach out for him, but it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. He almost would have smiled if he wasn't worried about her sadness, but his heart instantly warmed. He wanted to ask her again what was wrong, but he stopped himself. Sometimes it was just better to be there instead of having to say anything, and he just wanted to be there for Allura.

She sobbed heavily against his chest. She didn't understand all the feelings she was experiencing, but it felt good to release them and let go. After a while, her tears started to dry up, but she remained in still. Her breathing calmed and slowed as Gabriel's hand gently ran up and down her back. The burden and tension started to melt away in the light touch. Only because it was starting to feel uncomfortable did she pull away and sat up straighter. She looked Gabriel in the eye, only inches from his face, and started to wipe the tears from her face.

He looked back into her eyes then glanced over her face to make sure she was okay. The worry on his face washed away into a calm and warm facial expression after glancing over Allura. As she stared him in the eye, he faintly smiled. He watched her blue eyes grow more and more curious. He could feel her sweet warm breath against his face. She learned in cautiously—tilting her head and closing her eyes. Her warm lips pressed against his and captured him in a kiss. His heart leapt, and he caught her upper lip in a kiss. They started pursing each other's lips passionately. She placed her hands on his shoulders then gently ran them down his shirt. She started fiddling with the top button on his collar shirt. After he noticed, he jerked away turning his head from her.

"Gabriel?" She uttered with concern.

He closed his eyes in pain. It was so sweet to hear her call his name like that, but it was so teasing. "Allura, things are going to become more difficult between you and I if we…"

She cupped his chin in her hand and turned his head toward her. "No, it won't." She leaned in again and kissed him. He was hesitant as her lips covered his. Her hands slowly trailed back to the buttons. She undid the first, then the second, then the third. He pulled back from her again, and looked over her. He loved her. He wanted to show her with all his heart. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, take care of her, stare into her eyes every moment of his day—he wanted her. He wanted to love her mentally, spiritually, emotional, and physically. He wanted her. He didn't want to fight anymore. She took off her white shawl to her dress. Her bare shoulders made his heart ache even more. He slowly reached down and started to undo the fourth button. She leapt forward and pushed him down onto bed. She laid over him and kissed him passionately. His head sank into a pillow, and he looked up at the girl hovering over him. He didn't want to be cautious anymore. He quickly rolled over, throwing Allura unto the bed, and he lay atop of her. This time he kissed her as she stared up at him. He paused for a moment. Reality seemed to hit him for a moment. He couldn't believe what was happening. He just stared at her in shock as he panted heavily.

"Please, Gabriel," Allura uttered gently while she gasped for air. "I want you."

(PAGE BREAK)

He laid awake almost all night into the early hours of the morning. He couldn't believe it as he faintly smiled to himself. Turning his eyes away from the ceiling, he glanced down to his side to look at the sleeping beauty snuggled against him. It was extremely cold that morning making the warmth of her body even sweeter. Her peaceful face snuggled into the pillows and her warm breath tickled his ear. Her arm remained draped across his stomach all night. She would never let go of him no matter how much he shifted. Even though it was slightly uncomfortable, he loved it. His arm was around her, and he entangled his fingers in her long blonde hair. Her hair was messy and frazzled from last night, but he loved it. He loved the way her locks of blonde hair fell against her bare skin. He loved everything about her. He looked back to the ceiling. His heart swelled with joy and happiness. Things were going to be different now. Still knowing it would be difficult, he still was able to smile about the progress that had been made. Finally tired and peaceful, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The early morning hours passed and the sun rose high into the sky. It was almost the noon hour and the hot sun burned through the windows. It heated Allura's face, and she squinted her eyelids tightly, not wanting to surrender to the morning. She was peaceful for a moment until she sensed things that were unusual. She slowly pulled her arms toward her feeling her hand scrape across smooth skin and a muscular stomach. She fluttered her eyes open wide and jerked her head up. "What?" She glanced over herself and the bed. "Oh, god!" She whispered. Frantically, she looked around and panicked. Gabriel started to stir awake. She screamed and Gabriel shot up out of bed.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked frantically.

"What's not wrong!" Allura grabbed one of the blankets and covered her body. "What did you do to me?"

Gabriel gave her a look of confusion. "What do you mean?" He kept the blanket that was covering him as he got out of the bed. "Allura…"

"I can't believe you! I just can't believe it!" She scolded frantically. "I can't believe you would take advantage of me."

Gabriel shook his head. "Allura, I came in here and….and…you…wanted to…I tried to stop you…"

"I was emotional!" Allura screamed. "You took advantage of me when I was weak…"

"It wasn't like that!" Gabriel exclaimed. "Besides, you kissed me first!"

"I was vulnerable!"

"And how I am supposed to know that?"

Allura scowled. "And what makes you think I'd ever want to sleep with you? Ever?"

Gabriel's heart turned cold. Anger surged through his veins like a hot fire. "You came onto me like a cheap whore! What was I supposed to think? It sounds like you did want to sleep with me!"

"How dare you…" Allura's eyes narrowed.

"No! How dare you!" Gabriel exclaimed. "You probably just used me for the night to get over your pity party then you want to just dump me and act like it's my fault the next morning!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE WHAT I HAVE TO SUFFER THROUGH!" Allura screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah, I think I do! I'm the one who has to be married to you!" Gabriel folded his arms.

Allura's body shook with anger and fear. Hot angry tears started to form in her eyes. "We will never speak of this to anyone, ever. What happened last night will stay in this room, and it will never be discussed again. Do you hear

me?"

Gabriel stood with blanket wrapped around him and his arms folded across his chest. He scowled angrily as he started at the floor. He couldn't even look at her anymore—the one he loved.

"Do you hear me?" She exclaimed.

"I hear you!" Gabriel yelled.

"Fine!" Allura stormed off into the bathroom.

Gabriel turned around and looked at a small vase sitting on the nightstand. He picked it up and threw it against the wall to the bathroom. It was extremely unlike him to burst out in violent anger, but he couldn't help it. He fell down to the floor, entangled in a mass of bedding and blankets, and laid with his cheek pressed against the wooden floor. Allura, who heard the crash of the vase against the wall, started to cry as the shattered pieces hit the floor. She crawled into the bathtub only wrapped in a blanket and just sobbed her heart out.


	9. Slave Revolt

**Episode Eight**

**Slave Revolt**

The sky was dark and overcast as it always was. The electric fields that protected the planet constantly lit up the dark sky. High above them, vultures circled with their screeches looking for the dead and fallen to pick at.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" The sudden crack of the whip made her jump, but she fell over as the whip struck across her back. The young woman fell to her knees with a scream.

The grey Doom soldier cracked his whip again. "GET UP! GET BACK TO WORK NOW!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

The soldier drew back his whip again. In front of the young woman, a young man turned his back to the soldier, taking the brunt of the whip. He cried out in pain as the whip crossed against his back.

"Alaric, no, please!" The young woman started to sob as she grabbed a hold of the young man.

The young man named Alaric cried out again as the whip repeatedly struck his back. "Cassie, get up! Come on! Get up!"

Weeping, the young woman stood up to her feet while pulling the young man up with her. He stood, almost collapsing again from the whip, but managed to stay up with the young woman holding him.

The soldier drew back his whip. "LET THAT BE A LESSON TO YOU! NOW GET BACK TO WORK!" He quickly started cracking his whip at the on-lookers. "GET BACK TO WORK, OR YOU'LL BE WHIPPED LIKE THESE TWO!"

* * *

He hissed as a cool rag touched the deep cuts across his back. His back was scared in many places, but now, he had three fresh wounds that tore across his back.

"I'm sorry," Cassie gently padded Alaric's back with the damp rag. "Why did you jump in front of me? I was the one who deserved the whipping. I was dawdling when I should have been working."

He slightly shifted, turning his head towards her. "You're my little sister. I have to protect you, Cassie." He faintly smiled through his immense pain.

She shook her head. "You should not have done that."

Alaric turned over on his cot. "No, they shouldn't have whipped you! They shouldn't be whipping any of us!"

Cassie sighed and looked to the small barred window in their tiny cell. The hideous yellow moon of Doom glowed dimly providing some light into the dark cell. "This is our life now, brother." She sighed. "Alderaan is destroyed, and our King has betrayed us."

Alaric groaned. "We don't deserve this!" He sat up in bed, but with great pain. Cassie tried to make him lay back down, but he refused. "I have to do something!"

"But what?" Cassie sighed. "We have no soldiers. All of our soldiers are either serving Zarkon or have been killed in the rebellion."

"I'll fight, Cassie. I'll fight to the death if I have too."

"But you're not a soldier! You're a commoner just like the rest of us."

Alaric clenched his fist. "I may have not been born a nobleman, but it is my duty to fight to protect my people. Since our own nobles have abandoned us, I must fight."

Cassie buried her face into her brother's shoulder. "There's too many of them. We'll never been able to escape. They'll kill us."

Gently, Alaric put his arms around his sister. "We'll die if we stay here much longer." He began to stand up. "I'm going to save our people."

* * *

Solemnly, the King of Arus sat at a table looking under the lens of a large magnifying glass. Carefully and meticulously, he fused wires together and screwed in tiny bolts.

"What'cha doin'?" Pidge popped up in front of Gabriel.

Gabriel looked up from his project. "I'm almost done. I'll show you."

In the control room, Pidge took a seat until Gabriel was finished. Quickly, Gabriel finished with the wires, put the metal cover back on then pushed the magnifying glass away. He picked up his project.

"What is it?" Pidge asked.

Gabriel held the metal handle in his hand. He pushed a button and a grey laser beam shot out from the handle. He waved it around in the air.

"A laser sword!" Pidge leapt up from his seat. "Cool!"

"I made one for each of us."

Pidge ran over to Gabriel's desk. He looked at the other metal sticks and grabbed one with a green handle. He pushed the button, and a green laser beam shot of the handle. "I didn't know you were such a scientist, your Highness."

Gabriel shrugged. "It's a bit of a hobby, I suppose."

"Well, these will really help us in battle against Zarkon!"

Lance and Hunk entered the control room. After seeing Pidge and Gabriel with laser swords, they eagerly wanted to see the new toys. They found the swords that Gabriel made for them and released their beams. A blue beam shot out of Lance's sword while an orange beam came from Hunk's. Pidge and Hunk started gently sparring with their swords.

"What's going on here?" Queen Allura walked into the control room. Gabriel looked to the ground, but Pidge stepped forward waving his beam. "Look what Gabriel made for us."

Lance picked up the last sword. He handed it to Allura. Gingerly, she took the sword and pushed the button. A pink laser blade shot out of her sword handle. Gently, she waved it around, looking at it curiously.

"These will do us a lot of good on the battlefield," Hunk said.

Allura pushed the button to detract the blade. "What good?" She handed the blade back to Lance and walked away.

Gabriel frowned.

* * *

"And why should we listen to you, Rick?" A man asked sitting on the floor with his ankles in shackles.

The young man, Alaric, also called Rick, stood before the other slaves of planet Doom trying to plead his case of escape. "Because we'll die here if we don't do something!"

"We don't have a home to go to!" A woman yelled. "Alderaan is destroyed."

"There's nothing left of our people. For heaven's sake, our royal family has betrayed us!" Another spoke up.

"But Prince Gabriel is still alive!" Another said.

"He'll betray us just like his father!" A voice from the back spoke up.

A woman stood up. "I was a servant in the palace! Prince Gabriel was as kind and compassionate as his mother, the Queen, rest her soul!"

"Yes!" Alaric agreed. "We can go to Arus! I've heard that Prince Gabriel is now King there. He can help us! Voltron can help us!"

"How do we know if that's true? Why would Voltron help us? Alderaan betrayed them so they're not going to want to save us!" The old man stood up as he hollered. "I think you need to learn your place, young one! You are by no means a pilot or a nobleman!"

Alaric clenched his fists. "I might have not been a nobleman, but I certainly wasn't born as a slave to Zarkon!"

"He's right. The Voltron force will help us. We didn't betray them. It's because of King Charon that we're here," Cassie spoke up.

"We'll never escape!" Another yelled.

"If we rush the guards and charge to a ship, we can escape! Some of us might get hurt, but we've got to try!" Alaric said.

"And who will fly the ship, Rick?" The old man said again.

Alaric stood tall. "I will."

"But you're not a nobleman! You can't fly!" The people started talking and chattering among themselves.

"What does that matter?" Alaric asked, angrily. "Our planet is destroyed. There is no such thing as nobleman anymore. Just because I am from low birth does mean I can't fly! I've watched the pilots in the hanger. I've fixed their spaceships and even tested them!"

"Only a nobleman is allowed to be in the military. You need to learn your place, Rick!"

"If I don't fly, my place and yours will be in the ground with the birds picking at our dead flesh!" Alaric shook his fist angrily. "I am going to fly us out of here! If you want to escape then follow me, but if you want to die, be my guest!" Alaric turned around and left the group of slaves. Cassie followed quickly behind.

They stormed off towards their sleeping quarters. He sat angrily on his bed while he ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair. Cassie stood in the doorway watching as many emotions and feelings swarmed over her brother. "Rick, are you alright?"

He looked over, his bright blue eyes saddened. "All my life I've wanted to be a pilot."

She sighed. "I know."

He rubbed his hands over his face. "I don't understand why they think I have to be a nobleman in order to be a pilot."

Cassie shook her head. "Tradition, I suppose."

"Well, there's no such thing as tradition anymore! Our planet and way of life is gone! We've got to do anything and everything to survive!" He looked back towards his sister. She had long brown hair and beautiful violet eyes. "I just want to show the universe what I can do."

She nodded, compassionately. "And you will someday."

He looked back towards the window. "Yeah, if I don't die here."

The sound of footsteps approached. Alaric and Cassie both looked up. A group of slaves stood in the doorway. "Rick," One of them called out.

"Yes?" He looked up.

"We're with you." A man gently nodded his head. "We'll escape if you lead us. We don't know much about fighting or flying, but we'll try."

Alaric stood up off the bed. "Get everyone ready! We're leaving Doom tonight!"

The man nodded. "Right!"

* * *

"Would you like some more, my King?" Nanny asked.

The King starred off towards the window of the dining room towards the night sky.

"Your majesty?"

Gabriel looked over at Nanny. He shook his head. "No, thank you, Nanny."

"Is there something wrong, your Highness?" Coran asked.

Gabriel shrugged. "Nothing really." He looked back out the window. "I was just thinking about Alderaan."

"I'm sorry, your Highness. No search parties have been able to locate any life yet. I'm afraid they have either been captured or they perished in the attack."

Gabriel sighed. "I understand." He quietly pushed the food on his plate around with his fork.

"What was Alderaan like?" Lance asked.

Gabriel looked up. "It was a beautiful planet—full of clear cool lakes and miles upon miles of lush forest." He paused for a moment. "Now it's a wasteland."

"I'm sorry," Pidge said. "Zarkon destroyed my home planet too."

"Worst of all, he destroyed my people." Gabriel pushed his plate away. He stood up from the table. "Thank you. I'm going to retire now." He nodded and walked out of the room. He walked through the castle towards the royal bedchambers. He pushed the button to enter his room, but as he stepped in, he realized that Allura was already in the room. His stomach started to twist and churn.

She glanced over at him, but really didn't pay him much attention. She still felt embarrassed when alone in his presence, but never showed it with her tough angry exterior.

Without words, Gabriel walked over to the couch and lied down. He quickly leapt up after feeling something bite his back. Allura glanced over from his strange reaction. Gabriel reached down and pulled up a small mouse by the tail. "It was just Cheddar."

Dangling, the small mouse squeaked then wiggled out of Allura's grip. Cheddar ran across the floor over to Allura and scurried up Allura's leg to her shoulder. The King watched for a few moments then turned away. The mouse started to squeak in Allura's ear, and she giggled. Gabriel glancing back—having the suspicion that the mouse was gossiping about him. Gabriel looked over to the coffee table in front of the couch. "What in the world!" Gabriel leapt up.

"What?" Allura asked.

Gabriel grabbed his blaster rifle off the table. "Your mouse chewed my blaster!"

Allura put her hands on her hips. "How do you know it was Cheddar?"

"Because there are mice bite marks on the wires!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Well maybe you shouldn't leave your things out."

"Or maybe you told him to chew my stuff?"

Allura rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous!"

"Is it really?" Gabriel snapped.

Allura turned away from him. "I've got better things to deal with than commanding the mice to eat your things." She walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Alaric pointed at a group of young men. He motioned them towards a group of soldiers then pointed another group towards the hallway. Quickly, the first group of men came behind the soldiers and strangled them with their shirts. The soldiers fell to the ground unconscious while the slaves grabbed their blasters. The second group of slaves ran forward down the hallway and stopped before turning the corner. Alaric came up behind them, with Cassie at his side. He peered around the corner.

It was the outer hallway surrounding the launch pad. Alaric looked to his right towards a young man. "Go back and bring the others forward." He looked towards another young man. "You, go ahead and tell me how many guards there are, and what kind of ships are in the dock." The two young men nodded and took off with their assignments.

Soon, the weaker slaves—the elderly, mothers, and young children came forward through the cleared hallway. After a few moments, Alaric's scout came back panting heavily.

"Twenty guards," He stooped over to breathe. "And only one slave ship in the dock."

Alaric sighed. "The slave ships are so slow." He looked behind him towards the frightened people. "But, I have to make it work." He held up one of the Doom blasters and started to walk forward. "As we planned, team!"

They nodded. "Right."

Alaric stepped out into the last ring of hallways. He quickly headed towards the arched doorway that let out to the launch pad. The others came right behind him. They opened up fire on the Doom soldiers.

"ATTACK! ALERT THE CASTLE! THE SLAVES ARE ATTACKING!" The Doom Soldiers started scurrying all over the launch pad. Alaric and the slaves came out into the launch pad firing their blasters. The fastest of them, designated to run to the ship, sprinting out towards the slave ship. After dodging a few lasers, he was shot through the chest before reaching the ship.

"KIRAN! NO!" Alaric yelled as he fired at the soldier who shot the runner in revenge. Immediately after, the alarm system started screaming, alerting the castle of their escape.

The second designated runner charged forward through the maze of laser fire. He managed to run up the bridge to the ship and open the doors.

"COME ON! THE DOORS ARE OPEN!" Cassie hollered. Soon, a wave of slaves charged hurriedly towards the ships with the young men leading the way. Some of them were picked off by the laser fire, but the majority of them made it into the ship. Alaric stood near the platform firing upon the Doom soldiers.

As planned, the slaves would start up the ship and immediately try and contact planet Arus. The other slaves were to quickly get prepared for take-off. Reinforcements of Doom soldiers poured out onto the launch pad. They kept firing at the slaves trying to enter the ship and even the ship itself. Soon, the last of the slaves were pouring into the launch area.

"RICK, WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Cassie ran over to the entrance of the ship where Alaric stood guard.

"HELP!"

Alaric and Cassie looked down. An old man had fallen down and couldn't get back up. Without even thinking, Alaric ran back down the platform towards the old man. He dodged the lasers and quickly reached the old man. He threw the old man's arm around his shoulder and tried to drag him back towards the slave ship.

"COME ON, RICK! WE HAVE TO GO!"

"I'M COMING! JUST WAIT!" As Alaric hobbled up the platform, a laser grazed across his arm. He cried out in pain, but he kept dragging the man towards the ship. More and more soldiers were firing upon them. A wave of laser fire came at them only to be blocked by the closing door. Alaric had made it inside with the old man. The other slaves took the old man, and Alaric ran to the control panel. Cassie followed quickly behind.

Taking the seat of command, Alaric sat down and started hitting the control buttons. Quickly, he flipped the throttle and jerked the joystick back. Suddenly, the slave ship began to take flight. "GET PREPARED FOR FIRE!"

He hadn't spoken too soon when the Doom defense lasers started firing upon the escaping ship. He looked over the control panel, and decided to be daring by trying some maneuvers. He looked over at his other fellow slaves. "Have we gotten a hold of Arus yet?"

"Almost! I'm getting there!"

* * *

"PLANET ARUS! PLANET ARUS! COME IN! WE NEED HELP!"

Coran, administrator of the Castle of Lions, sat at the control panel. He pushed a button, bringing up the communication line that called up. "This is Planet Arus. What is your emergency?"

The transmission of from the slave ship appeared before Coran. "Help us! We've just escaped from planet Doom! Their fleet is after us!"

"Who are you?"

"We're the slaves from Alderaan! Please!" Suddenly, the man screamed. The ship was hit with a major blast from the Doom fleet.

"Voltron will be with you! Hold on!" Coran pushed the red button, setting on the alarm system of the Castle. Within a few moments, the Voltron force ran into the control room in their pajamas.

"What's going on?" Lance asked.

Coran spun around in his chair. "There has been a slave revolt on planet Doom. They are heading this way!" He pushed another button on the screen. An image of the slave ship appeared before them. Its back left quarter was hit, and they were struggling to keep a proper altitude.

Gabriel looked to Pidge and Hunk. "I want you two to attach to the ship and bring it down on Arus safely." He looked at Allura. "First, you get up there and use Blue Lion to put out that fire. Lance and I will fend off those fighter ships."

Everyone nodded then ran for the Lions. Soon, the five lions blasted off the surface of planet Arus up into the atmosphere. The slave ship was coming down faster than it should have been while the small fighters were blasting at the ships weak spot. With their Lion daggers, the Black and Red Lions quickly tore through the small fighters that plagued the slave ship. Quickly behind them, the Blue Lion sprayed a cold blast of water onto the ship, putting out the fire. Next, the Yellow and Green Lion came alongside the slave ship. They attached their Lions to each side of the ship and brought it down to the surface.

The people screamed and cried as the lights flickered of and on within the slave ship. They hit the ground with a big jerk and slid hard into the planet's ground. From the jerk forward, Alaric's head hit against the control panel. He passed out while Cassie flew forward and banged her head too. Many of the other slaves sustained injury from the crash landing, but they were alive.

"Coran, are there any other ships in sight?" Gabriel radioed back to the control room.

Coran searched the skies through the scanner. "Nothing in sight—only the small fighters accompanied the slave ship."

"Alright, Lions. Let's get down to that ship." The five Lions came together near the ship. The pilots exited the Lions and waited for a few moments. Nobody came out of the slave ship.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Lance asked.

"No, it can't be," Hunk said.

"We've better check, and see who's in there." Gabriel walked forward towards the slave ship. The other members followed behind him with their blasters out. They opened the door and stepped into the slave ship. At first, it was difficult to see, but suddenly, the lights of the ship came back on. Hundreds of people huddled together in fear as the Voltron Force stood before them.

"Look at all these people," Pidge's mouth hung open. "They're terrified."

The people began to look up at their saviors. A sudden murmur started to arise. They recognized their Prince and started to draw near him.

"It's Prince Gabriel!"

"He's alive?"

"Yes, He's alive! He's a member of the Voltron Force!"

Excitedly, the people started to cheer and holler. They all moved towards their Prince and swarmed him. Men, women, and children all fawned over him and marveled at his presence.

"You're alive!"

"Is it true that you're King of Arus now?"

"How did you escape the betrayal?"

"Will you save us? Will you save Alderaan?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yes, I am King now, and I'm going to protect you all." Gabriel looked around at the frightened people. "How did you escape? Where are your leaders?"

"At the control panel, your Majesty," One of the slaves answered.

Quickly, Gabriel headed towards the controls of the ship. The Voltron Force followed quickly behind him. Soon, they found the brave pilot slumped in his chair while his head was bleeding. On the floor, the brown haired young woman laid with a gash over her temple. Gabriel bent down to them. "Quick! They're still alive! They need medical attention!"

Pidge picked up his radio and called for Coran.

Allura knelt down and picked up Cassie in her arms. "Thank you for your bravery," She whispered to the unconscious young woman.

* * *

The young man fluttered his bright blue eyes open as a cold washcloth touched his forehead. Standing above him, the Voltron Force towered over him looking very concerned. "Where am I?" He gently whispered. "Am I dead? Are you an angel?"

Allura patted his forehead again with the cloth. "No, you're alive." She smiled. "You're safe on Arus now."

He pondered for a moment then his eyes bulged. "Where's Cassie?" He quickly sat up but felt a surge of pain knock him back down to the bed. "Where's Cassie? Where is she?"

"You mean, her?" Pidge pointed to the bed next to them. The two young slaves lay in the Castle infirmary with the other wounded slaves. Resting peacefully, the young woman's head was snuggled into her pillow.

"Is she alright?" Alaric asked, almost in tears.

"Yes, she's perfectly fine," Allura said.

Alaric rested his head back down on the pillow. "You mean, we survived?" He almost started to laugh. "We're on Arus now?"

Allura nodded. "Yes, I am Queen Allura of Arus, and we welcome you and your people to our planet."

The tears that were forming earlier were now gently rolling down his cheeks. "We're really safe now? Zarkon isn't after us."

"Not anymore! We took care of that crook!" Hunk beamed with pride.

Bewildered, Alaric looked around the room. His eyes rested upon the King, and he gasped. "It's true! You're King of Arus now? Why did King Charon betray us? How did you escape?" Alaric shook his head since he forgot his manners. "Your majesty," He slightly bowed his head.

The King pondered for a moment. "My father is a cruel man. I apologize for the pain and suffering he has put our people through." Slowly, Gabriel fell to his knees. "I humbly thank you for your bravery in saving our people."

"Your majesty," Alaric looked mortified. "You should not bow to me. I am merely a commoner."

"A commoner who has shown uncommon valor and virtue within the face of danger for the benefit of others," King Gabriel answered.

"What is your name?" Queen Allura asked.

"Alaric Star." He tried to sit up again, but with great difficulty. "My friends call me Rick."

"Rick Star, eh?" Lance said. "Well, Rick Star, you've sure got some guts." He looked around the room. "Leading almost 200 people in a revolt against Doom would take a considerable amount of courage."

"Or stupidity," Alaric smirked. His eyes fluttered from exhaustion. He looked over at Cassie. "Are you sure she'll be alright?"

"Yes, she'll be fine," Allura said. "I will see to it."

"Thank you," Alaric started to drift back to sleep.


	10. Shock

**Episode Nine**

**Shock**

Tossing and turning, she hardly slept that night. She was extremely exhausted—she had been feeling like that for the last few days, but she didn't know why. After hours of restlessness, she had finally fallen asleep for few moments, but early before sunrise, she woke up again. Sitting up in her bed, she crawled to the side and looked out the window.

It was mostly silent in the room. As she listened, only the sound of Gabriel's faint breathing filled the dark room. She grabbed her stomach as sickness swirled like a tempest in her body. "What is wrong with me? I feel so nauseated." Getting up, she untangled herself from the mass of blankets, and walked away from the bed. Quietly, she walked towards the doorway and pushed the button to open the door. She stood quiet for a moment, looking back towards the couch then she left the room.

It was strange. She had been feeling extremely sick for the last few days. She worried in silence as she walked down the hallways of the Castle. After a few turns through the corridors, Allura eventually arrived at the medical center. Quietly, she entered the room filled with medical equipment, scanners, and supplies for any kind of emergency. The Queen lay down on a table and pushed a red button near by. The table was contracted into a large circular scanner that would scan her body for problems and concerns.

* * *

King Gabriel stood with his arms cross over his chest in the Lion hanger. He stood patiently as their new friend, Rick Star, examined the inner parts of the Black Lion.

"The engineering is amazing!" Rick exclaimed while looking into the Black Lion's core. "The scientist that developed these things must have been a genius."

"It was Queen Allura's father, the late King Alfor."

Rick pulled his head out of the Lion's inner parts. After a week, he was completely healed of the wounds he received. His shaggy brown hair was cut and trimmed to a short spiky style, and his skin was cleaned up. Except, he had some grease on his hands and face from exploring the Lion.

"Do you think you can work on them?" King Gabriel asked.

Rick stood up. "Yes, I believe I have the ability."

Gabriel started walking away from the Lion. Rick began to follow him out of the hanger. The King put his hand on Rick's shoulder. "Then that would make you the Royal Mechanic, Rick Star."

Rick nodded. "Thank you, your Majesty."

"Well, I suppose Nanny has breakfast waiting for us." King Gabriel headed towards the dining room with Rick.

As thought, Nanny had a large breakfast of exotic fruits, breads, and a variety of drinks. The Voltron Force and executive members of the Castle, along with Rick and Cassie took a seat at the table while Nanny served them.

Hunk immediately started tearing into his breakfast before the others could even fill their plates.

"Where's the Queen?" Pidge asked.

"Yes, I haven't seen her all morning. Where is that girl?" Nanny asked. She looked to Gabriel.

Gabriel shrugged. "She was not there when I woke up this morning."

"Do you think something's wrong?" Lance asked. "We can't ever be too careful with Doom still harassing us."

"Wouldn't you have noticed if she disappeared during the night?" Rick spoke up.

Everyone looked around nervously while falling silent. Gabriel gently sighed for a moment then looked up at Rick. "The Queen and I rest in different places."

Rick looked down to his plate, embarrassed.

"Anyway," Pidge broke the silent awkwardness. "What is the agenda for today, commander?" He looked to Gabriel. "Basic maneuvers? Strategy and tactic?"

"I was thinking that after breakfast I'd take each of you, one by one, out on patrol and work on handling. Meanwhile, when the others are back at the Castle, Rick can examine each of the Lions."

"We've never had to replace any parts on the Lions before." Hunk said, with a mouthful of food.

"I'm not thinking about replacement but rather upgrading."

"Upgrading?" Lance questioned.

The conversation was immediately cut short when the Queen hurried into the room, completely flustered. Quickly, she sat down without looking at anyone.

"Queen Allura, are you alright?" Nanny asked.

Allura's head jerked up. Her face was pale and sickly. "I…uh…I'm fine! I'm fine, Nanny!"

"Are you sure?" Lance asked. "You look like a ghost."

"I'm fine," She reassured. She tried to smile. "Everything is fine." She glanced up, looking down towards the opposite end of the table. Her eyes locked with the King's sapphire blue eyes for a brief moment then she tore them away.

"Would you like anything to eat, Highness?" Nanny rolled the cart over towards Allura.

Allura glanced over towards the cart of breakfast food. A sudden swirl in her stomach made her feel extremely sick. "No, thank you. I must excuse myself," Allura said gracefully before running out of the dining room.

"What's with her?" Lance asked.

Gabriel put his hand over his forehead. "I don't know anymore."

Gently, Cassie laid down her silverware and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "The Queen appeared very pale. Perhaps she has the flu?"

Rick nodded. "That's a possibility."

"Are you sure about that?" Pidge asked. "She has been under a lot of stress lately."

Cassie gently turned towards the small pilot. "Stress can weaken one's immunity and allow other infection to set in." She faintly smiled. "Perhaps the Queen needs some proper rest."

"Yes, you're right," Nanny said. "I'll see to it that the Queen is properly taken care of and given plenty of rest." She walked away.

"Wow, you sure know a lot about medicine, Cassie." Hunk said.

"Yeah, and she's pretty too!" Pidge whispered to Hunk, with stars in his eyes. He looked over the gentle young woman with long brown hair and beautiful violet eyes.

Lance glanced over at the young woman but looked away.

"Cassandra used to work in the hospital on Alderaan before the betrayal." Rick said before taking a drink.

"As a doctor?" Pidge asked.

Cassie faintly smiled and shook her head. "I am a commoner. I am not allowed to be a doctor on Alderaan."

"Rick wanted to be a pilot, and you wanted to be a doctor but you couldn't because of the rules on your planet?" Pidge asked.

"Tradition only allowed noblemen and noblewomen to be employed in certain occupations," Gabriel spoke up. "Something I have always considered unfair." He looked over at Rick. "But now, Rick can help us with our Lions, and Cassie is welcome to study anything she wishes here on Arus."

Rick nodded. "Thank you for your kindness, your majesty. It is good to hear that some of the Alderaan Royal Family is still loyal to the people. It warms my heart to know that you and Queen Isabella are still alive."

"Yes, when will we get to meet the Queen?" Cassie asked.

"She has been called to Galaxy Garrison on Earth for questioning over the events of the betrayal. She should be back within two weeks, I'd assume. I'm sure she'd be happy to see some of the survivors of Alderaan alive and well."

Cassie nodded. "Yes, thank you for letting our people rebuild their lives and homes on planet Arus."

The King nodded back.

* * *

Together, the Voltron Force along with Nanny, Coran, Rick and Cassie stood in the hanger of the Castle looking over the Lions again. The King, standing next to Rick, put his hand on the Black Lion and looked over his crew. "I've been studying the Lions greatly over the last few months, and I have developed some new upgrades that I think the Lions should go through."

"Interesting." Coran put his hand under his chin. "What you do have in mind, your Majesty?"

"The Lions are an amazing accomplishment, but the enemy is eventually going to learn all our weaknesses and tactics. We need upgrades to compete with Doom's advancing power and technology." The King said.

"I've noticed that the missiles tend to jam under rapid firing," Lance spoke up.

Gabriel nodded. "Yes, these are the kinds of problems we are looking to correct."

Allura stepped forward. "Excuse me, but my father's Lions do not need upgrading!"

"Queen Allura, we're only trying to think of ways of improving Voltron for battle," Coran said. "I think it is a necessary action for the safety of Arus and the Voltron Force."

"My father, King Alfor, built Voltron, and Voltron doesn't need any of his improvements!" Allura pointed angrily at Gabriel. "He is not a true King like my Father was, and he should not be allowed to alter Voltron!"

Nanny stepped forward. "Your Highness, everyone on Arus loves King Gabriel. They are very happy and pleased with your marriage to him."

"Everyone is happy but me because I know what a fraud he is!"

The King stepped forward, reaching out his arms for Allura. "Allura, I'm just trying to protect the people. I didn't mean any disrespect towards your father or Voltron. Your father was a great king and a great scientist."

Allura pushed him away. "That's right! And you'll never be half the man or king my father was!" She glared at him angrily. "And you'll never be the pilot or commander that Keith was!"

The King stood unmoved for a moment as silence filled the hanger. Everyone watched, flabbergasted, as cruel words poured out of Allura's mouth. They never believed all their lives that Allura could be so unkind, but everything had changed about her since Keith died. After the initial shock, Gabriel gently nodded his head and started to walk away. "I'll call for each of you when it's your turn for patrol."

* * *

The young Crowned Prince of Doom stood in the empty throne room staring up towards the throne where his father usually sat. Clenching his fist, his mind wandered over all the hopes and dreams that had been crushed over the past two years. The bitter aftertaste of failure filled his mouth as he stood quiet. Images of the golden haired goddess danced through his mind. His eyes drifted up to the throne. He would one day conquer the throne of Doom and make Allura his Queen. Closing his eyes and holding his fist up to his forehead, he uttered gently, "You will be mine, Allura. I will have you at whatever cost."

Snickering echoed through the darkness. "Who's there!" Lotor quickly grabbed his light sword and held it up. "Show yourself!"

Footsteps clicked against the marble floor as Crowned Prince Daisen of Alderaan stepped out of the darkness. "Explain to me Lotor why the beautiful Princess Allura would want someone ugly and inhuman like you?"

"Those are fighting words, Daisen!" Lotor held up his sword, ready to charge.

Daisen only laughed. "No need to fight, Lotor. Only the one who captures Voltron will truly worthy of having Allura."

Lotor put his sword down. "And what makes you so confident that you posses the power of defeating the mighty Voltron?"

The dark-haired prince stood with a sinister smile. "Because unlike you, I know that my brother, King Gabriel, is a bumbling idiot…"

"Yes, the _same_ King Gabriel that has been called the _Greatest Pilot in the Galaxy_," Lotor interrupted. "He pilots Black Lion even better their former commander."

"Yes, yes, I've heard." Daisen hissed, obviously jealous of his younger brother. "My brother has undeservingly been given Allura, the throne of Arus, and everything else I deserve, but know his weaknesses." He crossed his arms over his chest. "He is too merciful. He doesn't think like a soldier."

"And how is that supposed to help you? Voltron always finds a way around everything we've ever plotted, planned, or prepared. Voltron is invincible!"

"When there's a will, there is a way, Lotor, and I will have Allura for myself."

Lotor's anger flared as he whipped out his light sword again. "I will kill you before you ever lay a hand on Allura!"

Daisen laughed. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you're the best man at my wedding to Allura!"

Lotor raised his arm ready to strike at Daisen.

"LOTOR!" A voice boomed throughout the throne room. Both Lotor and Daisen looked up towards the throne. King Zarkon had just entered with King Charon and the witch Hagar.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zarkon's voice boomed.

Lotor and Daisen both stood silent and ashamed in the presence of the King of Doom. Both of them kept their heads low, but continued to exchange wrathful glances.

Hagar, holding her blue cat, stroked its fur gently. "Sire, jealousy boils in their blood. The Queen of Arus they both desire."

Zarkon sighed. "Fools! Can't you do keep your wits straight or will you let a woman and lusty passions destroy you?" He slammed his fist down on his throne. "Your infatuation with this stupid girl is destroying my empire!"

"But Father…"

"But nothing!" Zarkon boomed.

Boldly, Lotor took a step forward. "It is only because I mirror your traits so greatly that I desire this woman."

"What do you mean?"

"Father, your cruelty has been passed to me as it was from your father from generation to generation. It is in my blood to see such a woman suffer under my control. It is in my blood to break her spirit and destroy her. I must make her my personal slave. I am a conqueror, and when I cannot conquer, I go mad."

King Zarkon touched his chin and pondered for a moment. "I suppose you might have a point there, my son." He thought some more. "As I have stated before, to which ever one of you that proves victorious in defeating Voltron, the Queen will be yours."

"Excellent," Lotor said.

"That's very well then since I have a team in place already on the surface of Arus, my Lord," Daisen spoke up, stepping forward.

Lotor looked over at him with an angry glare.

"What is this plan, my son?" King Charon asked.

Daisen took another step forward. "After careful observation of the Castle of Lion's operations, I have noticed that frequently the Voltron Force will take the Lions out to practice maneuvers or patrol certain areas of the planet. I have assembled a small force to attack one of these Lions when it is isolated. If we succeed, we can send a Robeast to Arus, and attack. Without one of the Lions, Voltron cannot be formed."

"Interesting plan, but do you have a Robeast?" King Zarkon asked.

Daisen nodded fervently. "Yes, the best one ever. Hagar and I have been working on it in secret for weeks."

The blue King looked over at the witch. "Is this true?"

"Yes, Sire, it is one of my most evil creations, and with the help of Prince Daisen, it will surely defeat Voltron." The witch looked over at King Charon. "Your son has such a mind of evil that I would have thought it he was born on Doom."

"Thank you, witch," King Charon nodded.

* * *

It was mid afternoon when Gabriel and Pidge came in with their Lions. They had been out patrolling a section of Arus while working on combat skills and battle tactics. With the help of King Gabriel, each of the pilots was growing tremendously in his ability to pilot the Lions. The strong King came into the hanger with the short young Pidge at his side.

"How was your exercise, Pidge?" Hunk asked.

"It was amazing!" He exclaimed while putting off his green helmet. "Gabriel showed me a 360º lateral spin."

The King smiled pulling off his black helmet. "Yes, and he was marvelous at it too. You're a fine pilot, Pidge."

Lance was sitting at a table looking at a magazine. "Well, I guess we should page the Queen for the last patrol, eh?"

"Oh, right," Gabriel uttered nervously.

Rick walked up rubbing his hands on a white cloth. "I'm glad you're back. Blue Lion is talking a little more time than I expected for repairs. I'm afraid that you won't be able to take it out for the last patrol."

Gabriel pondered for a moment.

"I guess the Queen won't be going out today," Hunk said.

"Yeah, but she really needs to work on her evasive actions," Lance said.

Pidge shrugged his shoulders. "But she is sick. Maybe we should let her rest."

Gabriel shook his head. "I'd rather push her when she's sick than to have her get hurt in battle because she was unprepared."

Lance nodded. "That's right."

"But Blue Lion won't be ready for take-off, you Highness," Rick restated.

"That's alright. I'll take her out in Black Lion."

Lance looked up from his magazine. "You're going to let the Queen pilot Black Lion? Are you sure?"

The King nodded. "Yes, she is Arusian Royalty. She should learn how to pilot all of the Lions, not just the Blue one."

"You probably shouldn't push her so hard, Gabriel," Pidge said.

"She'll be alright," Gabriel replied.

Footsteps crossed the floor. The men looked up to see the Queen standing in her pink pilot uniform. She walked over to them. "Do you think it is proper to speak about someone in their absence?" She glared at Gabriel.

Gabriel looked away. "I said nothing improper, my lady. I was only mentioning my wishes for you to learn to pilot Black Lion."

"I should be the one piloting the Black Lion anyway!" She hissed before walking off towards the lion.

Pidge gave Gabriel a thumbs-up. "Good luck!"

Lance rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you'll need it with her."

Gabriel turned around, and starting walking while putting on his black helmet. "Wait up, Allura."

* * *

Prince Daisen looked over the vast deserts of Arus through his binoculars. With a group of Doom soldiers, he patiently awaited for the sight of one of the Lions. They were on the far side of the planet Arus, many miles away from the Castle of Lions—a perfect place to stage the trap.

Mounted and ready, one of the Doom soldiers had a small laser cannon ready for fire. He had to make the hit count. They were only going to fire once upon the Lion, hoping to make the accident look like a mechanical failure rather than an attack. Once the Lion was down, Daisen could radio back to planet Doom for the special Robeast.

"Sire, look!" One of the soldiers pointed out in the distance. "Dust!"

Daisen looked through his binoculars towards the horizon. He grinned. "Perfect." The Black Lion was heading right into his trap.

"Now ease the joysticks back," Gabriel said.

"I know," Allura hissed. "It isn't my first time to pilot a Lion." She did as he asked, and they gently were swept upward in the air.

"Now jerk back harder."

She did so, and they sky-rocketed up into the air harder and faster than she was used too. The Lion started to shake violently as they accelerated at incredible speeds towards a high altitude."

She started to cry out in fear, but Gabriel reached up to the control panel and pushed a button. The shaking began to stop. "Now jerk it back in quickly."

She did as she was commanded, but she felt terrified with the rapid plummeting back towards the ground. "I have to pull up!"

"No!" He firmly commanded. "Push through!"

"You're going to kill us!" She screamed.

"I order you to push through!"

Faster and faster they approached the ground and what seemed to be the last second, he ordered her to roll in the air to land on the Lion's feet. Successfully, she managed to do what was asked without crashing. They hit the ground hard and bounced upward. Once they hit the ground again, Allura collapsed back into her seat, panting heavily.

"Are you alright?" Gabriel asked.

"You almost got us killed!"

"We're perfectly fine, Allura."

She threw off her seatbelt. "I am not going to let you get us killed with this reckless piloting!"

"Allura, you pilot with fear! You're not pushing your limits! You're always playing it save and holding yourself back. You've got to push yourself and discover the limits of these Lions! We need every bit of skill we've got!"

"Keith would have never asked me to do such a thing!" Allura yelled.

"I'm not Keith for the last time!" Gabriel yelled back.

"Quickly! Now is the time to fire since they are standing stationary!" Daisen waved his arm in the direction of Black Lion. On command, the Doom soldier fired the laser cannon towards the Lion. A small ball of red energy shot out of the cannon and flew towards the Lion. With a direct hit, the energy ball hit the Lion's front right leg at the joint.

Suddenly, the Black Lion started to shake, interrupting Gabriel and Allura's fight. The lights flickered for a moment until the Lion stopped shaking. Once the power came back on, the control panel popped up with an alert showing that the leg had been damaged.

"Something must have blown in the Lion's leg." Gabriel looked at the panel.

"Maybe if you weren't recklessly piloting, parts wouldn't blow up!" Allura added sarcastically.

"We really don't need your nagging right now, Allura!" Gabriel snapped before getting out of the Lion.

"I'm not a nag!" Allura quickly followed behind him.

The two pilots crawled out of the Lion and landed on the ground. They looked up to examine the leg of the Lion for a few moments.

"I don't understand. I had Alaric check it over and make upgrades before we left."

"Perhaps your upgrades are really degrades?" Allura suggested, with a smirk on her face.

"Ha! Very clever," Gabriel muttered, angrily.

"What are we going to do, O fearless leader?"

Frustrated, Gabriel looked away from her towards the horizon. The sun was beginning to set. He took the small gold radio off his belt and contacted the Castle of Lions. "Coran, do you copy?"

"Yes, your Highness, what is the matter?"

"We're way out in grid 10 on the edge of the desert, and we've had a mechanical failure. I don't believe we'll be able to make it back to the Castle of Lions tonight."

"Should I send a repair team, Highness?" Coran asked.

"No, I don't think will be safe to send a team out at night. Doom squads patrol too often at night. It wouldn't be safe at all."

"But what about you and the Queen, your Highness?"

Gabriel looked around the desert and cliffs while talking on the radio. There's a cave near by. I think we can at least move Black Lion into it so we can hide for the night. Then straight away in the morning, send a repair team."

"Are you sure this is safe, your Highness?"

"Yes, we'll be fine. There are extra rations and supplies in the Black Lion. We'll be alright for the night."

"As you wish, Highness." Coran cut the transmission.

Across the horizon, Daisen watched through his binoculars with a large smirk on his face. "They're checking it out. They must not expect it's an attack. Good." He looked back to the soldiers. "Radio back to planet Doom and tell them to send the Robeast."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

A Doom Soldier rushed through the throne room. He bowed. "Sire, Prince's Daisen's plan has been successful thus far. He requests that the Robeast be sent immediately to planet Arus."

"Excellent! Alert Hagar to send forth the Robeast!"

"Yes, Sire." The soldier ran off.

The evil King looked back to his new ally. "Your son may even be more evil than my own. Perhaps it will be Daisen that we see becoming Lord of the Universe after my commission."

King Charon grinned.

Deep within Hagar's laboratory, she worked diligently to prepare this new Robeast for Prince Daisen. She had just finished her creation and had already packed it away in a coffin. She only awaited the orders to send the creature.

Hidden within the shadows, Prince Lotor, stared at the coffin. If Daisen succeeded, he would have Allura. He clenched his fists—he could not allow that to happen. When the witch became preoccupied with some soldiers, he walked up to the coffin and grabbed hold of one of the jet packs. He ripped it off the coffin then quickly returned to the darkness just in time. The old witch had just received the orders to send the Robeast to Arus. Lotor grinned as he looked at the jet pack in his hand. The Voltron Force would have plenty of time to repair the Lion before the Robeast ever reached Arus. Daisen would fail.

* * *

"Well, this is lovely!" Allura looked around the dismal cave. They managed to limp the Black Lion into the cave and hide from any possible air attack from planet Doom. Outside, Gabriel managed to find enough Cliffside brush to start a fire and keep it going for the night. Inside the Black Lion, they had a few rations that would last them a couple of days, if needed, and a sleeping bag. Naturally, the Queen called her rights to the sleeping bag while Gabriel was going to have to sleep on the cold ground.

"I'm sorry. There's not much more I can do," Gabriel uttered.

"You could leave the Voltron Force! We'd all be better off for it!" She took a bite of one of the energy bars in her rations. "Because of you, I'm stuck here in this cold rotten cave eating these nasty bars!"

Gabriel kept his back turned towards her, feeling the tension and anger rise inside of him.

Frustrated, the Queen stood up and threw the bar into the fire. "I hate this place! I hate this food! And I hate you!"

"Don't you think I already know that!" Gabriel snapped. "You've told me enough to last a lifetime!"

"Then why don't you get the hint and leave! You'll never be a good King, and you'll never be a good pilot!

More tension fell heavy upon his shoulders. A volcano of rage, building from the months of pressure, started to blow within him.

"You're nothing like Keith!" She yelled, gentle tears flowing from her eyes. "You're nothing like him at all! You're pathetic! You're worthless!"

That was it! Those were the words he heard all his life from his father, and he wasn't going to take them from her. He spun around quickly, fury burning in his eyes. Eyes that usually were compassionate and gentle were now like daggers wishing for blood. Seeing them, Allura started back for a moment and stopped talking.

"DO YOU WANT A DIVORCE?" Gabriel boomed, the loudness of his voice shook the cave. It wasn't his usual yell, but it was a mighty powerful raging voice from the very pit of his despair. He charged forward, grabbing Allura's arm. "I SAID, DO YOU WANT A DIVORCE?"

Immediately, Allura began to sob heavily and pull away from him. She shook her head and sobbed harder while trembling with fear. Gabriel's rage in that moment reminded her of something Lotor or Zarkon would do. It frightened her terribly.

Gabriel firmly squeezed her wrist. "ANSWER ME! DO YOU WANT A DIVORCE?"

She shook her head. "No," she managed to utter between sobs. She tried to catch her breath. He let go of her arm, and it returned gently to her side. She stood before him broken and frail, like a scared child. His anger only grew as silence passed by, but she tried hard to catch her breath. She shook her head again and looked up into his angry eyes. "Gabriel…" She started to sob but stopped herself. "…I'm pregnant."

"What?" Gabriel uttered, feeling his rage melt instantly. "You're what?"

She began to sob again. "I'm pregnant," She choked out.

He felt like the most wretched creature in the universe. "Allura, oh god, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He rushed forward, taking the weeping Queen into his arms. She readily embraced him and sobbed against his chest. His arms went around her and held her tightly in place. "I'm so sorry, Allura. I'm so sorry for yelling at you."

Instantly, his uniform became wet from her tears. "What are we going to do, Gabriel? What are we going to do? We can't live like this! Not with children!"

"I don't know, Allura." He stroked her blonde hair as he kept his hand over her head, keeping her to his chest. "I don't know."

"I don't know what to do either."

Gabriel pulled back to look at Allura's face. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

She was still crying. "I just found out this morning. I've been feeling so sick lately, and I went to the medical center to have the machines scan my body. It told me that I was pregnant."

Shocked, he stood helpless for a moment. "To think, we've only been together one time, and now we're going to have a child."

She wiped her tears. "Actually, we're having twins, Gabriel."

"Twins?" As if one child didn't seem like enough, now there were two. He nodded then took Allura back into his arms. Her head thudded against his chest, and she began to cry on him again.

* * *

Something was wrong. Daisen looked angrily at the sky awaiting the arrival of the Robeast. It was hours overdue. Something within his senses told him that Lotor was behind it all. Frustrated, he sat down on a rock and waited. "Allura will be mine!" 


	11. A Glorious Day for Arus

**Episode Ten**

**A Glorious Day for Arus**

A deep slumber overtook Allura's body. When she lay down and closed her eyes, she lost consciousness to the world. It was cold and damp in the cave, but she felt warm enough as she snuggled into her sleeping bag. The King, on the other hand, barely slept at all. Keeping watch all night long, he sat next to Allura in front of the fire. Thousands of thoughts circled through his mind as he watched the flames dance in front of him. Occasionally, he would glance down at the sleeping Queen. Even though she slept, she looked exhausted. But mostly, his tired eyes stared into the fire as the same burning questions seared his soul over and over again.

Finally, the morning came and with the sun, a repair ship from the Castle of Lions located King Gabriel's signal. When hearing the ship, he exited the cave and met the repair crew. After a few moments of planning, he headed back into the cave. Allura was already awakened by the sound of the ship. She was sitting up in her sleeping bag looking around the cave, sleepily.

"Are they here?" She gingerly asked.

Gabriel nodded. "Yes, do you feel alright to move?"

The Queen didn't answer, but she started getting up out of the sleeping bag. As she moved slowly, the King came over to help her up.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm just very tired, that's all."

"Why don't you go into the repair ship and lie down?"

Allura shook her head and stretched her arms. "No, I'm fine. I'll head outside for some fresh air. That should make me feel better." She started to head towards the mouth of the cave.

Gabriel turned towards her. "Allura!"

She turned back around.

"Please, be careful."

She nodded then turned around to leave.

Soon, Black Lion was moved out of the cave and repaired quickly by the crew. It was an easy fix with the right parts. Gabriel flew the Black Lion back to the Castle while the Queen rode with the repair crew. They were back to the hanger in no time.

* * *

It didn't make any sense. He had called for the Robeast hours ago, and when he reported back again, planet Doom confirmed that the Robeast was indeed sent to Arus. Frustrated, Daisen sat watching over the desert with his binoculars. He saw the Black Lion taking off with the repair ship. His perfect plan was ruined. He looked up into the morning sky—nothing was coming. Clenching his fists, a volcano of rage started to build inside of him. "Lotor, I know it was you!" He pondered for a few seconds at the ground then looked back up—a flash of light in the sky. A large grin spread across his face. Perhaps the plan could be saved.

* * *

Black Lion gently touched down in the hanger along with the repair ship. Already awake and waiting for their return, Rick stood in the hanger with a large wrench in his hand. The hatch of the Lion opened up, and the King leapt out of the head of the mighty lion.

"What seems to be the problem, your Highness?" Rick walked up to Gabriel.

Tired, Gabriel looked back to the Lion. "A rotor blew in the leg suddenly. It seemed easy enough to repair, but if you could check it out, that'd be great." He started to walk away

Rick nodded. "Sure thing, Highness, but where are you going?"

"I'm going to the control room to report back to Coran."

"Alright, I'll get started then."

Shortly after Gabriel exited, the door on the repair ship opened up. The crew came walking out first with the Queen behind them. Rick bowed to her as she exited the spacecraft. "Your Highness, are you well?"

Allura nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Rick stood up straight again. "I finished the upgrades on Blue Lion. If you'd like to check things out now, that'd be great."

Allura looked over at the Blue Lion. "I suppose I could take a look and see if everything is alright." She headed over to her Lion.

* * *

Finally, the Robeast that he waited for all night was here. He and the soldiers inspected the red coffin looking for signs of damage. One of the soldiers noticed the broken jets. Lotor would pay for this, but Daisen knew he had more important things to worry about. He was more concerned about beating Voltron this day, but now, just to spite Lotor, he would make sure he had Allura.

"Alright, back to the ship! It's time to grow this Robeast!" Daisen ordered the men back to the command ship. Once they were on board and up in the sky, they shot the growth laser at the coffin. Within seconds, the small coffin burst apart as the large Robeast grew to epic proportions. This Robeast was just as hideous as all the other Robeasts, but there was something different about this one. This Robeast took direct orders from Daisen in the control ship. Robeasts were very stupid creatures, but with Daisen commanding every order, Voltron would be defeated for sure.

Soon, the terrible Robeast was on the move.

* * *

Suddenly, the sirens went off in the Castle of Lions. Coran and King Gabriel rushed over to the control panel. Bringing up the images, they saw the awful creature romping through the planet Arus destroying what took so long to rebuild. Immediately, the Voltron Force aroused from their places and headed towards their Lions. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk had gotten out of bed and headed to the control room. The King ran out of the control room and headed towards the hanger. While running down the hallway, his eyes bulged. "Allura!"

* * *

As she sat in the Blue Lion inspecting the controls, she heard the loud cry of the alarm system calling her for battle. It startled her. She didn't know what to do. She knew that in her condition, she shouldn't go out, but there was no time for deliberation. Without her, the Voltron Force would lose to the Robeast. She reached for her key and set it in place.

* * *

Within minutes, each Lion took off from its perspective hiding place. Gabriel took off in the Black Lion and started immediately searching for the Blue Lion. He pressed a button on his control panel—creating communication only between the Black and Blue Lion. A picture into the Blue Lion appeared before him.

"Allura, what are you doing in Blue Lion!" Gabriel yelled, concerned. "It's too dangerous! Get back to the Castle, now!"

"I didn't have a choice! I was sitting in Blue Lion when the alarm went off," Allura gripped onto the handles. "We're just going to have to deal with the Robeast first."

"Allura, no!" Gabriel hollered. "You're pregnant! You can't fight! Please, go back now! I'm begging you! "If you get hit…"

"Gabriel, you know I'm right!" Allura interrupted. "If we don't have Voltron, they'll die anyway! Zarkon shows no mercy! Even to pregnant women!"

"I don't care! Get out of here now!"

The five Lions quickly approached the Robeast. Lance struck out with the first attack. It easily swatted him down. Pidge and Hunk went after it next, but they were brushed aside too.

Prince Daisen sat comfortably in his control ship watching the battle on a large screen. His evil lips curled into a smile when his eyes lay upon the Blue Lion. He reached up, pressing the microphone on his headset closer to his mouth. "Robeast, aim your attacks at the Blue Lion. Take her out, but keep the Lion in tact. I don't wan the Queen harmed."

As ordered, the Robeast aimed a few rockets at the Blue Lion. Allura dodged the first two, but she was hit with the third. It was a small hit that gently rumbled the Blue Lion's cabin.

"ALLURA!" Gabriel hollered. He quickly moved the Black Lion in front of the Blue Lion to protect her. "EVERYONE PROTECT BLUE LION!"

"Uh, are you alright there, Commander?" Lance asked. "Allura can take her own hits. She wasn't hit that badly."

"I said, _protect the Blue Lion_!" Gabriel hissed. "That's an order!"

"Yes, Sir!" Lance, Pidge, and Hunk said. They quickly moved their Lions in front of the Blue Lion.

Daisen frowned as he watched the scene unfold. "They must know I'm aiming for her. Now what?" He pondered for a moment. "Robeast, do whatever it takes to get the other Lions out of the way!"

Instead of firing a few light missiles, the Robeast opened up an expansive amount of fire power upon the Voltron Force. The four Lions in front were hit heavily with missiles, bombs, and electrical attacks.

"Stand your ground, men!" Gabriel hissed through the pain. "Protect the Queen at all cost!"

"Gabriel, we have to form Voltron!" Allura flipped on her intercom.

"No," Gabriel uttered as he was being shocked. "I won't let you get hurt!"

"Gabriel, everyone will die without Voltron! As much as I hate it too, we have to take this chance!" Allura said. "We need Voltron!"

Gabriel pondered hard through his pain, but eventually reached out for the control panel. "Break away! Let's form Voltron!"

Quickly, the Blue Lion pulled out first while the four Lions pulled away from the blast of the Robeast. They quickly sky-rocketed into the air and formed the mighty Voltron.

"Quickly now!" Gabriel said. "We need to get this done fast! Form blazing sword!" Before Voltron even came to the ground, they put the hands of the robot together and formed the sword. As they fell to the ground, Voltron held the sword high ready to strike.

"We're coming in too fast!" Pidge said. "I don't know if we'll hit it accurately!"

"Leave it to me!" Gabriel said. "We have to get this right!" Gabriel took control of the aim of the sword. As the robot came down to the ground, Gabriel focused the sword and swung down at the right moment. The Robeast was cut in two immediately.

"WHAT!" Daisen yelled. He grabbed the headset off his head and threw it across the ship. "Quickly, get out of here before they spot us!" As ordered, the soldiers flew the ship out of the Arusian atmosphere back to the planet Doom in defeat.

"That was amazing!" Pidge laughed.

"I thought you were good, but not that good!" Lance said.

"That's how we should do every battle!" Hunk stretched in his chair. "The Robeast didn't even see it coming."

"Quickly, let's get back to the Castle!" Gabriel ordered.

The rest of the Voltron Force fell quiet. The mighty Voltron split apart into five Lions and headed back into the Castle.

Coran, too, was amazed at the quick and skilled victory the Voltron Force won today. As they walked into the control room, he went to greet them, but he suddenly noticed the tension in the air. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk were completely silent while Gabriel and Allura were fighting, but nobody knew exactly why. They always fought, but this time, it seemed different.

"What where you doing out there? It's dangerous!" Gabriel asked.

"I told you, I was sitting in the Blue Lion when the alarm went off."

"That doesn't mean you should have gone out."

"I didn't have a choice, and you know it!"

The King and Queen walked past everyone and headed out of the control room while the continued their heated discussion. Everyone else looked very confused, but they shrugged in off after a few moments and continued with their own business.

* * *

After they changed out of their pilot suits, calmed down, and had lunch, Gabriel and Allura spent all afternoon walking through the corridors of the castle talking. If this morning didn't seem strange enough, whenever someone would see them talking in a civilized manner, his or her mind filled with suspicion. Perhaps the real Gabriel and Allura were kidnapped by Doom, and these were robotic imposters.

"I'm sorry, Allura, but it has to be this way," Gabriel said.

The Queen was silent for a moment. "I do understand." She sighed for a moment. "I love piloting the Blue Lion, but I know I have to give it up for the sake of my children."

"I am sorry. I really do know that you love flying the Blue Lion…"

Allura shook her head, interrupting him. "Don't be. This is the right thing to do." They continued on in silence for a little longer. Only the sound of her beautiful pink dress scrapping against the floor filled their ears. After they turned the corner, they entered through a door that led them onto one of the balconies of the Castle. It was a beautiful and cool afternoon. Allura headed to the railing and propped her elbows on it. She looked over the rolling green hills of Arus towards the city.

Gabriel stood behind her for a moment but eventually came up alongside of her. She looked over at him for a moment. "Are you afraid?"

He was going to ask what she meant, but he knew deep down what she meant. "Yes," He uttered.

"What are we going to do?"

"Allura, I…" He looked away from her. "I don't know how to take things back or make things different."

She stood up straight. "We can't take back what happened. What we did that night can't be taken back. This isn't just about us anymore."

He nodded. "Yes, I know."

"We've got to find someway to make this work," She looked down to her feet. "I'm sorry for the pain and grief I've caused you." She looked back up, tears forming in her eyes. "I feel like I've died inside. I don't know how to make it all better."

"Allura…" Gabriel uttered, feeling a sting in his heart.

She shook her head. "I don't know how to make it better, but we have to try. We have to find someway to live together for the sake of our children. We have to get along somehow."

Gabriel nodded in agreement. "The first step is that we have to tell everyone."

"Yes, I know," Allura sighed. "I just don't know how."

"I'll tell them if you need me too." Gabriel looked up at her.

Allura stood silent.

* * *

Nanny had outdone herself again. She put on an exquisite feast for the Voltron Force's victory that day. Chicken, mashed potatoes, her famous gravy, mixed vegetables, and a chocolate pie covered the table. Starving, the Voltron Force tore into the dinner, but at each of the heads of the table, the seats were empty—neither the King nor Queen dined at the table that night.

"Coran," A sweet and gentle voice spoke up.

"Yes," The Castle diplomat looked over at the young brown haired girl.

"After examining your emergency room, I've made a list of needed items that really should be in the medicine cabinets," Cassie said. "But other than that, I think everything else is top-notch."

Coran put down his silverware. "Yes, we can look into that right away and order your recommended supplies. Thank you for taking the time to examine our medical facilities."

"You're welcome, Coran." She smiled warmly. Something caught her eye. The young man across the table was staring at her. When her eyes met with his, he quickly jerked his head away. She dismissed her thoughts and turned her attention back to Coran.

Lance reached for the salt shaker. He starting shaking salt onto his potatoes, but his attention went elsewhere. His eyes locked on the young woman across the table—she was gentle and graceful and very pretty. As he stared, he didn't even notice the pile of salt building up on his potatoes. He only snapped out of it when Pidge elbowed him. He shook his head and set the salt shaker down.

Nanny, who was pushing a cart behind him, noticed how much salt he put on his potatoes. "Are you insulting my cooking!" She gave him a slap over the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Lance held his hands over his head. "Crazy dragon lady! You're worse than Hagar!"

"Excuse me, young man, you do not talk to a lady in that manner…" Nanny was interrupted by the sound of a clearing throat. She turned around to see the King and Queen standing at the head of the table. "Queen Allura. King Gabriel. How excellent of you to join us!"

"Nanny, you might want to sit down," Gabriel said. "I have an announcement."

Everyone hushed down and sat up in his or her seat. Nanny took a seat at the table and looked towards Gabriel. "Yes, your Highness, I'm listening."

Gabriel took a deep breath. "Everyone, it has come to our attention…" He stopped as he felt Allura grab his wrist. Concerned, he looked over at her. "Allura?" He whispered questioningly.

She looked him in the eye. "I'll tell them."

Everyone leaned closer towards the King and Queen. Something strange was going on. They glanced at each over for a moment then looked back to the King and Queen.

Gabriel nodded. "Alright," He whispered.

Allura looked back to the table. She looked around for a moment, quickly locking eyes with everyone. "Everyone…" She looked around again. "I'm pregnant."

Different responses flew out of everyone's mouth, but the loudest of them all, was the scream that Nanny emitted. She instantly leapt out of her chair and ran towards the Queen. "Oh, what a happy day!" Tears of joy instantly leaked from her eyes as her strong large arms took Allura into a bear hug. "I have waited many years to see this day, and now it has come! Oh, my baby is going to have a baby!"

Next, Coran shot up from his chair and he immediately grabbed Gabriel's hand, shaking it vigorously. "This is a glorious day for Arus! The people have waited a long time to see the monarchy strong again!"

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk's mouths all hung wide open in shock. Rick and Cassie were confused too. They were led to believe that the King and Queen had martial troubles, but now, they were going to have a child. Rick and Cassie exchanged glances, completely confused with the atmosphere of their new home; however, the Voltron Force stared dumbfounded at the King and Queen.

"Oh, I can't believe it!" Nanny put her hand over Allura's stomach. "You're going to have a baby!"

"Babies, Nanny." Allura blushed from all the attention.

"Babies?" Nanny looked up.

"I've having twins."

"Twins!" Nanny squealed. "Oh, what a double blessing!"

Lance stood up in his chair and slammed his hands on the table. "Wait a minute!"

Everyone looked over at Lance.

"This is a joke, right?"

"And why would this be a joke?" Nanny asked, infuriated, really hoping that it wasn't a joke. "What would make you question such a wonderful thing?"

Lance pointed at the King and Queen. "Those two? Having children? They hate each other, or did you forget?"

Coran cleared his throat, causing a serious tone to fall over the room. "I had informed the King and Queen of their duty in carrying on the royal line, and despite their personal feelings, this was their duty to Arus. They have merely carried out their duty…"

"Coran…" Allura interrupted. She looked at her mentor then back to the table. "I have an apology to make." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I haven't been myself for the past few months. I've been angry and cruel to you all." She looked over at Gabriel for a moment then looked away. "I've been struggling ever since Keith died. I felt like I died too." She paused for a moment. "I unfairly used Gabriel to fill my pain one night only to turn on him in the next morning. I was cruel and selfish, and I apologize for my actions." She looked up. "Because of this, I'm pregnant now." She looked over at Gabriel.

He stood quiet—his eyes looking saddened.

"I want to set things right. I want to make things work in this Castle for the sake of the children that are coming soon." Allura took a deep breath. "I am hereby resigning from the Voltron Force as pilot of Blue Lion for the sake of my unborn children."

Again, a wide variety of emotions came out of the Voltron Force, but Nanny's reaction trumped them all. She threw her arms back around the Queen. "Oh, I thought this day would never come! Finally, you've come to your senses! Lions are no place for a Queen! You can finally pay attention to the matters a Queen should be looking too."

Coran nodded. "Yes, I agree. Your place is here in the Castle, Allura. A Queen needs to be safe."

"I am only doing this for the sake of my children. Otherwise I'd be out there flying the Blue Lion with my team."

"Who's going to fly the Blue Lion?" Pidge asked asked.

"Yeah, where are we going to find a replacement so soon?" Hunk said. "Zarkon and his lackeys could attack at any moment."

The King looked up. "Allura and I have already discussed this, and we think we have the perfect solution."

"What?" Pidge, Hunk, and Lance asked simultaneously.

The King and Queen looked at each other then looked back towards the table. Their eyes fell on a certain young man. "Alaric Star, stand to your feet," Allura smiled.

Rick's head shot up. "What?" He looked shocked. "Me?" He looked around for a moment then stood up out of his seat.

"Alaric Star, would you do me the great honor of piloting Blue Lion as a member of the Voltron Force?"

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He pointed his finger towards himself in bewilderment. "You want me? You want me to pilot the Blue Lion?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yes, you're the best man for the job."

Rick let out a laugh. "I can't believe it! Yes! Of course! Me! I get to be a pilot, and to think—on the Voltron Force, no less! This is…this is…this is the greatest day of my life!"

"Oh, it's the best day of my life too!" Nanny chorused. She hugged the Queen again. "My Allura is going to stop flying those awful Lion and settle down and have babies!" She clapped her hands together. "There must be a great celebration! All of Arus must know! This will be such a great joy to the people! I must prepare a banquet!"

Coran nodded. "You're right, Nanny. The people will be overjoyed to see the House of Alfor strong again."

"Oh, I know just the thing!" Nanny squealed.

* * *

People from all over the planet gathered for the extra special announcement Coran sent out to all the cities and villages. Thousands of people came to the Castle of Lions and feasted on the Castle's great banquet held outside. They waited anxiously to see what Coran had to announce, and finally, in the afternoon, the King and Queen stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the entrance to the Castle. Loud cheers erupted for the King and Queen—the population of Arus truly was pleased with the marriage, despite the fact the couple wasn't happy themselves. They waved to the people for a few minutes only to cause more cheering and hollering. The crowd only silenced when Coran stepped up to the speaking podium and cleared his throat in the microphone.

"Good people of Arus, I have called you here today to celebrate a most auspicious occasion. As you know, we as a planet have been through many hardships and trials over the past few years. Our beloved planet has been ravaged by the evil Zarkon, but with Voltron, a glimmer of hope has come to our aid. Every day the light of hope grows stronger and stronger. Our beloved King Alfor, the greatest King of Arus, fell at the hands of the King Zarkon, but to our great blessing, Queen Allura survived as the last heir to the throne.

Now, she has grown into a fine young woman and has more that anyone could have ever hoped or asked for. She has fought bravely as a member of the Voltron Force, risking her own life to protect our people and way of life, but now, a new chapter has come to our Queen's life. The House of Alfor will be strong again with the expectant birth of two new heirs. Within approximately seven months, we are expecting to add twins to the royal line of Arus."

The crowd erupted in cheering again, but this time it was much longer, louder, and more encompassing. Coran tried to quiet them to finish speaking, but they kept celebrating. He tried two more times, but they kept cheering for their royal family. Coran looked over at the King and Queen. "This is a wonderful day. The people needed something like this to happen for a long time."

Finally, Coran was able to calm the crowd down. Our Queen has served this planet by piloting the Blue Lion for our safety and protect, but in her condition, she has officially resigned her place on the Voltron Force. In her replacement, we have chosen a most excellent young man to pilot the Blue Lion. Some of you, especially you Alderaan refugees, might remember this young man. Alaric Star of Alderaan has been selected as the new member of the Voltron Force" Coran held his hand up, pointing to the sky. "For you great pleasure, he'll be flying around the Castle for a demonstration."

Shortly after Coran finished speaking, the Blue Lion came into sight. It swooped low, flying right over the people. They cheered loudly since most of them had never been that close to any of the Lions before. The Blue Lion jerked up and flew loops around the Castle. Rick was actually a fairly skilled pilot that he did tricks in the air to amuse the crowd. They cheered loudly for the new pilot; most of the citizens of Arus heard of Rick's leadership in the slave revolt and considered him a great hero. Indeed, it was a glorious day for Arus.

* * *

After the celebration, everyone returned to the control room. The Blue Lion was put back into the lake, and they waited for Rick to come back. Finally, the door opened up leading from the launch station. Tall and proud, Rick Star walked forward wearing Keith's old red pilot suit. As he walked, he pulled off the red helmet, revealing his short spiky brown hair.

"That was some show there," Gabriel smiled.

"Thanks," Rick grinned.

Cassie ran forward, throwing her arms around Rick's neck. "Oh, you were wonderful!" She kissed him on the cheek.

Lance scowled at the sight.

Cassie hugged Rick. "And you look so handsome in that uniform!"

"Cassie," Rick blushed.

Lance made a face, feeling completely sickened by the display of affection.

"Yes, I think the Voltron Force will be just fine with Rick," Pidge said. "Of course, he won't be as good as me."

"We'll see about that, shorty!" Rick laughed.

"Next practice! Race! You and Me! Loser does the winner's laundry for a week!" Pidge pointed at Rick.

"You're on!"

Coran pushed a button, closing up the launch station towards the Lions. "Well, everyone, perhaps we should retire for the afternoon. It has been a very exciting day."

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed his or her own separate way.

* * *

It was quiet the royal bedchamber. Allura sat at her mirror and quietly brushed her long blonde hair. She slowly and patiently stroked her hair with the brush. The King was quiet too, sitting on the couch as thoughts consumed his mind again.

The Queen laid the brush down and started picking up pins to put in her hair. She glanced over at the couch. She saw the back of his head sinking down. "Gabriel," She gently called out.

He snapped out of his thoughts. He turned around and looked at her. "Yes," He gently said.

"I really meant what I said. I'm sorry."

He nodded. "Thank you."

When she finished pinning up her hair, she turned on her seat towards Gabriel. "I know we hate each other…"

"Right," Gabriel uttered, looking away.

"…but please, will you promise me that you'll do everything for the best interest of our children?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yes, of course. I wouldn't dream of doing anything else."

"I mean, we just need to find a way to get along. I can live my life, and you can live yours. We don't necessarily have to cross paths that much. Perhaps we could even look into having separate rooms."

"Yes, I suppose," Gabriel uttered, looking away.

Allura pondered for a moment. "This is the life of the royalty. We have no choice. I mean, even your parents lived separately and only came together to do their duty."

Gabriel nodded. "Right," He uttered, gently.

* * *

"The Queen of Arus is pregnant?" King Zarkon questioned, looking at the old witch. She was staring into her crystal ball.

"Yes, Sire, there was a grand announcement on Arus to celebrate the expected birth of twins."

"Twins?" The old King pondered. "This is not good. The House of Alfor is rebuilding itself."

"Sire, this could be to our advantage," Hagar said. "If we could get our hands on the Queen or even one of the children when they are born, think of the bargaining potential with the Voltron Force we could have."

Zarkon laughed. "Oh, Hagar, just when I think you're evil to the core, you surprise me even more. Stealing those children is just downright cruel."

"Sire, I'm only here to do your evil bidding."

Lotor stood silent before the throne. He clenched his fists. "Allura, should be bearing my children, not that worthless King Gabriel's spawn."

"Disgusting! She's pregnant!" Daisen exclaimed. "We need to capture her immediately. I'll set off to do the job!"

"No, Father!" Lotor spoke up. "I'll go!"

"Lotor is too weak and clouded with emotions!" Daisen said, folding his arms over his chest. "I on the other hand see victory as the first priority, not the Queen."

"What do you mean?" Zarkon asked.

"Having the Queen for myself would be a nice perk, but I understand, which Lotor doesn't, that Doom and victory are the first priorities in this war. If the Queen has to die in order for victory, then so be it, but if it proves manageable to have her, then it's a bonus to me."

"Yes, Lotor, that is a lesson you need to learn."

"Father, you know that Doom is my life! I just…"

"You're just weak! That's all!" Daisen exclaimed. "You wouldn't harm Allura even if it meant victory for Doom, but I on the other hand would rip Allura piece by piece in order to have victory!"

"You've had your chance, and you failed!" Lotor yelled back.

"Only because you sabotaged my Robeast!"

"Prove it!"

"Silence!" Zarkon boomed. "Both of you get out of my sight! I've asked for Voltron to be defeated! May the best man win!"

"Yes, Sire." Lotor and Daisen bowed before leaving the throne room.


	12. Knuckle Sandwich

**Episode Eleven **

**Knuckle Sandwich **

Pidge, wearing his green pilot suit, slowly looked around the corner outside of the Castle of Lions. Holding a blaster in his hand, he pointed in front of him and looked around. There was nothing. "All clear." He pondered for a moment. "Where could they be?"

King Gabriel had the Voltron Force practicing stealth on foot. Using stun blasters, they snuck around the Castle firing at each other. Pidge, with great determination, strived to be the winner of this mission. Behind him, he heard the squeaking of the castle mice. He bent down and listened to Cheddar's warning. "So Lance is just over the ridge on the other side?"

The mouse nodded.

"Thanks, little buddy! There'll be an extra piece of cheese for you tonight!" Pidge stood up and slowly took off. As he walked alongside of the Castle, he heard gunshots. Off in the distance, he saw Hunk firing his blaster at Rick, but Rick was using his red laser sword to deflect the attack. Rick managed to deflect the shot perfectly that it hit Hunk in the hand. Instantly, Hunk's had went numb, and he dropped his blaster. Quickly, Pidge moved on, hoping not to be spotted. Once he reached the other side of the Castle, he quietly looked around for Lance. Cheddar had followed quickly behind Pidge.

"Okay, where is he little buddy?"

The mouse gave Pidge the directions through squeaking.

"Alright, we'll just play the waiting game." Pidge waited a few minutes. Sure enough as the mouse said, a blue helmet appeared just over a ridge of dirt. Pidge aimed carefully as Lance started walking up over the hill. "HA!" Pidge fired his blaster.

Lance jerked his head. A laser blast was coming at him. He tried to dodge it, but he was hit in the foot. His entire leg went numb, and he lost his footing. Lance slid all the way down the dirt ridge screaming. He tired to slow himself down, but he couldn't move his leg. He finally collapsed on level ground. The entire Voltron Force heard his yell, and they came over to the scene. Pidge put his blaster away and ran over to Lance.

"Are you alright?"

"Thanks a lot, Pidge!" Lance hissed. He grabbed his knee. He scraped his knee on a rock, which tore a hole through his blue pilot suit. His knee was bloody.

"Well, it doesn't look too bad," Hunk said.

Lance stood up. "Well it hurts badly enough!"

"Just wipe it down, and we can continue," Gabriel said.

Lance looked up. "Oh, no! Not a cut like that! It needs to be cleaned up! I better go to the medical center."

Pidge's eyebrow cocked. "It isn't that bad. It's not like you've lost your leg."

"Yeah, stop being a whiner since you lost!" Hunk laughed.

"No, I'm serious!" Lance hissed. "Infection could set in or something! I'm not going to take any chances!" He started limping towards the Castle.

Rick looked over at Gabriel. "What do you say?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Let him go. Come on, let's start over."

Meanwhile, Lance limped through the Castle towards the medical center. Once he came close to the center, he started limping more and moaning in pain. He walked into the room holding his bloody knee.

The young brown haired woman looked up from her paperwork at the wounded pilot. "What's the matter?"

Lance lifted his hand off his knee to show her his mortal wound. "I've cut my knee really deep. I think you better take a look at it."

Cassie looked at the scrape and cocked her eyebrow. "Alright, have a seat."

Lance took a seat in the chair next to her desk, but moaned in pain as he did it. He held out his knee for her to see. "What a shame," He shook his head. "I ruined my pilot uniform." He noticed that she didn't notice him talking. "Some say that I look rather dashing in uniform." He puffed his chest

"Hold still," Cassie said. She put a wet cloth on his knee.

Lance hollered from the sting. "Ah! What is that?"

"Disinfectant to clean the wound."

"It hurts!" Lance screamed.

"Stop being a baby," Cassie said as she removed the cloth. She leaned over and blew gently on the scrape. "There."

Lance sat quietly for a moment. "My name is Lance."

She looked up, catching his eyes. "I know your name." She reached over into her drawer. "Do you want a clown band-aid or the zoo animals one?"

Lance looked dumb-founded for a moment. He looked away. "The animal one, I guess."

"Alright." She peeled the wrapped off the band-aid then slapped it onto his knee.

He hollered again. "That hurts!"

"I know," She smirked.

Lance stood up out of the chair. "Thanks," He muttered before limping out of the room.

Cassie smirked, watching the pilot leave. When he exited, she returned to her paperwork with a small smile on her face.

* * *

"Oh, what a beautiful day for a picnic," Nanny said, while spreading a large blanket over the soft cool grass. Next, she grabbed a large umbrella and propped it up to shade the blanket. Nanny grabbed Allura by the arm and forced her to sit down.

"Nanny, I wanted to go swimming with the boys," Allura tried to fight Nanny's tugging.

"Oh no, Allura! No respectable woman of your rank would dare swim with such ruffians as those."

"Wait for me!" The King ran past Nanny and Allura.

Nanny groaned. "You're still not going!" She forced Allura to sit in the shade. "You're expecting. You need to take care of yourself."

Allura rolled her eyes and sat down in the shade.

"Nanny is right, your Highness." Coran stood looking very awkward still wearing his diplomatic clothes in the warm sunshine. "You must be very careful in your condition."

"You make it sound as if I'm dying," Allura mumbled. She looked out over the grassy field. The boys had already found their way to the lake beach. The Voltron Force had already thrown their commander into the water.

"Those rotten boys!" Nanny put her hands on her hips. "I told them not to run off right away!" She grabbed the whistle she had around her neck and blew it loudly. Soon, the boys came running from the beach up to the picnic. "Oh, look at you all!"

Pidge, Lance, Hunk, and Rick stood shamefully in front of a scolding Nanny. "It was Lance's idea," Pidge admitted.

Lance elbowed Pidge in the side. "Actually, it was Gabriel's fault!"

They all snickered.

"Oh, imposturous! The King of Arus wouldn't participate in such awful behavior…" She was cut short as the King walked up soaking wet with mud smeared all over his face.

"Hey, everyone, thanks a lot!" Gabriel exclaimed, exasperated. He rang out his wet shirt as he stood there.

"Your Highness!" Nanny exclaimed. "It is completely improper for the King of Arus to be running around in just his shorts!"

"What's the matter, Nanny?" The King grabbed Nanny and squeezed her tightly, making sure he got her wet. Everyone burst out in laughter as she screamed and fought out of his grip. "Don't like to get wet?"

"Your Highness, I command you to drop me!" Nanny yelled.

"Who's giving commands Nanny?" Lance asked.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Nanny hollered.

"Oh, alright!" Gabriel released Nanny from his grip. She huffed when walking over to the supplies. She threw a shirt at the King. "Cover up!"

After Gabriel threw on the dry shirt and everyone settled down, they started to eat the lunch that Nanny prepared for them. Of course, the boys were misbehaving again by throwing sticks at each other. They even got Coran in on the mischief.

"Oh, those boys!" Nanny muttered while sitting under the umbrella with Allura and Cassie.

"I don't know, Nanny, you were blushing…" Cassie teased.

Nanny blushed again. "Well, I must admit the King has an excellent physique." She paused for a moment and looked around. "The Queen is quite blessed to have such a piece of man."

"Nanny!" Allura exclaimed.

"Come on! Let's get back to the beach!" Pidge stood up and ran away from the picnic. Lance, Gabriel, and Rick immediately ran towards the lake while Hunk followed slowly behind with a mouthful of food.

While running, the boys threw off their shirts and dived back into the water. They threw each other around and wrestled in the water. They cleared out of the way when Hunk formed a cannonball. After awhile, they started to swim off and do their own thing.

It was an extremely beautiful day on Arus. Many of the local people were out at the lake swimming. Quietly, Pidge swam off by himself looking around at all the people. He screamed as Hunk swam up under him and threw him into the air.

"Hunk!" Pidge spit out a mouthful of water.

"What's the matter, little buddy?" Hunk laughed.

"You made me look like a fool!" Pidge glanced over at the beach. A bunch of young girls sat on the edge of the beach giggling at him.

"Oh, I see what you mean?" Hunk rubbed the back of his head and waved.

The girls giggled.

"Think we should go talk to them?" Pidge asked.

"You first," Hunk said.

Lance laughed while swimming over to them. "Stop scaring those poor girls! They've been through enough with Zarkon. They don't need you two harassing them!"

"Oh, come on, Lance! You know you want to talk to them!" Pidge said. "So let's go over there and meet them."

Lance shrugged. "Nah, I don't feel like it."

"Don't feel like talking to women? Is there something wrong with you?" Hunk asked.

"Yeah, are there any local girls you're interested in?" Pidge asked.

Lance looked over at the giggling girls. "No, not really." He started to swim away.

A devilish smile appeared on Pidge's face. "Or is there someone in the Castle that Lance might be interested in?"

Lance stopped swimming. He stood up in the water and turned around. "Don't be stupid!" He hissed. His eyes immediately jumped over to the shallow part of the lake where Allura and Cassie were wading.

Pidge started to swim away from Lance. "Someone's got a crush on Cassie!"

"I do not!" Lance growled.

"Do too!" The little pilot laughed. "Lance likes Cassie! Lance likes Cassie!" Pidge exclaimed, somewhat loudly.

"You guys are jerks!" Lance hissed, his face turning bright red. He started to walk towards the beach.

Pidge stopped chanting, and he stood up in the water. "Come on! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry."

"Yeah, sorry, Lance. We didn't mean to make you mad."

"Well, she probably heard you!" Lance growled.

"No, I don't think she did," Hunk said, looking over at Cassie and Allura.

"So do you think she likes you back?" Pidge asked.

"She doesn't even know that I exist!" Lance folded his arms over his chest. He glanced over at Cassie. She looked stunning even in a simple modest bathing suit.

"Why don't you ask her out on a date? You could get to know each other better over dinner. I love dinner…"

"Yeah, I know you do, Hunk," Lance looked back to his friends. "I can't."

"Why not?" Pidge looked confused.

Lance shrugged his shoulders and started to sulk. "How am I supposed to ask her out when she has a boyfriend?"

"She has a boyfriend?" Hunk and Pidge asked.

Lance looked over at Rick who was trying to dunk Cassie in the water. "Yeah, look at her and Rick," He grumbled. "They're all over each other."

"I didn't think he was her boyfriend though," Hunk said.

"Perhaps they're not in a relationship yet, but if you don't ask, they'll end up in one, Lance!" Pidge exclaimed. "You've got to tell her how you feel!"

"I don't have feelings for her!" Lance exclaimed.

"Yeah, and Hagar is a kind beautiful young maiden!" Hunk said.

"I don't even know her!"

"But you're quite smitten with her!" Pidge laughed.

Lance started to charge off. "Leave me alone!"

* * *

He spent a long time figuring out a reason to see her, but a plausible reason never came to his mind. He paced up and down the Castle hallways thinking of what to say and how to say it. He didn't want her to think he was desperate, but that's exactly what he found himself feeling. He had barely had any contact or conversation with her, but merely looking at her made his heart leap. She was so gentle and graceful, yet hidden under that beautiful smile was an audacious young woman full of spirit and life. He was witty and sarcastic, but she matched him in every way.

Finally, he came up with an excuse to talk to her again. He wondered if he should repeatedly clean the cut on his knee and how many times a day he should clean it. Hurriedly, he walked to the medical center excited to talk to her. He quickly turned the corner and headed into the room.

He frowned. Cassie was sitting at her desk while Rick stood behind her. Both of them looked up at Lance. "Can I help you?" Cassie looked confused.

"I…uh…" Lance looked down at his foot and started swinging his leg. "I…was…just lost, that's all."

"Lost?" Rick asked. "In your own Castle?"

"It's possible, you know!" Lance snapped.

"Okay," Rick slightly rolled his eyes from Lance's attitude.

"Is there something you need, Lance?" Cassie asked.

Lance folded his arms over his chest. "No, I don't need anything." He glared angrily at Rick.

Rick looked confused from Lance's glare, but started to glare back. "Then why don't you mind your own business then?"

"Rick!" Cassie snapped, noticing the tension building between the two men.

"Same could be said for you!" Lance stormed out of the room.

"Gosh, what's his problem?" Rick exclaimed, walking back over towards the desk.

Cassie sat back down at her desk. "You weren't exactly friendly either, Rick."

"What was I supposed to do? He came in here acting like a complete jerk."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Men, always have to prove who's dominant."

"This isn't an ego thing, Cassie."

Cassie snorted. "Right."

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

Rick folded his arms over his chest and looked away.

Cassie looked up. "Rick, I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself."

* * *

After dinner, Rick spent his night in the hanger working on the Lions. Gabriel worked with him diligently in repairing and upgrading the Lions for the Voltron Force. Currently, they were working on Lance's Red Lion. Sulkily, Lance stood off to the side as he watched Rick crawl in and out of _his_ Lion. He straightened up a little when Cassie came into the hanger with snacks from the kitchen. All the Voltron Force assembled into the hanger for a meeting and to see the progress that Rick had made on the Lions.

"This are really good cookies, Cassie!" Hunk exclaimed, eating them by the handful.

She smiled. "Thank you, Hunk."

"Did you want a cookie, Lance?" Allura asked before taking a small bite from her cookie.

He glanced over with an ornery look on his face. The Queen took that as a _no_.

Rick crawled out of the Red Lion and immediately went for the plate of cookies. "Cassie, always makes the best cookies." He grabbed one and started eating it.

"I think they're better than Nanny's." Gabriel said. "Oh!" He looked fearful. "Don't ever tell her that I said that."

Everyone laughed.

"So what do you think of the Red Lion, Rick?" Coran asked.

Rick turned around and looked at the Lion. "Everything's fine. The air brakes were heavily worn down. The pilot shouldn't be slamming on them so hard…"

Lance stepped forward. "You've got something to say to me, Rick?"

Rick spun around. "No, I didn't mean it like that. There's nothing to get offended about!"

"Who says that I'm offended?" Lance kept moving forward.

"Nobody has to say it since it's obvious!" Rick stepped forward.

"So why can't you just say it to my face?"

"I just did!"

The two Voltron pilots charged at each other. The two opposites, fire and ice, collided with verbal assault. They started yelling and bashing each other in front of everyone.

"Why don't you just say it? You don't want me on the Voltron Force!" Rick hollered.

"Yeah, you're right! Leave!"

"At least I don't have an attitude like yours!" Rick stepped right up to Lance.

"Get out of my face, Star, or I'll give you a knuckle sandwich!"

"Make me!"

The first punch swung. Lance hit Rick square in the face. Rick flew back onto the floor.

"Rick!" Cassie gasped.

"Stop this right now!" King Gabriel hollered.

Furious, Rick looked up from the ground towards Lance. Suddenly, he leapt up and tackled Lance. He started swinging punches furiously at Lance's side.

"This is terrible! Somebody stop them!" The Queen exclaimed.

The two of them swung furiously at each other. Rick landed a strong punch on Lance's stomach. Lance doubled over in pain, leaving enough space for Cassie to jump in-between them.

"Stop it! Stop fighting!" She exclaimed angrily, almost in tears.

"He started it!" Rick pointed at Lance.

Cassie turned towards Lance. "What is wrong with you?" She asked, still angry.

Startled, Lance drew back. "Cassie, I…just…I…"

"Look at his eye!" Cassie pointed at Rick's eye. "Look what you did to him!"

"He deserved it!" Lance spat back. He pointed at Rick. "Maybe if you're boyfriend would keep his mouth shut…"

"Boyfriend?" Cassie questioned.

"Yeah," Lance uttered, irritably. "Rick, you know, your boyfriend…"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Cassie interrupted. "He's my brother!"

"He's your brother?" Lance questioned.

"Yes!" Cassie shook her head in frustration. "My name is Cassandra Star, and my brother's name is Alaric Star. We're brother and sister!"

Lance stood dumbfounded for a moment, but instead of saying anything else, he just stormed out of the hanger.

Cassie furiously watched as the pilot left the room. She groaned. "I can believe him! What a jerk!" She stomped her foot on the ground. "What in the world is wrong with him?"

Rick sighed. "Cassie, he likes you."

Cassie spun around quickly to look at her brother. "What?"

Rick slowly nodded his head. "This wouldn't have happened if he didn't. He thought we were dating, and he got jealous."

"That's ridiculous!" Cassie said.

Pidge stepped forward. "No, it's true. He does like you, Cassie."

Cassie sighed, putting her hands over her face.

* * *

Lance spent most of the night outside in the cold night air. The moon was full that night, lighting his path. He mostly walked around the lake and the Castle perimeter in complete silence. Even though it was rather cold that night, his cheeks were still hot from embarrassment. He turned the corner and walked alongside the back of the Castle.

"Lance."

He spun around. There she stood wearing a coat and mittens with her arms folded over her chest. "What are you doing out here? It's cold."

Cassie rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "Yes, it is, but aren't you cold at all?"

"No," Lance shivered, only wearing his brown jacket. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Why do you have to do that?" Cassie asked.

"What?" Lance asked, defensively.

"You know what I mean—acting all macho."

Lance rolled his eyes and looked away. "I do not."

"Well, I'm glad." She fell silent for a moment and looked over towards the lake surrounding the castle. "I don't like guys who act like that."

Lance looked over at her.

"I like real men who can be honest and admit when they're wrong."

Lance shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I can do that."

Cassie smirked. "We'll see." She looked over at Lance with a large grin and started to walk away.

Lance looked confused as she walked away, but he started to follow her. "Hey, wait a minute!"

He followed her back into the Castle.


	13. Punk Rock

**Episode Twelve**

**Punk Rock**

As Castle control alerted the Voltron Force to the presence of an aircraft in the atmosphere, Gabriel ran out to the landing pad outside the Castle. The small spacecraft touched down smoothly and soon released the entrance ramp. Queen Isabella, with Arusian soldiers walking behind her, exited down the ramp. At the sight of her son, she hurriedly stepped toward him with her arms open.

"Mother!" Gabriel took the woman into his arms and hugged her tightly. "How was your trip to Earth?"

"It was good, but I've heard wonderful news!" She looked away from Gabriel. Behind Gabriel, the rest of the Voltron Force stood awaiting the Queen's arrival. She walked towards Allura and took the younger Queen into her arms. "How marvelous! My first grandchild!"

"Grandchildren," Gabriel said, coming up from behind.

She looked back towards him. "Grandchildren?"

"Yes," Allura nodded. "Twins."

"Even more wonderful!" The Queen of Alderaan exclaimed. "Absolutely wonderful! I'm astonished!"

Nanny stepped forward. "Yes, your Majesty. We've been monitoring the Queen's progress in our medical center. Two babies are developing healthy."

Isabella hugged her daughter-in-law again. "I couldn't be more proud." She looked back to Gabriel. "I've also heard rumors of a slave revolt on Doom. Is it true that some of our people escaped?"

Gabriel nodded happily. "Yes, it's true. Two of our very own Alderaan born led the revolt and saved hundreds of our people." Gabriel raised his arm motioning towards Rick and Cassie. "We have these two to thank for saving our people."

The Queen headed straight towards Rick and Cassie. Terrified, they immediately fell to the ground in awe and touched their foreheads to the ground.

"My Queen, you humble us greatly with your presence," Rick stuttered.

"Nonsense! Stand up! You are heroes of Alderaan!"

"My Queen, we are mere commoners…" Cassie started to say.

Isabella reached down and touched them, which made both of them gasp. "Stand up. I want to see your faces."

Overwhelmed, both of them stood up cautiously. They looked up into the face of their Queen, but they couldn't bring themselves to make eye contact. They hung their heads shamefully.

"What are your names?"

They glanced at each over for a moment. Finally, Rick cleared his throat. "My name is Alaric Star, and this is my sister Cassandra."

She touched Alaric on the shoulder, which made him gasp again. "I owe you my life. My people are my life, and you saved them." She put her other shoulder on Cassie. "The same goes for you, my dear."

Cassie shook her head. "My Queen, we're just commoners."

"You both are heroes despite whatever you may have been in the past."

Gabriel stepped forward. "Alaric will be piloting Blue Lion in Allura's place."

Isabella nodded. "Good. I would hate to have to see her flying in the Lions when she is carrying unborn children."

"Oh, I know!" Nanny exclaimed. "Somebody understands!"

Isabella gently squeezed Rick's arm. "Thank you for protecting our people and the fine planet of Arus. It does me good to know there are still noble young men and women within this universe. Thank you, Alaric."

Rick faintly bowed. "You're very welcome, my Queen."

Nanny clasped her hands together, making a small clapping noise. "Shall we all head into the Castle? I have lunch preparing and waiting on the table for your enjoyment, my Lady."

Isabella nodded to Nanny. "Yes, thank you. I am quite famished."

The Voltron Force happily entered the Castle and headed towards the dining room. As they walked, they continued on in there conversations with one another. The King and his mother chatted while Nanny discussed some things with Allura. As always, Pidge and Hunk were racing to the dining room for a certain position at the table which would bring the sitter in closer range of the main course. Rick had walked forward right away while Cassie lingered behind. She waited for Coran, Allura, and Nanny to pass before she started to follow. She looked up. The pilot of Red Lion had done the same. He kept his hands in his coat pockets, but as they came into each other's path. He took out his right hand, motioning her to go ahead of him. Gently, she nodded and started to follow behind the rest of the crowd. She gently smiled, sensing his presence lingering behind her.

Conversation over lunch mainly consisted of business. Isabella had gone to Earth, not for vacation, but rather to discuss current events with Galaxy Garrison. She was called in as a witness to report the happenings of King Charon and the betrayal of Alderaan. She was gone for many weeks, but now, she had safely returned home to what was left of her family—Gabriel.

"What did you think of Earth, your Majesty?" Pidge asked, buttering a roll.

"It is a beautiful planet. In the atmosphere, we passed over the Himalayan Mountains, and they reminded me of the Northern Country of Alderaan."

"How's everything at Galaxy Garrison?" Lance asked.

"Everything seemed to be running normally. Of course, they were very worried about Charon's betrayal. I know they called me to Earth and everything, but they seem very worried about the situation."

"The Alderaan Air Force was once a great asset to the Galaxy Garrison. Naturally they'd be worried to have thousands of soldiers, pilots, and weapons transfer to the enemy side," Gabriel stated. "It is such a shame to see my own men serving Zarkon now."

"All of them?" Hunk asked, with food in his mouth.

Gabriel nodded. "They were forced to serve Zarkon or die. Many of them chose death, but still, many of them switched allegiance to Doom."

"Yeah, well, Zarkon will pay for what he's done!" Lance huffed.

"So did you see anything else on your trip, your Majesty?" Pidge asked.

Isabella nodded, putting down her soup spoon. "Yes, I visited many of the other planets along the way. They were all very kind and gracious to me even after everything that has happened with Alderaan. The last planet I visited was Titus."

"Oh, yeah, in the Coral Quadrant." Pidge grabbed for another roll.

Suddenly, Nanny dropped a teacup onto the floor. Conversation halted from the shattering of the fine china on the ground. Hurriedly, Nanny set the teapot down and stooped over to pick up the pieces.

"Are you alright, Nanny?" Allura asked.

"Yes, Yes, I'm fine, Queen Allura," Nanny said. She glanced up at the Queen for a moment. "Just a bit of clumsiness, that's all."

"Are you sure, Nanny?" Coran asked.

"Yes, Coran, I am fine. Excuse me, will you all?" She stood up and started to wheel her serving cart out of the room.

Everyone watched silently as Nanny hastily exited the room. After she was gone, Lance looked away from the exit back towards the table. "Something's up with her."

"Agreed," Allura said.

"Yes, but what?" Rick asked.

"You don't think it's because she's ran out of mean things to say?" Pidge asked.

Everyone snickered a little bit, but Lance, Hunk, and Rick laughed out loud. Allura shot them dirty looks which only made their laughter grow louder.

* * *

It was a peaceful night in the Castle of Lions. The Voltron Force and company all sat in the common room drinking warm hot chocolate and conversing among themselves. Plopped in front of the television, Pidge and Hunk battled ferociously with their video game characters while the others cheered. Pidge's nimble fingers rapidly tapped the keys of the controller while Hunk's large finger kept slipping and pressing the wrong buttons.

"Uppercut! Uppercut, Hunk!" Rick exclaimed, sitting on the couch.

"No, use your power kicks!" Lance said, standing behind the couch.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Hunk jerked his hands to the right, wishing his character would move to the right.

Pidge grinned as he sat Indian style in front of the television. He stuck his tongue out and increased his speed on tapping the keys.

Soon, Pidge's character shot out a large beam of energy, killing Hunk's character. Pidge grinned wider as Hunk threw his controller on the floor.

"I've got next game," Rick said, standing up from the couch.

"You're on!" Pidge said.

Quietly, the Queen stood on the other side of the room by the large glass wall. She quietly looked out into the night sky, feeling the coldness of night radiate from the glass. She gave a deep sigh, fogging up the glass. She stood there quiet for a moment until she saw another reflection standing next to her reflection. She looked over her shoulder.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Gabriel stepped up to the glass.

"Yes," Allura nodded. She looked out the window again. Her eyes went to the cool placid lake below them. She sighed.

"You miss Blue Lion already, don't you?"

She nodded.

"I understand."

"I beg your pardon, but I don't believe you truly understand. You're not the one who has to stop flying."

He looked over at her. "I know that, but if I were in your position, I would be doing the same thing." He looked back out into the night. "I am proud of you."

"What?" She glanced over at him.

"You're thinking of the children rather than yourself, and that is to be commended."

"What parent wouldn't think of the best for their children?"

Gabriel looked over at her again. "My father."

She fell silent.

Gabriel took a deep breath. "You will be a good mother, Allura."

She continued to stare into the night sky. Her hand instinctively went over her stomach. Day by day the realization that two little ones would soon be calling her _mommy_ grew stronger. She had always dreamed of the moment of starting her own family, but she never dreamed of the circumstances and events that have caused them to take place in reality. It seemed so surreal to have it happen.

"HA! I win!" Pidge exclaimed.

"This is ridiculous!" Rick exclaimed, throwing his controller.

Gabriel and Allura both faintly laughed as the tension of their conversation was broken. He looked up at her and faintly smiled. Slowly his hand came up and rested upon her mid back. "I'm very tired. I'm going to retire. Goodnight, Allura."

She looked up and caught his eyes while nodding. "Goodnight."

They jumped as the Castle alarms started blaring. The rest of the Voltron Force leapt up from their video games and hurried out of the room. Gabriel and Allura kept their eyes locked. She was saddened, but he truly did understand that leaving her behind hurt her greatly.

"Commander! Come on!" Lance yelled.

He kept eye contact for a moment then broke it to run away.

The five pilots ran into the Control Room. Coran had already opened the launch deck and was pulling up the information on his computers.

"What's the problem, Coran?" Gabriel asked while running into the room.

Coran typed on the keyboard. "There's a transport ship sending a distress signal for help. They're being attacked by Doom Pirates."

"Those slimy jerks!" Lance exclaimed, smacking his fist into his hand. "Always trying to take things that don't belong to them!"

"Well, let's get them!" Pidge exclaimed.

"Right," Gabriel nodded.

"Get to the Lions, and I'll send you their position. It's isn't far from here."

* * *

The mighty Lions had burst forth from their respective origins and now flew together out of the Arusian atmosphere. As Coran said, the captive ship wasn't far away from the planet. Gabriel reached down and flipped on his communication to the rest of the pilots. "Are you ready for your first battle, Rick?"

Rick, dressed in his red pilot uniform, gripped the handles of Blue Lion tightly. "I'm ready to payback planet Doom for what they've done!"

"Don't worry! You'll get your chance!" Gabriel gripped the handles of his Lion. "Get ready to smash through those Doom fighters!"

Just after Gabriel finished speaking, the Lions started ferociously tearing through the first wave of Doom fighters. They easily ripped through the swarming fighters with their Lion knifes and blasted the rest way with their tail lasers. Quickly and efficiently, the fighters were cleaned up.

"What now, Commander?"

Gabriel looked on his screen towards the captured ship. "There's a Doom ship docked to the transport ship. We're going to have to get down there and take the ship on foot." He started to fly Black Lion towards the two ships. "Land gently on the transport ship so our presence won't be detected. We'll use the escape hatch to get it."

The five Lions carefully landed a top the large transport ship. They crawled out of their Lions into the harsh winds of outer space. Using tools that were stored in their Lions, they shot off a small gun that would plant an anchor into the metal of the ship. Then with a strong metal ring, they attached the rope to their belts and slid from the Lions towards the escape hatch. They opened up the hatch, and they quickly crawled inside. They immediately shut the door to keep space from sucking them back out. Next they removed their small oxygen masks and tucked them to their belts. Finally, they started their assault by running down the hallway and pulling out their lasers.

After running through the empty corridors of the ship, they finally reached the control room. Stopping at the end of the hallway, they peered into the control room. Hundreds of people were bound at their ankles and wrists while the robotic Doom guards walked among them with their blasters. A loud annoying cackling filled the room. Lance peered around the corner. "Cossack!" He muttered under his breath.

Cossack the Terrible laughed as he walked through the control room. "All your wealth and treasures will please King Zarkon greatly!"

"You have our money, now just go!" One of the captives said.

Cossack gave a swift kick towards the captive who spoke up. "Quiet down! You will all have the privilege of serving King Zarkon as his personal slaves." He pointed to the captive that spoke up. "I have an extra special position for you as Robeast lunch."

Gabriel quickly grabbed his grey lightsaber off his belt. He pushed the button and the grey beam of energy flared up. The others did the same. Gabriel ran out from cover and started firing towards Cossack. Immediately, the soldiers started firing towards Gabriel. Gabriel threw his lightsaber at a soldier. It pierced the soldier and he fell to his knees. As Gabriel ran by, he ripped it back out of the dying mechanical soldier. The other Voltron pilots were doing the same. Flashes of Rick's red lightsaber danced across the room, quickly slicing the robots. With his acrobatics, Pidge leapt around the soldiers while swinging his lightsaber too. Lance and Hunk rushed towards Cossack.

Cossack dodged through all the laser fire towards his own ship. He quickly shut the door behind him and broke away from the transport ship, leaving his remaining robot soldiers behind. The rest of the soldiers were quickly cleaned up by the Voltron Force.

"What a coward!" Lance said.

"Why don't you stay and fight Cossack?" Hunk huffed.

"Never mind that—we've got to help these people." Gabriel pushed a button on his lightsaber and the grey light blade detracted. He looked around at the frightened people. Most of them were wounded, scared, or dead. Gabriel walked among them until he found one able to speak to him. "What is the purpose of this ship?"

"It was a standard transportation ship. We were on our way to planet Norn. Some of us were traveling to see family while some were on vacation."

"I see, and Doom through you tourist would have a lot of riches on board." Gabriel put his hand over his chin. "It looks like we're going to have to stop the flight. Most of you are wounded."

"But Cossack destroyed the control panel," The tourist said. "We had no chance for escape until you came."

Gabriel pondered for a moment. "We've got to get these people some medical attention." He turned around and looked at the Voltron Force. "Boys, we've got to get back in our Lions and attach ourselves to the ship. We'll have to guide the ship back down to Arus."

"That could be really risky," Pidge said.

"Yes, but these people will die if we don't get help soon. We don't have any transport ships on Arus that would be large enough to hold all the wounded. We've got to get them back down to Arus fast."

"Right," The other Voltron members nodded.

Quickly, the Voltron Force returned to their Lions and did just as Gabriel commanded them. The five Lions locked up with the large transport ship and guided it safely down to the Arusian soil.

* * *

After the ship safely touched down, the medical doctors of planet Arus along with Cassie immediately rushed to the landing spot with supplies. Many of the people were shot or clubbed aboard the ship. But thanks to the quick effort of the Voltron Force, their bleeding wounds were taken care of before it was too late. Slowly, the victims were loaded off the transport ship and taken into the Castle of Lions for recovery.

Gabriel looked around the Castle's infirmary. It was a very large room filled with metal bed frames. Everywhere he looked, there were people lying in the beds, sitting on the floor, and hovering in the corners. Nanny and her kitchen staff were walking around trying to feed those that were hungry. "There sure were a lot of you," He spoke to the captive that had been helping him.

The captive nodded. "Yes, it was a luxury transport. There were lots of famous people on board. In fact, my wife and I were roomed right next to the Screaming Banshees."

"The Screaming Banshees?" Gabriel looked confused.

"Oh, yeah, they're the all the rage in the Coral Quadrant. All those teenagers like them. My wife and I think they're kind of annoying…"

Gabriel looked up. He knew exactly what the man was talking about without even asking. In the entrance of the infirmary stood a rag-tag group of girls dressed in absurd clothing. Most of them appeared hurt, but one of them seemed well enough. She was a young woman, perhaps seventeen or eighteen, and she wore the most unusual clothing. She had a tight black shirt on with a ripped up jean jacket over it. The sleeves were completely missing. Next a short red plaid skirt covered the black leggings she wore, and black combat boots covered her feet. Her hair was a light brown, but there were cotton candy pink streaks in her two side ponytails. Her eyes were a beautiful green, but they were hidden under black mascara and blue eye-shadow.

"Who is that?" Allura asked, walking up behind Gabriel with the rest of the Voltron Force.

"Yeah, who is that?" Rick asked, staring at the girl.

"I have no idea," Gabriel shook his head.

The group approached the Voltron Force. The leader girl helped a limping girl, dressed much like herself, towards them while paramedics carried their other friend. The leader girl walked straight up to the King and Queen. "We're the Screaming Banshees. Do you have any room for my band members?"

Stunned by their appearance, Gabriel didn't say anything for a moment, but he shook his head to snap out of his daze. He pointed to two empty beds nearby. "You can put them there."

The leader laid her friend into one of the beds while the other friend was put into the bed on the right. After both of her band members were settled, she looked back up to the King and Queen for a moment. Her eyes went to the ceiling, and she looked around the room. "It's been a while."

"Been a while for what?" Pidge asked.

"Queen Allura, do you wish me to open up the throne room for the rest of the people to…" Nanny stopped dead in her tracks as she walked up. Her hands immediately went over her mouth as she started to wail. She shoved through between Gabriel and Allura, almost knocking them over, and she threw her large arms around the oddly dressed leader.

"What?" The entire Voltron Force exclaimed.

Hysterical, Nanny grappled onto the celebrity and squeezed her while wailing profusely. Her wailing screams echoed loudly throughout the infirmary that Coran came over to see the commotion. "I say, Nanny what is going on here…" He stopped dead in his tracks. He rubbed his eyes. "Oh, I can't believe such a thing."

"What is going on?" Lance asked, completely confused.

"Oh, I can't believe it! It's a miracle!" Nanny gasped between sobs.

The leader rolled her eyes. "Will you get a grip on yourself, mom?"

"Mom?" The Voltron Force exclaimed.

Allura stepped forward. "Janna? Is that really you?"

The leader looked over at Allura. "Yeah, it's me."

"Oh, my, I cannot believe this," Coran uttered. "Janna is alive."

"Who's Janna?" Pidge asked.

"Janna is Nanny's daughter," Coran stated.

Lance stepped forward and pointed at the girl. "Wait a minute! You're Nanny's daughter?"

The girl tried to push Nanny off her. "The name's Janna Raining, lead singer of the Screaming Banshees."

"Oh, I can't believe it! My baby is alive!" Nanny sobbed.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Janna snapped, pushing her mother off her.

* * *

Happier than anyone has ever seen Nanny, she bustled around the dinner table serving the Voltron Force. At the place of honor, Janna was bid to sit down and explain everything that has happened to her. For almost six years, Nanny and Janna had been separated from each other. During the first attack of Zarkon, Janna left planet Arus and went with her father to planet Titus.

Combat boots rested on the dinner table as Janna leaned back into her seat and propped her feet up. She was a very ill-mannered person, but she was very interesting and very daring. She had been to many planets with her band, but it looked like she was going to have to fly solo for a while. Much to her dismay, she was going to have to stay on Arus for a very long time while her other band members were going to be shipped to another planet for more intensive treatment.

"So where have you been all this time? Why didn't Nanny know where you were?" Hunk asked.

"My parents were divorced early on. I lived with my mother until Zarkon came. My father was escaping to Titus so my mother asked him to take me along. I lived with him until he died four years ago. I met my band members at the orphanage, and we've been traveling for the last year."

"So what do you think of Arus now that you're back?" Pidge asked.

Janna shrugged. She took a drink of her juice then belched. "Looks, kinda boring to me. There's nothing to do around here."

"Well, the planet is rebuilding from Zarkon's destruction," Lance added.

Janna shrugged again. "I suppose it'll have to do." She motioned her cup towards Allura. "I must admit things have really changed. Can't believe to see you married and knocked up."

Allura nodded with an awkward smile. "Yes, things change." It was difficult to believe that this girl used to be one of her childhood friends. Memories of a little brunette in a sea foam green dress disappeared as she looked at the punk rocker sitting before her.

Janna glanced around the room for a minute looking at all the men. Smirking, she looked into her cup. "There's some very nice men around here though," She quietly before taking her last drink.

Nanny wheeled her cart back into the dining room. She gasped at the sight of her daughter slouching in her chair. The nostalgia of Nanny's daughter returning was over as she saw unladylike atrocities being committed before her very eyes. "Young lady, you sit up straight in your chair!" Nanny grabbed onto Janna's ear and forced her to sit straight.

"Ouch! What the heck are you doing?" Janna swatted at Nanny.

"A lady doesn't slouch! I raised you better than that!"

Janna stood up in her chair. "You didn't raise me at all!"

"I am your mother, and you will obey me!"

"You haven't been my mother for six years!" Janna stormed out of the dining room.

Saddened, Nanny looked back to her wheeled cart and started to push it around again.

"Are you alright, Nanny?" Allura asked.

"I suppose the girl has a point."

"You couldn't help the circumstances of Zarkon's attack," Pidge added.

Nanny wrapped her arms over her stomach. "Oh, I wish I could have changed a lot of things. She's a complete mess—all unrefined and uncultured. I taught her how to be a lady, and now look at her."

"I'm sure with your reconciliation and guidance, Janna will come around and accept her role as a lady," Coran wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"You're right!" Nanny exclaimed. She hit her fist against the palm of her other hand. "If I just roll up my sleeves, I'll have Janna turned into a lady in no time."

* * *

Janna had wandered around the Castle of Lions alone for hours. After a long exploration of all the Castle rooms and corridors, she came to the ship hanger. She looked around quietly, only hearing the faint noise of work in the distance. She was an undaunted person, headed forward through the unfamiliar territory. She walked to the back part of the hangar towards the source of the noise.

A wide smirk spread across her face at the sight. A small panel was opened up on the Yellow Lion, and the backside of a certain mechanic stuck out the hole. As he backed up, his strong muscular arm came out of the hole first then his head. He noticed he was being watched. He stood up, wiping his dirty forehead. "Hello," He said.

She smiled, drinking in the sight of him. "My name is Janna."

He wiped his dirty hand on a rag before offering it to her. "I'm Rick."

"Rick, huh?" She grinned.


	14. A Wedding on Planet Pollox

**Episode Fourteen**

**A Wedding on Planet Pollox**

Allura was lying on the couch in the common room soaking up the warm sun that afternoon. The faint noise of squeaking jolted her back into reality. She had been napping for a while, but she wasn't sure how long. She fluttered her eyes open and glanced around the room. Tilting her head up, her eyes immediately went to her stomach. She was starting to show. She put her hand over the small raised bump. She took a deep breath and sat up.

Gabriel was sitting at the table working diligently with his tools. The castle mice were standing on the table watching him as he repaired the Mouse Plane. Cheddar picked up the screw-driver and carried it over to Gabriel.

"Thanks, little buddy." Gabriel patted the mouse on the head. He finished his work with the wiring, he put the metal plate back on, and finally, he screwed the plate back into the plane. The mice started leaping for joy as he finished. "There. All finished."

"What is this?" Nanny exclaimed.

Gabriel and Allura both jerked their heads over towards the doorway. The mice scurried into their plane and immediately headed for take-off. The Mouse Plane whizzed off the table and zoomed right past Nanny, giving her a fright. She swatted in the air, trying to keep the plane away from her. "Oh, how terrible! A King should not be playing with mice!" In her arm, she held a stack of massive books. "You should be studying Arusian History! You are far behind!"

Gabriel sighed, laying down the screw-driver. "But Nanny…"

"Oh, no, don't _but Nanny_ me!" Nanny marched over to the table and plopped a large book down in front of Gabriel. "If you're going to rule Arus, you've got to know all of its history."

Nanny jerked her head at the sound of a snicker. The Queen was snickering. "And look at you—napping the day away." Nanny walked over to the couch and dropped the remaining books next to Allura. "You're behind on your languages, Queen."

Allura glanced away. "Nanny, I'm just so tired carrying twins and all…"

"Pish posh! I was carrying with Janna while governing the Castle, taking care of my own household, and taking care of my parents," Nanny started going off. "That reminds me, it's time for Janna's finishing lessons…" Nanny walked out of the room.

"You really though that 'carrying twins' line would work?" Gabriel asked, apathetically glancing through the pages of his book.

"Well, it was worth a shot, wasn't it?" Allura placed a book on her lap and opened it. "I haven't heard you come up with a better way to refuse Nanny."

"Nobody can refuse Nanny." Gabriel paused for a moment. "I'd almost think she could be our secret weapon against Doom."

Allura heartily laughed. Shocked, Gabriel looked over at the Queen. Her delicate hand covered over her small mouth as she giggled. He started to smile in disbelief, but once her laughter died down, an awkward silence filled the air. She returned to her reading while he did the same.

They studied for what seemed like hours, but the footsteps of a Castle guard interrupted the silence. He carried a silver tray and bowed before the Queen. "Your Majesty, a letter has arrived from Planet Pollox."

Allura picked the formal looking envelope off the silver tray. "Thank you." The guard bowed and exited the room. As he was leaving, Allura got from the couch and headed towards a drawer in the common room. She found a letter opener and used it.

"What is it?"

Allura pulled out a beautiful invitation. She opened it up. "You have been formally invited to the union between Galaxy Garrison officer Sven Holgersson and Princess Romelle of Planet Pollox," She read aloud.

"Princess Romelle," Gabriel pondered for a moment. "That's your cousin, right?"

Allura nodded. "Yes, and she's getting married to a former member of the Voltron Force."

"I suppose we'll need to arrange a transport for you then?"

"She's invited you too. She's invited the entire Voltron Force."

"Really," Gabriel leaned back in his chair. "That could pose as a problem."

"Yes, with all of us on Pollox, it would be an opportune time for Doom to attack."

Gabriel pondered for a moment. "We'll have to take the Lions with us, and if something happens, we can get back here quickly."

* * *

Escorting the royal transport, the five Lions of Voltron flew down to the surface of Planet Pollox just outside the Palace. After landing safely, the five pilots leapt out of their Lions and waited for the rest of the part to exit the transport. First the two Queens, Allura and Isabella, came out guided by Coran, followed by Nanny and Cassie, and finally, Janna came tromping down the exit ramp in her combat boots. Much to Nanny's dismay, she insisted on wearing them while traveling.

"Oh, we've got so much to do before the wedding!" Nanny exclaimed. She turned around and headed back towards the ship. "I will make sure all the luggage is properly taken care of and put in the proper rooms."

"Thank you, Nanny," Coran said while he kept heading forward.

Out from the grand palace, three figures emerged at the gates. The shortest of them ran forward, cape fluttering in the wind. "Hello! Welcome to Pollox! It's good to see you all!"

"It is good to see you too, Prince Bandor." Queen Allura gently bowed.

He nodded his head back to her. The young red-haired boy had grown over the past two years. He still was a young teenager, but his sounded like it was relieved of the tortures of puberty.

After Bandor conversed with the Voltron Force for a few moments, Sven and Romelle approached. Everyone burst into lively conversation—they hadn't seen each other since Gabriel and Allura's wedding. Sven became acquainted with the new member of the Voltron Force, Rick Star, and chatted with his old friends. Romelle was excitedly talking to Allura about the wedding and the news of Allura's pregnancy. It was a very happy reunion.

"Come everyone! Let's head inside and rest for tonight. Tomorrow is a big day," Princess Romelle ushered everyone into the palace.

"It sure is, big sister." Bandor led the way. "I've been calling this for two years now."

"Yes, Yes, Bandor, you're so smart," Sven gave him a gentle slung on the arm.

"Hey!" Bandor held his arm. "Just because you're marrying my sister doesn't mean I won't beat you up!"

Everyone gently laughed as Bandor attempted to throw punches back at Sven.

* * *

It was a beautiful wedding. The palace was dressed in fine white garments and exotic white flowers from a distant planet. All the royals and heads of state were invited to this magnificent occasion. It was interesting because weddings on Pollox were completely different than they were on Arus. Arusian weddings highly resembled Earthly weddings, but on Pollox, the couple entered from separate sides and joined in front of the altar. From the left, Princess Romelle came in wearing a long flowing white dress. The sleeves were long and tight against her arms. The end of the sleeves had small gold rings that were worn over her middle fingers. The ends of the dress attached to these rings. On the right side, Sven, dressed in pure black, came walking along the edge of the courtroom. His black came fluttered as he walked and rested once he stopped in front of the altar. Behind Sven and Romelle each, a young child, a boy for Sven and a girl for Romelle, followed them carrying the crowns of Pollox.

Today, Sven would be made Prince-consort of Pollox. Before the altar, Sven and Romelle kneeled down while the two children held the crowns behind them. The religious priests started the ceremony with chanting and songs. The service was done in an ancient language of Pollox. Most of the guests didn't understand a word, but it was a very beautiful ceremony. The High Priest tapped Sven on the shoulder with a large sword. He sheathed the sword and motioned the little boy forward. He reached down and picked up a golden diadem. He placed it upon Sven's dark hair and backed away. Princess Romelle received her crown next. Finally, they were bit to stand up and take hands. They walked around the altar three times, and it was finished. They were married.

The precession of guest was led to the Great Hall. Many circular tables filled the long room with marble floors. At the head of the room, the wedding party had its own table. Quietly, Allura sat at a circular table by herself staring up at the front table. Romelle leaned over to Sven with a napkin and wiped his face. The golden diadem a top Sven's head glimmered in the afternoon sunlight. Remembering Sven as a pilot of Voltron Force, it was difficult to believe that he now was royalty. She knew that Sven and Romelle really loved each other though. She sighed, remembering her dreams that were very similar to this love story.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Janna haphazardly plopped down at the table. Immediately, she started reaching for the food on the table—she could eat as much as Hunk, but still, she was very skinny. She loudly bit into an apple. "This party is really boring. There's no band, no mosh pit…"

"Well, it is a wedding, Janna." Allura leaned back in her chair.

"Well, gosh, if I ever got married, and that is a big _if_, my wedding wouldn't be this boring!"

Allura looked puzzled. She remembered staying up late and giggling under the covers with this girl about the kind of men they wished to marry. "Why wouldn't you want to get married?"

"Why would you?" Janna laughed. "If you know how to play your cards right, you can get all the perks of marriage without ever being married."

Allura looked over at her friend, hoping Janna didn't mean what she though Janna meant. Her eyebrow cocked.

A wicked grin spread across Janna's face. She looked out over the courtroom. "I can get any man I want."

"If your mother heard you talking like that…"

"And she isn't going to!" Janna snapped. Janna leaned back in her chair. "She doesn't have a clue what I've become, and she doesn't need to know either."

"Sooner or later she'll find out."

Janna shook her head. "I'll leave before them." Her eyes caught a nobleman walking by. "He's cute."

"He's married." Allura folded her arms over her stomach.

"That's never stopped me before." She laughed at Allura's horrified expression. "Don't worry, even though your husband is mighty fine, if I do say so myself, I'll leave him alone. You're my friend, Allura."

"Oh, thanks," Allura said, still somewhat disgusted.

Rick walked by carrying a silver goblet and dressed in fine clothing. "Besides," Janna said, almost smirking. "I've got my sights on other things."

* * *

Lance stood grumpily against the wall wearing a blue tunic. He ignored the constant harassment of Pidge and Hunk about his clothing, but after a while, he became so furious that he walked away.

"Lance, we didn't mean it!" Pidge said.

"Yeah, sorry!" Hunk added.

"It's not my fault Nanny picked out these dumb clothes for me, and you guys get better looking outfits!" Lance hissed.

"Yeah, I suppose not," Pidge said.

"Why don't you make the most of it and ask Cassie to dance?" Hunk pointed over to a table on the other end of the room. Cassie in a simple, but elegant, lavender dress sat quietly by herself.

Lance looked down at his feet. "I can't. I look like a moron in these clothes."

"It not just in those clothes…"

Lance slapped Pidge upside the head.

"Sorry!"

"What are you waiting for?" Hunk asked.

Lance shrugged. "I wouldn't even know what to say.

"How about, 'hey, baby wanna move something?'" Pidge piped up. Hunk nodded in agreement.

"That's the fastest way to get slapped!" Lance snapped.

"You should know!" Pidge snickered.

Lance walked away. "Just forget it."

On the other side of the courtroom, Coran approached Allura quietly when she wasn't surrounded by others. Allura warmly greeted Coran, but he stiffly cleared his throat. "My Queen, this is a state event, and concerning your position and title, you should be participating."

Allura looked out onto the dance floor—many of the nobles and royals were dancing. She sighed. "What do you want from me?"

"It truly is an important matter for the King and Queen of Arus to be seen together during formal events." He took Allura's hand, and looked away. "King Gabriel," He called out to Gabriel, who was a few tables away. The King came as Coran summoned him.

"Yes, Coran,"

Coran took Allura's hand and placed it in Gabriel's. "You and the Queen should be participating in this royal function." He left them.

* * *

"Prince Lotor, we are entering Pollox's atmosphere."

"Excellent," Lotor said, sitting in the command ship of a large fleet. He swirled the wine in his glass around and grinned. "Allura will be mine, and perhaps a certain cousin of hers can be my second wife."

"What are your orders, Sire?" A Robot soldier asked.

"I'm going to break up the party on foot then I'll radio back to the fleet to send the Robeast down to Pollox. During the confusion, I'll grab Allura while the Voltron Force scatters to get to their Lions."

"Yes, Sire!" The Robot ran off.

* * *

Elegant and graceful, the royal couple danced before the crowds of people. People gawked and admired the royal pair as they twirled around the beautiful room of the palace. Allura hated their staring—nobody ever knew the truth. All they saw was the external mask she was forced to wear—the smiles and the crown. One of his hands rested upon her waist while the other clasped hers gently. He was a fine dancer—very fluid and confident. As they worked together, their eyes never met. She always looked away as his head turned, and he would do the same.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Lance walked across the edge of the room. Over and over again, he practiced lines that he wished to use on Cassie, but none of them seemed right. Before he could think of one, he reached her table. She looked up.

"Yes?" She asked questioningly.

Nothing filled his head, but his mouth opened anyway. "Hey, baby, you wanna move a little something?" He cringed. "Stupid Pidge!" He thought to himself.

Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms.

Lance waved his hands. "No! No! I didn't mean that!" He groaned. "I meant that I…uh…" He stopped and rethought his words. "I'm sorry, I'm trying…"

She was still crossed.

"Cassie, I'm sorry. I just wanted to know, if you're up to it, if you would maybe be interested in going out on the floor." He groaned again. "I just can't seem to ever say what I mean when I'm around you."

Her facial expression blanked. She was silent for a moment.

"I'm just wasting your time," He started to walk away.

"Are you asking me to dance?"

Lance turned around and sighed. "Yes,"

She started to stand up. She moved toward him, suddenly grabbing a hold of his hand and pulling him to the dance floor. "It's about time you've asked. I've been waiting for an hour and a half for you to get around to it."

As the Queen spun around the room, her eyes would frequently catch Sven and Romelle. Seeing him reminded her of Keith so much. She turned her head farther away from Gabriel, hiding the tear rolling down her face.

Suddenly, a large explosion tore through the room. The King and Queen flew to the ground from the sudden force. Pieces of ceiling started falling down from the explosion. Everyone cleared the dance floor.

"Are you alright?" Gabriel asked, holding Allura on the ground.

She nodded, as she sat up. Her hand went over her stomach as an instinct to protect her children. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Gabriel frantically looked around while helping Allura up.

Through the smoke, a large figure's shadow appeared. Out stepped Lotor with a band of Robot soldiers. "Give me the Queen of Arus and nobody gets hurt!"

Gabriel immediately reached for his lightsaber. The grey blade of energy came forth at the push of a button. The Voltron Force stood ran over to Gabriel and Allura to protect their King and Queen.

Lotor drew his sword. As he walked across the room, the foundations of the palace started to shake.

"What was that?" Rick asked.

Lotor laughed. "It's just my pet Robeast having a little fun. Perhaps you should stop him?"

"We've got to get to the Lions!" Hunk said.

"If we all leave, he'll take Allura!" Gabriel said. "You four go and subdue the Robeast, and I'll stay here."

"But we can't defeat a Robeast without Voltron!" Pidge said.

"I know, but I'll just have to fend off Lotor until I can get to you guys!" Gabriel stood firm.

The Voltron Force nodded and split up. Soon, Gabriel, Allura, and Lotor were the only ones left on the dance floor.

Lotor stepped forward. "May I have this dance, Allura?"

Allura backed away. "Leave me alone!"

"Darling, I'm going to take you whether you like it or not."

Gabriel stood firm in-between them. "But you'll have to get through me first!"

"Not a problem!" Lotor rushed towards Gabriel swinging his sword. Gabriel blocked then parried the attack. The two energy beams clashed violently. Both men were skilled fighters. Lotor was larger and stronger, but Gabriel was a smarter fighter with better strategy and attacks. Fearfully, Allura kept backing away towards the wall of the room. Lotor would try to run over and grab her, but his advances were always blocked by Gabriel.

Meanwhile, the four Lions tried to tame the mighty Robeast, but they were tossed around like children's toys. One by one the Lions were thrown to the ground. Bent on destruction, the Robeast would smash everything in sight in the city. The Lions would arise and attack, to stop the destruction, but they would be simply swatted away.

"We can't hold out like this!" Lance exclaimed.

"We have no choice!" Rick charged the Blue Lion forward to attack, but he was knocked down with one swoop.

"Gabriel can leave Allura alone! Lotor will kidnap her! We have to figure out a way to beat this Robeast!" Pidge exclaimed.

The sensors in the Yellow Lion started beeping. "Hey, wait a minute!" Hunk exclaimed. He pushed a button on his control panel. "Here comes Black Lion!"

"Black Lion?" Everyone exclaimed at once. On the side monitors, Sven's face popped up in each Lion. "Perhaps I could be of assistance?"

"Sven!" Lance, Pidge, and Hunk exclaimed.

"Let's form Voltron, alright!" Sven said, leading the Black Lion up into the air.

"Great to have you back!" Lance said.

The five mighty Lions shot up into the air. The transformation began at Sven's leading. Soon, the mighty Voltron dropped to the ground, ready for battle. Undaunted, the Robeast charged forward. With a lion grip, it caught the swinging arms of the Robeast then kicked the Robeast. After a few more attacks, Voltron leapt back and formed the blazing sword.

"You got this, Sven?" Hunk asked.

"Yes, I believe I still remember how to handle the sword." As Voltron ran forward, Sven waited for the perfect moment to release the control. The final swing of the sword came down and destroyed the Robeast for good.

In the palace, Lotor and Gabriel were still fighting. As Lotor spun around, he was met with a swift kick in the stomach. He fell to the ground. Gabriel stood with his sword pointed towards the villain. "Go back to where you belong!"

Lotor's back was still to Gabriel as he lay on the ground. His hand grasped onto a piece of debris that had fallen from the ceiling. "Allura will be mine."

"Allura will never be yours! She hates you!"

Lotor laughed. "Yes, but she hates you just as much."

Gabriel grinded his teeth. "Just leave!"

"Not without you dead!" Lotor leapt up and bashed the rock into Gabriel's head. Gabriel stumbled for a moment then collapsed to the ground with his head bleeding. When hearing Allura's gasp, he grinned widely and dropped the rock. It was the only sound in the courtroom. Next came his footsteps across the marble floor.

"Leave me alone!" Allura backed up against the wall.

"You're coming with me, my dear," Lotor walked right up to her, leaving only inches between her and the wall. He grabbed her arm and jerked her forward. She smacked into his large body and tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Please!" She instantly broke into tears. "Don't hurt me."

He lifted his free hand and brushed the back of it across her face. "I don't intent to hurt you. I intend you make you my bride."

"I'm already married, Lotor!" She tried to jerk away again, but failed.

He squeezed her arm tightly. "What do you want that worthless pathetic boy for? I'm more man than he'll ever be!" He squeezed harder. "And besides, you hate him. Come to me, Allura, and I will give you everything you desire."

"I desire you to die!"

Lotor shoved her against the wall. "You will come with me, and you will obey me! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He screamed.

"Get away from her!"

Suddenly, Lotor was hit over the head with a chair. Allura quickly ran away as Lotor collapsed on the ground. After recovering from his hit, Lotor looked up. Gabriel stood, still bleeding, and holding the legs of a broken chair.

"You'll pay for this!" Lotor quickly rose to his feet.

"Hold it right there!" Lance yelled.

Gabriel and Lotor looked around. The four Voltron Force members and Sven were surrounding them and pointing laser blasters at Lotor. Lotor glanced around for a moment then ran away. The Voltron Force starting firing at him, but he leapt through a window, completely breaking the glass.

* * *

After the presence of Doom was completely off the planet, Pollox immediately went to work cleaning up the damage. Sven and Romelle's wedding banquet was finished in a smaller section of the palace among friends. After a few days stay, the Voltron Force was ready to head back to Arus. On that last afternoon, everyone stood outside the palace staying their goodbyes.

"I hope you didn't mind me talking Black Lion for a moment, your Majesty," Sven said to Gabriel.

Gabriel nodded. "Not at all. You were a member of Voltron Force way before I was. You saved us, Sven."

"I was just doing my duty."

"Well, you are always welcome on the Voltron Force any time."

The two men grasped hands into a firm handshake.

"With our two planets working together, we will rid the universe of all evil and injustice," Gabriel said.

Sven nodded. "With Voltron on our side, we can accomplish anything."


	15. Runaway

**Episode Fifteen **

**Runaway **

Complying with her mother's wishes, Janna sat straight up in the chair while listening to a lecture on etiquette from a stuffy old governess that was much like her own mother. As the governess droned on about the proper placement of napkins during tea time, Janna leaned over the table and propped her head up with her fist. The governess continued talking while scribbling notes on the chalkboard, completely unaware of her student's improper posture.

Janna sighed and looked out the window. Down below, the Voltron Force was training hardly, or more likely, hardly training. Pidge, being a very intelligent young man but with a thirst for play, created an obstacle course build on the water. There were five islands for each of the members, and pathways of different obstacles to get to each island. There were high tight wire ropes to balance across, platforms like stepping stones, nets, slides, log rolling, and stun guns to numb those who were shot.

The obstacles Pidge created were incredibly difficult—none of them seemed to shine through the course's vigorous tasks. All of them ended up falling many times into water and looking completely foolish. But nevertheless, they seemed to be having a really good time playing—I mean, training.

Her eyes looked to the sky. Arus was a very boring planet—there were no parties, rock concerts, or drinking. Everything was so proper, formal, and boring. She had been there for almost two months, but life never got any more interesting. Her eyes went back to the lake. She bit her lip as a young brown haired man hopped from block to block without his shirt. She didn't understand what was wrong. She had been trying to get his attention the whole time she had been there, but he never seemed to notice her flirtatious advances or suggestive remarks. A frown came upon her face—she never was denied what she desired, and she desired him. The men on other planets fawned all over her and flocked to her side, but he was the only one who never seemed to notice her. She squeezed her fist—she would have Rick Star.

"Miss Raining, what do you think you're doing?" The governess shrieked as she turned around from the chalkboard. She quickly rushed over to the desk and slapped Janna across the head. Next, she took a hold of Janna's earlobe and jerked her up.

"What your hands, you $#&!" Janna exclaimed.

The governess gasped. "A lady would never use such fowl language!"

"Well, I ain't a lady!" Janna hissed. "Now get your $#$ hands off me!"

The governess pulled away, brushing out the wrinkles in her blouse. "My word, I don't believe I've ever met such an unrefined, ungrateful, little…" She continued to mutter on as she walked towards the window. "Now what do you consider more important than your etiquette studies?" She looked down towards the lake. "I see." She snubbed the sight below. "A lady would never stare at a half-undressed man. It is most improper…"

"You're right," Janna smirked. "I'd rather see them completely undressed…"

"Miss Raining!" The Governess exclaimed, looking back toward her student in disgust. "A lady does not discuss such things whatsoever!"

Janna shrugged. "Yeah, I'd rather be doing it than discussing it."

The Governess gasped again. She immediately stormed over to the button that pulled down the shade. Suddenly, the window was covered by a pink curtain. The Governess walked back over to the chalkboard. "Besides a lady, such as yourself, should be interested in winning the affection of a gentleman, not one of those low-brow pilots you seem to have your attention towards."

Janna crossed her arms and looked away. The Governess continued the lesson.

* * *

Cassie stepped out of the medical center with an armful of books. "Goodnight, Doctor Gourma."

"Goodnight, Cassie," Dr. Gourma, the only doctor surviving on the planet Arus, said as he followed behind his new student. He shut the light off and closed the door. "Make sure you pay extra attention to the chapter on ultrasounds. When I come back tomorrow, I'll have you assist me during the Queen's check-up."

Cassie nodded. "Yes, Dr. Gourma." She started to walk down the hallway while he headed the other direction towards the exit. Excitedly, she opened up the textbook that he gave her. She flipped through to the chapter she was assigned to read. Looking over all the pictures made her excited. One of her dreams was to deliver newborns. On Alderaan, the best she could hope for was to be a nurse's assistant, but here, anything was possible. She turned the corner.

"Cassie!"

Startled, she looked up. He looked just as startled. "Lance!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just leaving the medical center," She looked around. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, nothing." He rubbed the back of his neck. He looked into her violet eyes, but quickly looked away. He never got to dance with her at Sven and Romelle's wedding—Lotor crashed the party before they even started. "Are you well tonight?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am well."

Lance looked at his watch. "I suppose it is time for dinner."

"Yes, it is." She looked around.

"I guess I'll be going then." He continued to walk on.

"Dinner is this way," Cassie continued to walk forward.

"Oh right," Lance turned around. He caught back up to her and walked in stride with her, but he didn't say anything.

After walking down a few halls, she finally broke the silence. "So did you and the others take the Lions out today?"

"No actually, we stayed on the ground today—well, actually, in the water," He said as he recalled Pidge pushing him into the icy cold water. "I think I might have a chill from it. Perhaps I should see a doctor…"

Cassie smirked. "Well, Dr. Gourma will be in tomorrow."

"Right," Lance trailed off. "Anyway, I wasn't in Red Lion today."

Cassie quietly sighed for a moment. "It must be amazing to fly in those Lions."

Lance jerked his head over at her. "What?"

Cassie shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, just the kind of freedom flying can give you…" She trailed off, slightly embarrassed. "You know, I'd never tell my brother this, but…" She stopped for a moment and looked up at Lance. "I envy him."

"Why?"

Cassie looked away and continued to walk. "He gets to fly. I know he loves it more than anything, but I've always wanted it…" She stopped herself. "Silly, I know."

Lance put his hands in his pockets. "I don't think it's silly."

They reached the elevator and Cassie pushed the button. They both stepped inside, and she pushed another button. Soon, the elevator started going upwards.

Cassie held the book close to her. "Sure, I have lots of dreams. After all, I want to be a doctor, but there's a part of me that just wants to break free…" She stopped again.

Lance pondered for a moment, thinking of the perfect thing to say, but the elevator door opened. They were in the dining room.

"Lance, I saved you a seat!" Pidge motioned. "You better hurry up before Hunk eats all the breadsticks!"

They were having chicken parmesan over spaghetti that night. It was accompanied by salad and breadsticks. It was normally one of Lance's favorite dishes that Nanny made, but tonight, he just didn't seem to have an appetite. He looked across the table. Rick and Cassie were talking together while eating their dinners. A slight scowl washed over his face. Even though he knew now that Rick and Cassie were brother and sister, a jealousy stirred in his soul. He couldn't ever seem to be as close and comfortable with Cassie as Rick could.

Attention was immediately turned toward the very flaunting young woman entering the room. She had announced her arrival, interrupting dinner, and walked towards the table. Hunk reached up and covered Pidge's eyes, but Pidge kept pushing the large hand away so that he could stare. Janna smiled, seeing the reactions upon the faces of the men. She glanced down, feeling the power that her low cut dress possessed. Her lips were painted bright red while her eyes were framed with black mascara and blue eye shadow. She took first to the opposite side of her intended position at the table. Allura felt embarrassment flush her cheeks red as Janna passed behind her chair. Janna's hand came up, first running through Lance's brown hair. Lance kept his head down and never looked up. He knew Cassie would be watching his reaction, and frankly, Cassie's feelings meant more to him. Her hand next came to Pidge. The back of her soft hand gently traced his cheek, but quickly moved on to Hunk's broad shoulders.

"Oh, you're so strong, Hunk," She said gently before moving on.

The King was the only one who hadn't noticed her yet. He was reading some important documents while eating his dinner. Suddenly, Allura felt a surge of strange emotion rise up in her as she saw Janna moving towards the head of the table. As her shadow fell on his papers, the King looked up. He was immediately startled at the sight of her—he almost fell out of his chair. Terrified, he scrambled his papers together and started examining them more closely—trying to completely ignore the sight he just took in. Allura leaned back in her chair and released the gasp of air she held in. As Janna rounded the table, she completely ignored Coran and took the empty seat at his left. Rick was on her left as she sat down. Her left arm immediately went across his back while she leaned in and put her right hand on his chest. "Oh, Rick…" She called sweetly.

Rick pulled his attention away from his sister, and looked over at Janna, very confused as to why she was touching him. She frowned from the look he gave her. Clearing her throat and smiling, she reached up and started to play with his locks of brown hair. "Rick, there's a broken drawer in my room. Would you be able to fix it for me?"

Rick looked back to his plate. "Maintenance should be able to take care of a problem like that…"

"Well, they haven't!" Janna interrupted. "I need you," She exclaimed. Everyone looked at her strangely. "I mean," She smiled. "I need you to fix it for me."

"I suppose I can take a look at it in the morning…"

"But I need it fixed by tonight." She interrupted again.

He pulled away from her embrace. "I'm sorry. I have a lot of work to finish tonight, but I'll fix it sometime. I promise." He grabbed for his silverware and started eating again.

Janna pulled away and frowned. He was completely unaffected by her advances. She crossed her arms and sat angrily for a moment. "He must be gay," She thought. "Nobody ever rejects Janna Raining."

Dinner was sufficiently awkward and silent that night. The only conversation that arose was concerning the weather or when Janna would tap on Rick's shoulder to ask him to pass her something. She asked for the pepper so many times, that he decided to put it in her reach when he moved it back to the middle of the table. One by one, each of them found excuses to hurry through dinner and quickly get out of the room. Once the first of them, Hunk, found the courage to leave, the others quickly followed. Soon, Janna was left alone at the table finishing her dinner.

A huge sigh of relief washed over the others as they all entered the elevator. At each floor, they lost some of their friends. Coran first left to check on something in his office, and Gabriel and Allura left next to retire to the royal chamber. Pidge and Hunk got off to head to the recreation room to play video games. Another awkward moment arose as Rick, Lance, and Cassie were the last in the elevator, but after a moment, the elevator stopped on the floor that Rick desired.

He gave Cassie a gentle hug. "Goodnight, Cassie."

"Goodnight, Alaric." She hugged her brother tightly.

He left the elevator, and the doors closed.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Lance asked.

She shrugged. "I probably should study. How about you?"

"It's my turn for patrol," Lance looked down to his feet with a sigh. "I'll be talking Red Lion out for a couple of hours."

"Oh," Cassie uttered.

Lance looked up. He had a brilliant idea. He looked over at Cassie. "Do you want to come with me tonight?"

"Come with you?" She paused for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Fly with me in Red Lion tonight," He smiled confidently.

How could she say no to a smile that made her go weak at the knees?

* * *

After Rick finished up his chores in the hangar, he went to the recreation room to watch Pidge and Hunk play video games. It was becoming late, but since they didn't have practice in the morning, he didn't mind so much. Unknown to all of them, Janna stood in the shadows peering around the corner from the hallway that connected to the tea room.

"Busy, my $$!" She gritted her teeth together as she saw Rick sitting on the couch. "If he thinks he can hold out, he's got another thing coming! I make men in love renounce their vows!" She was about to step out from the hallway, but she stopped once she heard her name Janna. Terror struck her heart, but after a moment, she realized that they didn't spot her—they were talking about her.

"Janna's some trip, huh?" Pidge said.

"Yeah, it was a good thing Nanny was too busy to stay for dinner tonight. I think she would have had a heart attack." Hunk said.

"Are you sure it wasn't just because you could eat Nanny's portion if she was gone?" Rick asked with a laugh.

"Like you can talk, Rick!" Pidge got that devious look in his eye. "I think someone's got a crush on the handsome pilot of Blue Lion."

Rick rolled his eyes. "You're a dork." He looked back to the television.

"Rick and Janna sitting in a tree…" Pidge started to sing.

Hunk smirked. "She was all over you, Rick. I wish the ladies flocked to me like that sometimes."

"Oh, get over it!" Rick said. "She's not my type."

Janna clenched her fists. "I'm everyone's type—I'm & hot!"

"Yeah I've got to admit that, Janna's type would probably more likely to be found on the street corner…" Pidge said.

"What are you saying about my Janna?" Nanny walked into the room. The three boys immediately shot up in fear.

"Nothing!" Pidge laughed nervously. "We were just discussing what a wonderful job you've done with Janna's refinement. She'll be a lady in no time."

Nanny stopped and examined Pidge with a suspicious eye for a moment. He stood nervously as her gaze seemed to see right though his soul. Her face relented. "Why, I do believe that is one of the nicest things you have ever said to me, young man."

Pidge laughed nervously. "Well, Nanny, you're the best!" He gave her a thumbs-up. Awkwardly, Nanny mimicked the thumb-up and gave one to Pidge. She walked out of the room. Pidge breathed a sigh of relief, but shot a dirty look at Rick and Hunk for bursting out in laughter.

"Oh, shut up!" Pidge put his hands on his hips.

Hunk and Rick kept laughing. They laughed so hard that they began to double over in pain.

"So this is what I find you doing Rick Star when you said you were busy tonight!" Janna walked out of the hallway with a large grin on her face.

Rick, Hunk, and Pidge immediately froze. Janna came up to the back of the couch, and she reached over, touching Rick's shoulders. "Since you're not busy, can you come and look at my drawer?"

"Uh…" Rick looked at his friends with a look that said, 'help me, or I'll kill you.'

"Please," She begged.

Rick kept his eyes on Pidge and Hunk, but they were dumbfounded. He gave a deep sigh then shot a furious look at his friends. "Alright, I'll go and take a look." He stood up from the couch and forced a smile.

"Yay!" She faintly clapped her hands, trying to look cute, but actually annoying Rick even more. "I'll show you where it's at." She took a hold of his hand.

He pulled his hand away. "I have to go and get my tools first. I'll meet you in your room in a couple of minutes."

"Oh, alright," She sighed. "Don't be long."

* * *

He wasn't sure if he was allowed to take Cassie in the Red Lion out on patrol, but since he didn't know of any rules against it, he thought it would be okay. Lance pushed the button to launch the station in the control room. He walked over to his port and leapt to catch the bar that would take him downwards. He smirked—this was even a more brilliant idea than he though. One he got into Red Lion and activated the mighty creation, he flew out of the volcano towards the Castle of Lions. Outside in the chilly night air, Cassie stood on the moat bridge bundled up in a sweatshirt, scarf, and mittens. Lance landed the Lion gently on the moat bridge and crawled out.

"Are you ready?" He asked, puffing out his chest while standing upon the Lion.

She nodded. "Yes,"

He leapt down onto the leg of the Lion and reached out his hand. Cassie took his offered hand and let him assist her in crawling up on the Lion. Once they reached the top of the head, Cassie looked around in awe. It was a chilly night, but the moon and stars shown brightly. The full moonlight illuminated the entire planet. They could see far into the distance.

Lance breathed, blowing mist into the air. "Should we get going?"

She looked back to him. His white and blue uniform glowed in the moonlight. "Yes, we should go."

They crawled into the cockpit. He let her down first while he followed shortly after. He started up the mighty Lion while talking very scientifically about the instruments on his control panel. After the initiation sequence was finished, he pulled back on the handles, and the Lion shot off into the air. Afraid, Cassie grabbed onto Lance, tightly wrapping her arms around his neck.

He wouldn't have minded so much if he could have breathed, but since he couldn't, he started coughing. She apologized with a blush and released her grip.

"Do you want to see one of my favorite sights?"

"Sure," She nodded.

It took a few minutes to get to the place Lance referred to, but on the way, he did a demonstration of his ability with jumps and loops. The sheer speed and power of the Lion thrilled her greatly along with the freedom of flight that the Lion gave. Once they started nearing the location, he made her close her eyes. Just on the edge of the desert rested a plateau that looked over the desert. Tonight with the moon shining brightly, the sands of the desert shimmered with a light blue haze and with specs of rainbow glittering from certain grains of sand.

He smirked as she gasped from the sight. "Do you want to go outside?" He suggested. She nodded, and he led her out of the Lion.

They leapt off the Lion onto the surface of the plateau. "How did you ever find this place?" She asked.

"We're required to take the Lions out on patrol often. Part of our strategy is to find watch points at station at them."

"Well, you picked a good one."

It was still cold, but they were both warm enough that they stayed outside. They both had taken a seat on the ground while looking out over the desert. Mostly, they would sit in silence until one came up with a conversation starter; however, the conversation never lasted long.

Excitement arose, when Cassie pointed towards the sky. "Look!"

"What?" Lance jerked his head up. "Is it an unidentified aircraft?"

"No!" She got up on her knees and scooted closer to him in order to point where he could see. "It's a shooting star! Hurry! You'll miss it!"

Lance looked up, and saw the star just before it burned out. "There!"

"It was beautiful!" She sat back down, but right next to him this time. "Make a wish, Lance."

Lance never wished on a shooting star before—it seemed like child's play, but he closed his eyes anyway. The both of them were silent for a few moments as they made their wishes. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and looked over at her. "What did you wish for?"

She had opened her eyes. Lance looked at her awkwardly as a sudden curiosity appeared in her eyes. Before he could even think, she quickly sat up on her knees again, leaned over, and kissed him. Talk about surprise—Lance looked completely stunned as she pulled away. With a bashful smile, she looked away and sat back down, this time creating more space between them.

He looked over at her. Her delicate hand covered her shy smile. She couldn't look at him.

He nervously cleared his throat. "Is there something wrong?" She continued not to look at him. "Why is your face so red?"

She finally looked at him—her eyes filled with sparkle but face still blushing madly. "That was my first kiss."

"Really?" He was completely surprised. "I would think a girl like you would have had a hundred kisses…" His eyes bulged. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Her face looked slightly irritated. Her arms crossed over her chest. "Then what did you mean?"

"I mean…I meant…that the fact you're so beautiful…I…" He paused and rethought his words. "I would have thought there would been plenty of guys who would have wanted you for themselves. I guess I thought one of them would have kissed you by now."

Her anger relented. She looked away. "There were many," She paused then looked back over. "But I never wanted any of them before." She reached over, putting her mitten covered hand into his gloved hand.

He looked down at their intertwined hands then looked back up to her. "Me? You want me?" He asked, almost in disbelief. "I guess I thought you didn't like me very much."

"Didn't like you?" Cassie almost laughed. "I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since you came into my office for an animal band-aid." She sighed. "I guess I wasn't sure how much you really liked me. I didn't want another guy just to treat me like some kind of prize or trophy, and I guess I just wasn't sure of your intention."

Lance pondered for a moment, remembering the times he looked at girls just as a trophy or task to accomplish. This time, he understood her side of the story, and wished he had never acted in such a way. But this time, he could make things different, and by goodness, he would. He looked over at her. "You know, I don't think your first kiss counts if you're the one to initiate it."

"It doesn't?"

"No, it doesn't." He leaned over toward her, but he stopped. "May I?" He never asked permission in his entire life, but he wasn't going to screw things up with her like he had in the past.

She nodded bashfully just before receiving her first kiss.

* * *

He tried to walk as slowly as possible, but eventually, he reached his dreaded destination. He sighed before knocking on her doorway.

"Just a minute!" She called from her bedroom. The lights were off, and she was just lighting the last candle in her room. She blew out the match, laid it down, and ran over to the doorway. She pushed the button, and the door slid open. "Hello, Rick," She said, using her most alluring voice.

He wanted to die. Standing in her doorway with her arm propping her up, Janna wore a skimpy black night gown that was quite see-through over her stomach, way to short on her legs, and had small straps to hold it all up. "I'm glad you've come."

He stepped into the room, and she moved out of the way. He looked around at the dark room lit up by the dozens of burning candles. "This lighting isn't sufficient." He looked around for a light switch and flipped in on. He started sniffing the air. "And ugh! What is that smell?"

She came up to his side. "What? You don't like rose oil?"

Rick plugged his nose. "Not in that quantity. Did you soak your entire room in the stuff?"

"Well…" Janna looked away.

"Anyway, where's this drawer of yours?"

Janna pointed to her dresser. "Over there. It's the bottom one."

Rick stooped over and opened the drawer. Much to his dismay, it was her underwear drawer. She faintly giggled. "I'm sorry. I forgot those were in there, silly me!"

"Right," Rick uttered as he brushed the lingerie aside. He did see a loose screw that would cause the drawer to run off track. He pulled out his screw driver and started to tighten up the screw. As he worked, he felt a pair of hands rest on his shoulder. He tightened the screw faster and quickly stood up. "There, it's all fixed."

"So soon?" She said, disappointed.

"Well, there was just a loose screw. It only took a minute." He looked down to put his screw driver away.

"How will I ever repay you?" Her hands went to his shoulders again.

"There's no need…" As he looked up, his lips were caught in a kiss. He immediately jerked away and started to walk away. "Miss Raining, I don't believe this would be an appropriate…"

"Oh, that's all you people ever think about!" She pouted. "Don't you Arusians like to have any fun?" She started to advance on him again.

He backed away holding up his hands. "I'm from Alderaan, Miss Raining, and on my planet, situations such as these would be deemed inappropriate. I mean," He gulped. "We hardly even know each other."

"Let's get to know one another then,"

As he backed up, the back of his legs hit the end, and he fell back onto the bed. Before he could even leap up, she pounced on him like a powerful tiger attacking its prey. Soon, she straddled him at the waist.

"Miss Raining, please, I just came to fix your drawer…"

"And you'll be rewarded most handsomely…" She trailed off as she leaned down to kiss him again.

The door came open. "Janna, I just thought you might like a cup of hot chocolate before you went to bed. You know, just like you used to when you were a little girl…" Nanny looked up from the cart she pushed into the room. The cup of hot chocolate in her hand fell to the floor and splattered all over her legs. Nanny screamed, but not from the searing hot liquid splashing against her. Her hand went over her mouth as she started to cry.

"Mom, don't!" Janna rolled her eyes.

Rick took the opportunity to push Janna off him and leap up off the bed. "It's not how it looks, Nanny!"

Nanny shook her head. "I can't believe it!" Hysteria swept over her as she started to sob violently. Soon, the entire Voltron Force, besides Lance of course, poured into the room. The Castle sensors went off at the sound of Nanny's scream.

It was silent until the King and Queen entered the room. Since he was the commander, he knew he had to deal with this. He looked over at Rick, firm and stern. "Do you want to explain to us what is going on here?"

Terrified, Rick started to explain but completely stumbled through his first few sentences. Janna stood with her arms crossed and a very infuriated look on her face.

"Calm down, Alaric," Gabriel ordered firmly.

Rick nodded and took a deep breath. "I was sitting in the recreation room, minding my own business with Pidge and Hunk when Janna, came in and asked me to fix her drawer again. I didn't want to, but I said I would, and so I went to get my tools, and I met her in her room. Everything was dark and stinky like roses! I asked her where her drawer was, and she showed me. Then I fixed it then she kissed me. I accidentally fell on the bed, and she jumped on me. Then Nanny came in, and and and…" He took another deep breath after spewing out the story.

"Alright, calm down," Gabriel said, more gently this time.

"How dare you!" Nanny pointed a finger at Rick. "How do you just accidentally fall onto a bed?"

"It's true! I swear!" Fear washed over Rick again.

"My Janna wouldn't ever behave in such a manner as you're trying to portray!" Nanny hissed. "How dare you try and ruin her reputation! He should be expelled from the Voltron Force and locked up!"

"What?" Rick looked around frantically. "I didn't do anything! I…I…"

Everyone fell silent for a moment. Finally, Allura stepped forward and spoke up. "Janna, do you have anything to say?"

Janna stood defiant without a word.

Allura sighed. "Rick is innocent."

"What?" Nanny looked over at the Queen in shock. "How to you know?"

Allura looked towards her former best friend. Janna glared back at her furiously. "Because, Nanny, I am aware of what Janna's become."

"And what exactly is that?" Nanny asked, defensive.

Allura sighed again. "Ask your daughter."

"I didn't do anything! She came onto me!" Rick exclaimed. "I'm innocent."

Nanny looked to Janna. "Is it true?"

Janna was silent for a moment. "It's true."

Nanny was startled for a moment. "I suppose it's just because of all the stress you've been through. A temporary lapse of judgment…"

"No, Mom!" Janna interrupted. "There have been others."

"Others?" Nanny paused. "How many?"

Janna took a deep breath. "I've been with so many men that I've lost count."

Nanny started to uncontrollably wail. "Oh, my baby!"

Gabriel sighed. "Allura, would you escort Nanny back to her room?"

Allura nodded and obeyed Gabriel's request.

"Rick, you should probably head back to your room. I'll meet you there later to continue this discussion," Gabriel said.

Slowly, everyone poured one by one out of Janna's room, leaving her completely alone for the night. After they all were gone, she sat down on her bed and pondered in silence. Gentle tears started to roll down her cheeks and splash onto her lap.

* * *

The Castle was completely silent that day—well, completely silent when Janna was around. Nobody talked to her or even looked her in the eye. Whenever she would approach a room filled with people, their conversations would immediately hush. Meals were completely silent except for the dings the silverware would make against the dishes. Nanny, who usually served the Voltron Force, mostly stayed clear of the rooms Janna was in. Nanny would set the table, but everyone would be forced to fill their own glasses and serve themselves.

Just as much as everyone couldn't look at Janna, she couldn't look at them. Occasionally, she would look up from the dinner table, but there was one girl's angry glare that would always pierce through her. Cassie, who was very defensive of her brother, wasn't afraid to shoot dirty looks in Janna's direction. Rick couldn't even look at her at all. Only at dinner would he spend any time with her in the same room.

This continued for a couple of days. By the third day, she stopped eating. Nobody seemed to notice. She stopped walking out of her room, she stopped appearing wherever the Voltron Force was, and she stopped coming to dinner. Hour after hour, she waited in her bedroom, hoping that someone would come and rescue her. Hour after hour, she sprawled over her bed crying because nobody noticed her. She finally came to the conclusion that she was hated, and it would be best if she disappeared.

So on that third night, she packed a small bag and left the Castle of Lions. Being an explorer, she had already discovered ways to get in and out of the Castle without being detected. She left a note on her bed, but considering that nobody cared, she figured it would take everyone weeks to find. Quietly, she left the Castle and walked down the long road across the moat. Once she crossed, she looked back towards the Castle. It was beautifully lit up in the night sky. "I'm sorry. I can't be like you—even if I wanted to." She looked forward and walked into the forest.

She charged forward through the dark forest as if she wasn't afraid, but on the inside, she was terrified. But it was more terrifying to go back, so she pressed forward. At the sound of every breaking branch or scurrying animal, Janna would stop and frantically look around. The dense fog blanketed the forest so much that she could only see a few yards ahead of her.

As she continued throughout the night, her senses became more and more frightened. She would constantly scold herself for thinking such thoughts. After all, the sounds that frightened her always turned out to be something else. But as the early morning rays started to peer above the horizon, fear grew stronger within her heart. Something was coming. She gulped, ignoring her senses, and she pressed on. She looked down to her feet, making sure she would not slip on the rocky terrain.

"Why hello there," A sinister voice called out.

Janna gasped as she ran into something firm. Before she could even look up, her wrists were grabbed and held firmly. She looked up into the pale blue face of the Prince of Doom. She couldn't speak.

"What do we have here?" Prince Lotor smirked. Robot soldiers quickly circled around them, pointing their blasters at Janna.

**To be continued…**


	16. Runaway Pt 2

**Episode Sixteen**

**Runaway Part Two**

Last Time…

As she continued throughout the night, her senses became more and more frightened. She would constantly scold herself for thinking such thoughts. After all, the sounds that frightened her always turned out to be something else. But as the early morning rays started to peer above the horizon, fear grew stronger within her heart. Something was coming. She gulped, ignoring her senses, and she pressed on. She looked down to her feet, making sure she would not slip on the rocky terrain.

"Why hello there," A sinister voice called out.

Janna gasped as she ran into something firm. Before she could even look up, her wrists were grabbed and held firmly. She looked up into the pale blue face of the Prince of Doom. She couldn't speak.

"What do we have here?" Prince Lotor smirked. Robot soldiers quickly circled around them, pointing their blasters at Janna.

Continuing On…

It had been an entire day and a half since anyone had seen Janna. The Queen somberly sat with her hands neatly folded in her lap, staring down at those hands which were soft and well manicured. Ridden with guilt, the Queen sighed while her heart stung with pain. After all, Janna was at one time her best friend, but now, they seemed worlds apart. She sighed again, feeling as though she betrayed her friend, but she knew she couldn't let Rick be charged with a false accusation. Honesty had to triumph over loyalty.

The Queen didn't notice the door of her bedroom open. As she sat there, Gabriel came into the royal chamber. He stopped for a moment in the middle of the floor and stared at his wife. He pondered for a moment, wondering if he should speak, but she sighed again.

"Are you alright?" He gently asked, wondering if he was going to make her angry for speaking to her.

She looked up for a moment then turned her eyes back to her lap. "Nobody has seen Janna in over a day."

Gabriel walked over to the window of their bedroom and looked outside. Of course, he was upset that someone's reckless actions almost cost them a member of the Voltron Force, but he did understand the Queen's ties to this girl.

Allura shook her head while turning it towards Gabriel. "She never used to be like this. She was my best friend." Allura paused for a moment. "Something horrible must have happened to her for her to turn out like this."

Gabriel pondered for a moment, trying to put aside his frustration with Janna. "If that is the case, she needs a friend to bring her to reason." He looked over at his wife. "You seem like the best person to do that."

"But she's so different now." Allura looked away. "It's like I don't even know her. I wouldn't even know the first thing to say to her."

Gabriel sighed for a moment. He wondered if he would regret saying the things he wished to say, but he chose to speak them anyway. "If Janna is suffering from grief, then you are the best person to help her." He paused for a moment. "It has been a difficult journey for you concerning Commander Keith so I would believe you could be the best person to help her in this hour of need."

Silence fell over the room. Allura looked up towards the King—he was saddened as he looked out the window. After a few minutes of thought, she realized there was truth in his words. She stood up from her chair. "Yes, I must speak with her."

Gabriel looked away from the window towards his wife. He nodded then turned back to the window.

Allura made the journey across the Castle towards Janna's room. She paused before the door and pondered over the first sentence she would say. After practicing the line a few times, she knocked and called for Janna. There was no answer. She kept knocking, but still, there was no answer. Fear started to settle in the Queen's heart. Usually, she would not infringe on a person's private quarters, but in this moment, her fear for Janna's safety overrode her manners. She pushed the entrance button and stepped into the room. It was completely empty. "Janna?" The Queen called out, stepping over the piles of clothes on the ground. "Janna, are you in here?" There was a white envelope on the messed up bedspread. Allura headed over to it. Her fingers trembled as she opened it up. She read through the first few lines then immediately ran out of the bedroom.

* * *

Exhaustion had swept over her body. She had been up all night running through the forest, and now, every fiber in her being trembled and convulsed with fear. As the morning sun raised high into the sky, her muscles went numb. Her hands were bound behind her back while her ankles were tied painfully tight. As she sat on the ground, she was too tired to even attempt to escape.

Lotor dined luxuriously at a small table propped up outside his ship. The small wooden table was covered with a white silk sheet. His personal silver dining set lay before him as he ate his bunch. After taking a drink of wine from a crystal glass, he set the glass down and delicately wiped the corners of his mouth with a napkin. He looked forward at the pathetic captive who sat sorrowfully on the ground. Smirking, he picked up a piece of half-eaten bread and threw it at her. The hard crust hit her in the face. She flinched for a moment, but quickly resumed her saddened position. Lotor frowned as he leaned back in his chair. The best part about taking prisoners was breaking their spirits, but she seemed to be already broken. "Why don't you eat, girl?"

Janna heard his word, but never moved. She glanced down at the bread. It had been two days since she had eaten anything, but still, she did not feel the pains of hunger even though her body screamed for nourishment.

"What is your name?" Lotor stood up from his chair.

Again, she showed no reaction.

Growing more frustrated, Lotor walked over to his captive. "What is your name?" He barked, standing over her.

The Robot soldiers quickly an over, pointing their lasers at the captive. "Prince Lotor has asked you a question!" One of them yelled.

Lotor pulled out his blue sword and held it at her neck. "Answer me!" He snapped.

She did not answer.

"I'll kill you!" Lotor exclaimed.

"I do not care if I die," Janna uttered.

One of the Robots stepped forward. "Sire, do you wish me to exterminate her?"

Lotor pondered for a moment, still holding the sword to Janna's throat. After a few moments, he put the blade away and stepped back. "No, she has some use to me." He walked back over to his dining table to finish his meal. "I will ransom this Arusian civilian for the Lion keys and the Queen." He grinned. "Voltron will be mine!"

Janna kept her eyes to the ground. "They won't come for me," She whispered to herself.

* * *

Coran searched through all the surveillance footage the Castle of Lions had. Nowhere at any of the security camera locations situated around the planet had Janna been spotted.

Allura stood over his shoulder watch diligently. "Are you sure you haven't seen anything, Coran? What time did she leave the Castle? She must have checked out."

"There is no record of her exit, my Queen."

"How can that be?" Allura asked.

"There are plenty of ways to get out of the Castle without getting caught, your Majesty," Pidge spoke up to Allura. "She must have known how to do it."

"Her letter didn't say anything about where she was going?" Hunk asked.

Allura shook her head, clenching the letter. "No, it just says that she thought everyone hated her, and it would just be better if she left."

"Do you think she's okay?" Pidge asked.

"I don't know. That's why we have to find her," Allura sighed.

Nanny stood on Coran's right. For once in her life, she was speechless. With silent tears falling down her face, Nanny stood helpless while clenching onto a tissue.

Standing off to the side, Lance leaned against the control panel while having his arms crossed over his chest. "Sounds like another one of her games to me," Lance said quietly.

Cassie, who was sitting next to him, gently nodded her head. "You could be right, but in case if this is real, we've got to do all we can for her." Cassie pondered for a moment. "She might hurt herself."

Lance looked over at her. "You think so?"

Cassie nodded. "Yes, I do."

Lance looked up. Rick stood watching everyone cover by Coran, but he stood back, completely stern and silent. "Are you alright, man?"

Rick was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Lance was talking to him.

Gabriel took a few steps out of the crowd. He looked at everyone. "We should take the Lions out and go looking for her. We can cover a lot of ground in the Lions. If she's out in the open, we'll be able to spot her."

"And what if she's hiding from us?" Hunk asked.

"We'll have to send out some ground troop search parties and send a message to each town and village."

As Coran speedily typed away on the control panel, a screen flashed up, replacing the map of Arus.

"Greetings Voltron Force!" The Prince of Doom first said. Lotor looked smug and arrogant, as always, as he conversed with the Castle of Lions.

"What do you want, Lotor?" Queen Allura immediately spat.

"Why, I want you, my dear!" Lotor laughed. "How kind of you to ask."

"That won't be happening any time soon, Lotor!" Allura crossed her arms.

Lotor's smirk grew wider. "Oh, but it will, my darling." Lotor stepped out of the way of his transmission camera. On the floor of his spaceship sat the bounded Janna.

"Release her at once, you fiend!" Nanny finally spoke up. "Give me back my baby! How dare you!"

Lotor finally chuckled. "Oh, you can have her back, that is, if you bring me the Queen and the keys to the five Lions."

"Lotor, you snake!" Lance gritted his teeth while raising his fist in the air. "This is low—even for someone like you!

King Gabriel stepped forward. "It is unethical for you to be taking a civilian hostage. I wouldn't dream of taking one of your citizens hostage…"

Lotor's laughed, interrupting Gabriel. "That is because you are weak, King Gabriel of Arus, and because you are weak, I will seize what is rightfully mine—your crown and your wife!"

"Let her go, Lotor!" Gabriel commanded.

"As I said, bring me the Queen and the keys! You can have her back only then!" Lotor looked back at Janna. "You have one hour! Meet me in the clearing of Black Forest!" He pulled out his sword and pointed it at Janna's neck. "If you don't, she dies!" The transmission went out.

"I can't believe it!" Lance hollered. "That low down dirty…"

"Easy, Lance!" Gabriel said. "You'll get your chance."

"What are we going to do?" Pidge said. "We can't give into his demands!"

"He's right!" Hunk motioned his arm towards the Queen. "She's going to have twins! We can't take her out there!"

"But I have to go! If I don't, he'll kill Janna!" Allura exclaimed.

"It's too risky. We can't risk the future of Arus for one person…" Coran said solemnly. He looked over at Nanny. "…even if it is Nanny's daughter."

Nanny started to sob. "But my baby…" She trailed off into tears.

Allura shook her head in disagreement. "I have to go." She looked towards Gabriel. "I'm going with you."

The King stood silent for a moment.

Coran stood up and took a hold of Gabriel's arm. "You cannot jeopardize the future of our monarchy…"

Gabriel pulled his arm away. "No, Coran." He stepped away while shaking his head. "We cannot treat others lower than ourselves because they don't have a royal title." Gabriel looked over at Allura and nodded. "We have to go and save her. She is apart of this family, and we will not let her die."

"You can't seriously think you can take Queen Allura out there!" Coran exclaimed.

"We have no choice!" Gabriel exclaimed back. "Now launch the stations!"

Coran crossed his arms.

Gabriel took in a deep breath. "I order you as the King of Arus to launch the stations!"

Slowly, Coran complied with the order, and the Voltron Force headed towards the Lions. As Gabriel jumped to grab the bar that would lead him down to his transportation, the Queen leapt, grabbing onto him. Together, the wire led them down to the small transport ship that would lead them to Black Lion. As they dropped into the small ship and rode out to Black Lion, Allura turned to the King.

"Thank you," She whispered.

He looked at her and nodded.

* * *

As she sat in the dirt, silent tears fell down her face. The last four days replayed over and over again in her mind—the cruel words to her mother, the tasteless actions and behaviors towards the Voltron Force, and most of all, her complete embarrassment of throwing herself at Rick. How could anyone love someone like her? She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried into them. After what she did, she didn't deserve love. After what she had become—a cheap slut—she deserved to die. It wouldn't matter anyway—nobody would miss her.

"Give her back, Lotor!"

Janna's head shot up. Just over the grassy hill, the five Voltron pilots came running up. Leading the way, the red pilot came stopped at the top of the hill and looked down at Lotor. "I said, _give her back, Lotor_!"

The Prince of Doom, who was looking at something else, turned around and started walking towards the five pilots. His eyes immediately went towards the Queen. For safety, the Queen was directly behind the King, only peeking out from behind his shoulder. "Send Allura to me with the five keys in her hand, and you can have her back."

The strong pilot dressed in red boldly walked down the hill coming up to Lotor's camp. Immediately, the Robot soldiers surrounded the pilot and pointed their blasters at him. The pilot kept walking forward, but he put his hands in the air. He stopped once he reached Lotor.

"I asked for the Queen, not you," Lotor said,

"I'm sorry I'm not as pretty as the Queen," Rick said. He looked over at Janna. The girl sat on the ground, too stunned to cry anymore. She locked her surprised eyes with his for a moment, but he looked back to Lotor. "For every key we bring, you will bring the girl a few feet closer to the Lions."

"And what makes you think you can demand the terms, Rick Star?" Lotor asked, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Because we don't trust you!" Rick stood straight up and bold before Lotor. "Now I brought my key, so let her go forward!" Rick pulled his key off his uniform. He held it out for Lotor to take.

Lotor smacked his hand and the key went flying. He quickly leapt back and drew his blue sword. "I'll cut your heart out for such insolence!"

Rick quickly drew the lightsaber that Gabriel made for him. He pushed the button and a red blade of light quickly shot out from the handle. Soon, the red and blue blades clashed into each other with a hissing noise.

"Attack!" Lotor yelled. "Get the Queen!" The Robot soldiers ran forward and started firing at the Voltron Force.

Gabriel drew his blaster and his grey lightsaber. "Allura, get back into Black Lion for protection!"

Allura ran back down the other side of the hill and got into the Black Lion. The rest of the Voltron Force charged forward and entered into combat with the soldiers. Angrily, Lotor swung his blade at Rick, but the red pilot quickly dodged the attacks or blocked them with his sword. The two of them fought furiously around the campsite. While swinging at Lotor, Rick sliced through the dining table, completely destroying the silver platter. Infuriated at his loss, Lotor slashed at Rick, taking a cheap shot at Rick's leg. Rick fell on one knee as the blade slight grazed his leg, giving him a small cut.

"Are you finished, Star?" Lotor stood back and laughed.

Rick looked up. "I've just begun!" He charged forward, catching Lotor off guard. With power and adrenaline rushing through his veins, he started to overpower the Prince of Doom. Soon, the Prince of Doom was frantically defending the pilot's attacks. Lotor turned and started to run, but he threw a chair down in front of Rick's path. Rick leapt over the chair, but before he could confront Lotor, the Prince was already standing behind Janna. Rick stopped.

"Let her go! She's innocent!" Rick exclaimed.

"What do I care about this pathetic excuse for a human being?" Lotor grabbed a handful of Janna's hair and yanked her up to her feet. Janna cried out from the pain.

"Leave her alone!" Rick yelled furiously.

"Give me what I want, or I'll kill her!"

"I swear that if you harm one hair on her head, I'll tear you apart piece by piece!" Rick yelled.

"Give it up, Lotor!" Pidge exclaimed, pointing his blaster at the Prince. "We've got you surrounded!"

Lotor nervously glanced around him. The Voltron Force surrounded him with their blasters pointed straight at him. Grinding his teeth, he looked around for a path to escape, but there seemed to be no way out.

"Now put the sword down, Prince Lotor!" Gabriel said, aiming his blaster.

Slowly, Lotor started to lower his sword towards the ground. He kept looking around, trying to find a weakness in the Voltron Force's strategy.

"I said, _put the sword down_!" Gabriel exclaimed, more frustrated this time.

"Nobody orders me around!" Lotor leaned back and held Janna out in front of him. Before they could even react, Lotor's blue blade pierced through Janna's stomach. An immediate scream emitted out of the girl's mouth as she collapsed to her knees.

"JANNA!" Rick hollered, beginning his steps toward the collapsing girl.

The wicked Prince quickly withdrew his sword from her body and took off towards his spaceship. Stunned from what happened, the Voltron Force delayed their firing, giving Lotor an edge. They began to fire their blasters furiously at him, but he managed to escape into the ship.

Janna fell backward onto the ground. Her back hit the dirt, and tears instantly came to her eyes. Her terrible wails of pain were choked by the blood that started to pour out of her mouth. Her body started to convulse in pain as she kept throwing up more and more blood. Suddenly, her frail body was scooped up into Rick's arms. His hand went to her face, staining his white gloves, while the other hand grasped her trembling hand.

"Janna, you're going to be alright! Just keep looking at me! Just keep breathing!" He stared into her frightened eyes while gripping her hand tightly.

Her vision was clouded from tears and pain, but she could hear the voice of the pilot holding her hand. His voice, clear at first, started slowly fading away. Soon, it all faded into darkness as everything went black.

* * *

"Is she going to be alright?" Allura asked, clasping her hands tightly.

"Her condition appears to be stabilized. No major organs were wounded, but since she had a full puncture, healing might take awhile," Dr. Gourma said.

Allura nodded. "How long would you say?"

"Six weeks." Dr. Gourma said. "Her condition is too critical to transport her to another planet. Our cell growth accelerator is out-of-date compared to other planets, but it should be able to help with her healing. It will just take longer."

"Is there anything we can do in the meantime?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm afraid not. I think her condition is stabilized enough that I can leave, but I'm going to keep Cassie on watch while I'm gone. We need to be worried about infection setting in at this point."

"Will she live, Doctor?" Nanny grabbed a hold of Dr. Gourma's arm and squeezed it tightly. "Will my baby live?"

Dr. Gourma pulled Nanny's death grip off his arm. "Yes, I believe she'll be fine. It'll just be a long road to recovery."

* * *

It was days later that she woke up. It was completely quiet in the medical center. Janna squinted her eyes as the bright white room came into view. She tried to sit up, but a surging pain rushed through her body. She cried out.

Cassie, who was sitting at her desk doing paperwork, looked up. She rushed over to her awakened patient. "Don't move! You've been hurt!"

Janna looked around, frightened. "Where am I? Where's Lotor? Where's my mom?"

"Hush!" Cassie put her hand on Janna's forehead. "It's alright. Lotor is gone now. You're back in the Castle."

Janna kept looking around frantically. "Where's my mom?"

"We'll get your mother. Don't worry. Please, calm down," Cassie said gently.

Janna kept looking around. "No, please, I want my mom! Please! Where is she? Where is my mom?" She started to sob like a frightened child. "Where is she? Please, I want my mom!"

Cassie ran for the control panel and contacted Coran. Soon, Nanny was rushed down to the medical center. The patient flailed her arms and sobbed heavily until Nanny reached her side. Only then did she start to calm down, but she worked herself up in such frenzy, that she soon passed out after Nanny arrived.

* * *

It took many more days before Janna actually because alert enough to get up and walk around. She had been moved to her bedroom, but when she awoke, she was alone. Crawling out of bed slowly, she walked over to her dresser and carefully opened the drawer. She searched around for something else to wear besides a hospital nightgown. Once she found clothes, she headed towards her bathroom for a shower.

That afternoon, the Voltron Force spent the day inside due to the climatic weather. The rain poured down heavily, and the skies were dark and dreary. Completely bored, some of them sat around the table playing cards. Gabriel stood by the window watching the lightening storm far off in the distance while the Queen sat on the couch knitting a blanket for her newborns.

Quietly, Janna stepped into the recreation room holding her side. At first, she wasn't noticed, but Allura glanced up. The Queen tossed her project aside and stood up.

"Janna, are you alright?"

Everyone immediately shot up from his or her seat and looked towards the entrance. The King turned away from the window. The young girl who was clearly in pain walked in wearing a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. They stared at her for a moment. Never had they seen her dressed so wholesome and without a ton of make-up on her face. Her face was clear, and her hair was pulled back from her face. The clothes fit her and covered her completely—she looked like a different person.

Breaking their stares, the Queen rushed up to Janna and threw her arms around her friend. Stunned, Janna stood still as arms went around her. Allura pulled back from the hug and took her friend by the hand. "Come sit down. You need to rest." Allura gently brought Janna over to the couch, and everything continued as if there was no strife or animosity between her and the Voltron Force.


	17. The Beautiful Witch

**Episode Seventeen**

**The Beautiful Witch**

Allura faintly giggled as the ultrasound tickled her stomach. Above her on the medical equipment, a 3D picture of what was insider her projected. Dr. Gourma stood at the machine watching the projection while Cassie operated the ultrasound tools.

"Is everything alright?" The Queen asked.

Dr. Gourma nodded without taking his eyes away from the screen. "This is exciting, your Majesty. The twins have turned."

"What does that mean?"

The Doctor turned around with a gentle smile. "You're having a boy and a girl." He looked over at Cassie. "And what kind of twins are they, Miss Star?"

She looked up "Fraternal twins, Dr. Gourma."

He nodded in approval. "Yes, you are having fraternal twins, your Majesty." She walked over to the Queen's side. "You're approaching your twentieth week so expect to start feeling movement at any time." He looked up at Cassie. "You can send her Majesty home now. Everything looks fine."

"Yes, Doctor." Cassie started to shut down the ultrasound and put things away. As the Doctor left, Cassie helped the Queen off the medical table. She pulled out freshly printed pictures of today's ultrasound. She put one copy in the Queen's portfolio, and she handed the other to the Queen.

"What's this?" Allura looked down at the picture. Her heart fluttered as she saw a picture of her twins.

Cassie pointed to the one on the right. "This is the girl, and the one on the left is the boy." She looked over at Allura gingerly. "I thought you might want to show the King."

Allura pondered for a moment then looked up at Cassie with a small smile. "Yes, I'm sure he'd appreciate you printing this picture for him." She nodded her head then left quietly.

* * *

Deep within the catacombs of the Castle, the young King stood in silence before the tomb of King Alfor. He kneeled down, paying his respects, and stood back up to continue. It was silent in the tomb except for the occasional dripping of a leak or the scurry of a mouse. In this underground tomb, the heroes of Arus were buried here. Along the walls, their stories were told in paintings that stretched all over the catacombs. In the next chamber, the former commander of the Voltron Force, rested. The King could not bear to step in that direction. Instead, he stopped at the crossroads between the two tombs. On the left, the tomb of Keith, and on the right, lay the tomb of Alfor—both men whom Allura held in such high regard. Both were men that Gabriel felt the pressure to live up to.

He looked to the right towards King Alfor. Alfor was the greatest King to have ever ruled Arus. He was intelligent, compassionate, brave, and graceful. He was the scientist who created Voltron. He was the one who built this mighty castle. Gabriel sighed, knowing that every effort he made no where near brought him towards Alfor's greatness.

The young King's eyes turned to the left. The body of Commander Keith lay in the tomb on that side. Everyday he was reminded that he was nothing like Keith. Whether it was verbally from the Queen or merely the look she had on her face, Gabriel knew that Allura wished over and over again that he was Keith instead of Gabriel. His eyes glanced up towards the pictures that decorated the tomb. Memorialized in paint, Keith stood in his red pilot uniform in front of the Black Lion. Walking closer to the mural, Gabriel rested his hand against the wall. Tears started to form in his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He quickly moved away from the wall and wiped his eyes. He stood out in the middle of the catacombs, making it look like he wasn't looking at anything particular. Down the hallway, the footsteps grew louder until the Queen stopped right in the entrance of the catacomb.

"What are you doing down here?" She asked, seeing the King immediately.

Gabriel looked down to his feet. He gently kicked a small pebble on the floor. "Nothing, I guess. Just looking"

Ever since Allura found out she was pregnant and called for peace between them, she tried really hard not to yell at him, but his irreverent attitude towards this place riled her anger. She looked down at the picture in her hands, and forcefully handed it to him. Clearly angered, she silently walked over to her father's tomb and knelt over. She started to whisper her prayers for him.

Standing back, Gabriel slowly opened the picture. He moved closer to the light and looked over the picture—it was the twins. He looked at the picture the entire time that Allura prayed. Once she was finished, she stood up and turned around to see Gabriel fascinated with the picture. She walked up to him, calmed down. "One is a boy and one is a girl."

Gabriel looked up at her. "Really? The Doctor can tell now?"

"The twins shifted so he was able to get a clear look at both of them." She pointed out on the picture which twin was which. "That's the boy, and that's the girl."

Gabriel looked back to the picture. "Have you thought of any names?"

Allura put her hand to her face. "It is an Arusian custom for the father to name the children. It is not the mother's place."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

Allura looked to the exit. "We should go. It isn't proper for us to be wandering in a disrespecting manner down here."

He started to walk out of the tomb with her, but he looked over at her while walking. "I was praying, you know."

"Praying?" Allura questioned.

Gabriel nodded. "Praying for strength." He looked over at her. "From your father."

Allura sighed. She looked straight forward as they headed down the long dark hallway. "Yes, I need father's strength too."

* * *

As always, it was a dark day on planet Doom. Sitting quietly in her laboratory, the old witch pondered over many things. She stared heavily into her crystal ball while stroking the blue fur of her precious pet cat. Screams of tortured slaves filled the air, but they gave her no pleasure that day. Her hungry eyes watched as a certain blonde haired King filled her crystal ball.

"What are you watching, Hagar?" Lotor walked up from behind.

"Nothing!" The old witch popped out of her chair and quickly grabbed the crystal ball off its stand. She put the small orb into her pocket. "Just another episode of _As the Moon Turns_! That's all!" Her face started to turn a light blue.

Lotor rolled his eyes. "That is the worst show in the galaxy! I can't believe my father likes it…" He paused for a moment and studied Hagar's face. "Hagar, are you blushing?"

"Me, Sire? Never! Witches don't blush!" She quickly turned away. "I suppose you want another Robeast or something." She started to nervously fiddle around with some chemical beakers over at her desk.

"Not exactly," Lotor drew out his words teasingly. He looked at his nails for a moment, blew on them, and rubbed them on his sleeve. "I was just wondering why a certain witch of Doom spends all of her time starting at the King of Arus through her crystal ball."

Hagar dropped a beaker, melting a hole in the floor. "Look what you made me do!" She quickly started to work her magic to clean it up.

With a smug look on his face, he crossed his arms. "Hagar!"

"Get out of my laboratory! I'm a busy witch!" She pointed to the doorway while continuing to clean.

Lotor quietly walked up and put his hands on her shoulders. "Yes, I know you're so busy starting at King Gabriel…"

"Enough!" Hagar exclaimed, pulling away from his grip. She charged over to another section of the laboratory and continued to work.

Lotor laughed and followed her. "Hagar, why do you have to be like that?" He laughed again. "I think it's rather cute that you have a crush on a human!"

"Don't mock me, Lotor! Get out of my sight!"

"Hey, easy now!" Lotor raised his hands. "Maybe something could be worked out between us."

"Like what?" The old witch spat.

Lotor pondered for a moment. "I desire the Queen, and you desire the King…"

"I do not _desire_ him!"

Lotor looked over at Hagar unconvinced, and she shut her mouth. He continued, "Perhaps we can work together to split them up? I can have Allura and you…" He paused for a moment, thinking his words carefully. "And perhaps you can have the leftovers, that is, if you're interested, of course."

The old witch silently pondered for a moment. "I heard mention that there is a royal ball tonight at the Castle of Lions. It's a diplomatic event for all the surrounding planets of the Denubian galaxy." She turned to her control panel. "I shall prepare my finest Robeast. We'll need…"

"No," Lotor interrupted. "You're going to need some make-up." He looked over at the blue face of the old witch. "A lot of make-up."

* * *

Happier now that her daughter was recovering, Nanny bustled through the Castle preparing for the great ball that would be held that night. A full banquet needed to be prepared for the guests, along with finger foods at the ball, and desert afterward. At Coran's request, this ball was to take place to unite the surviving planets of the Denubian Galaxy against Doom. Since Doom's second comeback at the loss of Commander Keith and Voltron, Doom had gained back a greater foothold on the galaxy, but now with King Gabriel, Voltron was restoring peace and order back to the galaxy.

The hours passed quickly as the staff worked diligently to pull this party together. The finishing touches were finally put in place moments before the guests began to arrive from all over the galaxy. As the sun set, the dining hall filled quickly, and all the guests were seated. Over dinner, Coran made a formal announcement discussing the securities of the galaxy, and the new strategies of Arus and the Voltron Force. After much deliberation and discussion, plans to ban against Doom were heading in motion. These war-torn planets that were being represented agreed to start building up arsenals of weapons for the final battle. A final assault from Doom lingered in the near future, and everyone needed to be ready. After deliberation, the guests were escorted to the great hall. In one of the last seats at the large table, a cloaked figure sat without touching her dinner.

Quickly, Nanny came around picking up the plates. She noticed that the guest didn't touch her dinner. "Madame, did you not enjoy your dinner?"

The figure cloaked in black looked up. Her skin was fair and white while her hair was the deepest of black. Her lips were full and bright red while her eyes a deep purple. A small smile appeared on her face. "No, Madame, I was merely not hungry." She stood up and walked away.

Nanny shrugged her shoulders and continued to clean up the plates.

* * *

The woman in black lingered behind before entering into the courtroom. She dug around in her black cloak and pulled out a small glass bottle of perfume. The pink perfume seemed to glow in its clear bottle. She gave herself a spray of the perfume and tucked it away. She walked into the ballroom. Quickly, she found a table over in the shadows and headed over to it. As she passed through the crowds, men of all ages had fallen victim to the seductive smell of the perfume. The men, completely enchanted, flocked to her presence. With a smirk, she took of her black cloak, revealing her small tight black dress she wore.

Many of the couples were already dancing. Making sure he wouldn't loose out this time, Lance jumped ahead and asked Cassie to dance with him at dinner. He was a horrible dancer, but she didn't seem to mind at all. He would flush with embarrassment when he stepped on her toes or missed a beat, but she would graciously smile, merely happy to be with him. At first, their posture and movement was stiff and formal, but inch by inch, Cassie would move closer to him until he finally felt her head against his chest.

"May I cut in?" Rick stood before them, his eyes piercing like daggers towards Lance.

"No, you may not," Lance said sternly.

Rick started to open his mouth, but Cassie put her hand on his chest. "Rick, don't." She looked back towards Lance. "It's alright."

As she wished, Lance didn't start a fight. He bowed to her kindly, and left, but shot a dirty look towards Rick as he left.

Rick and Cassie took a hold of each other and began to dance around the room. A crossed look appeared on Cassie's face, but Rick looked away, seeming not to notice.

"Why did you do that?" Cassie asked.

"Do what?" Rick looked at her. "Can I not dance with my little sister?"

"You know what I mean!" She spat. "Why did you have to scare him off like that? We were just dancing!"

"Dancing a little too close that is…"

"I don't need you to be my moderator…"

"Cassie, I am your older brother, and it is my responsibility to make sure you don't get hurt…"

"I'm not going to get hurt! I can take care of myself!" She looked away from Rick angrily. "Besides Lance…

"Lance is just another one of those guys looking for how much he can get before he leaves. He'll just end up hurting you, and you'll come crying back to me."

Cassie pulled away from her brother. "You won't even give him a chance! He's not like that, and I don't need you to tell me what to do!" She stormed off the dance floor.

"Cassie," Rick groaned. "Don't be like that." He took off.

Meanwhile, Allura sat on her throne quietly while watching the people mingle. Inch by inch she slouched into her throne as boredom washed over her. Her eyes wandered around the courtroom. In the front corner, the King of Arus stood in a circle deliberating with some of the diplomats of other planets. She watched as his passionate movements and facial expressions seemed to win over the small crowd. She leaned over propping her head up with her fist.

"You can talk strategy and warfare, but can you dance, Your Highness?" An eerie voice came through the small crowd of men. The men backed up quickly and stood in awe once they saw the source of the voice. As the pared like the Red Sea, the woman dressed in sleek black approached. The scent of her perfume tickled the noses of the men standing around and beckoned to the ones nearby. She reached out her pale delicate hand. Her hand was soft and white like the snow. She smiled deviously, gently licking her luscious red lips. Her hand went to the King.

The King stood stoically as the hand stretched out before him. The other men, however, filled with jealousy, stared the King down with rage running through their veins. "You must excuse me, Madame. I am unfamiliar with your acquaintance," He spoke stoically.

The woman in black corseted to the King. "I am Princess Morgan of Kurell."

"That is a system I am unaware of…"

"It is far far away," She interrupted. "I have come this way for one reason."

"And that is?"

She fluttered her long dark eyelashes. "I wish you to ask me to dance, your Highness." She held out her hand again.

Before he could answer, she leapt towards him, putting her hands on his chest. She pushed the King onto the dance floor, and immediately grabbed his hands. In order to not mess up anyone else, the King started to step in rhythm to the music. Within seconds, he and Morgan were dancing.

As Allura looked over the courtroom, her eyes caught a certain couple dancing. She immediately shot up in her throne. Her eyes went to the dark-haired woman. She was very beautiful. "Nanny!" The Queen exclaimed, looking down to the refreshment table. "Nanny, come here!"

Nanny heard Allura's beckoning, and she came over to the Queen. "It is improper for a Queen to raise her voice in public."

"Whatever!" Allura waved her hand. She grabbed Nanny's arm and pulled her close. "Who is that?" She pointed at the young woman dancing with the King.

Nanny looked. "I am not sure. I did see that she did not eat any of her dinner. Thinks she's too good for our royal chiefs…"

"Nevermind that!" Allura said. "Find out who she is!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Allura snapped.

Nanny looked over at the Queen with a stunned look. "What is the matter with you, tonight?" She looked back to the dancing couple then looked at Allura. She grinned widely.

"What?" Allura crossed her arms from Nanny's look.

"Nothing, your Majesty," Nanny bowed and walked away.

Allura looked back to the dancing couple. A soured expression washed over her face as she watched the two turn around the room.

"Oh, you have such strong arms, your Highness." Morgan gently squeezed Gabriel's arms as he guided her around the room.

Gabriel said nothing, impatiently waiting for the song to end. He held his head away, the perfume making him feel nauseated.

"Your Highness, I have requested to stay a few extra days in the Castle along with some of the other diplomats."

"Why is that?" He looked toward her. "Is your planet…uh…"

"Kurell," She said.

"Yes, Kurell. Is it under much attack from Zarkon?"

She shook her head with a devious smile. "No, I'm saying for other reasons."

"I don't understand."

She looked him in the eye, smiling. "You are welcome to my chambers anytime, my Lord."

Gabriel stopped. "Excuse me. I must be attending to something else." He bowed and hurriedly left the dance floor.

Stunned, she stood on the dance floor for a moment, but quickly followed after him. "Your Highness! Wait!"

Allura stood up from her throne as she watched the scene unfold.

* * *

Feeling an aching headache from the perfume, the King rushed through the corridors of the empty Castle. Everyone was at the party. His head started to throb with pain. Sound and bright light caused excruciating pain within his mind. As he turned through the hallways, the royal chamber came closer and closer. As he turned to the last hallway, a certain darkly dressed woman stood before him.

"Are you alright, Your Highness? You took off so suddenly." She said, voice laced with gentle whispers and seductive snare.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. You shouldn't be here. This part of the Castle is restricted to guests." He said, nicely as possible, but clearly suffering with pain.

"But your Highness," She took a hold of his arm. "We both know that you are unwelcome in the royal chamber."

Gabriel's eyes opened wide. Very few were aware of the martial troubles he had with the Queen. "I don't understand what you mean," He glanced away.

Her hand went up to his face. "Oh, I think you do." Her soft delicate hand stroked against his cheek. "The Queen will never share her bed with you, but if you come with me…" Her words started to draw out as she leaned closer to him. As she leaned in, he backed away until his back hit the wall. "…you will have me every night that you desire." She kissed him.

Allura turned the corner. She gasped.

Gabriel glanced over and completely pulled away from Morgan. "Allura, it's not how it looks!" He came up to the Queen.

The Queen raised her hand and slapped the King across the face. "I think it's exactly how it looks!"

"Allura, I would never…"

The Queen was shaking with rage. As her blood started to boil, her face grew fiercely red. "I hate you!" She burst into tears. "Just because I'm fat, you go and find yourself another woman…"

"You're not fat!" Gabriel exclaimed. He tried to take a hold of her hands, but she pulled them away. "Allura, you're pregnant, and you're my wife. I would never leave you or the children!"

"Then why did you ask for a divorce that one time?" Allura screamed. She looked over at Morgan, who had a large smirk over her face. "And why are you cheating on me with her?"

"Allura, I wasn't…" Gabriel's head started to make him dizzy. He grabbed his head, and suddenly, he collapsed to the ground.

Morgan began to laugh. Soon, the laughter sound more like the cackling of the old witch rather than the laugh of a beautiful woman. Allura looked up at the young woman. "Hagar!"

After the woman smiled, her face started to shift. Soon, the blue-skinned witch of Doom appeared before Allura. Before Allura could even think, the witch pointed her staff and a shot of magic flew out. Allura was pinned to the wall, and she couldn't move.

"Let me go, you old hag!" Allura commanded while trying to squirm.

The old witch walked past Gabriel, looking down on him. "You should have believed him." She walked up to Allura and touched the Queen's chin. Her long dirty nails scraped against Allura's smooth beautiful skin.

"You're nothing but evil!"

"Thank you." Hagar smiled. "I'm going to hand you over to Prince Lotor." She looked over at Gabriel. "And your husband will make a fine addition to my laboratory."

"You wouldn't dare!" Allura exclaimed.

"Oh, but I would," The witch said playfully. Her long nails traced down Allura's body and stopped once they reached Allura's growing stomach.

Allura tried to squirm away from Hagar's touch. It was a terrifying feeling to have Hagar's evil hands resting over the place where her children were being carried.

"I would rip them out of your womb with my own hands just to make you suffer…" The witch playfully said. "I'll show you how evil I can be."

Tears instantly poured out of Allura's eyes.

* * *

Kicking the air, Lance walked sulkily through the hallways of the Castle by himself. Every time he thought of Rick, which was often, he started to feel intense anger. His fist clenched, wishing he could punch Rick again. "Why does he always have to get in the way?" Lance muttered to himself. He thought about Cassie. "And why does she let him?" She sighed. "Does she like him better than me?" He threw up his hands. "Of course she does! He's her brother! I don't have a chance!"

Suddenly, the cackling of an old witch echoed through the corridors. Lance immediately knew the sound. "Hagar!" He started running down the hallways, and he pulled out his blaster gun. He followed the howling of the old witch until he finally knew he was close. He peered around the corner. Sure enough, the old witch was there, but the King was on the ground and the Queen was held hostage.

With her sharp nails, the witch tore a small streak through Allura's dress. Immediately, the Queen started sobbing, begging for mercy, but the cruel witch kept tearing through the clothing.

"How about some payback, Hagar!" Lance leapt out from behind the corner and fired towards the witch. Before the witch could turn around, she was shot through the shoulder. Lance ran forward, pulling out his blue lightsaber. The light beam was quickly drawn, and as he went to swing, the witch used her magic to disappear. She was gone. The freeze spell was broken off Allura, and she fell to the ground.

"Allura, are you alright?" Lance leaned down and helped the Queen up to her feel.

She grabbed onto him and started sobbing madly. "She was going to kill them!" She managed to say through sobs.

"Kill who?" Lance asked.

"The children," Allura sobbed again.

Lance put his blaster and lightsaber away. He took his friend into his arms. "You're safe now, Allura. You're completely safe. None of us would let anything happen to you or the children."

* * *

"How long to you expect the magic to last, Dr. Gourma?" Coran asked with a whisper.

The Doctor pondered for a moment. The entire Voltron Force, the Queen, Cassie, Nanny, and Janna stood outside the medical center. In darkness and silence, the King laid on a bed waiting for the effects of the painful magic to disappear. Any slight noise or ray of light would make him scream in pain. They had to be extremely quiet.

"He should be better in a day or two," The Doctor whispered. "You'll have to shut off the Castle alarm system but keep someone watching every 24 hours. You can't afford an attack either."

"Yes, especially since he is the pilot of Black Lion," Pidge said quietly.

"I guess we'll have to think of what to do if one of us gets hurt and Doom attacks," Lance said.

"Yes, we'll need to train more pilots," Coran said.


	18. Kanonite

**Episode Eighteen **

**Kanonite **

His headaches had gone away many days ago, but there was still silence in their bedroom. Quietly as the rain beat down, Allura sat at the desk studying her political science curriculum. Even though her mind was supposed to comprehend the different possible forms of government, her thoughts obsessively analyzed the questions her heart screamed. With her head propped up by her fist, she dully gazed around the room. Her eyes locked on the back of his head.

He sat on the couch leaning over the coffee table. In his hands, he held a block of wood that he slowly and methodically whittled down. The room was dark from the cloudy day, and the shadows from the blinds danced across his hands as he carved.

She put her pencil down, paying no attention to her studies. Over and over again, the night Hagar infiltrated the Castle replayed in her mind. Every feeling, thought, action, and word circled through her troubled mind. Even though it was Hagar's sorcery and Gabriel was completely innocent, something still bothered her. She looked down to her enlarging stomach. Perhaps it was the fact that she was pregnant and knew desperately she couldn't raise two children alone, or perhaps it was the feeling of abandonment all over again. Disgusted with her thoughts, she looked away from the blonde-haired man. Why should she care? They were supposed to have separate lives. Marriage to one another was their respective duty for the peace of the galaxy. She did was she was told, and he did what he was told. They were married in name and show only. She stopped for a moment, feeling a singe in her heart. She was the one who proposed it—separate lives. Why should she care if the King took a mistress? After all, they were human and had needs and appetites; he would naturally find somewhere to fill them since they were living separate lives. Yes, the woman who confronted the King days ago was the witch Hagar, but it would be only a matter of time before the King found a woman who would fill his needs. Allura looked back down to her book and tried to concentrate. It all made logical sense, but she couldn't shake the nagging feeling in her soul. Frustrated, she got up from the desk and went over to the bed. She sprawled out and closed her tired eyes.

As he delicately shaped the block of wood, he felt tension and stress his shoulders. He frequently felt like that, but these last few days seemed worse. He tried blaming it on the fact that he always slept on the couch, but he knew better. Every time he thought of opening his mouth to speak, his fear stopped him. He didn't know what to say, and he didn't know what to do. Everything about him was wrong, and everything about him upset her. It was better to just live the separate lives she wished for. Hagar's sinister words stung in his chest with such pain and intensity, he wanted to run away from Arus and never look back. He knew, no matter what he did, he could never make Allura happy, and he could never have a place in her heart. It seemed so easy to run away, but he shook his head gently at the thought. While growing up under the cruelly of his own father, he promised himself that he would always be there for his children. He could never abandon his children, and even though she hated him, he could never abandon the mother of his children. Even though he wouldn't be loved, he chose everyday to stay. He glanced up for a moment. The mirror on the wall reflected the beautiful Queen lying upon the bed. How torturous memories were! The kisses she gave him—false expectations of hope—pierced through his heart. The touch of her hands, the look her in eyes, the calling of his name—they were all lies. He shook his head, trying to shake away from the thoughts. They were just doing their duty to bring forth a monarchy. The night she loved him was a lie—she would never love him. He sighed, thinking of today. Today was their one year anniversary. Nanny would be putting on a wonderful feast for the occasion, but Allura didn't mention it at all. Should he bring it up?

* * *

Lance sat sulkily watching the rain pouring down heavily. Out on one of the side balconies of the Castle, he sat out in the cold weather watching his breath escape from his mouth. He had been alone for a long time, but soon, he was greeted by the clasping of his arm. Cassie had walked out onto the balcony, searching for him that afternoon. She took a hold of his left arm and leaned against it, breathing in the scent of his jacket. His posture was stiff and formal with her. Noticing that something was wrong, she sat up straight and looked over at his stern face starting towards the distant skies.

"Lance, what's the matter?" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing," He said quietly.

She sighed. "Then what are you doing out here all alone?" Her hand wandered up and down his back.

"Why are you out here without a coat?" He asked.

"I wanted to see you…"

"Are you sure Rick won't be mad about it?" Lance hissed.

Cassie removed her hand off Lance. "If you're going to act like a child…"

Lance looked over at her. "I didn't mean it like that," He sighed. "I'm just frustrated with your brother."

"And you think I'm not?" Cassie asked.

"Are you?" Lance asked. "You do everything he tells you."

"It's not like that!" She scooted away from him, angrily. "You know my brother loves me, and I'll admit he can be bossy, but he's the only family I have."

"No, I get it!" Lance looked away. "Your brother beats me out any day…"

"Don't make me choose, Lance!" Cassie spat. "You have no idea what's going on in my heart."

"And what exactly is going on?"

"Did you ever think that I care for you both and wished desperately that you'd get along with one another?" She looked towards the dark sky. "I don't want to have to be forced to choose between you. It's unfair for both of you to try and make me feel this way!" She stood up and started to walk away.

Lance spun around. "Cassie, wait!"

She stopped impatiently. "What?" She put her hands on her hips.

He looked at her silently then glanced away.

Frustrated, Cassie turned around and continued to walk away. Anger started to well up in her heart. He was just like every other guy…

"Cassie, I'm sorry."

She stopped. It took her a few moments to turn around, but when she did, her eyes already started to sting with tears.

Lance shrugged. "It's obvious that your brother and I are going to have to work something out. I just don't know what though." He looked up at Cassie. "He just seems to hate me," He said, stretching his words with passion.

Cassie folded her arms over her chest. "He doesn't hate you." She faintly smiled. "He just really doesn't like you very much."

"Oh, much better," Lance half-laughed.

* * *

On planet Doom, Daisen carefully studied over the many blueprints of Robeasts that had been created recently. He groaned while looking over them—all of them had failed miserably. On the computer, he watched the footage of the Robeasts battling with the mighty Voltron. Every time, the Blazing Sword would cut through the Robeast, sending it to the grave. Daisen leaned back in his chair and pondered for a moment.

"And what is the Crowned Prince doing in my laboratory?" The witch Hagar approached from behind.

Daisen swiveled around on his chair. "I'm trying to think of a way to improve your lousy Robeasts."

Hagar murmured some curse under her breath.

Daisen looked at her plainly. "With the way your magic works, I suppose I shouldn't be afraid at all."

Hagar slapped him upside the head as she stepped forward to look over the blue-prints. "What do you propose we don, oh wise Prince?"

"Easy!" Daisen put his head behind his shoulders. "We a special coating or armor that is capable of withstanding Voltron's Blazing Sword."

"And if you would have done your homework, you'd know that Voltron's sword is tipped with diamond," Hagar spat.

"Yes, and what is harder than diamond in this galaxy?" Daisen said.

Hagar pondered for a moment. "Kanonite."

"Exactly!" Daisen turned his chair back to the blue-prints. "If we can find enough Kanonite to protect the Robeast in critical areas, we can defeat Voltron. The only problem is trying to find this material. It's very rare."

"That's because it's only found on planet Arus."

Daisen put his hand to his chin. "Then I guess I'll have to go to Arus then."

"Yes, I and hope you die there."

Daisen stood up with a smirk. "Thanks, witch! I hope you're not so ugly the next time I come back."

Hagar started to murmur another curse. After Daisen left the room, she threw her staff across the room. "I hate that brat!" She walked over to pick up the staff. "I'll admit he's got more brains than that Lotor ever had, but I'd rather serve Lotor as King than Daisen."

* * *

The morning rain cleared up. Taking advantage of the pause in weather, Pidge and Hunk set out from the Castle on horseback. Their plans were to spend the whole day outside and return to the Castle by night. Since they didn't have training that day, they decided to make the most of their break. Quickly, they reached the town that was nestled in the shadow of the great Castle. Immediately when they stepped into town, a crowd of children surrounded them. Happy people were constantly smiling and waving towards the brave pilots of Voltron. After trotting a few steps into the village, they dismounted from their horses, and started guiding the horses by the reigns.

"Okay, Hunk, you go fill up the canteens, and I'll go buy the food," Pidge said.

"Well, why can't I buy the food?"

"Because you'll eat it all before it ever gets packed away."

Hunk shrugged, knowing Pidge was right. "Okay, I'll fill the canteens." He took four canteens off the saddle and led his horse towards the center of town.

Pidge led his horse down another alley where he knew the street vendors would be selling their fresh produce. He passed by fish, spices, pottery, and all sorts of other items. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as he passed the fresh baked bread, but as he opened his eyes, he caught another booth on the other side of the market. He turned his head looking back to the bread; he needed to buy it, but he could always come back. He led his horse across the street and walked up to the booth that caught his attention.

She was beautiful. The girl who ran the booth was young, but very beautiful. She smiled warmly as Pidge came up to her booth. He didn't bother looking down at the things she had to offer, but kept staring at her. After a few moments, the young girl started to look a little frightened with Pidge staring at her. "Can I help you?"

Pidge snapped out of his daze. "Uh, yes…" He looked down at the items she had to sell. It was jewelry. He pondered for a moment, not knowing what to say—it was all jewelry for girls. "I just don't know what I like!" Pidge laughed nervously.

"Are you buying for a girlfriend…"

"No!" Pidge exclaimed. "I am single—very single. You know what I mean?"

The girl seemed amused, and she faintly laughed. "Alright, who are you buying for this today?"

Pidge pondered for a moment. He tried to think of women that he could be buying for but nothing came to mind. "Nanny, no way!" He thought to himself. He smiled as a brilliant idea crossed his mind. "It is the King and Queen's anniversary today. I need something for the Queen. You know, her and I go way back."

"Yes, considering you are a member of Voltron Force…"

"You know I'm on Voltron Force?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, you are Pidge, pilot of Green Lion." She turned her attention to the jewelry. "Now what would you like for such an occasion? It is a very special day for Arus."

"What do you mean?" Pidge asked, looking over the jewelry.

"It is a happy thing to see the Queen married and soon the house of Alfor to be blessed with children." She turned around and started digging through her bags. "The Queen must be very happy. She has a wonderful King, and she will be a mother soon. It's like a fairy tale."

"Right," Pidge uttered, knowing that things weren't so happy in the Castle of Lions. "Do you have anything else?"

"Yes," The girl opened up a wooden box. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with bright pink stones set into the metal. They glimmered and sparkled in the morning sunlight.

"Wow!" Pidge exclaimed. "What is this?"

"Kanonite. It's very rare. I'm afraid that is the last piece I have with its precious stones."

Pidge sighed. "I suppose its expensive then."

The girl pondered for a moment. "I suppose since it's for the Queen's anniversary, I can give you a price reduction."

"You will! That's great!"

The girl looked down to the ground. "If I do this, you have to promise to come and shop here more often."

Pidge started to dig out his money. He looked up. "Yes, I will."

She smiled. "Alright then, Pidge of Green Lion, I will look for you."

Pidge held out the money for her to take. Her hand came up to take the money, but their hands lingered too long, gently touching one another.

"Hey, Pidge! What's taking you so long?" Hunk came barreling up with his large horse. He noticed that Pidge and the girl jerked their hands away. "What's this?" He looked at the girl. "Oh, Pidge, she's pretty! I know you can't resist a pretty girl!"

"Shut up!" Pidge hissed.

"What's your name, young lady?"

Blushing, the girl gently curtsied to him. "Kikyo."

"Well, Kikyo, my friend and I must be going, but I'm sure he'll be back." Hunk started to pull Pidge away.

"Why do you have to be a jerk like that?"

"Like what? We need to get going."

"I was talking to her."

Hunk grinned. "You like her, don't you?"

"No!" Pidge huffed. He stuffed the brown box with the necklace into his backpack. "She's just a girl."

"Yes, and you're a fifteen year old boy."

"Shut up!" Pidge exclaimed.

* * *

They were going hiking that day, but it was miserable. The rain from that morning made everything a mess. After walking a few yards, their boots were caked with mud. Stubborn, they pressed on through the muddy trail, but after about an hour, they became exasperated. They didn't want to go back to the Castle, but they wanted to have some sort of adventure.

"Little buddy, I think we're going to have to turn back. We're not getting very far. It's just too muddy out here."

"Hunk, where is your sense of adventure?" Pidge looked around. "We only get a fully day off once a week so we've got to make the most of it."

"Yeah, I'll admit Gabriel is a task-master—way more than Keith ever was, but it's for our own good," Hunk said, sounding mature. He looked up to the sun. "We better just turn around."

"Hey, look!" Pidge exclaimed. "He pointed to a near-by cliff. "There's a cave!"

Hunk turned and looked. "That's nice. Now let's go."

"No, come on!" Pidge started to run for the cave. "Let's go see what's in there!"

"Pidge! We should go!" Hunk ran after him, but much more slowly.

Undaunted, Pidge crawled into the cave. Pidge carefully crawled down the opening until he found the bottom of the cave.

Frustrated, Hunk ran up to the small opening. "Pidge, get out of there!" He hollered.

Pidge pulled a flashlight out of his bag. "Hunk, this is so cool! You've gotta get down here!"

Hunk rolled his eyes before stooping down to the entrance. He squeezed through the opening and crawled down to the floor. He looked around. "We've got to get out of here! People get lost in caves, you know!"

"Nonsense!" Pidge stepped forward. "Most of the caves on Arus connect to one another. King Alfor dug tunnels to connect the caves so the people would have protection during an invasion."

"Great! We can end up on the other side of the planet then!" Hunk exclaimed. "We don't have time to waste! Gabriel and Allura's party is tonight!"

"We have plenty of time before that!" Pidge started to walk around.

Reluctantly, Hunk followed behind the young man. He pulled his flashlight out of his backpack and created more light in the cave. Next, he dug out his pager and looked for reception—there wasn't any. "What if the Voltron Force needs us, and we're stuck down here?"

"Hunk, would you relax? You're probably just worried about missing dinner!"

"Well, that too!"

* * *

With torches and lamps, Daisen and a team of Doom soldiers wandered through the underground network of caves on the planet Arus. Hour after hour passed, but there was still no sign of any sort of stones. Supposedly, these stones could come in three colors: rich pink, lush blue-green and bright purple. They were the key to defeating Voltron, but they were rare—even on planet Arus.

"Prince Daisen, perhaps all the Kanonite is gone?" One of the soldiers suggested.

"Hagar said that there is some left." Daisen uttered, but his mind pondered on something else. Perhaps that old witch lied to him. He stopped and turned back to one of the soldiers. "What are you picking up on the atom scanner?"

"Nothing. There is no Kanonite within 500 feet of the scanner."

Daisen groaned and continued to walk further into the cave.

* * *

The cave was black. There were no more entrances or escapes—there was no sunlight. Only their flashlights guided the way. Pidge shined the flashlight forward. The light fell on a large stalagmite. "Cool!" Pidge ran forward to look at the structure.

"Pidge, don't…"

Pidge screamed. His foot went through the ground. Suddenly, the floor around him started to crumble, and he fell through.

"PIDGE!" Hunk's booming voice echoed through the cave. He ran over to the hole and looked down. He saw the light of Pidge's flashlight, but not Pidge. "Pidge, are you alright?"

Pidge shook his head and picked himself up from the ground. He rubbed his sore side and grabbed his flashlight. "Yeah, I'm alright. It was just a hard fall." He stood up and shined the light around the room. "Woha!"

Hunk leapt down the hole and landed hard on his feet. His knees bent as he cradled his fall. He stood up straight and shined his light around the room. "Wow!"

Before them, the cave wall glimmered with a sea of colorful gemstones. They were patches of pink, bluish-greens, and rich purples. Pidge stood dumbfounded for a moment, but then he started to dig into his bag. He found the wooden box and opened in. The pink stones on the necklace were the same as the ones on the wall. "It's Kanonite!" Pidge exclaimed.

"Kanonite?" Hunk looked confused.

"It's a very rare and expensive stone! I should get some and take it back to Kikyo!" Pidge ran up to the wall.

"Don't like her, eh?"

"Shut up, and help me take some stones!" He started clipping the stones off the wall and tucking them into his bag. "We should take all the colors."

"I hope you save some for me!"

Pidge and Hunk turned around. Stunned, they stood there flabbergasted as Doom soldiers surrounded them. Soon, Crowned Prince Daisen emerged into the light.

"If it isn't bad enough that you're trying to take over the surface of the planet, you've got to take control of the underground too!" Pidge spat.

Daisen chucked while reaching forward. He ripped the pink stone out of Pidge's hand. "Thank you! This is all I need!"

"What do you want that for? You like jewelry or something?" Pidge snickered.

Daisen wasn't amused. "This, boy, will the defeat of Voltron!" The Prince smiled. "But, if I kill you and your friend here, I won't have to worry about Voltron anymore."

"You don't have the…" Pidge started to exclaimed but stopped once Daisen pointed a blaster towards at Pidge's face.

"Let him go!" Hunk exclaimed. "Take me! Just don't hurt him!"

Daisen pointed the blaster towards Hunk. "And what makes you think you can demand the terms?"

"Pidge, now!" Hunk exclaimed.

Pidge leapt forward and grabbed onto Daisen. The blaster fired towards the ceiling. Chucks of the ceiling came down on the soldiers. Hunk grabbed a large rock and crammed in the face of a soldier. After the soldiers were taken out, Daisen found enough strength to throw Pidge off him. He was punched in the face by Hunk. The large man quickly grabbed his little friend and took off. Once Daisen stood back up, the two were already running away. Daisen started to fire his blaster towards them, but he missed. He started to chase them while firing.

They weaved in and out of the tunnels of the caves. Not paying attention to where they were going, they just ran to avoid Daisen's firing.

"Hunk, I can't run…" Pidge started to say weakly. His head was bleeding from Daisen throwing him against the wall.

The large man threw Pidge onto his back. He was a slow runner, but he was even slower with Pidge on his back. He knew that Daisen would catch up soon—he had to stand and fight. As they ran, a structure appeared in the light of the flashlight. It was one of Alfor's tunnels. There were stone bricks lining the walls. He ran towards it. After he ran down the long stone tunnel, he ran around the corner. He laid Pidge down and grabbed a large rock. Daisen was approaching.

As the footsteps grew louder and closer, Hunk waited for the perfect moment. When it was the right time, Hunk turned back into the tunnel. He threw the rock, hitting Daisen in the head. He fell to the ground. Wasting no time, Hunk grabbed Pidge and ran up the stone stairs to the left. After the long stairway, they soon reached the light of day. Immediately, Hunk reached for his transmitter. He contacted the Voltron Force and help was on the way.

* * *

Pidge's head was wrapped up in the medical center by Cassie, and he was well enough to join everyone for the special dinner. Everyone seemed to be having a good time at the anniversary party except for Gabriel and Allura. She sat stoically looking towards the window while he played with his food on his plate.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Cassie," Pidge said.

"You're welcome, you brave warrior." She kissed his cheek.

"Why don't I get one of those went I come to the medical center?" Lance asked under his breath to Cassie.

She gently turned towards him. "When you have a real injury, I'll give you a kiss on the cheek too."

Lance folded his arms and looked away.

When she thought nobody was looking, Cassie kissed Lance on the cheek, but when she turned her head, she noticed her infuriated brother across the table. She looked back down to her plate.

Nanny bustled around the room, happy and joyful. She served everyone pleasantly and generously. As the biggest supporter of the Queen's marriage, she was excited about such a day—even more excited that the King and Queen themselves. Humming the wedding theme tune, she pushed the cart around the table. "Would you like more to drink, Coran?"

"Why, yes, that would be wonderful, Nanny," He said while Nanny started to fill his glass.

She moved the cart further down the table. Hunk appeared to be alright as he tore into his steak. She looked down as her daughter solemnly ate her dinner. The girl hadn't ever been the same since she was kidnapped by Lotor. She was quiet, calm, and reserved—something she certainly wasn't before. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail, her make-up was very simple, and she wore a normal pair of jeans and zip up sweatshirt. They still weren't clothes Nanny would approve of, but considering what she used to wear, Nanny was happy to see her daughter covered up.

"Do you need anything else, Janna?"

The girl looked up and shook her head gently. "No," She uttered gently. She hadn't spoken much in the past few weeks so that reply even caught the attention of everyone around.

Soon, everyone's attention turned as the Queen got up from her chair. She quietly started to leave the room.

"Where are you going, your Majesty?" Coran asked, standing up.

"I don't feel well. I'm going to retire," Allura said before she walked out of the room.

The King had looked up from his dinner. After the Queen left, he looked back toward it, and smashed his potatoes with his fork even more.

* * *

After a rundown with Pidge and Hunk on today's events, Gabriel retired to the royal chambers. Everyday to open that door was a struggle, but everyday, he would just push the red button and enter the room with a heavy sigh. 

She was already showed and ready for bed. In her pajamas, she sat in front of her mirror brushing her long blonde hair. He paused for a moment, merely watching her, but his reflection in the mirror alerted her to his presence.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," He looked away. He walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He dug through his drawer of shirts until he found what he wanted. He walked over to the Queen's vanity set where she was sitting. Surprised, she looked up at him. He pondered for a moment, choosing his words. He handed her something wrapped in a white tissue paper. "Sorry, I don't know wrap things."

"What is this?" She took the object.

"It's your present."

"For what?"

"Our anniversary."

She started to pull back the tissue paper until she reached the object. She gasped as the last sheet of paper was torn away. It was white pearl comb with a pink cherry blossom design on the head. It was very beautiful. She looked up at him, stunned, but guilty—she didn't have a present for him.

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders and looked away. "I thought you might like since you brush your hair so much." He looked back at her with a small teasing grin.

She stood up, holding the comb in both of her hands. Shortly after standing up, she grabbed her large stomach and gasped.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerning, reaching out and guiding her back to her seat. "Are you alright? Do I need to get the doctor?"

Allura shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She looked down at her large stomach. "They're moving. I can feel it."

"You can feel it?" Gabriel asked. He kneeled down, and leaned in closely to his wife's large stomach.

Allura nodded. "I imagine they'll be kicking soon."

They were close to each other for a moment, but the uncomfortable feelings started to flood back in. Gabriel cleared his throat and stood up. "Well, I suppose…" He trailed off and walked over to the couch.


	19. The Plans for Eviltron

**Episode Nineteen**

**The Plans for Eviltron**

Looking in the mirror, Daisen traced the lines of his scars over his face. It had been weeks ago that he encountered Pidge and Hunk deep under the surface of Arus, but the wounds of the incident remained in the form of scars. After being bashed over the head with a rock, Daisen had to have stitches put into his head. After he finished tracing the lines, he squeezed his hand into a fist and punched the mirror. The glass shattered, tearing through the skin on his hand. He looked down at his bloody fist—they were going to pay.

"Upset about something, Daisen?"

Daisen quickly spun around at the sound of that particular voice. "I don't need a counselor, Lotor! Now get out of my face!"

Lotor faintly laughed. "I think you're crazier than I am."

"What do you want?"

"For you to get out of my way! You're a unwanted obstacle between my victory over Voltron." Lotor snapped.

"Don't even try to blame things on me, Lotor! You've been failing long before I came into the picture..."

"And you haven't been doing much better," Lotor interjected.

"If I just would have been able to get my hands on some of that Kanonite, then I would have been able to secure a victory."

Lotor snorted. "Yes, _if_..."

Infuriated, Daisen quickly wiped out his sword. Lotor was quick to follow with his own sword. Suddenly, tension rose as the two men stared each other down for a duel. Both felt as if they had gotten over their heads, but neither would back down to such a challenge.

The tension was broken as the King of Doom stepped into the room with Hagar and King Charon at his side. Both of them stood up from their attack stances and put their swords away.

"What is going on here?" Zarkon asked.

"Nothing, father, just a friendly duel."

Daisen nodded. "Yes, Sire."

Zarkon snorted. "I'm sure if I haven't arrived when I did, one of you would be dead." He walked past them.

"Which one?" Lotor followed his father.

"Yes, which one?" Daisen followed.

The old King stood silently for a moment. "You both deserve to die!"

Both of the young Princes were taken back.

Angrily, Zarkon spun around. "You both are nothing but incompetent fools who have done nothing to capture Queen Allura, King Gabriel, or Voltron! I want Arus destroyed, and my wishes haven't been fulfilled!"

"Father, we are trying…"

"I want results!" Zarkon raised his golden staff. "I should have your head, you lazy fool! I have given you countless opportunities, but you've managed to squander every one of them!"

"Sire!" Hagar interjected. "Perhaps that would not be such a wise decision. After all, the Prince has some use to us yet."

"What do you mean, old witch?" Zarkon asked, irritated.

"If you would follow me to my laboratory, I will show you, o mighty King." She started to walk through the Castle of Doom towards a transport tube. Everyone followed behind her into the tube. Soon, they were carried from the Castle out to the laboratory. Once they were in the laboratory, they all gathered around Hagar's computer.

"What is your special plan, witch?" Charon asked while looking around the room, unimpressed. "I see nothing that can help us."

Hagar turned around, beaming with evil pride. "This project has been in the making for almost two years now. Ever since the resurrection of the mighty Voltron, I have been slowly developing our own robot to counteract the force of Voltron."

"Hagar, we've tried this!" Lotor exclaimed. "You've made plenty of Robeasts fashioned to Voltron's skill and power, and they all have failed."

"But not like this, young Prince!" Hagar turned around and pushed a button on her computer. On the screen, a diagram of five small robots appeared.

Daisen's jaw dropped. "Wolves."

Hagar nodded. "These five wolf vehicles will come together to form a super robot capable of destroying Voltron." She turned around to the crowd. "I call it Eviltron."

"Eviltron?" Everyone uttered in awe.

Hagar pushed another button to start a video demonstration of the five robot creations. "These are five wolf robots fashioned exactly like the five lions of Voltron. Each has an element, evil virtue, and each will need a pilot to operate the controls."

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Lotor asked.

"Sire, this project has take time. I have had to build these wolves, let them charge in their elements, and fill them with the magic of evil. In every way, they are compatible to Voltron."

"Then won't Eviltron and Voltron have exactly the same strength?" Daisen asked.

Hagar shook her head. "No, where Voltron is weak, I have corrected the wolves. Eviltron will outshine and defeat Voltron." She pushed another button. "Let me show you."

First on the screen, a large black wolf appeared on the screen. It was the_Death Black Wolf_. Its element was death. It rested in front of the Castle of Doom just as the Black Lion of Voltron stood in front of its Castle. As death and evil rises in the air of Doom, this Wolf gained the strength to fight.

Next, a green colored wolf came on the screen. It was the _Poison Green Wolf_—jealously fueled the engines and power crystal of this mighty Wolf. Resting at the bottom of a poisonous, gaseous swamp, this Green Wolf laid dormant. Gaining strength and power through the jealous ambitions of the universe, the Green Wolf was ready to do battle and poison the refreshing waters of the Blue Lion

Lying under a pool of blood, the _Blood Red Wolf_ filled with the rage and anger that caused men to murder one another. As rage powered the machine, it sought fervently to attack the passion and courage of the Red Lion.

Covered in the dark fog of Doom, the _Fog Grey Wolf_ mysteriously lurked to seek out its enemy—the Green Lion. Through deception, illusion, and trickery the Grey Wolf weaved webs of lies to counter the wisdom of the Green Lion.

Finally, the _Ogre Brown Wolf_ came into view, resting in the Dark Mountains of Doom. Seeking strength through the evil soil of the planet and the fear that struck the hearts of men, the Brown Wolf prepared for battle with the Yellow Lion.

After all the five Wolves were presented to the crowd, Hagar turned around with a large grin. "These Wolves are the product of scientific engineering, the power of the elements and the deadly vices, and the most evil magic called upon the evil gods of the universe." Her grin grew larger. "Eviltron is almost ready."

"Then we should use it to defeat Voltron right now!" Lotor exclaimed.

"No, it is not ready!" The old witch stopped the Prince of Doom. "The elemental charging takes a long time to complete. It will be finished soon, but today is not the day."

"Why did you show us this now?" Daisen asked.

"These Wolves will need pilots. We need to select five pilots from Doom to become the Eviltron Force," Hagar said. "Everything will be exactly like Voltron except Eviltron will be stronger, better, and victorious."

"What to you propose we do?" Charon asked.

Hagar smiled. "Wait. We will lay off attacking the Voltron Force. Let them get comfortable. Once our pilots are trained and Eviltron is ready, we attack!"

King Zarkon pondered for a moment then began to laugh. "Hagar, you never cease to amaze me!"

* * *

The young pilot of Blue Lion, Rick Star, walked down the corridors of the Castle of Lions by himself. Heading back to his room for something, he silently traveled on the third floor. Quickly, he went into his bedroom and grabbed the book he needed. He closed the door behind him and started to walk off, but at the faint sound of music, he stopped. He stood completely silent, straining his ear to listen. Curious, he turned the other direction and looked for the source of the music. On each floor, there was a large sunroom created by the large windows on the side of the Castle. The source seemed to be coming from there.

It was very beautiful music. He couldn't help himself—he continued to head down the hallway. Once he reached the sunroom, he peeked in. He was startled to find out the results. The young woman who tried to seduce him a few months ago was now sitting on the floor of the sunroom singing and playing music that beckoned him to come. He had barely said anything to her in the past two months, and she never was able to really look up at him.

He leaned against the doorway and pondered. She was a completely different person now. He cringed as he thought about the way she used to be, but as he looked at the girl on the floor with her acoustic guitar, she was someone else. She didn't have crazy hair anymore, she wore clothes that covered her body, and she sang completely different. Nobody had ever heard her sing like he was hearing now. He remembered when Janna gave everyone a copy of the Screaming Banshees music. He likened the sound to cats screaming in a trash compactor, but this music that she was playing now, he could listen to that all day.

A faint tickle came to his nose, and he sneezed. Immediately, the music stopped and Janna turned around, completely startled. When she noticed it was Rick, she immediately started to pack up her things and move out of the room.

"No, you don't have to leave. I wasn't planning on coming in here."

Janna was silent for a moment, now slowly packing up her things. "Then what were you doing over here?"

Rick motioned towards his book. "I went to my room to get a book to read then I heard you playing. I didn't know who it was, so I came to look."

"Oh," Janna uttered. She stood up from the ground and grabbed the handle of her guitar case. "It is late. I should get going."

"I didn't mean to chase you off." Rick stepped into the room. "It's just I've never heard music like that before. It was really pretty."

"Thanks," She uttered, not able to look him in the eye.

He walked over to the large window and looked out over the green hills of Arus. "I must admit that your band's music sounds much different."

Janna shrugged. "Yeah, the band prefers a punk rock style."

Rick looked over at her. "And what do you prefer?"

Janna pondered for a moment. "Acoustic music."

He turned around from the window. "Yes, I would have to agree with you."

The girl looked down at her feet. "You know, Rick, I…" She stopped, trying to find her words. "I'm sorry about what I did to you. I shouldn't have done it."

Rick nodded. "I understand."

She looked away. "I'm planning on leaving the Castle soon. I wanted to tell you that before I left."

"Why? Won't your mother be upset?" Rick asked.

"I threw myself at you like a cheap slut. That's who I've become. I don't belong here. I belong with my own kind."

Rick shook his head. "It's all about choices. You can choose not to be what you once were. You don't have to be like that."

"But it is like that!" She insisted. "I can't start over here when I've already messed things up so badly." She tried to look up at him, but couldn't. "I can barely look at you. I am too filled with shame."

"I've forgiven you. Why can't you forgive yourself?"

"Forgiveness doesn't take back what's been done…"

"But it does create a new beginning." Rick stepped closer towards Janna. He walked up to her, trying to make her look at him. "Now promise me you're not going to run off again."

"I'm not going to run away. I'm just going to leave on a transport…"

"Janna," He said sternly. "I don't think leaving is going to solve your problems. Now, promise me you'll stay here."

She tried to turn her head away from Rick, but he kept trying to look her in the eye. "Look, I guess I'll stay, but I've really messed things up here." She gave in to looking at him. "I can't take back the things I did. You've already seen _way_ too much of me. I can't make you forget what you've seen."

Rick sighed gently. "You're right. I have seen a lot of you, but that was the old you. Perhaps the new you will be different." He shrugged his shoulders, while going off on a tangent. "I wouldn't want to see that much of you again, unless I was married to you or something…" He stopped, realizing he was tripping on his words. "I mean…" He blushed.

Janna blushed. "Well, I should get going." She grasped her guitar case handle and left the room.

Rick hit his forehead with his book while groaning. "I'm such an idiot!"

* * *

Day by day, her stomach was growing larger. The delivery date was slowly approaching with each passing day. Right now, she was at seven months. The reality of what was to come grew stronger and stronger. Connected to the royal chamber, there was an extra room. It was mainly filled with furniture for a sitting room, but the Queen was clearing it out. Determined to raise her own family, the Queen was clearing out this room to create a nursery for the twins.

Nanny supervised the moving process. She ordered the men to take which object, and after the room was cleared, she and the Queen were left alone in the room waiting for the nursery objects to arrive. "Your Majesty, I don't understand why you are going to all this trouble when your old nursery is in perfect condition."

"I told you, Nanny. I will not leave the care of my children to strangers. I am their mother, and I will raise them."

"But you and the King are important heads of state. You need to be getting your rest at night. You shouldn't have to worry about taking care of babies in the middle of the night."

"And as heads of state, the King and I both realize that our children need to be raised by their parents. I loved my father and mother dearly, but one thing I always wished is that they had more time for me." She turned to look at Nanny. "I will make sure my children never feel the pain of loneliness."

Nanny sighed, pondering her words for a moment. "My Lady, there are other issues at hand." She stopped again. "You are very well aware that you and the King are constantly in a state of discord. How healthy will it be for your children to see their parents constantly fighting?"

Allura looked away, knowing Nanny had a point. "Yes, I am aware of that." She folded her arms over her chest and held herself tightly.

* * *

He smiled in appreciation as the maid poured him a cup of tea. After she was finished, he picked it up and took a sip. "So progress is going well?"

Isabella, the Queen of Alderaan, nodded as she stirred her tea. "Yes, darling, more and more star-systems are rallying to our cause against Doom." She dumped a packet of sugar into the tea. "The conferences I have been attending all look very promising."

Gabriel leaned back in his chair and pondered. "That is good." He sat quietly for a moment before sitting upright. "The final battle is coming—soon."

Isabella nodded. "Yes, the day is approaching."

"Have you any more trips planned, mother?"

The Queen shook her head. "No, darling, it is too close to Allura's delivery date, and I wouldn't miss the birth of my grandchildren for the universe."

Gabriel nodded. "I'm sure Allura will be happy to have you here." He looked away toward the window.

"Is something wrong, darling?"

Gabriel shook his head. "No."

The Queen's lips curled into a frown. "I would have thought you would have learned not to lie to your mother by now."

Gabriel didn't look at her. "I'm not…"

"Gabriel," She said sternly.

"What can I say? Things are not happily ever after…"

"But tension between you and her seems to be a lot less lately…"

"…Only because of the children," He interrupted.

Isabella shrugged. "Well…" She drew out her word. "You and her must have had some sort of connection…you know…if she's going to have children now…"

Gabriel sighed. "She used me."

"Gabriel, I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"I don't want to talk about it," He said sternly. He started to stir his tea.

Isabella fell silent.

* * *

"Did you say that the Yellow Lion needed an oil change?" Hunk asked as he leapt out of the Yellow Lion.

Rick walked up to Hunk, wiping his hands on a rag. "Yeah, and a brake check too." He walked over to the mighty Yellow Lion in the hangar. "Thanks for remembering to bring it in."

"Not a problem," Hunk pulled off his orange helmet. "Yellow Lion has been running nice and smooth ever since you got here." He patted Rick on the shoulder. "I'm off duty now. I'm going to take a nap."

Rick nodded. "Right." He started to walk away, but he turned back as Hunk walked away. "Hey, Hunk! Have you seen Lance? He was out with you, right?"

Hunk turned around. "Lance was out there, but he wasn't with me. He was sent to the other quadrant. I'd imagine he'd be in soon." He turned around and walked away.

Rick shrugged it off and continued to walk towards the Yellow Lion. Once he approached the Lion, he heard the other side of the hangar open up. The sound of the airbrakes echoed through the hangar as the Red Lion landed. He started to climb up on the Yellow Lion, but he stopped when he heard voices echoing through the hangar—familiar voices. He leapt down off the Lion and walked towards the source of the voices.

"You were great!"

"You think so?"

"I know so. I never would have thought…"

As they turned the corner, Lance and Cassie were confronted by a stern looking mechanic. Rick, hands covered in grease, folded his arms over his chest. His eyes narrowed as he glanced over his little sister—she stood in a purple and white Arusian pilot uniform. He scowled even more as she took a hold of Lance's arm for protection.

"Cassie, what do you think you're doing?" Rick hissed.

Lance stepped forward. "No, need to get mad, I…"

Rick gave Lance a gentle push out of the way, and he stepped up to Cassie. "What were you doing out in those Lions?" He barked.

Even though it was a gentle push, Lance reacted as though it were a shove off a cliff. He immediately stepped in-between Rick and Cassie. "If you touch me again, Star, I'll punch you so hard…"

"If you dare to take my sister out in one of those Lions, I'll…"

"Rick!" Cassie exclaimed. "I asked Lance to teach me!"

"What for?" Rick snapped.

"You're not the only one interested in flying, Rick." Cassie stormed off.

"Don't walk away from me!" Rick started to chase after her but was stopped by Lance.

"Just leave her be for now."

"When I want your help, I'll ask for it!" Rick plowed through. "Cassie, get back here! I'm not done talking to you!"

"I don't care!" Cassie exited the hangar.

Rick started to jog and caught up with her. He gently took her arm and steered her toward him. "Cassie, do you want to explain to me what you're doing?"

"No, I don't! Now leave me alone!"

"What are you doing in those Lions? And why are you with him?"

Cassie flung her arm out of Rick's grip. "I'm a grown woman! I can do whatever I want. If I want to fly, I can! If I want to date Lance, I can!"

"Two mistakes that someone needs to bring correction to."

"It's not a mistake!" Cassie spat. "Look, I realized something. What if one of you on the Voltron Force gets hurt? Who will fly then?"

"Then we're just going to have to be careful…"

"Don't be stupid!" She hissed. "How important is upgrading the Lions?"

"Very."

"Right! So is upgrading our force, Alaric!" She turned around and walked away again.

"Cassie," Rick uttered as she stormed down the hallway.

* * *

After a long day, the Queen retired to her chambers. It was silent in the room, but all the lights were on. She looked around for a moment, and she saw that the door to the attached room was open. She stepped in to look at the finished product of the nursery again. She pushed the light switch button. The room was painted a light green and filled with beautiful oak furniture—the same furniture that was in Allura's nursery. She walked over to the crib and ran her fingers over the wooden guard rail. It was a soft and smooth wood. She stood in the empty room for a few moments pondering, but after yawning, she remembered that it was time for bed. She headed out of the nursery back into her bedroom, but was startled. "Oh, I didn't know you were in here."

Gabriel gently nodded. "I'm sorry for disturbing you." He stood in the middle of the bedroom.

"No, you're fine," She uttered. She walked past him towards her mirror. She sat down and started to brush her hair. "Did you see that the nursery is finished."

He had taken a stance by the window. "Yes, I did. It looks nice."

"Yes, it does." She put up her hair. As she pinned up her locks, she looked over at the reflective King. So many questions still wandered through her mind. She didn't understand the mood she was in that day, but today, she felt as though she wanted to talk about those questions. She debated back and forth within her mind for a few moments, but as he started to turn away and walk towards the couch, she spoke. "Gabriel," She said, only to get his attention.

He turned to her. "Yes?"

She couldn't stand to have him look at her. "Nothing."

He turned back towards the couch.

"Actually…"

He looked back towards her.

She stood up from her mirror. "I think we need to talk." She tried to stand before him, but couldn't bring herself to do it, and besides, her feet hurt so badly from being pregnant. She sat down on her bed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Why haven't you left me?"

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged, not able to look at him. "Why haven't you divorced me yet?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Why wouldn't you do that?" Allura wrapped her arms around her chest. "Everything is so terrible here."

Gabriel was silent for a few moments. "I don't think it would be the best thing to do for anyone, Allura."

"Anyone but you," She said.

"Sometimes a person has to put aside what they want for others."

"And what do you want? Do you want to leave me?"

"No," He uttered. "I don't."

"Why?" Allura asked, baffled. "After all I've done to you, you want to stay?"

"I've told you. I don't think it's the right thing to do."

"Gabriel, answer me!" Allura hissed. "What do you want? What do you really want? Not what everyone else wants—what do you want?"

Again, he pondered silently.

"Gabriel," She snapped impatiently.

"All I want is your love."

Stunned, she sat silent on the bed. She looked up at him with her eyes wide open. His eyes were serious. She bit her lip. His answer weighed heavily on her heart. "I don't know if I have the capacity for love anymore. I don't know if you can have my love."

He nodded gently. "I know," He uttered. He turned away. "But you will always have mine." He went over to the couch and sat down.


	20. The House of Alfor

**Episode Twenty**

**The House of Alfor**

The old witch stared deeply into her crystal ball. Through her evil powers, the crystal ball gave her insights that nobody else could see about the past, present, and future. Even when a person thought he was safe, he could not always escape the gaze of the watchful Hagar. With her evil magic, the old witch knew that today would be a very important day on the planet Arus—the day Allura gave birth.

The witch turned once she heard footsteps. King Zarkon and King Charon approached with their respective sons behind them. The four gathered around the crystal ball and waited for Hagar to explain her vision.

"The House of Alfor is to multiply," The old witch said. "The evil spirits have told me that she will give birth today."

"This can't happen!" King Zarkon said sternly. "We cannot give Arus one glimmer of hope that a monarchy is being build. I destroyed that pathetic planet along with its worthless King along time ago. We cannot have them resurrect the House of King Alfor!"

"Sire, I think it would be more profitable to try and take one of these children hostage. Think of the wonders my magic could work on one of those children," Hagar suggested. "Besides we agreed to lay off attacking Arus so that we could build up our defenses."

Lotor glanced over at the witch curiously.

"No! That is too dangerous! I want them destroyed! I want Queen Allura dead! I want those children dead! I want Arus dead!" King Zarkon boomed.

Daisen stepped forward. "King Zarkon, I beg of you to leave this task to me."

Zarkon snorted. "And why would I leave such an important task to the likes of you? You have proven to be just as dim-witted as my own son."

"Sire, why not assault Arus with two Robeasts?" Daisen asked.

"Two Robeasts?" Charon asked. "We've always attacked with one."

Daisen nodded. "Twin Robeasts—double the power and double the trouble." He looked to the blue-skinned King. "Voltron can't defend itself against two enemies."

The old King rubbed his chin. "That is unethical and unfair." He grinned. "But I like it." He nodded and waved his hand towards Daisen. "Go and send your Twin Robeasts to Arus! Destroy the Castle! Destroy the Twins! Destroy Queen Allura!"

Lotor locked his eyes to the ground. The old witch looked over at the Prince of Doom.

* * *

It was a cool morning, but it wasn't cool enough to keep the Queen from enjoying her tea on the main balcony of the castle. She pressed the fine white tea cup trimmed in gold and rose colored design to her lips and sipped the fine exotic tea from a distant planet of the galaxy. She was sitting by herself that morning, but all the cookies were gone; being pregnant made her hungry. She had to stretch further to reach the tea pot to refill her cup. Her large stomach made it almost impossible to reach.

"Your Majesty, don't move. I will get that for you."

"Thank you, Nanny." Allura said, leaning back into her chair.

Nanny took a hold of the tea pot that matched the cups and poured the Queen a second cup of the tea. After she was finished, she set the kettle down and looked around. "I thought Queen Isabella and the King would be joining you today."

Allura shrugged. "I haven't seen either of them."

As Nanny turned around, the King opened the glass door to the balcony and stepped out into the sunlight. "Good morning, Nanny." He nodded towards her. "Good morning, Allura." He nodded towards the Queen.

"Good morning," Nanny and Allura answered together.

"I thought your mother, the Queen, would be joining us," Nanny said.

"She found herself preoccupied with a video conference with the Galaxy Garrison. I'm sorry; she will not be joining us."

"Alright then." Nanny packed up the third place at the table. She then poured Gabriel a cup of tea and placed some pastries on his plate. Nanny rolled her cart off the balcony and bid the King and Queen goodbye.

Silence fell over the balcony as Nanny left. Each of them pertained to their own business: Gabriel ripped his pastry apart and took a bite while Allura kept sipping on her tea. The wind gently blew between them, gently fluttering the white tablecloth. Gabriel looked out over the balcony towards the forest that lay before the Castle of Lions. A sea of reds, yellows, and oranges rustled against each other while one by one the leaves littered the ground in a colorful blanket.

She sat staring at him while he was looking elsewhere. It was difficult to look at him without remembering the words he once spoke to her. She would always have his love even though he did not have hers. Guilt was surely one thing she felt but confusion was another. What exactly were her feelings towards this man? Were they hate or was something else slowly weaving its way into her heart and mind. She shook her head and dismissed her thoughts once Gabriel turned back to his plate.

He tore off another piece of the grape filled pastry and took a bite. He then pushed the plate away from him, leaving half of the pastry uneaten, and he leaned back into his chair. He only looked back up as Allura's teaspoon noisy clanked against the teacup while she stirred more sugar into her tea.

"Sorry," She gently uttered.

"No, you're fine." He looked away.

"Do you not like grape?" She asked.

He looked up at her, confused at first, but he remembered the pastry on his plate. "Why do you ask?"

"I noticed that you never eat it, or very much of it anyway."

He sat dumbfounded for a moment. "It's fine."

"Stop lying."

"How do you know I'm lying?"

Allura looked up at him. "Your eyes give it away. There's no sparkle in them eyes when you lie."

Gabriel shrugged. "I just don't want to offend, Nanny."

They fell silent for a moment. It was an unusual thing to for them to be sitting alone together having tea. Their lives, if only for a brief moment, seemed normal. It was as if they were a normal couple sharing a moment alone, but when each of their senses came quickly back into memory, the wall of animosity and distain separated them from each other.

Their silence was interrupted as a Castle maid stepped out onto the balcony wheeling a cart. Taking over for Nanny, she replaced the empty teapot, poured the King and Queen a fresh cup of tea, and replaced the empty pastry and cookie tray. Allura started hard at the young maiden as she attended to the King; she spent a little more time attending to him that she did to her. The young woman slightly giggled as she made small talk with the King.

"That'll be all," Allura snapped.

Jolting back in a slight surprise, the maid looked over at the Queen. Once she recovered from her stun, she gently bowed. "As you wish, your Majesty." She took a hold of the cart and pushed it off the balcony.

"Is there something wrong?" Gabriel picked up his teacup.

"No," Allura snapped again.

Gabriel shrugged and looked to his tea.

Allura sat fuming with her arms crossed over her chest. Her foot started to tap against the ground as her face started to steam hot with anger. Over and over again in her mind, she found herself chewing out the young maid for her tasteless display. After a few moments of acting completely ridiculous, she scolded herself for such behavior. She sat there, ignoring her tea, trying to ponder what exactly was making her so upset. Was she tired? Was it hormones from being pregnant? Was it just a bad day? A thought struck her mind. She gasped.

Gabriel looked up, concerned. "Is something wrong? Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Allura said. She immediately stood up and started to rush off the balcony. "Excuse me. I have to go now."

"Allura, are you sure you're alright?" Gabriel turned towards the door in his chair.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Allura stepped off the balcony.

Gabriel sat and pondered for a moment. He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his tea. "Women!"

Allura rushed down the hallway, feeling her heart pound and ache within her chest. Could it really be true? Could her feelings be in a place she never expected them to be? Could she actually be jealous of someone getting to close to Gabriel? She stormed off towards her bedroom.

* * *

Lunch was good today, but for some reason, the Queen did not attend. Everyone, even though everyone was busy, managed to make it to lunch. Nanny prepared gourmet sandwiches with everyone's choice of toppings from cheeses, meats, and vegetables. Three kinds of soup were laid before them along with a plate of cookies. Through conversation and laughter, they found a moment of rest through their day, but eventually returned to work.

As he walked back to the royal chamber, he cared a box with him. As always, he paused before the door, pondered for a moment, and entered with a deep sigh. She was sitting by the window in the rocking chair, basking in the sunlight. He stood, staring at her for a moment, but he snapped out of his daze when she looked over at him.

"Are you alright?" Gabriel asked. "You did come to lunch."

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted some alone time." She stood up out of the rocking chair—it was supposed to be there for when the twins were born. She walked over by the bed and sat down on the edge. "I will have to apologize to Nanny for setting me a place."

Gabriel reached out his arm, handing her the box. She stood up and took the box from him. "What is this?" She opened it, seeing a packed lunch inside.

"I thought you might get hungry." He shrugged. "You don't have to eat it though."

She looked over the contents for a moment. While closing the box, she looked up at him. "You did this for me?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yes, of course."

She looked back to the box. "Thank you." She walked back over to the bed and sat down.

He, on the other hand, walked across the room and headed for the piano. He frequently practiced the instrument and had definitely grown from an armature to someone of almost professional quality. Songs he wouldn't have been able to play a year ago, he was now mastering with excellence. While he was playing swiftly on the instrument, she opened the box he brought her and pulled a small sandwich. In gratitude, she took a bite, but feeling rather ill, she was barely able to chew it. She had eaten almost a whole plate of cookies that morning, but now, she felt completely nauseated. Thinking a walk around the room might help, she began to stand up off the bed. As she felt deep pain surge through her body, she whimpered as her knees gave out, making her unable to stand.

A loud clash on the piano filled the room as Gabriel's fingers slipped. He immediately dashed away from the piano, knocking the stool over. He ran over to Allura and put his arm around her for support. "Allura, are you sure you're alright?"

She shook her head this time, turning her head toward him. Their faces were merely inches apart. She looked him in the eye, somewhat fearful. "I think it's time."

Before she knew it, he had swept her up into his arms and carried her out of the room.

"Gabriel, I'm not dying. I'm just going to give birth." She almost wanted to laugh at his seriousness but rolled her eyes at him instead.

He kept charging on down the hallway without a word.

* * *

Late that afternoon, the men stood outside the room waiting for anyone to come out of the room. Finally, Nanny emerged from the bedroom. As the door opened, Allura's screaming grew louder.

"Are you sure everything's alright in there?" Hunk asked.

Nanny wiped her hands on her apron. "Yes, yes, everything is fine. Have you alerted Dr. Gourma yet?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yes, he's on his way."

"Good," Nanny nodded.

"What's Allura doing in there? Shouldn't she be in the medical center?" Pidge asked.

"The Queen has opted for a comfortable setting. Now, shoo! This is no proper place for a man to be! Let the Queen have come peace!" She started pushing the men away.

"Alright! Alright! We're going!" Lance snapped.

Gabriel stood still. "May I at least step into the room for a few moments?"

"No! Absolutely not! It would be most improper!" Nanny crossed her arms over her chest. "No men allowed!"

Coran came forward and put his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "Nanny is right, your Highness. Not even King Alfor would have…"

Gabriel stepped forward, pulling away from Coran's hand. "I've obviously seen it all before if she's pregnant." He walked up to the door, pushed the button, and stepped into the room.

Nanny gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. "I can't believe he would refer to such private matters about the Queen." Coran only stood behind her, just as flabbergasted. Nanny snapped out of her shock when she heard snickering behind her. "You boys shouldn't dare to laugh at such tastelessness!"

"Yes, Ma'am." Rick said, trying not to laugh.

"We won't," Pidge uttered through giggles.

"Oh, just leave, you ruffians! Coran deal with them!" Nanny stormed off towards the door while Coran tried to make the men leave. Nanny pushed the button to the door and stepped into the room. She was ready to give the King a piece of her mind, but she stopped at the sight before her.

While Cassie was setting up the medical equipment, and Janna and Isabella were preparing linens, the King stood at the side of the bed. As he kneeled down at Allura's side, her free hand naturally came up into his hands.

"Are you alright?" He asked, barely above a whisper.

She nodded, clearly in pain. "Yes, I'm fine."

His free hand came up, brushing the locks of fallen blonde hair out of Allura's eyes. Her forehead was already hot and sweaty, but he didn't seem to mind. "Dr. Gourma is on his way. He'll be outside the door if you need him."

Allura nodded, looking a little frightened. "That's good to know."

"Cassie, Janna, and Nanny are here. My mother is here too. They're here if you need them. Everyone else is just outside the door too, and I'll be outside waiting for you too."

Allura nodded if response.

"Well, I'm not allowed to be in here. I probably should get going. Is there anything else you need?"

She started at him, still feeling the pain surge through her lower body. Her hand gripped his tightly, and she started to bit her lip. She wanted him to stay, but she didn't know how to ask it.

"Allura, is there something you want me to do?" He asked.

Slowly her mouth opened. "Gabriel, I want…"

Suddenly, the Castle alarm system started blaring loudly. Gabriel stood up, looking around. Frightened, everyone started scurrying around the room.

"An attack? It can't be happening! Not now!" Cassie exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Allura asked, frightened.

"Nanny!" Gabriel exclaimed. "You've got to move Allura underground."

"But she's in labor!" Nanny exclaimed.

"Nanny, you've got to protect her at all cost!" Gabriel said. "I've got to go!" He ran out of the room.

"Is it Doom? Is Doom attacking us right now?" Allura asked.

Nanny ran over to the bed and took Allura into her arms. "I don't know, your Majesty, but we've got to get you in a secure location."

"But I'm in so much pain! I can't walk!" Allura said.

Cassie looked to Janna. "Go down to the medical center and bring me a stretcher. We've got to get the Queen to a safe location."

Janna nodded and took off.

"Nanny, I'm scared." Allura took Nanny's hand.

"I know you are," Nanny said back.

* * *

The five mighty Lions burst forth from their respective hangars. From the great desert to the lush forest, from the deep waters to the fiery volcano, and the statue watching the skies, the Lions leapt into action. Immediately, they joined up in the air, getting into formation, and they blazed across the evening sky.

"Have you locked in a location, Pidge?"

"Almost, Commander!" Pidge typed furiously on his control panel. "What is this?" Pidge asked.

"What was _what_?" Hunk asked over the intercom.

Pidge looked forward. "There are two of them."

As the Lions flew forward over the next ridge, sure enough as Pidge's control panel said, there were two Robeasts.

"Great! Double the ugly!" Rick said.

They were ugly creatures indeed. They were both the same shape and size: long ram like horns with bull like faces, sharp hooves, and gold rings through their noses. However, one bull was red while the other was blue.

"We've got to take them out quickly! We can't have them getting anywhere near the Castle!" Gabriel said. "Let's hurry and form Voltron!"

"Right!" The team cried in unison. Each of them started to pull up on the controls, setting the Lions into the air. As the five Lions tried to fly over the Robeasts, the Robeasts managed to reach up and grab some of the Lions. The Red Bull had the Black and Blue Lion while the Blue Bull took the Green and Yellow Lions.

Seeing that he was the only one free, Lance turned the Red Lion around and started firing missiles at each of the Bulls. "Torro! Torro! Torro!" Lance yelled while firing at the bellies of the Bulls. The firing only enraged the two bulls; they started swinging and throwing the captured Lions around. The Lions hit the ground hard and then were stomped on by the Bulls.

"None of my missiles were effective!" Lance exclaimed. "Even their undersides are as tough as steel!"

"Pidge, can you scan for weaknesses?" Gabriel asked.

Pidge groaned, holding his head. "If I can get to a safe position, I'll try it!" He screamed as the Red Bull stomped on his Lion.

"Hunk! Rick! Get Pidge to safety!" Gabriel ordered.

"Right!" The Yellow and Blue Lion attacked the Red Bull together. As they pestered the Bull with their rockets and missiles, Pidge was able to get away from the firing. He flew out of the danger zone and began to scan the Robeasts with his computer equipment.

"How are we going to get away from these things?" Lance asked.

"We'll have to make a quick break…" Rick said, just before he screamed. The Robeast kicked, sending him flying into a cliff side.

"Everyone, put your UV visors up!" Gabriel exclaimed. "Tell me when you're ready!"

After a few seconds, he heard a "ready" from everyone. He pushed the button to his own UV visor. Suddenly, the window of the Lion grew extremely dark. Next, Gabriel pushed a special button—a huge flash of blinding light shot over the area. While the two Robeasts screamed and hollered in pain, the five Lions made their escape into the air.

"I'm glad you made these upgrades, Commander!" Pidge said, looking down at the blinded Robeasts.

"I'm glad too, Pidge," Gabriel said. "Now let's form Voltron!"

"Right!" Everyone said in unison.

* * *

"Since when could Voltron do that?" Daisen asked, watching the battle unfold in his control ship.

"I am unaware of such abilities, your Highness," Hagar said. She sat in a chair petting her blue cat. "Perhaps that is something we'll need to consider when looking at finishing Eviltron."

"Eviltron," Daisen said with sarcasm. "It's probably another piece of junk—just like everything else you make."

The witch remained silent while petting her cat for a moment. She grinned deeply. "Trust me, my Prince, these two Robeasts of yours are nothing compared to the evil and power of Eviltron. You just wait and see. You will loose today's battle."

Daisen quickly spun around. "Are you playing games with me, old witch!"

"No, Sire. Even your Robeasts, as powerful as they may be, cannot defeat the mighty Voltron. Only Eviltron can complete against Voltron."

"And when is this piece of junk supposed to be operational?" Daisen crossed his arms over his chest.

"Soon, Sire—very soon." She stroked her blue cat. "And perhaps if you stop calling it a piece of junk, I will speak on your behalf to the King about letting you be the pilot of Death Black Wolf."

Daisen grinned. "Yes, it would be nice to be put in a position of authority over Prince Lotor."

The old witch stood up. "Sire, I am getting bored of this battle, may I make my return to planet Doom?"

Daisen laughed. "What not enough carnage for you?" He looked to the old witch.

"Do you want me to stay, Sire?"

Daisen smirked. "Perhaps I want you to stay and see my victory.

"Oh, really," The old witch smirked.

* * *

Slowly and carefully, Cassie, Nanny, Janna, and Isabella carried Allura's stretcher down the long stone stairs that led to the underground shelter of the Castle. As they descended deeper and deeper, they felt the ground shake from the battle above.

"She'll freeze to death down here!" Nanny exclaimed.

"We have the blankets, Nanny," Isabella uttered.

Once they reached the bottom with the other people in the Castle. They propped the stretcher up and wrapped the extra blankets around Allura's body.

"Nanny? Nanny?"

"Yes, my Queen?" Nanny took Allura's hand.

"I'm not going to have to give birth in the basement, am I?"

"No, no, darling! The boys are fighting in the Lions right now to make sure that doesn't have to happen."

"Because I don't want to give birth in a basement!" Allura started to sob.

The women nervously looked at one another.

* * *

Voltron was formed, and they descended back down to the ground. With the blazing sword ready to go, they aimed carefully for the Red Bull, ready to strike, but as they descended rapidly, they were hit by the Blue Bull on the backside. Voltron fell over in front of the Red Bull, and it started stomping on Voltron. Before they could even take control of Voltron, the Blue Bull picked Voltron up by the leg and swung them around in circles.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Hunk grabbed his stomach.

The Blue Bull let them fly. They sailed through the air and crashed against the cliff. Barely after hitting the ground, the Red Bull approached them, kicking at them again.

"What are we going to do? We can't take both of them at once!" Lance exclaimed.

"Rick, fire an electron bomb to wound its ankle!" Gabriel said.

"Right!" He reached his left arm out to push the button for the special bomb, but as the Red Bull kicked, the Blue Lion was struck head on. Rick's arm flew back and crashed against the side control panel. He screamed aloud as he felt the bone crack against the control panel.

"Rick, are you alright?" Gabriel hollered.

"Yeah, what happened?" Hunk asked.

"What's going on?" Pidge asked. "Rick, what happened?"

Painfully, Rick brought his left arm back over to his arm rest. He hissed as he set his arm down. "I think I broke my arm."

"Can you still grab the left control?" Gabriel asked.

Rick painfully reached out and tried to squeeze the left side of the steering control, but he gasped in pain. "I…I…can't grab the left control. I can barely move my arm let alone grasp anything."

"Hunk, can you take over Blue Lion's operations?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, sure." Hunk answered. Shortly after, the controls and operations of the Blue Lion were switched over to the Yellow Lion.

"Hunk, fire the Blue Lion's proton missiles then fire the electron bomb." Gabriel said. "We'll try to move after that."

"Sure thing, Commander!" Hunk did what he was told. The two Robeasts stumbled back from the blasts, and Voltron was able to get back up on its feet.

"Could we use that flash technique again?" Lance asked.

"The solar generators are re-charging from the first attack. We'll have to give them a few minutes before we can use them again," Gabriel said. "We'll have to try out my upgrade on the blazing sword."

"What new upgrade?" Pidge asked.

"Lance and Pidge, each of your will form a sword on your own. Start the initiation sequence."

Sure enough, as they started the controls to form the blazing sword, the computer gave them the option of forming one or two swords. As they were instructed, they each formed a sword. Soon, twin blades materialized—one in the claws of the Red Lion and one in the claws of the Green Lion.

"I didn't know we could do that!" Pidge exclaimed.

"I thought it might come in handy, but I had wished we could have tested it first," Gabriel said.

"What better practice than the real thing?" Lance said.

"Anyway, keep a continual offense up. Pidge, you concentrate more on blocking since you're not experienced with handling a sword yet."

"Yes, Commander."

"Lance, you concentrate on striking!"

"Sure thing, Commander!"

"Are you hanging in there, Rick?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm doing okay," He hissed through his pain.

"Don't worry—we'll be finished in no time. Now go, Voltron!" The mighty Voltron ran forward, swinging two swords, trying to attack and block the raging Bull Robeasts." The technique seemed to work well for a while, but as the two Robeasts grew more wild and furious, the Voltron Force wasn't able to adequately block the attacks. As one Robeast would charge, another would hit Voltron on the backside. The Robeasts worked together to face their enemy—one would pin Voltron down while the other would gore the mighty robot with its horns.

"Is the solar generator ready?" Hunk asked.

"Almost, but I can't get a clear shot. We keep getting knocked over!" Gabriel tried to stand Voltron up, but the Robeasts kept pinning the robot down.

The sharp hooves of the Bull started tearing into the metal of Voltron's chest. Gabriel quickly shot a cross beam to get the Bull away, but after a few moments of being stunned, it quickly was back to ramming its head into Voltron's body.

Shaking and moaning in pain the entire time, Rick reached forward with his left arm towards the special button for the electron bombs. The Yellow Lion had control of the Blue Lion too, but Hunk was busying trying to fight off the Bull's other kicking leg. Finally, Rick's broken arm was able to reach the button. A couple of the electron bombs spit out, hitting the Bull in the leg. The Bull collapsed to its knees. Voltron was able to shoot up into the air.

"Way to go, Rick!" Pidge exclaimed.

"Not a problem," Rick said, almost fainting.

"UV shields up!" Gabriel said. Once the five shields were up on each of the Lions, he shot off the solar flare. Again the Robeasts were blinding by the bright white light that filled the night sky. While the Robeasts were agonizing in pain, Voltron descended with two blazing swords. Voltron zoomed in-between the two Robeasts, slashing each with one of the swords. As the bright light faded away, so did the pieces of the Bull Robeasts. Voltron had scored another victory.

"That was a close one!" Pidge exhaled deeply.

"Yeah, you're telling me!" Lance slumped in his chair.

"I wouldn't want to do that one again," Hunk said. "How about you, Commander?"

"Can say I would." Gabriel pondered for a moment. "Rick, are you alright?" He flipped on his intercom to the Blue Lion. "Alaric?"

Rick was slumped in his chair, passed out.

"Rick!"

* * *

When Voltron got back to the Castle of Lions, they disassembled on the Castle bridge. Slowly, they detached the Blue Lion, setting on the ground while the other four flew off to their respective hangars. Gabriel came down from the tower that his Black Lion was stationed on the elevator and ran over to the Blue Lion. He crawled into the cockpit and took over the controls. He flew the Blue Lion into the moat and exited the lion. He carried the unconscious Rick to the next elevator, leading him back to the control room.

Completely exhausted, the Voltron Force tromped into the control room. Concerned, Coran ran over to the King, who was carrying Rick on his back. "What happened to him?"

"He said he broke his arm, but he passed out near the end there." Gabriel kneeled down and laid Rick on the floor. "Is Dr. Gourma here?"

Coran nodded. "Yes, he's attending to Allura right now. I'll page him to come down to the medical center." He looked towards some guards. "Guards, get this man on a stretcher and take him to the medical center."

"Yes, sir!" They saluted and ran off to fulfill Coran's request.

Gabriel took off his black helmet and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Where is Allura? Is she alright?"

Coran nodded. "Yes, she's fine. I informed the women that would be safe to move Allura back up to the room. They should be there now." Coran walked off towards the control panel to contact Dr. Gourma.

Gabriel turned around to look at his team. They all looked extremely tired and completely worn out. He saluted them, and they responded. "You are dismissed."

"Yes, Sir."

"Now, go to bed," Gabriel said.

"But what about Allura?" Pidge asked. "Shouldn't we say up?"

"I'll look after her. You boys fought hard. Get some sleep first then join us in the morning, alright?"

The three of them nodded then took off towards their beds.

His legs felt like lead as he walked out of the control room towards the room Allura was at. The muscles ached and cramped with each excruciating step, but he pressed on towards the third floor. He looked down at his white gloves—they were dirty and disgusting. As he walked, he pulled them off. Slowly, he managed to make his way up to the third floor. Wobbly, he opened the door and entered into the room.

"Dear goodness! Are you alright?" Isabella looked over at her son.

Groggily, he nodded. "I'm fine. I'm fine," He said briefly. He looked down at Allura, who seemed to be in a lot more pain.

Cassie, who was examining Allura, stood up straight and looked to Janna. "Janna, please alert Dr. Gourma that Allura is ready to start, and please find out anything you can about my brother."

Janna nodded and took off out of the room.

Cassie looked back to Allura. "It's time."

Nanny walked over to Gabriel and put her hands on his arm. "Come now, your Majesty, it's time for you to leave."

Gabriel kept his eyes on Allura for a moment, but after a moment, he gently nodded his head and looked to Nanny. "Alright."

Nanny escorted him out of the room.

* * *

As tired as he was, he couldn't sleep. He sat on the bench outside the bedroom while screams and moans emitted from the room. As the bright fluorescent lights gently hummed and flickered above him, wearing out his already tired eyes, he pondered on what this day has been and what it will mean. Surely when he woke up that morning, he didn't realize that today was going to be the day he became a father. He rubbed his dirty face for a moment, but kept his face in his hands. After a while, he looked back up over the brightly lit hallway. He had already pulled off his gloves and boots and taken off his belt and helmet. Trying to get more comfortable, he lay down on the metal bench and closed his eyes. To block the light, he put his arm over his eyes.

"Ahem, your Majesty."

Gabriel quickly sat up. "Yes, what it is, Nanny?"

"Follow me." Gabriel stood up off the bench and followed Nanny into the room. His stomach swelled with anxiety, but as he walked into the room, Allura was still in labor. The room was noisy, loud, and chaotic. Cassie kept instructing Allura to push while Isabella tried to coach Allura's breathing. Nanny had already burst into her fourth crying spell for the night as she watched the seen unfold. Allura waved her right hand hurriedly, trying to attract Gabriel's attention. He saw her motioning him, but he stood frozen for a moment, stunned. Was she actually calling for him? He looked behind him, making sure she wasn't motioning to someone else. It was true—she wanted him. He gingerly walked over to her side and kneeled down. Immediately, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. With equal fervor, he held her hand tightly, staring at her in amazement. While she looked forward towards Cassie, his eyes stayed on Allura's perspirating but beautiful face.

His attention broken once he heard the cry of life. Allura stopped for a moment, feeling a wave of relief. Feeling her burden being taken from her, Allura leaned back into her pillows. Her eyes glanced over at Gabriel for a moment, and he looked at her, somewhat anxious.

Nanny's wailing outmatched the screaming of the newborn child. Nanny grabbed onto Janna and sobbed into her daughter's shoulder. "Oh, I can't believe it! What a happy day!"

Cassie walked over to the side of the bed. She leaned down, showing the new parents the bundle she had in her arms. "You have a son." She let Allura look at him for a moment, but she handed the newborn to Gabriel. "Okay, Allura, ready to go again?"

"If I must," She sighed, jokingly.

* * *

Within ten minutes, it was all over with. The second child, a girl, was delivered with ease and success. Soon, the room that was filled with noise and chaos was now peaceful and serene. In her arms, Allura held her new son tightly, feeding him for the first time while Gabriel held onto the second born, their daughter. Exhausted, Cassie sat in a chair in the corner of the room while Nanny and Janna stood at the end of the bed. Nanny was managing to control her wailing, but a sniffle or two would escape. Isabella stood on the other side of the bed watching her son hold her new granddaughter.

"What have you decided to name them, your Majesty?" Nanny asked, between sniffles. "It is the custom for the father to name the children on Arus."

Gabriel nodded and looked down at the little bundle in his arms. He was standing while holding her, while gently rocking her against his shoulder. He repositioned her into a cradling position and looked into her tiny face. "Serenity." He looked around the room. "Princess Serenity Isabella."

"Gabriel," Queen Isabella managed to utter, deeply moved.

"That is a beautiful name," Nanny blew her nose into her handkerchief.

The newborn boy started to moan and push his face away from his mother. Seeing that it was time to switch, Gabriel leaned over, swapping twins with Allura. Instantly, the little girl cuddled into her mother's arms. Gabriel took the boy into his arms and looked down at his son's little face.

"And what will the Crowned Prince be called?" Isabella asked.

Gabriel looked up from his son. "Lathan Alfor."

Allura jerked her head up. "Lathan Alfor?"

Gabriel looked down to Allura. "Yes, is that alright?"

Allura nodded. "Yes," She looked back down to her daughter. "I am deeply grateful that you would name him after my father."

"It is a perfect name to honor our son with."

Allura looked back up at Gabriel. "Yes, it is."

Nanny blew her nose again, ruining the sentimental moment. "Oh, this is too good to be true! My baby having babies! It's so wonderful!" She started to wail again.

Everyone gently laughed.


	21. Pilot Training

**Episode Twenty-One**

**Pilot Training**

Resting his head on his arm, Lance leaned against the flight simulation machine. He watched carefully, darting his eyes back and forth across the screen. He pointed in the upper right-hand corner. "Watch that right there. It could be an enemy aircraft."

"I'm watching," Cassie uttered, too preoccupied with the task before her. Controlling the handles in the simulation machine, she rapid jerked and steered away from virtual enemies.

"Fire your anti-aircraft missiles," Lance said.

"I'm trying! They're jammed!" Cassie exclaimed, pushing the trigger on the handle multiple times.

"Move back to evasive action."

Cassie jerked the control again, trying to avoid the fire of the enemy fighter trailing behind her.

"Watch your altitude."

Cassie glanced down to her gauges. She pulled another evasive action, bringing her in a turning position.

"Faster!"

"I'm trying!"

The simulation machine started shaking violently. Suddenly, a black screen popped up, replacing the virtual sky, while a white skull laughed at her. Cassie fell back into her chair and sighed deeply.

Lance pointed to the skull with his thumb. "Pidge hot-wired the machine to do that."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm really enjoying it." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, come on, Cassie. Don't be upset. You did a good job."

"I died, Lance!"

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Maybe your escape hatch flew open in the nick of time."

She glared at him, not amused.

Lance looked away. He started to walk away from the machine. "That thing gets pretty hard. We've all died our fair share of times on it."

Cassie crawled out of the machine. "As many times as I have?"

Lance shrugged. "I don't know. I don't keep count."

"Lance!"

"Okay, probably not! But you are getting better."

"You think?" Her frustration eased.

Once she caught up to him, he put his arm around her. "Of course! You didn't last half as long as you are now."

She gently punched him in the side.

He sighed. "Let's get some hot chocolate or something."

* * *

Allura leaned over the crib and looked down at her twins. She reached out her arms, scooping up the girl. Wailing loudly, the girl kicked and failed her arms; however, her twin brother slept peacefully. Allura held the girl against her shoulder and patted the child on the back. "Serenity, what's wrong. Hush, now."

Nanny pulled the blanket up to the boy's chin and tucked him in tighter. "I don't understand how one can be so peaceful and one so fussy."

"I don't understand either," Allura said as she began to walk around the room. In the twin's first few days of life, Serenity proved to be extremely fussy while her brother, Lathan, was always quiet and peaceful. She looked down, resting her chin against Serenity's small head. "It's alright. Hush now."

Nanny walked over and reached out her arms. "Let me see her."

Allura started to pass Serenity over to Nanny, but the baby started to scream harder and fail her arms again. Allura pulled her back to her chest, and the baby calmed down again.

Nanny sighed. "Oh, well."

Allura started to rock the girl. "I don't get it."

"She probably just wants you."

Allura walked across the nursery and sat down in the wooden rocking chair next to the window. At first, Nanny was folding the cloth blankets and sheets, but she looked over at the Queen and stopped. She sighed contently.

Allura looked up. "What is it?"

Nanny sighed again, holding up one of the small blankets. "We all have waited a long time for this day."

Allura nodded. "Yes, I know."

"The people will be so excited to see the new members of the royal family at the Christening ceremony."

Allura nodded. "I'm sure they will be." She looked over to the crib as Lathan started to squirm and cry.

With another happy sigh, Nanny clasped her hands and walked back over to the crib. "I'm so glad you've found your place," She said, leaning over to pick up Lathan. "It does my heart good to see you out of those Lions and finally settled down."

Allura stood by the window, glazing off into the distant sky. "Yes, the Lions…" She sighed deeply.

* * *

Another pilot fell victim to the obstacle course. High above on Castle Doom, King Zarkon watched casually as pilot after pilot crashed or was shot down. To test the pilots, a large obstacle course was constructed with lasers, bombs, sharp turns, and even moving doors. So far, no pilot survived.

The King propped his tired head up against his fist. "This is a waste of my time! None of these boneheads are qualified to pilot Eviltron!"

"Sire, we have brought in some of Doom's best pilots" One of the servants answered.

"Well, they're not good enough! If they're not good enough for this, they won't be good enough for Voltron!" The King slammed his fist on the armrest of his chair.

Lotor glanced over at Hagar just before stepping in front of his father's throne. "Father, I believe that I have the strength and capability to pilot one of the wolves. I would like to be nominated as the pilot of Death Black Wolf."

"And what makes you think you could handle leading Eviltron?" Daisen stepped forward.

Lotor scowled as Daisen approached. "I'll have you know that I'm one of the best pilots in the galaxy!"

Daisen smirked. "I'm sure." He looked towards King Zarkon. "Due to my experience in the Alderaan Air Force, I should be nominated for such a position."

"You are not a Prince of Doom!" Lotor blurted out.

"You may have the title, but you sure don't act like it," Daisen retorted.

"Enough!" Zarkon hollered, clearly not in the mood. He stood up from his throne and looked over the obstacle course. "The King of Arus pilots the Black Lion, so it should be a King who pilots the Black Wolf."

"You?" Lotor and Daisen asked concurrently.

"A splendid idea, Sire! What better pilot to have for the heart of Eviltron than a King with a heart of Evil," Hagar said.

Daisen shot a dirty look towards the old witch.

Hagar stepped forward from behind the throne. "The Lions of Voltron each have a virtue along with an element. The mighty Black Lion, with the element of Lightning, also has the virtue of leadership and courage. Likewise, I have created the Wolves of Eviltron with destructive elements and vices. My ferocious Death Black Wolf gains strength from the element of death. Its vice is domination. What better pilot to exemplify domination than the powerful King Zarkon?"

"Agreed, old witch." Zarkon nodded.

"But what about the other Wolves?" Lotor asked.

The old witch looked towards the two Princes. "I think you both have the evil qualities it takes to pilot one of the Wolves." She looked to Daisen. "You, Prince Daisen, are filled with jealousy and ambition—your jealously drives you to do the most evil of things. You shall pilot the Poison Green Wolf. Your jealously poisons the goodness around you and turns it to evil."

Daisen folded his arms across his chest, saying nothing.

Hagar looked over towards the Prince of Doom. "And you, Prince Lotor, posses the kind of rage and anger needed for the Blood Red Wolf. Your spirit thirsts for the blood of the innocent. Your rage will empower the Blood Red Wolf towards victory."

"What of the other two Lions, old witch?" King Charon asked.

"You, King of Alderaan, shall pilot the Ogre Brown Wolf."

King Charon nodded gently.

"You ruled your planet Alderaan with an iron fist. Made from the strongest and firmest iron, your wolf will overpower and oppress the goodness of Voltron. Your strength and oppression will defeat Voltron once and for all."

"And the last Wolf?" Zarkon asked.

Hagar turned away from their faces, looking towards the dark sky. "And I shall control the Fog Grey Wolf."

Lotor laughed. "You, _pilot_?"

Hagar spun around. "This is not a laughing matter, Prince Lotor! Very soon we will be in a face-off with Voltron! The survival of our Empire depends on it!" She slammed her cane into the ground. "This Empire was almost dissolved once by Voltron, and we cannot let it happen again! This is our trump card!"

"She's right! Your stupidity almost cost us everything, Lotor!" Zarkon snarled.

She looked back to the sky. "Yes, I will pilot the Fog Grey Wolf. It is a Wolf that feeds of the power of fear, deception, and illusion. Combining my magic with the magical deception will benefit us greatly. What I lack in piloting skills will be made up greatly in magical ability."

"Then it is agreed," King Zarkon said. "We are the Eviltron Force!"

* * *

Everyone sat in the recreation room that afternoon while the Voltron Force had a meeting. It had been a couple of days, but there was still no candidate for replacing Rick as a pilot. Calls had been made and announcements sent out to the villages, but there were not options available. At the table, Gabriel sat and pondered deeply about the situation. The rest of the Voltron Force sat around the table with him, along with Coran, and of course, Nanny, who felt like she had to have her say about everything.

"Are there any Alderaan refugees that can pilot?" Pidge asked.

Gabriel shook his head. "No, they were all commoners. None of them had even been in a spacecraft before they were taken prisoner."

"It would take weeks to train a pilot from scratch," Coran said.

Lance, who stood looking out the window, turned around. "I have a suggestion."

Everyone eagerly turned toward the pilot of Red Lion. Once he had everyone's attention, he looked towards Gabriel. "I think Cassie should do it."

Cassie, who was sitting on the other side of the room, looked up immediately from her book.

Rick almost leapt up from his seat. "Absolutely not!"

Gabriel turned around. "Cassie, do you even know how to fly?"

"I…uh…" Cassie uttered.

"I've been teaching her, Sir," Lance piped up.

Gabriel stood up from his seat, not looking very happy at the moment. "Cassandra, come here." He waited until Cassie came up to his side. "Is this true?"

"Yes, your Majesty, it is true."

"What have you taught her, Lance?"

"You can't be serious!" Rick blurted out.

Gabriel held up his hand, and Rick fell silent. "What have you been teaching her and how long, Lance?"

"I've been teaching her how to fly the Red Lion for a couple of months now." Lance said. "I'm sorry. I should have asked permission before teaching a civilian how to fly the Lions."

"Yes, you should have." Gabriel slightly frowned in Lance's direction but lightened up once he turned towards Cassie. "And would you be willing to give us a demonstration."

"Demonstration?" She almost choked.

"Yes, a demonstration. Right now."

Cassie nodded nervously. "Yes, I suppose."

Gabriel looked over his men and tucked his arms behind his back. "Men," He looked to Cassie. "And woman. I want you assembled in front of the Castle in fifteen minutes."

The Voltron Force stood up to attention. "Yes, Sir!"

Gabriel looked to Cassie. "I want you to launch Blue Lion."

"Blue Lion, Sir? I've been practicing in Red Lion…"

"We need a replacement for Blue Lion—not Red Lion," He said.

Cassie nodded. "Yes, Sir."

* * *

Everyone in the Castle gathered outside the Castle for the event that was to unfold. Along with the Voltron Force, the others stood under the four Lions waiting for the Black Lion to approach. Finally high in the sky, the Black Lion tore across the clouds, coming down for a swift landing, but as he approached, Gabriel brought the mighty Lion to a gentle landing.

Standing in a purple and white pilot uniform, Cassie paced around in circles waiting for the King of Arus to approach. As she turned in her pace, she was caught in the Blue pilot's embrace.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright."

Cassie nodded her head while slightly hyperventilating. "I can't breathe! I can't breathe!"

Lance put his hands on her shoulders. "It's alright! Just breathe! Calm down!"

Cassie swallowed hard and closed her eyes. After a few moments, she nodded her head in agreement. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right."

"But what if I crash?" She began to hyperventilate again.

"Cassie!" She snapped. "You'll be fine! Just remember everything I taught you."

She nodded fervently again. "Alright, I'll try."

"No," He faintly smiled. "I know you will."

"You think?" She almost smiled.

"I _know_," He smiled back.

King Gabriel was already standing with the others when he called Cassie over to him. Together, Lance and Cassie walked up to the rest of the crowd.

"Are you ready?" Gabriel looked to Cassie.

She nodded gently. "Yes."

He nodded back. "Then let's get started."

Cassie turned to head towards the Blue Lion, but Lance turned with her. As they both headed towards the Blue Lion, Gabriel called out to them, and they turned back around.

"Lance, where are you going?" Gabriel asked.

He pointed towards the Lion. "I was just going to go with Cassie…"

"No, she needs to do this on her own."

"But she's never flown by herself before!" Lance said, worried.

Gabriel shook his head. "She'll have to if she is to pilot one of the Lions."

Lance nodded solemnly then glanced over at Cassie. Frightened, she looked back up at him, but she took a deep breath, and let determination wash over her. She turned towards the Blue Lion and marched.

"Oh, I don't know if this is such a good idea," Nanny said.

"I agree," Rick muttered under his breath.

"Why not?" Pidge asked.

"Women should not be flying those awful Lions! It was bad enough that the Queen had to be in those awful things, but now this…"

"This planet would be Zarkon's vacation resort if it wasn't for Allura!" Hunk said. "I don't care if you're man, woman, or alien—if you can pilot, that's all I care about."

"Well said, Hunk," Allura said, watching in curiosity.

"Do you think she has what it takes, Lance?" Pidge asked.

Lance pondered for a moment then looked down at his friend. "I really do."

In the cockpit, Cassie gingerly started up the controls by inserting the key into the top of the control panel. Thus far, it was exactly how she practiced in the Red Lion. Taking a hold of the controls, she nervously brought the Blue Lion into a standing position. Unlike the Red Lion, the Blue Lion was large and powerful. She was used to piloting a small Lion that was built for speed, but this Lion was built for a different purpose—to be the strong foundation for Voltron. Slowly, she walked the Blue Lion over towards the empty field near the Castle. The Black Lion followed right behind her. Soon, the two Lions stood before one another over the grassy fields of Arus, just staring each other down.

She pondered for a moment, wondering if she should be on the attack or defense. Red Lion was built for attack and offensive, but this wasn't the Red Lion. Blue Lion, strong in protection and defense, was created completely different; she had to use the strengths and weaknesses of each Lion.

After a few moments, the Black Lion moved into attack mode. Fast and ferocious, the Black Lion tore through the field straight towards her. Leaping up into the air to avoid the charge, she fired down on the Black Lion, but since Gabriel was quick and skilled, he rolled to avoid the torpedo fire. The Blue Lion was quickly tackled by the Black Lion. Frustrated, Cassie tried to move out of the way, but the Blue Lion was slower than the Red Lion. She instead fired upon the Black Lion, hoping to blow him off of her. It worked, but the Black Lion landed gracefully on the ground after a summersault in the air. As she fell in the air, she tried to get into a stable position, but the Black Lion was already coming after her. Flying backwards, she dodged the first charge and the second, but she did not charge the Lion Claw Attack. The Blue Lion tumbled to the ground and crashed hard. Quickly, Cassie pulled the Lion into a roll. The Black Lion pounced on the ground just as the Blue Lion rolled out of the way. Unmercifully, the Black Lion kept charging and attacking the Blue Lion.

"At a girl!" Lance exclaimed. "Come on! Keep rolling!"

"Geeze, he's really going after her!" Hunk exclaimed.

"I'll say!" Pidge stood with his eyes wide open.

Allura watched carefully. "He has to be hard on her. He needs to know her limits." She sighed, remembering her own intensive training with Gabriel. At the time, she hated him for it, but now as she watched Cassie, she understood.

"He's going to kill her!" Rick muttered angrily.

Lance turned around. "Maybe if you'd believe in her, she'd be just fine!"

"Cassie is none of your business!" Rick crossed his arms and looked away.

Evading and tumbling was all Cassie could do. Unrelenting, the Black Lion charged towards her, not even giving her a minute to think. She was in one tumble going into another just to avoid the aggressive attacks. "I have to attack! I have to stop him!" As she rolled, she called upon her proton missiles. While rolling, she fired them off, shooting the Black Lion in the chest. The mighty Lion rolled over for a moment, giving her some time to catch her balance, but he quickly found his balance too.

Instead of turning the tide of the battle, things grew worse. The Black Lion charged faster, hit harder, and attacked more ferociously than before. Within minutes, the Blue Lion was knocked to the ground for good. As the Blue Lion crashed into the ground, it laid sideward. Cassie looked at the sideward screen as the Black Lion stood before her, pointing its laser tail. She was finished.

* * *

Cassie emerged from the transport in the control room. Lance ran up to her, greeting her in his arms. "Cassie, are you alright?"

She buried her face into his arms. "I failed, Lance." Instantly, tears leaked from her eyes. "I couldn't handle it. I just couldn't do it. He was too fast."

Lance held her tightly. "It's okay. You tried your best. That's all you can do."

Soon after, the rest of the Voltron Force came into the control room with everyone else following behind. Cassie looked up and stepped away from Lance. Among the approaching crowd was her brother, and he didn't look happy. She swallowed hard as the King came in at the end of the precession.

Taking off his helmet, the King walked up to Cassie. He saluted her, and she greeted him back. He then stepped into a less ridged position.

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time, your Majesty."

"Wasted my time?" He looked confused.

"Well, yes." Cassie looked away. "I failed."

He shook his head. "Quite the contrary."

"What?" She jerked her head back up.

"I'll admit that you've got a lot of work to do, and that I'm not going to let you off easy, but I think with the proper training, you could be capable of piloting."

"But I'm not capable now. How can I even help?"

"You're the best we've got so far. You're much better than any replacement I expected to receive, and as I said, you've got a lot of work to do." He paused for a moment to think. "I hate to ask this of you, but it is necessary. If you accept the position on the Voltron Force, you will need to discontinue your medical studies for a season. You will need to be in constant training to get you up to par with the rest of the team." He gave her a moment to process it all. "Do you accept?" He offered his hand to her.

Cassie took more time to think, but when she made her decision, she reached out and took the King's hand. Everyone began to cheer, but as she looked up, she saw her brother walking away.

* * *

Tired, Gabriel headed into the bedroom. It appeared to be empty, but the lights were on. Looking around for a moment, he heard a faint melody coming from the distance. He turned towards the door that led to the nursery—it was open. Carefully, not wanting to startle her, Gabriel walked into the nursery. The Queen leaned over the crib, tucking in the infants, while singing to them. Not wanting to wake them, she left the room dark. She jumped a little as Gabriel came up behind her in the dark. After seeing who it was, she looked relieved. He came up next to her and looked down at the twins.

"I finally got Serenity to go to sleep," She whispered.

Gabriel smirked. "Don't have to worry about Lathan at all, do you."

"No, he sleeps like a rock."

Gabriel nodded. "We should go then." He turned around and headed out of the room. Allura followed behind, taking one last look at her children. They came into the light of their bedroom and closed the door behind them. Then each went their separate ways in the room. Gabriel walked over to the window to look at the night sky; he frequently did that before going to bed. Allura, on the other hand, would sit on her bed and read or just think about things.

Allura leaned back into the large pillows near the front of the bed. "Do you really think Cassie will be a good replacement for Rick?"

Gabriel pondered for a moment. "In time, yes." He turned around. "The question is, will Zarkon give us that time? She's not bad—not bad at all, but she's not ready to face the worst of what Doom will throw at us."

"I understand."

"Some of the guys mentioned that I was too hard on her but…"

"You were just testing her limits," Allura interrupted.

Gabriel nodded. "Yes,"

Allura pondered for a moment. "She won't grow as a pilot unless she is stretched to the limits of her own boundaries."

"Exactly." Gabriel looked somewhat confused. Did Allura actually agree with his philosophies? He turned around and looked towards the night sky again. He took a deep breath, making the window fog up. "When you are well, I want you to continue your training in Black Lion."

"You want me to fly again?" Allura asked, stunned. She jumped up off the bed and walked over to Gabriel "But I…I don't know if I can."

He looked over at her. "Why not?"

"I'm a mother now."

"I know you are, but I won't have you unable to defend yourself or this Castle if the situation calls for it. I will teach you to fly Black Lion."

Allura looked down towards her feet for a moment. When she looked back up, her eyes were warm and sincere, catching Gabriel off guard. "But you're the King of Arus. It is your rightful place to fly the Black Lion."

He smiled. "Allura, you're Alfor's daughter and last survivor of the royal family. It would be only be right if you piloted the Black Lion." He looked at her, meeting her eyes with the same sincerity. "I want you to learn."

She nodded. "Yes, when I am well, I will learn."

They both stood by the window looking out into the vast night sky. The stars twinkled brightly that night, but the moon was no where in sight. Only the sound of their gentle breathing filled the room.

"Gabriel?" Allura finally uttered.

"Yes?"

"What are you going to tell Nanny and Coran?" She almost laughed as horror spread across his face.

* * *

Sulking, Rick sat alone in the hangar at his desk. His left arm was in a sling, but with his right arm, he still was able to turn a wrench. Slowly, he worked on putting a part back together for one of the Arusian aircrafts. Frustrated, he tossed the wrench aside and leaned back in his chair.

"Are you alright?"

He looked up. Gingerly, Janna stood a few feet away from the desk holding a stack of paperwork. He nodded and looked back down to the desk. "I'm fine."

"Coran asked me to lay these papers on your desk. I'm sorry—I didn't realize you'd be in here." She immediately started to turn away.

Rick reached out his right hand. "No, you're fine. Just give them here."

She turned back around and handed the papers to Rick. As she looked down at his arm, she noticed a small outline of a skull. "You have a tattoo?"

Rick turned his arm, looking at the tattoo himself. "I guess you could say that. It's my mark of slavery from planet Doom." He laid the papers on the desk and looked closer at the mark. "Cassie removed hers in the medical center, but I haven't."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "It reminds me to keep fighting."

Janna nodded. "I see."

Rick leaned back in his chair and looked up at Janna. "So how about you? Do you have any tattoos?"

Janna slightly blushed. "A few."

"What are they?"

She looked away. "Oh, you know, barbed wire, a cross, and a heart…" She trailed off. "The usual."

"A heart, eh? Who for?"

"Why do you have to assume it's for someone?"

He gave her a suspicious look.

She walked over to the tool bench and looked over all the little projects Rick had been working on. "I was fourteen, and I thought I was in love." She pondered for a moment. "He was quite a few years older than I, actually seven years, but I thought he loved me too." She turned around. "But never mind that. Coran said he needs that paperwork finished as soon as possible."

Rick nodded. "Alright then. I'll get started right away."

"Thank you." She nodded.

Rick reached for a pen and began to write. Since he was left handed, writing became such a difficult task. The first blank, which was for his name, was so difficult to fill in that he became frustrated, and he threw the pen back down with a sigh.

"Do you need help?" Janna asked.

Rick sighed angrily. "I can't write with my right hand! I can't do anything!" He slammed his right fist on the desk. "Why did I have to screw everything up and break my arm?"

Janna walked over to the desk. "Your arm will heal in time." She grabbed the pen and paper and started filling out some of the blanks. "Besides, the Voltron Force is still operational. Your sister…"

Rick sighed again. "Yes, my sister!"

"What's wrong?"

He propped his head up with his right arm. "She wouldn't have to be in the Lions if I wouldn't have broken my arm." Flustered, he leaned back in his chair again. "I supposed to protect her, and now look at me! I risk my life for her so she doesn't have to worry about her own!"

Janna pondered for a moment. "Don't you think she feels the same away about you?"

Rick stopped his ranting for a moment and thought about it. "I guess, but I'm her older brother. I supposed to protect her."

"And you have, but now, she must fight to protect you. That's just what happened, and nothing can be done about it."

Rick sighed again.

"But maybe instead of discouraging her, you should support her. If you are really worried about her, help her learn how to fly. Your anger isn't going to help her in the situation she's in, but your encouragement might."

Rick fell silent and pondered deeper.

Rick looked down at the paperwork for a moment then looked back up to watch Janna exit the hangar.


	22. A New Hope

**Episode Twenty-Two**

**A New Hope**

Figuring it would be about time for the twins to be fed, Allura walked into her bedroom and headed straight for the nursery. As she stepped into the room, she found Gabriel already there holding one of them already.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here," Allura uttered, surprised by his presence.

Gabriel just nodded and looked down at the baby.

Allura walked up to him and looked down at the mass of blankets in Gabriel's arms. Even though the twins were both less than a month old, she could easily tell them apart—Gabriel was holding their son.

"I just finished changing him, but I'm sure he's hungry too." Gabriel handed Lathan over to Allura.

"You changed him?" Allura asked, completely shocked at a man would do such a thing.

Gabriel nodded.

Allura took her son and sat down in her wooden rocking chair while Gabriel turned and rested his elbows against the railing of the crib. He looked down towards his new daughter, Serenity. For once, she was actually sleeping peacefully. He reached down and gently, for she could awake from any sudden movement, tucked the blanket under her chin. He turned back around.

"Coran has informed me that thousands of people have already lined up at the church for the christening ceremony," Allura said.

"But the ceremony isn't for another three hours."

"Apparently everyone is excited." Allura answered.

Gabriel smirked as he walked up to the wooden rocking chair. He took a knee at Allura's side and looked over his son as Allura nursed him. "I don't know if even the people could be more excited than I am." He stared into the face of the small little boy and reached up to touch his small head. "I dreamed of this moment for so long, and now, it is finally here."

Allura gently nodded her head and looked away. She thought for a moment—her dreams and desires weren't much different, but in the means they came, she never imagined. Here they were again in such the perfect and happy moment, but the wounds and bitterness always seared the joy that wanted to make her heart leap. Yes, she did have her dream; she was holding her very own child in her arms, but it wasn't with the man she expected it to be. She closed her eyes—oh, how life didn't make any sense.

Lathan pushed away from his mother and snuggled back into his blankets. Taking the cue, Allura stood up from her chair and carried the baby back over to the crib. Carefully, she laid the little boy next to his sister and tucked them both in under another blanket. Gabriel came up to her side and looked down into the crib.

Allura cringed as she gently bumped Serenity. She started to move and squirm a bit, but luckily, she didn't wake up. After the twins were secure, the two parents left quietly and shut the door behind them. Once Allura got back into the bedroom, she let out a deep sigh of relief.

"I thought I woke her up."

"Yeah, I was worried for a moment there."

"I don't understand it. Why is Serenity so moody?" She happened to glance over in Gabriel's direction for a moment but she kept her eyes on him once she saw a large grin spreading across his face. "What?"

"Nothing," Gabriel's devilish grin grew wider. "It's just maybe that she takes after her mother," He snickered.

"Oh, shut up!" She playfully shoved him away from her. She continued towards the bed while he was shoved over towards the middle of the room. "What would you know anyway?"

"Well, they say, _like mother like daughter_."

Allura rolled her eyes. "Shut up,"

He crossed his arms while grinning widely. "That's not very friendly—in fact, it's very moody."

Allura walked straight up to him, getting inches away from his face. "Are you just trying to pick a fight with me?"

"No," He answered, still grinning.

"Then wipe that smirk off your face."

"Make me,"

"Oh, you're so insufferable!" She gently slapped him on the shoulder

"Insufferable? That's a big word…"

"Gabriel!" She gave him a playful, but forceful, shove.

As she shoved him back, he grabbed a hold of her. He was strong and immovable; her shove actually sent her flying into his arms instead of knocking him to the ground like she hoped. Her head came forward and hit against his chest.

"Are you alright?" Gabriel asked, helping Allura back up to her feet, but he didn't let go of her.

She nodded, her face nearly blushing against his as she came up. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Are you sure," He kept a hold of her just to make sure she was alright.

"Seriously, I'm fine."

The door to the bedroom opened up. Gabriel and Allura immediately looked towards the doorway. As Nanny looked up, they released their hold on one another and backed away.

"Um, Nanny, it's not how it looks!" Allura immediately blurted out.

Nanny looked confused. "Okay." She rolled her eyes and turned back to her cart. "It's not like you're married or anything," Nanny said under her breath sarcastically.

"What was that?" Allura asked.

"Nothing!" Nanny chimed. She looked back up a few moments later. "I brought some fresh sheets for the twins like you asked."

Allura nodded. "Thank you, Nanny. You can leave them here. The twins are asleep right now."

Nanny nodded and handed a stack of them to Allura. "Do you need anything else, Your Majesties?"

Allura shook her head and looked to Gabriel. "Do we need anything?"

Gabriel shook his head also. "No, I don't think so."

"Alright then, I'll leave you two _alone_." Nanny grinned wider than a lion cat.

"Nanny!" Allura hissed in exasperation. Embarrassed, Gabriel turned away and immediately headed towards the window.

Nanny took a hold of her cart and started humming a tune like she always did when she was extremely happy. "Have a good day," Nanny said pleasantly while her eyebrows jumped playfully at Allura.

"Goodbye, Nanny!" Allura hissed.

"Goodbye," Nanny said as she left the room.

* * *

Descending the dark stairway, Allura headed towards the catacombs under the Castle of Lions. With her small candle as the only light-source, most people would have feared to tread in such places, but she had been coming down here for years. It was the place that her loved ones lay buried beneath the rolling green hills of Arus. Her father, King Alfor, the greatest King of Arus lay buried here along with the young man she held so dear to her heart, Commander Keith of Galaxy Garrison.

Along the way, the tiny space mice that befriended Allura since childhood scurried closely behind her. One of their many nests was located somewhere among the tombs. Allura undauntedly approached the tomb of her dear belated father and laid the candle down on the floor. She knelt before the tomb, and she said her prayers like a ritual. After she was finished, she paused and stared at the tomb. Instantly, tears started to fall from her precious blue eyes. "Father, why won't you speak to me?"

It had over a year since King Alfor had spoken to her. Often in times of grief or trouble, the spirit of her father had revealed himself to aid and comfort her, but during these turbulent times, his presence was no where to be found. Her mind instantly went to all the things she thought she could be doing to make her father angry with her, but none of them seemed to explain why this was happening. She sighed and dried her tears.

"I hope you would be proud today, Father." Allura said, her voice echoing through the empty darkness. "Your house has been continued. Your grandchildren are going to be presented to the people today. I'm sure they will be happy." She paused for a moment. "I've tried my best to make you proud."

There was nothing but emptiness.

Allura sighed and stood up from her kneeling position. She bent over and grabbed the candle and started to leave. As she turned around and started to walk away, a faint light filled the tombs.

"My daughter,"

Allura quickly spun back around. At the sight, she dropped the candle. "Father?" More tears started to leak from her eyes. She fell to her knees before him. "Father, you've finally come to me."

"Yes, my daughter."

"But why?" She started to cry harder. "Why have you waited so long?"

"Allura, my daughter, much bitterness and anger have filled your heart. You were unaware of my presence and unable to hear my voice."

"You were here the whole time?" Allura's tears were heavy.

The ghost of King Alfor nodded. "Yes, my daughter, I have always been here. I have seen every tear you've shed and known every thought and fear that has possessed your mind."

"Father, you can help me. You are wise. What should I do? Please, help me. Tell me what to do, Father."

"My daughter, listen to your heart. The answers are already before you."

Allura shook her head. "No, I don't understand. I'm lost, and I'm confused. Please, I need you!"

"My daughter, let go of the anger and pain. Let them wash away. Today is a new day and mercy is new every morning. Let the past heal."

"Father, I…" She closed her eyes as tears gushed out. "I don't know how."

"Be compassionate and merciful. Love those around you. Do not judge those around you so harshly."

"I don't understand, Father."

"Open your heart. Let the past heal. Learn to love once again."

"But Father…"

"There is new hope for you, my daughter." The King said just before he started to disappear.

"Father! Wait! Please!" She reached out to him. "I need you!" She sank to her ground, propping herself up with her hands. "I need you, Father." Her tears splashed against the ground.

* * *

That afternoon the church down in the city below the Castle was filled with all sorts of people. Diplomats and royals from all over the galaxy attended the special event while Arusian people trekked from all over the planet to attend this special occasion. It was a fresh and exciting thing to have a royal family once again. Life for the Arusian people started to return to stability as the monarchy grew strong. There was a new King and Queen, and now finally, there were two new heirs to that family—the twins Lathan and Serenity. As the King and Queen approached the church, each carrying a baby, the crowds went wild with screaming and clapping. Following closely behind was Coran with the rest of the Voltron Force, who were also warmly greeted by the crowd.

The King and Queen carried their twins down the center of the church through the aisle while the onlookers sat in the pews and stood on the side aisles. After the long stretch of the church, they finally reached the altar where the priest stood. The both of them knelt down, still holding the twins.

The Priest fist spoke a few lines in the ancient Arusian tongue, which Allura had been studying, but Gabriel didn't have a clue what was going on. After a few minutes of that, the Priest finally switched to the common language and looked towards the King and Queen. "Do you King Gabriel of Arus, swear to raise up this child, Lathan Alfor, in the sight of Heaven and in the bounds of morality and love?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you Queen Allura of Arus, swear to raise up this child, Lathan Alfor, in the sight of Heaven and in the bounds of morality and love?"

Allura nodded. "Yes, I do."

The Priest knelt down and took Lathan from Gabriel's arms. He carried the infant over to the water basin and sprinkled the water on his forehead. "I christen this child and bestow upon him the right of royalty; therefore, from this moment forward, this child shall be known as Crowned Prince Lathan Alfor of Arus." The Priest handed Lathan back to Gabriel.

The Priest then looked to Allura and the baby she held. "Do you King Gabriel of Arus, swear to raise up this child, Serenity Isabella, in the sight of Heaven and in the bounds of morality and love."

"Yes, I will," He answered.

"And do you Queen Allura of Arus, swear to raise up this child, Serenity Isabella, in the sight of Heaven and in the bounds of morality and love."

"Yes, I do."

The Priest reached down for Serenity. He took her out of Allura's arms and carried her over to the water basin. As the Priest sprinkled the water on Serenity's head, she started to wail. The Priest jerked up in surprise, but the rest of the crowd faintly laughed.

Gabriel and Allura glanced over at each other, exchanging smiles.

"I christen this child and bestow upon him the right of royalty; therefore, from this moment forward, this child shall be known as Princess Serenity Isabella of Arus." The Priest quickly walked back over to Allura and passed of the screaming child.

Gabriel and Allura turned around and faced the crowd. Again, the crowd started to clap and cheer, but Serenity's wailing still could be heard over the loud noise of the excited people.

* * *

Through the looking glass of Hagar's magic ball, Lotor sat and watched the scene unfold before him. Seething with anger, he clenched his wine glass tightly, causing it to shatter. His hand dripped with blood and wine, but he didn't notice. Feeling torrential rage and anger at the sight of the King of Arus, he plotted and pondered the many ways he could kill him. The children that he saw christened and accepted as Arusian royalty should have been his—not Gabriel's. He leaned back in his chair. "I should have been King of Arus! Allura should have been my bride! She should be having my children! Not that worthless, pathetic…"

"Is something wrong?" Hagar walked into the room.

"It's nothing! Mind your own business, witch!" Lotor snapped.

Hagar only glanced over at the magic ball, but she still knew what Lotor's vision was set upon. "I see you're upset about the christening ceremony."

"It's just not fair!" Lotor clenched his fists. "Allura should have been mine!"

Hagar walked over to the crystal ball and looked at the sight that Lotor had been starring at. "I see this is troubling you greatly." An image of King Gabriel flashed and the witch immediately started to turn a light shade of blue.

Lotor looked up. "I suppose you have a similar predicament as I do."

Hagar stared deeply into the ball. "Perhaps there is a way for us to both get what we want."

* * *

Cassie slid into her purple and white pilot uniform. She was an official member of the Voltron Force, and she carried the key to the Blue Lion now. She donned her purple helmet and started to head towards the launch station. She stopped as she heard footsteps echo through the large control room. Turning around, she saw Rick walking down the ramp, still with his arm in a sling. She turned away from him and looked back towards the launch station. "I don't have time to argue, Rick. I've got a lot of work to do."

He kept approaching. "Yes, I understand that."

"Then what do you want?" She asked.

"I was just wondering if I could come with you."

Cassie spun around. "Why?"

Rick had already come up behind her. "Perhaps I could help you."

Cassie stood silent for a moment, but she nodded. "Okay."

Rick nodded back, still feeling some animosity between them, but he looked pleased with her answer. "Pick me up outside at the bridge then."

Cassie nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Before dinner, Allura sat in the common room on the couch. She was supposed to be reading a book about diplomacy policy with alien nations, but she found her eyes wandering up past the book. He was sitting on the other couch across from her. His feet were propped up on the coffee table, something he only did when Nanny wasn't around, and his attention was focused on the small hand-held in his hands. He carefully studied the captured video of each member of the Voltron Force flying their respective Lions.

She had to admit that he was a dedicated individual. In everything he did, even the little things, he did them with excellence—to the very best of his ability. She cocked her head to the side for a moment as her eyes traced over him. She jerked her head up as he looked up at her. He gently smiled at her, and she reciprocated with her own smile, but she looked away until his eyes went back down to the hand-held. She pulled her knees up to her chest and held herself.

Her father's voice played over and over again in her mind. She gently sighed. Again, her eyes went upwards and rested upon her husband. Her pride kept her from admitting it, but finally in this desperate moment, she was able to be truly honest with herself—the man that was her husband was truly not a bad person. In fact, in so many ways, he was quite wonderful. He was brave and very talented fighter, he courageously risked his life over and over again for her people, and he had improved the strategy and ability of the Voltron Force. Sometimes he was under-confident, but he always managed to find the strength and courage to do the right things. Often, he defied Coran and Nanny to do what was truly right, even for her own benefit many times, but most of all, he was a man filled with compassion and concern for the people. Even with her, and she had treated him like garbage, he was still gentle, compassionate, and understanding. He truly loved unconditionally. She thought back to the past for a moment, remembering the days that they first were married. She smirked at the fact that she once thought Gabriel was as horrible as Lotor, but now, she saw the two men were nothing alike. In many ways, this man exemplified the qualities that made her love her Father and Commander Keith so much.

He looked up at her again, giving her the same smile. She responded back and turned her eyes back to her book. She read a few lines, but bored with the material, she found her eyes tracing upwards again. At first, her eyes locked on his fingers, but slowly, her eyes traced up his arm—his very strong arm. She shifted in her seat as her eyes kept going upwards. Across his shoulder and up his neck, her eyes rounded his chin and rested at his lips. Her hand instinctively reached up toward her own lips. She remembered once, a long time ago, her lips against his. A deep blush came to her cheeks as her mind wandered to that night many months again.

"I brought some tea before dinner!" Nanny burst into the room.

Allura nearly leapt out of her seat and crashed onto the floor. Immediately, Gabriel and Nanny rushed over to her aid. They both helped her up off the floor.

"What's the matter?" Nanny asked.

"Nothing!" Allura's face was still very red. She stood before Nanny, looking as guilty as a kid who stole a cookie. She shifted nervously, feeling as though every thought she had was transparent before Nanny's discerning gaze.

Nanny touched Allura on the forehead. "You're a little warm, but I don't think you're running a fever." Nanny looked over at Gabriel with confusion. "Perhaps the Queen needs to rest. "Could you escort her to her bed?"

"No! I'm fine!" Allura still looked red. "I just need some fresh air. Excuse me!" She walked over to the balcony and stepped out.

"I think you need to watch her." Nanny said.

Gabriel nodded. "You're probably right."

* * *

After resting the Blue Lion in its underwater home, Rick and Cassie rode the transport back up to the control room. In a much gentler mood, the two of them walked out of the control room, but still, little words had been spoken between them. As they exited, Rick stopped walking for a moment, and Cassie stopped with him.

"Cassie, I'm really sorry about the way I've been acting lately."

"Yeah, you have been a really big jerk."

He nodded. "I know. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

She shook her head. "I'm not a child anymore. I have to make my own decisions."

"I know, but I'm your brother. I'm supposed to protect you."

"Rick, you have protected me. You've watched out for me ever since mom and dad died, and you've been there for me when nobody else has."

Rick held up his arm. "But I can't protect you anymore. I've failed. If I wouldn't have broken my arm, you wouldn't have to do this. I risk my life so you don't have to."

Cassie sighed. "In war, we always have to live for the moment and prepare for the next. We can't take back the fact that you hurt your arm. The fact is that if I don't pilot Blue Lion, we're all in trouble. We can't do anything to change that."

Rick nodded. "I know, Cassie." He started to tear up. "I just don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you."

Cassie instantly threw her arms around her brother. "And I feel the same about you." She embraced him tightly for a few moments, but she backed away from him with a smile. "Rick, don't worry about me. We'll get through this somehow."

He nodded.

"Look, I'm going to clean up before dinner. I'll see you later then."

Rick nodded. "Alright."

"Goodbye," Cassie walked off.

Rick decided to head up towards his room on the third floor, but as he entered the hallway, he heard the music of a guitar again. Instead of heading into his room, he walked past the door and headed towards the sunroom. He tried to slip into the room quietly, but Janna always seemed to notice his presence. She stopped playing and greeted him. He greeted her back and sat down.  
She was too nervous to play so she looked down at her sheet music and scribbled some random things down. He glanced down, noticing she really wasn't writing anything. "What are you writing?"

"Just notes?"

"Do you read scribble?"

She looked up with a blush. "I…uh…"

He sat up straight in the chair for a moment. "Tell me one thing, Janna."

"What?"

"Is this the real you?"

"What do you mean?"

He leaned back into the chair. "The way you are now, as opposed to the way you used to act, is this who you really are?"

"I guess so…"

"No, is it or isn't it?" Rick asked.

"Yes," She answered, slightly offended with his firmness.

"Then you don't have to be afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Then why are you nervous around me?"

"I'm not nervous." She looked away. "I'm embarrassed."

He crawled out of the chair and sat down on the floor with her. "I thought we put that behind us. I thought we were friends now."

"I know, it's just…" She paused. "I really messed a lot of things up in my life."

"Janna, I accept you for who you are and what you've done in the past. I see that you're trying to get your life turned around."

"But it can't be completely erased away." Her gaze dropped to the floor in shame.

Rick reached up, putting his hand under Janna's chin. He lifted her head. "Hey, there's always hope to change and set things right."

* * *

After such an eventful day, everyone hungrily gathered around the table and gorged on the elaborate feast Nanny had prepared for them. Nanny had chose to make Hunk's favorite tonight—steak.

"Where's Rick tonight?" Pidge asked.

Hunk looked up from his plate. "I didn't even notice he wasn't here."

"You wouldn't have noticed unless he was a steak!" Lance said. He beamed in pride as Cassie laughed at his joke.

"Ha, very funny!" Hunk said with a mound of potatoes in his mouth.

"Janna's not here either," Pidge noticed.

The Voltron Force and the rest of the Castle staff dined in relaxation, but Allura hurried her dinner and quickly got out of her chair.

"Allura, where are you going?" Gabriel called from the other end of the table.

"I better get up to the nursery. The twins are probably hungry, and the maids probably want me up there to feed them.

"Could you wait for a moment?" Gabriel stood up out of his chair. "I have an announcement."

The table conversation died down and they all turned their attention to the King. He cleared his throat and motioned his hand towards Allura. "Everyone, I'd like to announce that beginning soon, I will be training the Queen to fly the Black Lion."

The table immediately erupted in an uproar, but as usual, Nanny's expression maxed the crowd out. Both of her arms flew up into the air, dropping a pitcher of lemonade all over Lance. Instantly, she began to wail louder than anyone else. She marched up over to the King and got up into his face.

"How dare you send our Queen back into those Lions!" Nanny exclaimed. "Don't you have any respect or common sense? She's a mother now!"

"I understand that, but I've made my decision."

Coran angrily stood up from his seat. "This is the most foolish decision you have ever made. I won't let you jeopardize the life of the Queen in this way!"

"Allura needs to learn to fly the Black Lion. There are no guarantees in war. Something might happen to any of us at any time. Allura might be left defending Arus, and I want her to know what she is doing."

"That is ridiculous!" Coran exclaimed.

"Is it really?" Gabriel asked. "Hadn't you once been left near extinction before the Voltron Force came? I won't let the same thing happen again!"

"The Queen has just given birth to the remnant of Alfor! Her proper place is in the Castle taking care of the children!" Nanny exclaimed.

"And she needs to know how to protect those children if the situation arises!" Gabriel said firmly. "There will be no more discussion about it! I have decided as King of Arus that she will learn to fly the Black Lion and that is final."

Coran started to walk away, but he stopped and looked at Gabriel. "You are making me regret your Kingship."

"I'm sorry, but it must be this way."

Coran stormed out of the room.

Weary, Nanny walked back over to her cart and grabbed a hold of the handles. Through the silence, she let out a deep sigh. "Could anything worse happen?"

The doorway to the dining room opened up. In stepped Rick and Janna—holding hands and chatting. They stopped as everyone looked over at them. As Nanny looked up at the sight, horror washed over her face.


	23. A Fiery Duel

**Episode Twenty-Three**

**A Fiery Duel**

As the horses trotted through the forest, the bouncing of the carriage almost made the Queen of Alderaan fall asleep. She had spent the last couple of days visiting a new colony of refugees—her people that had escaped from Doom. Thanks to the efforts of Cassie and Alaric Star, these people had escapes the dungeons of Doom and now were forming a colony on the planet Arus. Happily, Queen Isabella traveled back to the Castle of Lions. As the carriage gently rocked up and down, The Queen leaned her back into the push seat and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes, she was almost asleep, but the carriage came to a stop. She didn't think much of it—perhaps there was a fallen tree blocking the road. It was only quiet for a few moments until the screams of her personal attendants broke the silence. Quickly, she scurried out of her seat and leaned against the wall of the carriage. She opened a peep hole and looked outside—grey metal soldiers.

The door swung open, letting in the bright sun. Isabella turned around and gasped.

"Nice day for a ride, isn't it, _mother_?" Daisen asked.

"Daisen!" She gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Her oldest son only grinned. He stepped away from the carriage and pointed inside. Soon, two soldiers stood in front of the door and reached into the carriage.

Isabella screamed.

* * *

Things were tense, to say the least, at the Castle of Lions. Nanny's draconian style of parenting only amplified at the discovery of her daughter's newest relationship. Immediately, Nanny ordered Janna to break it off with her new boyfriend, and even ordered them never to be seen together; however, the couple exchanged glances from time to time in passing one another. She barely saw him anymore, but he was always on her mind—this time not as a trophy, but as someone she really adored and cared about. Knowing he felt the same about her brought a small smile to her face.

"Miss Raining!" The Governess called.

Janna jerked her head up. "Yes?"

"Is there a particular reason you are not paying attention to the finer details of ballroom dancing and proper banquet conversation?"

Janna shook her head. "No, Ma'am."

"Alright then, let's continue with the lecture." The Governess turned back to the chalkboard and started to lecture again.

Janna looked down to her desk again. Another smile curled upon her lips and see uncovered the piece of paper before her. Like an elementary school child, she drew a heart with an arrow crossing through it. She had already written her name along with Rick's, but being an artist, she embellished the heart with little designs. Nanny, who happened to be on the other side of the large room, looked over at Janna and the Governess. Seeing that Janna was paying no attention, Nanny furiously stomped over to her daughter.

Janna looked up at the sound of footsteps. "Mom, what are you doing?"

Immediately, Nanny reached down and snatched the piece of paper that Janna was drawing on. Janna reached out, trying to steal the paper back, but Nanny held it away from her. Nanny took the proper time to examine the document. Her face grew very red.

"Mom, just give it back," Janna sighed.

Nanny held it up in front of Janna. "What is this?"

Janna shrugged. "It's nothing."

Nanny crumbled the paper in her hand. "I thought I told you never to think about that boy again!"

"So now you're trying to control my thoughts too!" Janna exclaimed.

"What happened to you? I thought you wanted to get your life straightened out, but now look at you! You've heading straight back toward it with boys like him!"

"Rick is nothing like those losers!" Janna stood up from her chair.

"I've already told you, not daughter of mine is going to behave in such a way!" Nanny turned around. "Now, I've already called a friend of the family. I've invited Lord Fabian, the nephew of Queen Orla to come. Now there's a gentleman…"

"Forget it!" Janna crossed her arms.

Nanny turned back around. "You dare to defy me on this?"

"Yes!" Janna slid everything off her desk onto the floor. "And you can forget the etiquette lessons too!" She stormed off.

Nanny started shockingly as her daughter stormed off.

"Well, what a rude young woman!" The other Governess turned away to pack up her things. Nanny glanced back at the other Governess then looked back towards her exiting daughter.

* * *

Allura was exhausted from the rigorous training, but she did her best not to show it. For the past few days, at any spare moment, Gabriel had Allura in the Black Lion training to become a better pilot. They would arise at dawn and come in late at night. She was especially grateful for the training. Nobody else in the Castle would have allowed it, but thanks to Gabriel's stubborn persistence, Coran and Nanny caved into the idea. She always tried her best to learn everything he had to teach her, but today seemed especially difficult for some reason. He sat in the pilot's chair, droning on about instruments on the control panel. She was supposed to be listening, but her mind was somewhere else. His voice, strong and firm, blended into a monotonous melody that melted her senses. His was soothing too her, lulling her into a feeling of warmth and security. She stood behind his chair in the Lion, looking over his shoulder at the control panel. Instead of paying attention to all the lights and gauges, her eyes racked over his strong edges of his face. His skin—sensitive and soft—made her want to lean in. She could hardly breathe. Her heart, so full of emotion, pounded in her chest, making her ache inside. Tingling with excitement and fear, her hands gently trembled, but she dug her fingers into the back of the seat.

His voice kept droning on and on, but her heart kept pounding and pounding. Her heart was exploding: she couldn't stop it, and she couldn't resist it. The urge controlled her, beyond the point of logic or thought. She reached gently, slowly sliding down her hands from the seat. She had to touch him. Her hands rested upon his shoulders—his broad shoulders.

Gabriel stopped talking once he felt a pair of hands. He turned his head and looked up. "Allura, is there something wrong?"

She was already leaning in. Her smooth and gentle cheek rubbed against his just before her sweet lips brushed over his. It was as if heaven touched the face of Arus in that moment, but only for a moment. Immediately, Gabriel pulled away from Allura's lips and turned forward.

"Gabriel?" Allura asked, still leaning over the seat. She regained her composure and stood up straight. She looked down at him. He was leaning forward and staring straight forward. "Did I do something wrong?"

He was silent for a moment. "Allura, please," He uttered sternly. He took a deep breath. "This isn't the time for games."

Allura shook her head. "Gabriel, it wasn't a game, I…"

"Allura," Gabriel interrupted—something he rarely did. "My heart can't take it anymore." He sighed with exasperation. "Look, we agreed to be cordial with one another, and that is what we've learned to do…"

"Gabriel, I…"

"Allura, please don't use me," Gabriel said sternly. "Is Coran expecting us to produce another heir?"

"No," Allura said, slightly confused.

"Then please don't do something like that ever again. I did my duty for securing the royal line, and that's all I can do. I can't be someone you just use for your own gratification whenever you feel like it."

Allura shook her head while tears started to pour out of her eyes. "Gabriel, please, I didn't mean it like that…"

"End of discussion," Gabriel said firmly. He kept staring forward while gripping the controls of the Black Lion tightly. He sat quiet for a moment before reaching up and pushing a button on the control panel.

Allura turned around and looked away from the control panel. She tried to get a hold of her emotions, but heavy bitter tears kept pouring down her face.

* * *

She sat outside, high up on a perch on the Castle of Lions. It wasn't a proper balcony that she was supposed to be on, but she liked to sit there anyway. She sat, looking over the horizon, as the cool gentle breeze tickled her skin. In tears and sadness, she tucked her head between her knees and cried. She hated to cry, feeling utterly helpless and weak, but she couldn't help herself. She hated what her old life had been, but she hated what everyone was trying to form her new life into.

She spun her head around at the sound of footsteps on the concrete. Carefully, because of his broken arm, Rick sat down next to Janna. Immediately, her arms flung around his neck. "It feels like it's been forever!"

"Yes, it does."

"How did you find me?"

Rick smiled and glanced down to the pocket of his shirt. Out popped one of the little space mice named Inky. The mouse crawled out of Rick's pocket and scurried off back into the Castle. Rick laughed as the mouse ran away, but his face grew serious as he looked over at Janna's crying eyes. "What's wrong?"

Janna shrugged and looked back out towards the horizon. She gasped, trying to calm herself from crying, but only more tears came. "I just feel like I can't do anything right."

Rick sighed. "You too?"

Janna looked over at him. "What do you mean?"

Rick looked down towards the ground. "We all feel like that."

Janna reached up and wiped her eyes. "I just feel so angry sometimes. I feel so out of control. I can't control anything—everyone else and everything else does it for me."

Rick nodded. "I don't think any of us have full control." Rick looked towards the sky. "There are so many forces and factors that alter our lives." He then looked over at Janna. "We sometimes try to control our lives to protect ourselves from pain, but really, we starve ourselves on the inside because we don't let anyone in." Rick looked back to the sky.

Janna turned her head towards him, tears stinging her eyes. His eyes stared back into hers. "You are so wonderful," She whispered. "I wish we could have gotten to know each other more before they tear us apart." More tears started to pour from her eyes.

Rick shook his head, filled with sadness and seriousness. "We will, Janna." He kept shaking his head. "I won't let them tear us apart," He whispered just before kissing her.

* * *

"Your Majesties, we have an alert!" Coran's face appeared on the screen of the Black Lion. Immediately, Gabriel and Allura turned their attention towards the screen.

"What is the problem?" Gabriel asked.

"Doom has sent a Robeast to planet Arus! Hurry! It's near the Castle!" Coran exclaimed. "I've already sent the team out to the Lions."

"Alright, Coran! We'll be there soon!" Gabriel said.

The Black Lion cut through the atmosphere of the planet Arus and raced back to the Castle of Lions. Rising over the last horizon, the sight of the ugly Robeast came into view. Hideous with black skin and webbed arms, the large Bat-looking Robeast stopped around and kicked trees out of the way as if they were toys. Approaching from the south, the other Lions came running across the ground.

"Are you ready for your first battle, Cassie?" Pidge asked.

"I think so," Cassie answered.

"You _think_ so?" Lance said. "Why don't you fire the first shot and show that Robeast who's boss?"

"Alright then, I will!" Cassie pulled back on the controls of the Blue Lion. The Lion flew straight towards the giant Robeast, but pulled up just before getting in the pathway of the Robeast's grasp. As she pulled up, she released two proton missiles. The missiles hit the Robeast in the chest, but caused little damage. She flew back around and did the same thing. The Robeast was hit in the back and made even angrier. Cassie returned to the other four Lions.

"That Robeast is pretty tough, I'll say," Hunk reached up and grabbed his chin. "We're probably going to have to form Voltron for this one."

"And that's what we'll do, Hunk," Gabriel flipped on his intercom while he flew overhead in the Black Lion. "Let's form Voltron!"

"Right! Go Voltron!" Everyone yelled. The Lions charged upward into the air at such incredible speeds that they became masses of light. Suddenly, the parts of the Lions shifted, rearranged, and fused together to form the mighty Voltron. Once the savior robot was formed, they gently landed back down on the surface of Arus before the Robeast.

"Ready to go, Cassie?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm ready!" Cassie answered.

"That a girl!" Lance said. "Let's give this Robeast an early funeral!"

"Yeah!" Pidge said.

"Let's go!" Hunk cheered.

"Form Blazing Sword!" Gabriel called. The two hands of Voltron, the Green and Red Lions, came together and created the Blazing Sword. Once the sword was formed, Voltron charged directly towards the Robeast. The Robeast was quick and had powerful attacks. With a heavy flapping of its large wings, a wind gust, strong enough to repel Voltron, came up from the Robeast. Again, as Voltron charged, the Bat Robeast opened its mouth, creating a sonic boom with a high pitched squeal. Tormented by the sound, the entire Voltron Force covered their ears.

"What do we do? This is terrible!" Pidge hollered over the sonar blasts.

"I don't know! It's giving me a headache!" Hunk held his ears tightly.

"If we fire off some sonar blast of our own, it'll interfere with the Robeast's sonar attack," Cassie yelled.

"She's right!" Gabriel said. "Hunk, fire one of your pulsar bombs."

"Yes, Sir!" Hunk reached up and released the bombs. The bombs exploded, creating their own pulse of sound waves.

The entire Voltron Force sighed in relief.

"Cassie, how did you know to do that?" Hunk asked.

"Studying the inner ear and sound with Dr. Gourma," She smiled.

"We've got a victory to seize!" Gabriel called upon the Blazing Sword again. This time, Voltron successfully approached the Robeast and slashed the mighty sword. Soon, the Robeast fell to the ground, dead. As Voltron stood it his last pose, the Voltron Force leaned back in their seats. Another victory was secured.

"I don't know why they even bother anymore," Lance said. He stretched out his arms and held them behind his head. "They should know that they're just going to get spanked by Voltron."

Pidge shook his head. "Evil never learns."

"Are you alright, Cassie?" Gabriel asked. He flipped on his screen to the Blue Lion.

"Yes, I'm fine," She answered, looking very relieved. "I'm glad it's over with though."

Gabriel nodded. "Yes, me too."

Just as Gabriel was about to reach up towards the button to disassemble Voltron, his brother's face appeared on the screen. Grinning as sinisterly as ever, Daisen stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you want?" Gabriel hissed.

Daisen shook his head. "Little brother, can I not give you a call while I'm in the neighborhood?"

"Where are you, and what are you doing on Arus?" Gabriel snapped.

Daisen smiled while shaking his head. He took a step back, revealing what was behind him. A large fiery blast of molten lava shot up into the air.

"He's at the volcano!" Lance exclaimed

Daisen motioned for the guards. Soon, two guards, holding a struggling Isabella, pulled the Queen into view.

"Mother!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"It's a trap! Don't…" Isabella screamed just before the guard slapped his hand over her mouth.

"You're despicable!" Pidge yelled.

"That's King Daisen of Arus to you, boy!" Daisen pointed straight towards the screen. "I will make Allura my Queen after I depose of you, Gabriel!"

"This is between you and me, Daisen! Leave our mother out of it!" Gabriel said.

Daisen laughed. "Don't you think it'd be more fun if she watched you die? Don't worry, she won't be far behind you!"

"She's your mother, for goodness sake! Let her go!" Allura said.

Daisen smirked. "Spoken like a true weakling." He ended the transmission.

* * *

They left the Lions at the bottom of the volcano and ran up the side on foot. There was already a path with a metal bridge that stretched across the volcano's crater; it was a manual entrance to the Red Lion with a door on the inner side of the volcano leading to the Red Lion hangar. Working their way up the outside of the volcano, the Voltron Force tore through the enemy soldiers with their lightsabers and blasted them out of way with their guns. As they ascended higher, sparks of hot lava and chucks of molten rock spewed over their heads, almost hitting them sometimes. Instantly, sweat started to soak their uniforms and roll down their faces like tears.

"Lance, how do you do this?" Pidge asked.

"I usually don't have to manually retrieve the Red Lion!" He panted.

Gabriel looked up towards the top. "Lance, when we secured up there, I want you to head back down to the Red Lion. Red Lion is the only one that can handle the heat."

"Yes, Commander," Lance nodded. He glanced over at Cassie. Wearily, her legs trudged up the stairway. "Are you alright?"

Cassie nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine." She looked forward. "Soldiers!" She drew her purple lightsaber and charged up the stairs, even passing Gabriel. Everyone rallied behind her and attacked. Finally, the Voltron Force reached the top. They were met by more Doom soldiers, but they cleared them off the first platform quickly—some of them falling into the volcano.

Gabriel looked out over the volcano. Standing on the bridge connecting the two sides of the volcano, Daisen held his hands over his chest. He then motioned forward. On the other side of the volcano, closer to the hangar entrance, Doom soldiers started firing. Completely surrounded on the right and front, the Voltron Force ducked down and pulled out their laser guns.

Gabriel jumped up for a moment to fire then collapsed back down. "Lance, get back down to Red Lion!"

"Right!" Lance crawled back towards the descending stairway.

"Where's Isabella?" Allura hollered.

Pidge stuck his head up for a moment, and looked. "I can't see anything. They're firing too much!"

"We'll have to pick them off one by one!" Gabriel said just before firing again.

Hunk stood up from his position and fired upon the enemy soldiers. As his upper body came up, one of the laser blasts shot completely through his right shoulder. Instantly, he dropped to his knees and grabbed his wound.

"Hunk!" The team exclaimed, catching him as he fell. They laid him down and looked over his body for wounds.

"It's just his shoulder!" Pidge said.

Hunk hollered out in pain. "It's a full burn! It hurts…" He trailed off. They moved Hunk while they stayed low under cover. Continully, the laser beams shot over their heads as they tired to stay in hiding. Once they got Hunk behind a rock, they turned their attentions back to the soldiers.

"Cassie, you stay with Hunk—tend his wound and protect him," Gabriel ordered.

She nodded. "Yes, Commander."

Gabriel, Allura, and Pidge crawled forward, but the firing ceased. It was still and quiet for a moment, excepting for the churning and bubbling lava. Soon, Daisen's laugh permeated the silence.

"Dear brother, where are you hiding? Why don't you come out and fight me like a real man? Oh, yes, I forgot! You're not a real man!" Daisen teased.

"Gabriel, it's a trap! Don't do it!"

Gabriel peered out from behind his hiding place. His mother, with her hands bound, tried to run past Daisen, but he kept her behind him. After a struggle, Daisen finally pulled out his sword and held it to Isabella's neck. "If you don't get out here, I'll slit her throat!"

Gabriel stood up. He walked over to the bridge and took a step onto the metal platform. Slowly, he drew his lightsaber and pushed the button, forming the grey laser blade. "Let her go, Daisen! She's innocent!"

"Nobody is innocent!" Daisen shoved Isabella out of his way and charged forward. Faster and faster the two brothers charged towards one another until their blades struck. As waves of hot lava spurt into the air, the two brothers dueled furiously. Gabriel's grey blade of light crashed into Daisen's red blade. Fueled by jealously and rage, Daisen swung his sword as fast as he could, trying to keep Gabriel off balance. Just as quick, Gabriel blocked the attacks and tried to implement some of his own.

Allura peered over the rocks and looked at the surrounding soldiers. "Pidge, we've got to clear out those soldiers. If one of them decides to open up fire, they could kill Gabriel or Isabella."

Pidge nodded while looking over the rocks. "How are we going to get over there without getting noticed? We can't cross the bridge."

Allura pointed to the right. "There's a footpath along the rocks that leads over to the platform. I think you can get over there."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try and free Isabella."

"But you'll have to cross Daisen and Gabriel."

Allura glanced back at the dueling brothers. "I'll just have to be on the lookout for an opportunity."

Pidge nodded. "Alright. I'll go." He carefully snuck off to the right and started climbing on the rocks.

"This that the best you can do, brother!" Daisen laughed, swinging his sword at Gabriel.

Gabriel blocked the attack. "You are no brother of mine!" He swung his sword down on Daisen, but he blocked the attack. "You're nothing but evil!"

Daisen grinned. "I will be King of this Universe someday!" He kicked Gabriel, sending him flying down to the ground. "And you will die!" He swung his sword down.

On the ground, Gabriel held his lightsaber up to block the attack. "With every breath in me, I'll make sure you'll never be King!" Gabriel kicked Daisen back and leapt up to his feet. Before Gabriel could attack, Daisen had rolled back up to his feet. Gabriel charged Daisen, pushing his brother back past the collapsed Isabella. Seeing her cue, Allura ran down the bridge towards Isabella.

Angered, Daisen attacked furiously again, but his brother was a capable fighter. Before he could realize it, he was kicked in the stomach. Daisen fell over to the ground and landed face first. As he lay on the ground, the gentle hum of the laser blade tickled his ear. "Brother, are you going to kill me?"

"I'm not like you, Daisen," Gabriel said, holding Daisen at sword point. "But you will be spending a lot of time locked up for all the crimes you've committed towards these people."

"Brother, brother, you wouldn't lock me up, would you?" Daisen gently reached forward, seeing a stone lying on the bridge. "Your very own brother?"

"Daisen, get up and turn around! You're under arrest for treason against your own country!"

"As you wish!" Daisen leapt up and bashed the rock into Gabriel's face. Gabriel fell over, half-conscious with a bloody nose. Daisen looked forward, back over the bridge. "No, you don't, Allura!" Daisen ran down the bridge. He struck out at Allura, knocking her to the ground. Isabella tried to protect Allura, but Daisen slapped her across the face. Immediately Allura leapt up and tried to attack Daisen, but he grabbed her wrists and shoved her to the ground. Isabella reached up and grabbed Daisen around the neck, but he easily flipped her off. To stop her from attacking, he grabbed his mother by the hair and slammed her head into the railing. Isabella fell to her knees.

Allura gasped as she watched the Queen collapse to the ground. Daisen, with a sinister grin, turned his attention to Allura. Frightened, Allura scooted away from him, but he approached her quickly, grabbing onto her. She tried to escape his grasp, but he pinned her down to the ground. She tried to squirm, but she couldn't move.

Daisen pushed his weight against her harder, almost trying to crush her. "You better get used to this," He leaned down to kiss her.

"Get away from her!"

Daisen turned his head back around. Leaning against the railing of the bridge, Gabriel stood up holding his lightsaber. "You just won't die, will you?" Daisen stood up off the ground and started to walk back towards Gabriel. As he passed Isabella, she reached up and tugged his clothes. Fighting with her, he quickly overpowered her. Enraged, he threw the bound Isabella over the bridge.

"MOTHER!" Gabriel ran forward but stopped once she was over. Isabella fell far down into the volcano, but the rope that her hands were bound in kept her from falling in. Dangling by the one rope, Isabella screamed as hot waves of lava shot up at her. Gabriel charged forward again, swinging his sword wildly at Daisen.

"Now you give me a fight, brother!" Daisen laughed.

"YOU'LL PAY, DAISEN!" Gabriel screamed, wildly waving his sword towards his brother.

The one rope was not very strong. As second by second passed, the small rope unwound by each fiber. Lower and lower, Isabella sank towards the hot lava. "HELP! HELP ME! I'M SLIPPING!"

Gabriel frantically glanced down at his dangling mother. "HOLD ON!" He looked forward as Daisen's blade came at him.

The rope unraveled some more, dropping Isabella closer to the lava. "GABRIEL, I'M SLIPPING! PLEASE!"

Gabriel Turned his head at his mother's screams, but as he did, Daisen kicked his hand. The lightsaber fell into the volcano. Smirking, the older brother held his laser sword up to Gabriel's neck.

"Looks like you lose, brother!"

"GABRIEL, DUCK!"

Gabriel dropped to his knees. From behind, Pidge fired his blaster at Daisen. The laser blast hit Daisen's hand, burning off his fingers. Immediately, Gabriel leapt up and tackled Daisen. The two wrestled back on the bridge with all their might. Gabriel tried to get away to save Isabella, but Daisen always kept a hold of him, even with a bad hand. At the sound of a roaring Lion, Gabriel looked up in relief. The Red Lion leapt into the volcano and hovered directly under Isabella. Soon, she was guided safely into the cockpit.

While wrestling, Daisen reached for his boot. Holstered to his leg, a small dagger rested against his leg. He snatched the dagger and pulled it out, but Gabriel tripped him as he lunged with the knife. Daisen flew over the railing of the bridge. His body hit the side of the volcano and rolled downwards into the fiery lava. Gabriel wearily stood up and solemnly looked down into his brother's grave.

* * *

Sitting on a bench in front of the medical center, the Voltron Force waited for the news about Hunk. Finally, Dr. Gourma and Cassie stepped out the medical center.

"How is he, doc?" Pidge asked.

Dr. Gourma clasped his hands. "He'll be fine, but he won't be doing any flying for six to eight weeks."

Lance sighed. "First Rick and now Hunk. What are we going to do? We'll be stuck for another pilot."

Pidge shrugged. "There is always the Queen."

Lance snorted. "Do you think Nanny and Coran are actually going to let Allura get back into combat?"

"It doesn't matter, she'll have to," Cassie said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Late into the night, the witch Hagar, with a team of Doom Soldiers, climbed up the steep cliff towards the volcano. They came to the large crater of the volcano and looked down into the liquid fire below. Hagar held out her hand and used her magical powers. After a few moments, she pointed to a spot below. "There! He's alive! Go and get him out of there!"

The Doom soldiers charged forward and descended into the volcano.

Stoically, the old witch waited as the soldiers retrieved the Prince's body, looking over the bubbling lava of the volcano.

* * *

He stood in front of the window comforting his weeping mother. She grasped onto him tightly as he held her in his arms.

"I prayed so hard that my boys wouldn't turn out like him," Isabella sobbed. "He was just like him. Daisen was just like his father."

Gabriel gently patted his mother's back. "It's not your fault. You did all that you could, mother."

"I'm sorry, Gabriel, I…" She pulled away from his embrace and wiped her tears. "I shouldn't be upset…"

"He was your son, and you loved him. It's only natural to be heartbroken." Gabriel hugged his mother again. "I only wish Daisen would have paid attention to your love instead of choosing evil."

Isabella laid her head on her son's shoulder and cried harder.

* * *

There was hardly any man left, and what was left was mostly burned, scarred, deformed. His legs were gone, his arm was gone, his hand was gone, half of his face was gone, and his torso was burned. With her magic and machinery, Hagar pieced Daisen back together with robotic technology and evil magic. The man screamed painfully, competing even with the most blood-curdling screams on planet Doom, as the operation went on into the night, but by morning, a new creation had been born. More machine than man, Daisen stood up off the operation table. His metallic legs clanged against the cold cement floor. His electronic heartbeat pulsed slowly on the gauges built into his chest. His right eye was now glowing red light capable of scanning like a computer. Squeezing his metal hand tightly, Daisen slammed his fist into the operating table, tearing through the thick metal. He was even stronger now—but even more angry and vengeful. 


	24. Planet of the Dead

**Episode Twenty-Four**

**Planet of the Dead**

They had hardly spoken in days. He apparently had no need or desire to speak to her, and she could only manage to speak to him if she had a legitimate question. Even then, it was difficult. At first, she found herself looking for questions to ask him, but his cold reserved answers turned her away from the idea. She sighed, pondering over the whole situation. It was her fault, and she knew it.

He was quietly tinkering with his new project. After losing his grey lightsaber to the volcano, he began construction on a new one. He appeared to be almost finished with his new one, but she didn't want to ask him. She looked over at the clock and decided that it was probably time for bed. She already was in her pajamas and had her long hair brushed. She stood up out of her chair and headed over to the bed.

Just before she sat down, the wailing of a baby sounded through the small radio on Allura's nightstand. Both of the parents looked up and then towards the door of the nursery. "I'll get it," Allura said, already heading towards the nursery.

Gabriel nodded solemnly then looked back down to his work. Allura pushed the button to the door of the nursery and stepped in. She walked over to the crib and sighed as she down at the twins. Leaning over the railing, she picked up her daughter and held her. "Serenity, what's the matter," It took a few minutes to comfort the child before she calmed down. The Queen walked around the room while singing into her daughter's ear—it was the fastest way to put Serenity back to sleep. Allura glanced back over at the crib. She shook her head. Lathan always slept like a rock, but Serenity frequently kept her up to the hours of dawn.

Surprisingly, Serenity fell back to sleep quickly. Allura carefully laid the little girl next to her brother and backed away from the crib. She exited the dark nursery back into her own bedroom. Gabriel had already shut the lights off and was lying down on the couch. She took of her pink robe and hung it across her chair. She headed over to the bed, pulled back the covers, and crawled in. She plopped her head into her soft pillow. She glanced over to the left side of the bed. It was cold and empty. She turned over onto her side, starring at the left side. She remembered it being filled once, but she sighed, trying to forget her feelings.

* * *

Early in the morning, just before the rise of the sun, the Castle Alarm system started blaring. Immediately, the Voltron Force crawled out of bed and ran to the Castle Control Room, still in their pajamas. Tired, and still wearing his night cap, Coran pushed and pressed buttons on the control panel. Everyone lined up behind him to watch.

"What's going on at this hour?" Pidge asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Where's Hunk?" Lance looked around.

"Probably still sleeping since he doesn't have to get up anymore," Rick said.

Cassie, who was not an early riser, slowly walked in like a zombie. Her hair shot off in every direction.

"Good morning, Cassie," Lance said.

She grunted back.

"Better get used to it," Pidge laughed while elbowing Lance. "You'll have to see her like that every morning!"

Cassie grunted, with an angrier tone, back at Pidge.

"Coran, what's going on?" Gabriel asked, standing tired with his hair sticking up in the back.

"Well, apparently there is a distress signal coming from the planet Styx…"

"Planet Styx?" Pidge gasped, slightly frightened. "Nobody lives there but ghosts and monsters."

"You believe those stories?" Lance asked.

"Despite that fact, I was unaware that any civilization was present on the planet, but they're sending a distress signal for Voltron to come and free them," Coran said.

"From what?" Gabriel asked.

"The Boogie man?" Lance teased, making a face towards Pidge.

"Here let me decode the transmission," Coran said. "_We the people of Styx are being held captive under the dominion of King Zarkon and the Drule Empire. We are in need of assistance. Please, rescue us. We are a peaceful people, and we are dying by the thousands at the hand of Zarkon. Please, send Voltron_," Coran read.

"What do you think?" Rick asked. "Do you think it's true that people really live down there?"

"My bet it's a fake from Zarkon or that witch of his," Lance said. "Something doesn't smell right about this."

"But what if it's real?" Allura asked. "We can leave those people to die."

"But nobody lives on that planet!" Pidge exclaimed. "Except for zombies and monsters!"

"Do you really know that? Have you been there? Perhaps there are some people that we're unaware of that are in need of Voltron." Allura looked to the screen. Deep in the galaxy, the dark planet rested on the edge of the Denubian galaxy. "We have to help them."

"Your Majesty?" Coran looked to the King.

Gabriel pondered for a moment. "As much as I think it could be a trap, we cannot take the chance if people are really down there."

"So we're going then?" Lance asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Gabriel nodded. "Yes, Lance, we are going."

Lance turned away. "I'm telling you. I'll be a mistake."

"That may be, but we don't have much choice," Gabriel answered.

"We're going to Planet Styx?" Pidge trembled. "Where zombies and monsters live?" He gulped.

Allura put her hand on Pidge's shoulder. "Don't worry, Pidge, I'll look after you."

Pidge took a deep breath. "I'm not reassured."

* * *

The Planet Styx was far away from Arus, but the rumors and strange stories from this strange planet carried all across the galaxy. Tales of ghosts, zombies, and the spirits of the dead circulated through the stories that travelers told about their adventures. Of course, these were all legends, because it had been said that nobody came back from Planet Styx.

The journey was a long one. The Voltron Force put their Lions on auto-pilot while they traveled across the Denubian galaxy. Gabriel suggested that they rest during the flight until they got to Styx. Happy to catch up on sleep, Lance and Cassie followed the Commander's advice, but terribly anxious about the whole predicament, Pidge remained wide awake through the whole flight. Allura tried to sleep, but too many thoughts kept her awake. She now, due to Hunk's injury, was flying the Yellow Lion. It was very similar to the Blue Lion and easy to adjust to flying. She snuggled into her seat and closed her eyes but rest never came. She leaned up and flipped on her monitor to the Black Lion. He was asleep, lying peacefully in his chair. Turned to his side with his head snuggled into the back of the chair, he looked like a child curled up for a nap. She couldn't help herself, she quietly watched him sleep for the remainder of the flight.

Finally, the Voltron Force approached Planet Styx. The control panel alerted the Voltron Force and woke them up as they came in sight of the planet. After waking up, the five members stretched and got back in contact with one another. The five Lions briefly hovered in space before the blackish grey planet.

"I don't like the looks of this place," Lance said, looking down into the swirling black mists of the planet.

"Pidge, run a life-form scan on the planet," Gabriel said while yawning.

"Yes, Sir," Pidge pushed a few buttons on his control panel. "The place is covered in vegetation, but there's little technology and no cities. In fact, the only technology is in one place."

"Try to pick up the transmission that Coran's getting back at the Castle. See if it's coming from the same place as the technology location," Gabriel instructed.

Pidge turned a few knobs on his control panel. Soon, the transmission that Coran was receiving starting playing within the Lions. "Yep, it's the same location."

"There must be something down there then," Allura said.

"Yes, but what?" Cassie questioned, gazing over the planet.

Gabriel took a hold of his controls. "Let's get down there and find out, team," He started to fly the Black Lion towards the planet. The rest of the Lions followed behind him.

* * *

Amidst the dark, black swamps of Styx, the Voltron Force landed. Close to the location of the technology, the five Lions touched down on the surface, and the pilots crawled out of the Lions. Cautiously, Pidge looked around. The fog was dense and hazy, and the air was thick to breathe. Dark twisting blacked-trunk trees draped over their heads, dangling their thick vines. The planet was dark, silent, and dismal. Pidge looked up into the trees.

Quietly, Lance stepped behind Pidge then quickly jabbed his hands into Pidge's sides while screaming.

Pidge hollered and leapt forward. He then spun around and swung his fist at Lance. "What's the matter with you, you jerk!"

Lance stood and laughed heartily.

"Lance," Cassie gave him a disapproving look.

Gabriel pulled out his blaster. "This is no time for games. There's no telling what we'll find here, and if Doom's lurking somewhere about…" He stopped and looked around. "…we've got to be on guard."

Pidge pulled out his pocket scanner. "We'll need to head that way." He pointed towards a shadowy area. "What we're looking for should be about 100 yards south."

Gabriel nodded and started to head in the direction that Pidge pointed.

Slowly, the Voltron Force cut through the foggy mists and thick swampy brush of the planet. Appearing straight out of the mist, a large metal fortress stood before them. Pidge looked down at his scanner. This was the place they needed to be. The fortress rose high in to the trees. It was shaped as a step pyramid and was covered in a dark grayish metal. Before them, the entrance, with large metal doors, automatically opened up before them.

"Do you think someone's home?" Cassie asked.

"Do we really have to do this? Can't we just go back to Arus and forget it?" Pidge gulped.

"Pidge, we've got to go in there and see if anyone needs help," Allura said. "We've come all this way. We can't go back now."

Lance glanced around his surroundings. "I don't like this. I don't like it at all."

"I don't either, but we don't have a choice." Gabriel stepped forward. The rest of the Voltron Force followed behind him. They pushed past the thick brush and stepped into the pyramid. Once the five of them were in, the metal doors quickly slammed shut. Pidge immediately turned back and started pounding on the doors. "LET US OUT! LET US OUT! DON'T EAT US!"

"Pidge, calm yourself!" Gabriel snapped, grabbing a hold of Pidge's shoulder.

Pidge stopped screaming, but it took him a moment to catch is breath. He swallowed his fear and nodded his head. "Yes, thank you." He stood up and took a deep breath. "Let's go now."

Lance held up a small flashlight and looked around. "Nothing but walls."

"Is anyone in here!" Allura called out. Her voice echoed loudly through the pyramid. "We've come to rescue you!"

There was no reply.

"They're probably hiding, that is, if anyone is really in here," Cassie said.

Lance took the first steps forward, shining his light down the metal hallway. "I feel like I'm in a tomb." He kept walking with the Voltron Force following behind him. "I can't see a blasted thing!"

It was then that the lights came on. The torches lined along the walls immediately set ablaze. Frightened, the Voltron Force huddled together and looked around. There was no source as to how the lights came on.

"I don't like this one bit!" Lance looked around frantically. "There's something in here, and it knows we're here!"

"The zombies are going to eat us," Pidge trembled.

Just like a mother, Allura wrapped her arms around Pidge and comforted him. "We'll be alright, Pidge. You've got nothing to worry about. We'll stick together."

Shadows from the light of the fire torches, danced along the metal walls as the Voltron Force pressed through. The pyramid was like a maze. There were multiple directions to turn and hallways to follow. There were ascending stairs and descending stairways. Having no clue where to head, the Voltron Force wandered aimlessly for what seemed like hours. Dark corridor after dark corridor, the team walked wearily in silence while keeping their guard up.

"Allura. Allura." The air seemed to whisper.

Allura stopped for a moment. She looked around, seeing nothing, and she continued. But she heard her name again. "Did you guys hear that?" Allura stopped again.

"Hear what?" Cassie asked.

Allura looked down a hallway they just passed. "A voice."

"What voice?" Lance asked. "We haven't heard or seen anything."

Allura kept looking down the hallway. She squinted her eyes, trying to see off in the dark distance. "I think we need to go this way."

"How do you know?" Pidge asked.

"I don't know, I just…" She kept staring down the hallway.

Lance shrugged his shoulders while he turned around and headed down the hallway Allura suggested. "It's not like we have any idea where we are going anyway." The Voltron Force followed.

Allura moved up to the front with Lance. As they walked further and further down the hallway, the voice that beckoned her sounded louder and louder within her spirit. She couldn't explain it, but something was calling her. It drew her in an indescribable way. She could almost feel the way they were supposed to be going. Whenever they came to a crossroads, she could sense the direction they should be going. The Voltron Force followed behind her as she made the suggestions.

At the end of the hallway, there was a door. Finally, they had found something that looked different from all the metal walls they had been looking at. Again, the door automatically opened for them. Cautiously, the Voltron Force stepped inside, and the door immediately slammed shut behind them.

They were in a large room that was very dark. Along the floor, a blanket of colored fog swirled and churned, covering up to their knees. Fog was a colorful mixture of purple, green, pink, and blue, and it seemed to glow. Located randomly throughout the room, torches standing up from the floor kindled a small fire.

Lance stepped forward. "What is this place?"

"Allura," The air called her again. This time, the entire Voltron Force heard the whisper in the air. They immediately pulled out their blasters and frantically looked around the room.

"What is going on here?" Cassie asked.

"Who's in here?" Gabriel called out. "Answer me!"

"Allura," The air only whispered.

A cloud of light started to swirl within the middle of the room. It was large and bright and swirling of many colors. Suddenly, a peach colored cloud appeared. As it swirled around, it started to form into a shape. Along with other colors and features, a form started to appear before the Voltron Force. Allura gasped. It was Keith.

Lance and Pidge recognized the figure also. "Keith," they both gasped concurrently. Allura stumbled forward, reaching out her hands towards the ghost. Appearing before the Voltron Force, the ghost of Commander Keith lay before them. Only a large headshot of their former commander stood before them, but nevertheless, he was there.

"Keith," Allura called, tears forming in her eyes. "Is that really you?"

The ghost nodded with a smile. "Yes, Allura, it's me."

Allura joyfully laughed through her years. It had been so long since she heard his voice. "Keith, it's really you."

Gabriel stared forward towards the ghost. He could barely breathe. It was the ghost of the man Allura cherished so much—the man he could never live up to. Shocked and terrified at the same time, he couldn't move. All he could do was stare at the ghost of Keith.

"Keith, I've missed you so much." Allura's tears rolled down her face. "I wish you never would have died…" She tried to keep herself from crying. "I miss you."

"Hush, Allura," He smiled. "You don't have to cry anymore. Everything can be set right."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Allura, come with me." Keith smiled.

"Come with you?" She asked. "I don't understand."

Keith's hand appeared before her. "Come with me, Allura. We can be together forever. I love you so much, and I just want you to be with me."

"Keith," Allura uttered.

Heavy tears started to roll down Gabriel's face. He watched, feeling his heart cave in, as Keith reached out his hand towards Allura. He hung his head low, trying to hide his tears from the rest of the Voltron Force. With his lips, he gently uttered, "Go, Allura." He only wanted her to be happy.

"Come with me, Allura." Keith kept his hand extended. "I love you, and we can be together forever. Won't you say yes?"

Allura stood for moment pondering all that has happened. After a moment, she gently shook her head. "Keith, I can't."

"You can't?" He asked. "I don't understand."

Allura looked up into Keith's eyes with her own tear-filled eyes. "Keith, I loved you. I really loved you, and I regretted everyday not telling you that, but I cannot go with you."

"Why not?" Keith asked, sounding almost exasperated.

"My place is here…among the living." She sighed deeply. "Keith, it is not my time yet. Destiny appoints our time to pass on, and it is not my time yet. I can't go."

"I don't understand. I thought you loved me!" Keith hissed.

"Keith, I did love you, and you will always have a special place in my heart, but I am needed here with the living. Keith, I'm a mother now. I have two children that I cannot leave behind. My place is here."

"Your place is with me!" Keith boomed.

"Keith?" Allura questioned. She took a step back from the ghost.

"Your place is with me, Allura! Now come with me!" Keith yelled, but this time is voice sounded different.

Allura marveled as the ghost voice seemed to change. The voice started to laugh, almost like a cackle. Quickly, the mist started to swirl and churn. Keith completely disappeared, but the old witch Hagar appeared in the mist. Before Allura could even move, the old witch flung her hand forward, sending a magical net towards Allura. Allura screamed, holding up her arms to protect her. With his lightsaber, Gabriel ran in front of Allura and sliced the magical net before it hit Allura. The old witch, with her free hand, shot off the same attack.

Gabriel screamed as the magical net wrapped over his shoulder. The magical strings were much like a whip that stuck into his skin. Instantly, the attack burned through his pilot uniform and seared his skin. Once Hagar saw that she hit Gabriel instead of Allura, she gasped and released the attack. Gabriel fell to the ground, withering in pain. Immediately the rest of the Voltron Force ran up, firing their blasters towards Hagar. The old witch quickly scurried out of the room.

"Quick, follow her! She's the only one who knows the way out of this place!" Pidge hollered.

Allura rushed over to Gabriel's body. He picked his upper body into her arms and tried to awaken him. "GABRIEL! GABRIEL! WAKE UP!" She looked over to Lance. "LANCE, I NEED YOUR HELP! I CAN'T CARRY HIM!"

Quickly, Lance ran over to Gabriel and picked him up in a fireman hold. The rest of the Voltron Force followed quickly behind Hagar while firing their blasters. Lance lagged behind carrying the King on his back. Winding up and down the corridors of the metal pyramid, the Voltron Force followed behind the fleeing Hagar, but they couldn't catch up with her. The witch led them out of the pyramid, but she disappeared into the dense fog. Enraged, they wanted to go after her, but the King was struggling for breath. They decided to leave the haunted planet as fast as possible.

* * *

His skin was burned in the pattern of the magical ropes. Swirling all over his shoulder and arm, the burns constantly stung his body, and being caused by magic, they would refuse to heal. After the Voltron Force had brought him back to Arus, he was immediately taken to the medical center. In so much pain, he remained unconscious while lying in bed, but his breathing was sharp, painful, and irregular. Frightened, the entire Voltron Force and the Castle Staff stood around the bed awaiting Dr. Gourma's news.

Bewildered, Cassie tried to clean the wounds, but they kept destroying the skin cells. After she unsuccessfully tried to use aloe to calm the burns, she sat down frustrated. Nanny, wiping the tears from her eyes, held tightly onto Coran. Coran stood at the King's side, as his royal advisor, and watched stoically as the King fought for every breath. Solemnly, Pidge, Lance, Hunk, Rick, Cassie, and Janna all sat on the surrounding beds waiting for the doctor to arrive.

Finally, Dr. Gourma arrived with a stack of books in his arms, and a depressed look on his face. Everyone turned their attention towards the doctor. He sighed, putting his books away except for one. "There's nothing I can do."

"What you mean?" Nanny sniffled. "There must be something that can be done to save the King's life."

"I'm sorry. I'm a doctor, trained in medical arts, not magic."

"Are you saying that this is pure magic?" Lance asked.

Dr. Gourma nodded. "Yes, and I am not trained in magical medicine." He lifted up the book that he kept out. "I have this one book however. It says that for magical burns, a special plant is needed to create a paste that could clear up magical burn wounds."

"What is it then?" Rick said. "We'll get for him and make it up right away."

"It isn't that easy, Mr. Star," Dr. Gourma said. "What we need is a Cocona Flower."

"Where do we get these Cocona Flowers?" Hunk asked.

"Planet Arista."

Everyone cringed—Planet Arista was a primitive planet full of hostile jungles and dense vegetation.

"What do we do then?" Lance asked. "If we leave to get the flowers, and since Doom knows we're vulnerable, Arus will be defenseless when they attack."

"Only one of us should go then," Cassie said. "Doom will probably be watching to see if we move out, but one of us could slip out easily. If she's smarter than she looks, that old witch will know we'll be hunting for a cure."

"Yes, and she probably knows that we'll need Cocona Flowers too," Pidge said.

"I will go." Allura stood up from the corner of the room.

"What?" Everyone asked concurrently.

"I said, I will go," Allura stepped forward. "I will go to Planet Arista and get the Cocona Flowers for Gabriel."

"Absolutely not!" Nanny exclaimed. "It's too dangerous!"

Coran nodded. "Nanny's right. Someone else should go."

"I said that I'm going, and that is final!" Allura snapped.

"Your Majesty, I cannot let you endanger your life…"

"It's treason then!" Allura looked over at Coran.

Coran bowed his head. "As you wish, your Majesty."

"Prepare a ship. I'm leaving as soon as possible for Arista."

Coran bowed his head again. "Yes, your Majesty."


	25. Adventures on Planet Arista

**Episode Twenty-Five**

**Adventures on Planet Arista**

In a small Arusian fighter ship, Allura flew into the Cerulean Quadrant of the Denubian galaxy. The planet Arista, famed for its thick hot jungles and tribal natives, lay far beyond the reaches of the grip of Zarkon. It was a primitive planet rotating peacefully at the edge of the galaxy. Only a few explorers dared to breech the atmosphere of the planet and visit the jungle covered surface. It was one of the last unexplored regions of the galaxy.

While the ship was on autopilot, Allura sat silent and still, pondering over the recent events that led her on this journey. Feeling rather weak, she scolded herself over and over for letting that witch manipulate her emotions, but he seems so real. Keith felt so real, but it was nothing but Hagar's evil magic. Oh, how she longed to see Keith again, but at the same time, she felt worried. Even if she saw Keith, she couldn't leave her new life behind. After all, she was a mother now. She couldn't leave Lathan and Serenity behind. She paused for a moment, feeling her heart skip a beat. She couldn't leave Gabriel behind either. It was true, she loved Keith with all of her heart, but she had learned to make room in her heart for someone new. She wiped her forming tears. She had to brave. Gabriel needed the Cocona plant, and she would get it for him.

* * *

The jungles were dense and thick while the air was heavy with moisture. Teeming with life, thousands of bugs crawled up and down the tree trunks and along the floor. Brightly colored birds constantly squawked and took flight among the canopy of the forest. Occasionally, the howl of a monkey echoed through the forest or the roar of a large cat. Carefully, Allura walked along the natural mud path winding through the forest. With her blaster in one hand and a picture of the Cocona plant in another, she scanned through the bottom of the forest floor. The plant had a skinny green stem with lots of tiny green leaves. At the top, a small fuchsia flower with a bright yellow center blossomed out. It was actually a very beautiful looking plant. As hard as she looked, she only saw the typical jungle plants.

She wandered deeper into the forest. Soon the trail started to descend up and down as the ground became hilly. She found herself sliding down mud trails and grasping onto rocks to climb back upward. With her tracking device, she kept the location of her ship, but she was wandering father and father away from it. After all this time, she still did not see any Cocona plant. Frustrated, she pressed on through the muddy trail, messing up her pink boots. At the sound of rushing waters, Allura ran forward. Coming over the last hill, she found a small waterfall and a stream. She quickly leapt down off the rock she stood on and scurried over to the tiny creek. She pulled off her gloves and cupped the cool water into her hands. Very unlike a Queen, Allura slurped the water out of her hands and repeated the process until her thirst was satisfied. Allura wiped her mouth and glanced up. Diagonal across the creek, a young girl bent over to sip on the water. Her messy brown hair was kept out of her eyes with a brown bandana while her clothes were mostly grass and animal skin. The girl cupped the water into her hands and splashed it on her face. The girl spent a few minutes grooming in the water, but after seeing a white and pink reflection in the water, she jerked up her head and gasped.

Allura reached out her hands, seeing that she had frightened the girl. "Please, I mean no harm. I'm looking for a special plant…"

Terrified, the girl scooted away from Allura. After scooting back a few feet, she turned around and broke off into a run. Immediately, Allura ran through the creek, getting her feet wet, and chased after the girl. The girl would glance back over her shoulder while running, completely frightened. While running, Allura tried to stop the girl, but the girl was very fast.

Suddenly, she fell forward, as if she tipped, but her leg was pulled upward. Before she could even realize it, Allura was dangling upside down from a rope. As she gently swung in the air, she looked forward down the path. The frightened girl ran up to a group of men similarly dressed. They wore bandanas around their heads and arms while only wearing short like pants. They carried bows and arrows and painted their faces with many colors. After hanging upside down so long, the world went black.

* * *

She awoke with a massive headache. As she opened her eyes, people were hovering over her and petting her golden hair. As she motioned to sit up, the people backed away from her frightened. She looked around at the people—women from young to old were gathered around her watching her as she slept.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Village," One of them answered.

Allura looked around at all the women. She saw the young girl that she chased earlier. "Who are you? Why did you run away?"

"I'm Karia." She bowed. "I am sorry. I was afraid." She answered, speaking awkwardly, as if the language was not her first.

"Where am I?"

"My Father's village, my Lady," Karia answered.

Allura rubbed her head. "I must speak with your father then. I'm in search of a Cocona plant." She pulled out the picture. "I must get this plant and leave as soon as possible."

"But why will you leave?" Karia asked, confused. "You have just returned to us."

Allura shook her head. "I've never been here before. Look, I just need this plant, and I'll be on my way."

"Lady Padma, you've come to us finally. Why would you leave so soon?" One of the women said.

"Lady Padma?" Allura questioned. "Who is that? My name is Allura."

"Lady Padma is the goddess of the sun. She has golden hair like you, my Lady. You must be Lady Padma." Another woman answered.

Allura shook her head frantically. "No, I'm not her! My name is Allura! I'm looking for this plant…"

The village woman started chattering wildly. There was to be a great feast in honor of Lady Padma coming to the village after 500 years of waiting. Excitedly, the women exited the small hut and began to prepare for the feast.

Only the young girl Karia remained in the hut with Allura. She gently pushed Allura back down onto the mat and bit her to rest, but Allura popped back up. "No, please! You don't understand! I'm not a goddess! I'm looking for medicine for my husband…"

"Ah, your husband, Lord Devdan of Thunder…"

"No!" Allura exclaimed. "My husband is not a god! His name is Gabriel, and he's dying! He needs medicine!"

Karia looked confused for a moment. "You're not Lady Padma?"

Allura shook her head. "No, I'm not. My name is Allura, and I'm from planet Arus. I came looking for a Cocona plant because my husband is dying." Tears started to form in her frustrated eyes. "Please, if I don't get back to him, he'll die! Don't you understand?"

Karia paused for a moment. "I really don't think the village elders will let you go home. You'll have to stay here." She headed towards the exit.

"Please! You have to convince them that I'm not Padma! Please! My husband is dying!" Allura exclaimed tearfully.

Karia exited the hut.

* * *

When the women finally brought Allura before the village elders, the whole village was in an excited commotion. Men, women, and children bowed before her as she walked up to the platform in front of the village elders. As she weaved through the grass, mud, and wood huts, she saw the people of this village dressed in grass and animal clothing. Even though it was rather warm on this planet, they didn't seem to notice. As dusk approached, the torches planted throughout the village were lit up. Before seven older looking men, Allura was brought to plead her case.

The young girl, Karia, walked past the crowd immediately to the man sitting in the middle of the elders. He was the most elaborately dressed in color feathers and a long grass shirt. He carried a long, beautifully carved spear in his right hand, but he took his only child, Karia, into his left arm. "People, we have been blessed on this great day. The goddess Padma has finally returned to us after 500 years. Peace and prosperity will reign once again!"

The village cheered, but Allura tried to speak up. "No! You don't understand! I'm not Lady Padma! My name is Allura!" Ignoring her, the villagers continued to cheer on. They grabbed a hold of Allura and seated her at a large banquet table. She sighed as the villagers didn't listen to her pleas.

The party was for her—well, actually, Lady Padma. The villagers performed dances, skits, and magic tricks in honor of Lady Padma. They gave her all the best foods of meat, fruits, and herbs that they made for the banquet. Excitedly, the villagers partied and danced around the campfire long into the night. After a while, the villagers left Allura alone and allowed her to wander around the village by herself. Frustrated and tired, she decided to get some rest and perhaps she would try to sneak away in the morning. She headed through the small huts getting father and father away from the celebration. As she walked along the edge of the forest, she heard faint voices in the distance. Quietly, she slipped into the dark forest and followed the sound of the voices.

"Bantu, we shouldn't be together. What if someone sees us?"

Allura peered around the large trunk of the tree she hid behind. Deeper into the forest, she saw a tall young man with only an arm band around his head, and his brown shorts. He carried a simple looking spear. The young girl, Karia, stood before him.

"Everyone is at the celebration for Lady Padma. Nobody will know that we are here."

"You know the rules. You have to kill a horracat before you can ask my father for my hand in marriage. You have to become a man first."

The young man nodded, thinking about the ferocious cat called the horracat. "I will, Karia, I promise. I'll slay a thousand of them just to have you as my wife."

Karia slipped her arms around the young warrior. "You must hurry, Bantu. Losting has already killed two horracats, and I know he wants to become chief someday. He just wants to marry me to become chief!"

Bantu nodded. "I know." He put his arms around Karia. "I won't let that happen. There is no way I'll lose you to someone like him."

Allura turned around and walked away.

* * *

It was late into the night before anyone came back to the hut. She had tried to sleep, but she couldn't. Hot and heavy tears poured from her eyes. She prayed earnestly that Gabriel was still alive, but there was no way of knowing. Even if she could escape from the village, she couldn't find the Cocona plant. She had looked for hours and found nothing. Everything left so hopeless.

Karia stepped into the hut and saw Allura crying. "What is wrong, my Lady?"

Allura looked up at the young girl. "Please, I need to leave. I have to get the medicine to save my husband. He'll die if I don't get there in time."

Karia shook her head. "I'm sorry. My people believe that you are Lady Padma."

"Please," Allura begged. "I care for my husband like you care for Bantu."

Karia's eyes bulged. She looked around the hut. "How do you know about Bantu and me? Who told you?"

Allura shook her head. "Nobody. I saw you both in the forest. Please, do you understand now? I must get the medicine."

Karia pondered for a moment then she gently nodded. "I understand. I will help you escape." She looked back towards the door. "It is unsafe right now. We must wait until morning."

Allura nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

It was early morning in the village- just before the sun arose. Quietly, hoping that nobody was awake, Karia and Allura slipped out of hut. There was barely enough light to see, but if they waited any longer, the women of the village would be sure to spot them when they got up for fresh water.

"Do you know where these plants are?" Allura whispered.

Karia nodded. "Yes, they are not far." She took Allura by the hand and started to lead her through the village.

Suddenly, a large flock of birds flew over the village. Allura looked down to the ground. Brown mice were scurrying along the ground. Allura stopped and looked south. Karia and Allura stood silent, listening.

"What is that terrible sound?" Karia whispered, putting her hands to her ears.

"It sounds like an invasion," Allura uttered, completely confused.

The mechanical sounds echoing through the forest grew louder and louder. Soon, the villagers arose from their slumber and sleepily looked around for the source of the sound. As it grew louder, the sound of breaking trees cracked through the air. On the south end of the village, the came tumbled down as two large land ships burst into the village land.

Allura gasped as her eyes lay upon the two ships. Fitted with skulls in the front, she recognized them right away—they were Zarkon's land ships, fitted for capturing and transporting slaves. Allura glanced over at Karia, who was standing in awe, and grabbed her arm. Allura ran, pulling Karia along with her.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" Karia asked. "What was that metal beast?"

"Zarkon!" Allura exclaimed.

"Zarkon? Who is Zarkon?"

Allura kept running, pulling the girl along with her. "Just run!"

Karia stopped and looked back towards her village. "Wait a minute. If this Zarkon has come, he should be a guest in our village…"

"No!" Allura exclaimed. "He's evil!"

Karia watched as her people stood amazed before the large metal ships. However, the ships began firing upon the people and Doom soldiers started to pour out the sides.

"Oh, no!" Karia gasped. "I musts go back!"

Allura grabbed Karia and continued to run. "No, you can't! They'll capture you to!"

"But my father!" Karia exclaimed. "Bantu!"

"No, you must run!" Allura exclaimed.

* * *

It was a short battle. The villagers, armed with spears and arrows, were no match to the trained Doom soldiers. With their blasters set on stun, the soldiers easily subdued the entire village population. Before the villagers could even think about escape, they were shot, tied up, and loaded on a transport.

Happily, Prince Lotor walked around the desolated village looking at the destruction he had caused. It was a wonderful thing to drive fear into the hearts of people all over the galaxy. These people hadn't heard the name Lotor, and he relished in the fact that he would get to teach them proper fear for his name. He kicked a piece of rubble out of his way and continued through the village.

"Sire, we have searched all the huts. There are no villagers left. All are captured." The soldier bowed to Lotor.

Lotor smirked. "Good. How many captives do we have?"

"Two hundred and thirty seven, Sire, including all men, women, and children."

Lotor looked around. "Doesn't hardly seem worth the effort," He sighed. "Nevertheless, we should return with the cargo we do have."

Another soldier ran up to Lotor. "Sire, we have a problem with the ship."

"What is it?" Lotor asked, annoyed.

"The ship's hull was torn into—probably by scraping up against a rock formation in the dense forest. We'll have to wait until it can be repaired."

"And how long will that take?"

"Only a day, Sire. We should be able to leave by tomorrow."

Lotor sighed. "Oh, fine. Perhaps we can interrogate the chief. Perhaps there are other people we can enslave before leaving this dismal place."

* * *

"Why does he want my people?" Karia asked, crying. "What will he do to them?"

Allura sat on a mossy rock next to Karia. "King Zarkon conquers planet just to make the people his slaves. He's almost destroyed my planet numerous times."

Karia put her face into her hands. "This is terrible." She started to sob heavily. "What am I supposed to do?"

Allura sat up straight, hearing an unusual sound.

"What is it?" Karia asked, noticing Allura's posture change.

"Hush!" Allura looked around.

"HAAAAAAA!"

Allura leapt up and grabbed her pink lightsaber. She quickly swung the blade and leapt back to look at her attacker. Standing frightened with only half a spear, the young man known as Bantu trembled before her. He dropped to his knees and bowed before Allura. "Forgive me, Lady Padma. I thought you were one of them."

"Bantu!" Karia threw her arms around the young man. "I thought they captured you."

He shook his head. "I went looking for you, and I saw you running off into the forest." He glanced up to Allura. "What do we do, Lady Padma?"

Karia looked up at Bantu. "She's not Lady Padma. Her name is Allura. We've mistaken her."

Bantu looked down to his feet. "Then she can't help us?"

Allura stepped forward. "I may not be Lady Padma, but I will help you."

Bantu sighed. "There are fifty of those warriors plus their blue-skinned leader. They have those sticks that shoot light too. They said they are leaving tomorrow. Apparently their metal beast is wounded."

"Leaving tomorrow?" Allura pondered. "This might be able to work."

* * *

It was a crazy plan. Allura knew that most of the land division forces that Zarkon had were made up of robotic soldiers. The control for these robotic soldiers were located within the command ships. All she had to do, as if it were as simple as saying it, was sneak into the control ships and turn off the soldiers control source. Meanwhile, Bantu and Karia had to distract Lotor and his commanding officers. By posing as another tribe and bringing gifts, Bantu would distract Lotor while Allura snuck inside the ship.

Early the next morning, in a show of extravagance, Lotor prepared his fine-dining table outside of the control ship. With a silk white cloth, fine china, beautiful goblets, and wonderful foods, Lotor dined in excellence in the middle of the jungle ridden planet of Arista.

Lotor swirled his wine around in his glass. "How long until take off?" He asked the soldier standing behind him.

"We are ready to go, Sire," The soldier answered.

"Good," He muttered. "It's already starting to get hot here." He looked into his glass and took a deep drink.

"Sire!" The soldier exclaimed.

Lotor looked up. Out of the mist, two figures appeared, approaching towards the table. As they slowly approached, Lotor stood up at the sight of two villagers coming toward him. "I thought you captured them all, you fool!" He muttered to his soldiers.

"Sire, I…uh…"

"Greetings King Lotor!" Bantu called out. He kneeled before Lotor's table. Karia did the same. "I am the chief of a near-by village. I have come to pay homage to you."

Lotor put his hands on his hips while smirking; he liked the sound of _King Lotor_. "That's a wise decision, but do you want to tell me why you are being so hospitable?"

"King Lotor has destroyed our enemies—the people of this village. We are please to have you in our presence."

"And tell me, how many people are in your village." Lotor asked, thinking of the slave potential.

"Twice as many as this village," Bantu said.

Lotor looked down at Karia. "And who is this lovely young flower?"

Bantu looked up, frightened. "Uh…my sister…"

"You look young to be chief…"

"That is because my father died recently. I am a new chief," Bantu quickly lied.

"Uh huh?" Lotor smirked. He kept his yellow eyes upon Karia. "Do you wish to be allies with me?"

Bantu nodded. "Yes, I wish so very much, King Lotor."

Lotor grabbed his chin and pondered for a moment. "I suppose an agreement of some sort could be worked out between your clan and me."

Bantu nodded again. "Yes, thank you."

Suddenly, the soldiers around Lotor shut down. They immediately collapsed to the ground. Lotor turned around. The robot soldiers by the ships did the same thing. Angrily, Lotor charged toward Bantu and grabbed his neck.

"THINK I CAN BE FOOLED! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP TO!" Lotor raised Bantu off the ground.

"LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO!" Karia screamed. She started pounding her fists into Lotor, but he was so large and strong that he barely noticed.

Bantu lunged forward and kicked Lotor in the stomach. Soon, the two men were fighting on the ground. After a few rolls and tumbles, they were up to their feet and fighting. Throwing kicks and punches, the two men fought furiously. Lotor, who was taller and stronger, cruelly attacked Bantu, but the spirited young man refused to give up. Even with a bloody nose and feeling dizzy, Bantu charged towards Lotor with a punch. Lotor quickly dodged the punch and tripped Bantu at the same time. With enough time, Lotor was able to pull out his sword. Bantu remained on the ground as Lotor held him at sword point.

"NO, PLEASE! DON'T!" Karia screamed. She tried to hit Lotor again, but he shoved her off to the side.

"This is the punishment for trying to disobey King Lotor!" Lotor raised his sword in the air.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

"That voice!" Lotor turned around. "Allura!" He kept his arms in the air as she pointed one of the fallen solder's blasters at Lotor. "What are you doing here, my dearest flower? Have you come to submit to me and be my wife?" He looked behind her. All the villagers Lotor had captured were now pouring out of the slave ship. Soon, all the villagers lined up behind Allura.

"Lotor, after what you have done to these people, and everyone else, I could never marry you! You are just like your father!"

"I, my dear, am nothing like him. I will be much greater than he could ever dare to dream."

"Not if I shoot you first!" Allura exclaimed.

Lotor grinned. "Touche, Allura, but I have won this round!" He leapt high into the air and landed into the crowd of villagers. He ran towards the ship while weaving through the frightened villagers. Before Allura could see him again, it was too late. He was already on board the ship. She fired upon the ship, but the weapon was too weak. Lotor managed to fly away.

* * *

Peace was restored back to the village. Even though Allura was not Lady Padma, she still managed to bring peace to these lost people of Arista. After much deliberation and explanation, the village was finally convinced that Allura was not Lady Padma. With celebration and hope, the villagers allowed Allura to leave their planet while wishing her the best of luck. Thankful for her rescue, the villagers presented Allura with an entire bag of Cocona plant. With laughter and tears of parting, Allura said her goodbyes to the people of Arista.

"I will always remember you, Lady Allura," Karia bowed her head.

Allura nodded. "I will remember you, and will always be thankful for the Cocona plant you have given me."

"May your husband be well," Karia said.

"Yes, thank you." Allura glanced over at Bantu. She bowed her head. "Congratulations, Bantu."

He nodded beaming with pride. For his efforts in rescuing the village, Bantu was to be declared a man by the village elders. "Be safe, Lady Allura."

"Yes, and you too," Allura waved goodbye to the villagers and closed the lid to her spacecraft.

* * *

When Allura returned to Arus, the bag of Cocona plants was grinded into a mushy green paste. After smearing it all over Gabriel's magical burn wounds, it provided immediate results. His breathing became more regular within minutes and within a few hours, his skin looked clean and fresh. By that night, the entire Castle celebrated the King's quick recovery. With his friends and family around him, Gabriel finally sat up and opened his tired eyes to the world. With an hour, he was alert enough to hold his son while Nanny tried to calm down Serenity.

"You sure had us worried there, Commander," Pidge said, sitting on one of the other beds.

"Yeah, we've all been a little banged up recently," Hunk added.

Gabriel sighed contently, looking down at his son. Lathan's little hands gently slapped against Gabriel's bare stomach. "Yes, it is good to be feeling well again."

"Are you sure there are no symptoms left?" Cassie asked, writing on her clipboard.

Gabriel shook his head. "No, nothing. I'm just very tired, that's all."

Cassie stood up from her desk. "We should probably go then. The King will need his rest." She began to usher the Voltron Force out of the room. Only Nanny and Coran remained in the room.

Gabriel took the hands of his playing son and playfully clapped them together. The little boy smiled at his father and clapped them by himself.

"I am truly happy to see you well, Your Majesty. You had us all dearly worried for you, and the people prayed diligently for you," Coran said.

"Yes, it is true," Nanny said, holding Serenity. "The people are very happy to have a King again, and they wouldn't want to lose you, Your Majesty."

Gabriel nodded. "I appreciate you saying that." He looked down to his son and sighed. "It is just too bad the Queen does not have the same sentiments." He glanced up for a moment, seeing Coran and Nanny look at each other. "What?"

"She did?"

"It took special medicine to undo the work of that evil witch, Hagar. Allura risked her life to get it for you," Coran said.

Gabriel glanced away. "I didn't know."

Nanny nodded. "You owe your life to the Queen." She beamed with pride. "She's some Queen, isn't she? Foolish at times, but very brave."

Gabriel nodded solemnly. "Nanny?"

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Could you watch the twins for tonight?" Gabriel started to crawl out of bed.

"Your Majesty, you shouldn't move!" Coran said.

Gabriel passed Lathan over to Nanny. "I have to talk with Allura. Please, just let me go. I feel fine, really."

Coran nodded. "As you wish, your Majesty."

* * *

After she recovered from her exhaustion, Allura woke up out of bed and headed straight for the shower. Once she cleaned up and dried off, she threw on a bathrobe and walked over to the bathroom sink. She looked down at her combs. Lying on the edge of the sink was the same hair comb Gabriel gave her for their anniversary. She picked it up, tracing the fine lines of the cherry blossom design. Quietly, she began to brush out her hair. Once she was finished, she headed out of the bathroom into the bedroom.

She looked up as the door opened. The King stood quietly in the room, noticing her before she noticed him. Startled, she gasped. "I was just about to check on you." She walked towards him.

He walked to the center of the room and stopped before her. "I am well now."

She nodded, looking over his bare shoulder. The burns were completely gone—no scars or after marks. "The medicine really worked."

He nodded. "Yes,"

They stood silently for a moment, but she glanced away, feeling tears forming in her eyes. He stood with a questioning look on his face, but she kept her face away from him.

"Is there something wrong?"

She tried to look up at him, but it only made her tears spill. As she quickly turned her face away, he saw the tears rolling down her cheek.

"Allura, please, what's the matter?"

She tried to look at him again, but she couldn't. Her throat squeezed and burned as she tried to speak through her tears. "I…I…"

"Yes?" He asked, confused.

"I…I…I…couldn't bear it if you died!" She immediately wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

Gabriel stood, completely dumfounded. After a few moments, he snapped out of it, and he slowly put his arms around the weeping girl in his arms. She held him tight and furiously, but he held her gently while stroking her hair.

"I thought I was going to lose you," She sobbed over and over again. He said nothing as he held onto her, but eventually, she calmed down from her tears. After standing for a while, Gabriel's knees gave out, and he collapsed. She caught him in her embrace and pulled him back up. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Gabriel nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just very weak and tired."

"You should lay down then. You probably don't have any strength left." She guided him across the room towards the bed. Surprised, he sat down on the left side of the bed as she laid him down. She pulled his legs up onto the bed, pulled back the covers, and tucked him in. After setting him in, she walked over to the other side of the room to grab her hair brush until he began to cough violently. She quickly grabbed a glass of water and crawled across the bed to give it to him.

Gabriel gulped the entire glass of water then wiped his mouth. "Thanks."

She nodded, sitting next to him. "Your welcome." She looked over at him, seeing exhaustion written all over his face. "You shouldn't have come up here."

"I had to," He looked over at her. "I didn't know you had to go to Arista to get the medicine for me."

She nodded modestly. "It was nothing."

"It was everything, Allura," He said seriously.

"Gabriel, I had to do it." She glanced away. "You would have died otherwise."

Gabriel gently nodded. "So tell me what Arista is like."

The two of them stayed up late discussing Allura's adventures on the Planet Arista, as the night grew late, they fell asleep next to each other.


	26. Aunt Orla Comes to Visit

**Episode Twenty-Six**

**Aunt Orla Comes to Visit **

It was a beautiful morning. The sun arose over the distant mountains, bringing light to world of Arus. Slowly, the sunlight crept down through the valley and up to the Castle of Lions. Allura turned in the bed, letting the sun warm her back. Waiting up, she fluttered her eyes open to the new day.

He was still sleeping peacefully. She watched his back, expanding and contracting with each gentle breath. She lay there, pondering for a moment. They had been like this for a while now—sleeping in the same bed. He would stay on the left half and she would stay on the right. There was a gap or chasm in-between them. The last few weeks sleeping like this became sort of an unspoken ritual. They had learned to tolerate each other enough to share the same bed, but she sighed, realizing that there should be more to it than this. As he started to stir, she buried her face into her pillow.

* * *

Looking into the scanner, she saw the bones of her brother's arm. After examining the area where the break occurred, she pronounced him fit and ready to fly again. Cassie pushed the scanner away and headed over towards the closet. She pulled out a small cast saw. She turned the saw on laughed at the horrified look Rick gave. He stuck his arm out on the table, and Cassie began to cut through the cast. Soon, Rick's arm was free as the pieces of the cast fell to the side. He lifted his dirty arm into the air and looked closely at it.

"That's really gross," He said, looking at the dirt and skin cells on his arm.

Cassie nodded. "Does it feel okay?"

Rick carefully waved his arm around. "Yeah, it feels okay. Just really weird though—like fragile and weak."

"Well, the x-ray says your arm is fine. You've probably just feel vulnerable without your cast on."

Rick walked over to the skin and began to wash his arm. "Will I be able to fly right away?"

Cassie nodded, looking down at her paperwork. "Yes, you're free to do anything you want now."

Rick shut off the water to the sink and grabbed a towel. While wiping off his arm, he walked over to Cassie's side. "I must admit that I feel somewhat bad about this."

"What do you mean?" She looked up.

"I don't mean to be taking your position on the Voltron Force…"

"Being on the Voltron Force is more than just piloting the Lions, Rick," She answered. "You were never off the Voltron Force—you only took a different position for a while."

He nodded. "Nevertheless, I don't mean to be bumping you out of the Blue Lion." He sighed. "I know how much you like it and all."

"Yes, I love flying, just like you do, but my true passion is here, not in war. I only wanted to protect you and the people of Arus. I wasn't trying to steal your position. Flying is your dream and medical science is mine. Sure, I loved flying in that Lion for a time, but I know my calling is here. Yours is in the Blue Lion."

He pondered for a moment then looked up. "I'm going to make sure none of us every have to fight again. I'm going to help put an end to all this fighting."

She nodded. "I dearly hope so."

* * *

As she ran her laps through the mountain passes, her stomach growled and screamed in hunger. She glanced up towards the sun—it was high in the sky. She looked down to the lower level. Gabriel was ahead of her, running at a comfortable pace. She, on the other hand, was tried and exhausted. The Black Lion, at the bottom of the hill, was in sight. She pushed on, seeing that the end was close. After a few more yards, she made it to the bottom of the hill. Standing before the Black Lion, she bent over and gasped for her air.

Gabriel popped his head out of the Black Lion. "Not bad, Allura. You kept up most of the way, but you do look a bit too fatigued. We'll have to work on your endurance some more."

"I'm sorry. I missed breakfast. I'm starving." She walked over to a nearby tree and sat down in the cool grass. She didn't care about the fact that her white uniform could get stained by the grass. She looked up as Gabriel walked over with a large basket. "What is that?"

"I had Nanny make us lunch. I know how much you hate those army rations." He set the basket down on the ground and opened it. First, he pulled out a large blanket and spread it across the grass. He knelt down onto the blanket and started pulling out the lunch. Allura crawled onto the blanket and grabbed a bottle of water. She chugged half the bottle then wiped her mouth. Once the basket was unpacked, the two immediately ate their lunch.

"Are we ever going to take a break?" Allura asked, just before biting into a turkey sandwich.

"Does evil ever take a break?" Gabriel answered.

She rolled her eyes. "We've been training non-stop for weeks." She took another bite.

Gabriel finished chewing before he answered. "I know it's miserable, but you'll thank me later for it."

"I doubt it," Allura said, with her mouth full.

The gentle breeze tickled against their skin. Above them, the leaves from the lush oak tree rustled gently. After eating a full meal, heaviness fell over them. Soon, they found themselves lying on their backs looking upward into the deep blue sky. Even though he said earlier that they had more training to do, she didn't remind him of that fact. Shortly after lying down, his eyes closed, and he fell asleep.

She found herself doing the same, but only for a couple of minutes. After a short nap, she woke up at the sound of chirping birds. She glanced over at the still Black Lion. It sat tall, silent, and proud as it watched over them. Turning her head to the left, she saw that Gabriel was still asleep. She stared at him, watching his locks of blonde hair gently rustle in the wind and scrape against his forehead. He stirred for a moment, and her heart pounded like a drum, but he didn't wake up. She sighed and relaxed her position. She gently shifted her position, but then he woke up. She quickly turned back over to her back and stared up at the sky.

Gabriel fluttered his eyes then rubbed them with his fist. He glanced over at her for a moment then looked back to the sky. Only one questioned circled through his mind over the past few weeks—why did she not choose to go with Keith when they hadn't realized it was Hagar yet. He always tried to answer that question—it was for the children. While that answer was a good one, it still didn't seem to explain everything. He couldn't stand it anymore. "Allura?"

"Yes?" She asked.

He kept his eyes towards the sky. In that moment of vulnerability, he couldn't bring himself to look at her. He couldn't speak.

She looked over at him. "What is it?"

He bit his lip and took a deep breath. "When we were on Planet Styx…" He paused, trying to regain his strength. "…and when you thought the ghost was actually Keith…" He closed his eyes, pausing for a long while. "Why didn't you want to go with him?"

Allura pondered for a long time before she answered. "I had really loved Keith, and in some ways, I still do, but…" She paused. "I've come to the realization that he's gone now. He'll always have a special place in my heart, but I cannot change what happened. If he were still alive, so many things would be different, but he's not. My life has taken a different path."

"I understand," He uttered, hiding his face from her.

They laid in silence for what felt like an eternity. Even though she had answered the question he asked, she thought about the answer over and over again. If Keith were still alive, perhaps she would have told him how she felt and something would have happened between the two, but the fact was, he wasn't alive. Slowly, the ache and pain of losing him healed. The pieces of her heart were painstakingly sown back together over the course of time, and through it all, she was a different person. She had emerged into a different life on the other side of the dark tunnel. She marveled, wondering how she made it through such pain and tragedy, but as she glanced over to her left, she knew why. It was his patience and compassion that kept her alive. She paused realizing the ramifications of her own thoughts. Clearer than she ever realized before, she knew that she loved him.

It was unconditional love that saved her, and it was the unconditional love flowing out of her heart that made her want to reach out to him so badly. Feeling such an overflow of emotion, made her want to scream to the heavens. He was so close, lying next to her with his eyes closed. Her heart seemed to stop, aching heavily within her chest. She slowly started to roll over towards him. Once she rolled, she leaned up on her elbow, feeling her entire body shake and tremble, as she kissed him.

Her lips brushed against his only for a few moments. He gently pulled back, looking confused and frightened at the same time. She locked with his saddened blue eyes for a moment. "I love you." She whispered.

"You…love me?" He said, almost choking. His heart stopped, not knowing whether to leap or break into pieces. "You love…_me_?"

She nodded gently while reaching her hand up to his face. "Yes, I really love you," She said before their lips met again. For the first time, he actually accepted her love, knowing it was real, and let her kiss him. They only brushed lips gently for a few moments, but after his initial shock dissipated, he began to respond to her. He overpowered her, pursuing her fervently and hungrily. She gasped as he pushed her to her back and rolled over, but before the gasp could escape her mouth, he covered her with his lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. Pulling back for air, she turned her head and panted heavily. She could hardly breathe. She gasped harder as his lips trailed down her check to her neck.

Before she could even think, her hands grasped onto the shirt his pilot uniform, pulling it up over his stomach, arms, and then over his head. She kicked off her own boots and helped him kick of his with her feet. He savagely tore her out of her pilot uniform. She shivered, feeling the chill of the wind against her bare skin, but the warmth of his skin pressed against her within moments. Passion took over, and with desire coursing through every fiber of her body, she screamed his name to the heavens.

* * *

Lance was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when Cassie walked into the room. Seeing that nobody was around, she sat down and cuddled next to the pilot of Red Lion. He tossed down his magazine and smirked. "Where have you been?"

"I'm working again," She said, pulling her legs up under her. "Dr. Gourma has me playing catch-up for the weeks I was gone."

"Geeze, as if Gabriel didn't work you to death on those flying lessons. Now you have this…"

"I know, but it's necessarily. If I want to make the next certified examination deadlines on Planet Ebb, I have to study extra hard…"

"Cassie, why don't you take a break for a while?" He looked at her seriously. "I mean, would it really be a bad thing if you had to get your medical license six months later than you anticipated?"

She smiled. "You're adorable when you worry."

"I'm being serious."

"I know," She leaned in to kiss him, but she jumped upright when Rick walked into the room. He solemnly sat down at the table and looked out the window. Lance and Cassie glanced at one another then looked back to Rick.

Lance cleared his throat. "Are you alright, Rick?"

Rick looked over. Usually when he looked at Lance, he shot a dirty look, but this time, he was preoccupied with something else. He had been like this for the past couple of weeks, which Lance didn't mind so much, but it worried Cassie. Rick nodded his head towards Lance. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Cassie leaned back in her seat.

"Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost or something," Lance said.

"I'm nothing, really. I'm fine." Rick picked up a book off the table.

In a great and excited commotion, Nanny walked into the room. Happily waving her arms in the air and ordering around the other maids, she rejoiced around the room while making preparations.

"What's going on?" Lance stood up off the couch as the maids started furiously cleaning the room.

Nanny clapped her hands excitedly. "Queen Orla is coming to the Castle tonight!"

"Are you sure, it's not Hagar this time?" Lance asked, remembering the last time Queen Orla came for a visit.

"No, it is not!" Nanny said, offended. "The sister of Allura's mother is coming to stay with us for a week. It will be most splendid occasion."

"Well, that sounds great, Nanny," Cassie said, standing next to Lance. "You seem really excited to see Queen Orla."

Nanny nodded. "Yes, and she's bringing her nephew with her."

"Her nephew?" Lance asked.

"Lord Fabian," Nanny sighed. "He's a most respectable and handsome man…"

"Sounds like someone has a crush," Lance teased.

"No, no, silly!" Nanny waved her hand playfully. "He is to begin courting my daughter, Janna. He is an excellent match for her. Most advantageous!"

Cassie looked over at Rick's stoic face. She knew him better than anyone—he was upset.

Nanny turned back to the maids. "Hurry now! We only have a few hours until she arrives!" Nanny turned away and started helping the other maids clean up the room.

Rick got up from his seat and walked away.

* * *

The overhead sun dropped across the sky all afternoon as the lovers lie entangled in each others arms. As the sun began to drop under the horizon, the two started to find their discarded uniforms and pick up their things. Gabriel grabbed a black belt with the gold communicator and tried to put it around his waist. It was too short. "Um, Allura, I think I have your belt."

Allura turned towards him, with his belt and looped it around his waist. She reeled him closer and kissed him.

"Thanks," He faintly smiled.

She fastened the belt for him then bent over to grab her boots. While he slipped his hands back into his gloves, she danced around trying to put her pink boots back on. He grabbed their helmets off the ground while she finished putting her uniform on. Once she was finished, he handed her the pink helmet, and they headed back into the Lion. She dropped down first from the top, and he followed closely behind her.

"Why don't you fly us home?"

She took a seat in the pilot chair. "Yes, I suppose we didn't get any training done this afternoon, did we?"

"I thought we had plenty of exercise," He said, trying to sound serious.

She laughed as she looked over her shoulder at him. She reached up, putting her hand on his arm. "I don't know about you sometimes," She said teasingly. She held her hand out. "I need the key, dear."

He smirked, hearing her term of endearment, and reached down to the key latched to his uniform. He pulled it off his shirt and handed it to Allura. "Here you are, pookie bear," He teased.

"Oh, no! I don't care that we get along with each other now, we are not calling each other those stupid names!"

"Oh, but we _more_ than get along now, muffin-cakes," He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"You are such a…" She trailed off. She started up the Lion with the key. Instantly, Coran popped up on the screen.

"Coran!" Allura and Gabriel gasped in surprise.

"Where have you two been? I've been trying to page you all afternoon!" Coran scolded.

Gabriel and Allura exchanged awkward glances. "We were…uh…well…we…"

"Nevermind that! You need to hurry and get back to the Castle."

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Gabriel asked.

"Queen Orla has arrived for a visit, and she's looking forward to seeing you, Allura."

"Really? Auntie Orla has come for a visit." Allura sat up in her chair excitedly. "We'll be there right away, Coran."

"Please do, your Majesty." Coran said before ending the transmission.

Allura sent the Black Lion into flight towards the Castle.

* * *

Dinner had already started when Gabriel and Allura arrived. Wheeling in a large carriage, Allura walked into the room with her two children resting peacefully. Queen Orla rose to greet Allura, and the two women embraced tightly. After a few moments, Gabriel pulled out Allura's chair, seating her, and then he left for the head of the table.

"It's about time, you got here," Pidge said. "Hunk's been eating all the food!"

"I have not!" Hunk exclaimed with a mashed roll in his mouth. "I'm just hungry, that's all."

"You're always hungry!"

After Allura finished tucking in the twins, she looked up at the table. Sitting at Queen Orla's left was a young man with long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. His posture was straight and firm like the features of his face. Dressed in the finest red linen, he sat very dignified while swirling the wine in his glass. "Lord Fabian, I was unaware that you would be joining us."

"It is always a pleasure to see you, My Lady," He nodded his head to Allura.

"Is he one of your relatives?" Hunk asked with his mouth full.

"You shouldn't speak like that in front of our royal guests," Nanny scolded. "Only animals make noises with food in their mouths."

Hunk rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I was just tying to make conversation with him. I'm sure he doesn't mind."

"Right," Fabian looked away in disgust.

"What is it that you exactly do, Fabian?" Lance asked.

"Lord Fabian," Fabian cleared his throat. "It's Lord Fabian."

"Lord Fabian," Lance said dryly.

"Well," He sat up in his chair. "Being the nephew of Queen Orla and all, I have important diplomatic duties and all…"

"Yeah, but aren't Gabriel and Allura the sole rulers of Arus?" Pidge asked.

"Well, technically yes…" He muttered.

Coran looked over at Pidge. "There have been many Kingdoms on the Planet Arus over the course of time. It was Allura's father and mother who united the last two kingdoms in marriage and created a single planet kingdom."

"Auntie Orla is still considered a Queen by title and ceremony, but really, the ruling authority now lies with the House of Alfor," Allura added.

"So what you're saying then is that you really do nothing at all," Lance looked over at Fabian.

"That's not true! I have many important roles and obligations, don't I, Aunt Orla?" Fabian looked over at his Aunt.

"Yes, yes, you do," Orla said, almost exasperated, before taking a drink out of her cup.

Fabian puffed out his chest. "I am Lord of the Rigel Province. My family has governed the province for centuries."

"Do you have any family, Lord Fabian?" Nanny asked, trying to change the subject.

He shook his head. "No, I am the last of the Rigel House. It will be my duty to help bring nobility and civilization back to this planet." He look a deep breath, puffing his chest again. "Most of our nobility died in the war, but I can help make Arus strong again."

"How will you do that?" Lanced asked.

Rick looked over at Lance before taking a sip of his soup.

Fabian smirked. "First of all, which by the way, I've been meaning to talk to you about, King Gabriel."

Gabriel looked up.

Fabian pointed to himself. "I believe it would be in the best interest of this planet if you made me General of your armies."

Gabriel wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Do you have any military experience?"

"Well, no, but I am a noble, and nobles always have been officers in the army." Fabian said. "With my skills, I can bring victory to Arus over the forces of Zarkon."

"I'm pretty sure Voltron is doing that!" Rick snapped.

Fabian glanced over at Rick, giving him a dirty look, but Cassie looked over at Rick, signaling him to calm down. Rick turned back to his dinner.

"Secondly, to make this planet great again, I will find a beautiful wife and restore the House of Rigel. Once the nobility of this planet is restored, the rest is soon to follow…"

"As if one isn't enough, he wants to reproduce," Lance muttered under his breath.

Pidge laughed as he overheard Lance.

Fabian turned to his left, looking at Janna. Quietly, the young girl sat in her chair all night. Nanny had decked her out in a forest green dressed trimmed in gold. He smirked, beaming with pride. "You should consider yourself lucky, my dear. I have my eye set on you."

Nanny perked up in her seat as Fabian spoke to Janna.

"Yeah, while the other eye is wandering towards someone else!" Rick snapped again.

"Do you have a problem, boy?" Fabian turned back forward, staring towards Rick. "You have been nothing but rude since the moment I arrived. If Arus was what it used to be, you'd be my stable boy!"

"The only thing worse would to be your horse!"

"Fabian!" Orla scolded. The two men fell silent as Orla gave them both displeasing looks. "We've come here to see Allura and the twins. I will not have this vacation ruined by childish bickering. Fabian, you need to show a little more respect for your people…"

"But he started it!" Fabian whined.

"Yeah, and I'll finish it!" Rick stood up from the table and angrily walked away.

"Rick!" Janna called out, speaking for the first time tonight. Fabian looked over at her, disgusted.

"Just let him go for now," King Gabriel said. "Let him cool down."

Janna nodded then looked back to her plate.

"Anyway!" Nanny interjected. "Who's ready for dessert?" She got up and immediately started serving the mint ice cream she made. Even though most weren't finished with their dinners, Nanny still passed out the frozen treat.

Orla looked down to the carriage at the sleeping twins. "Allura, tell me how the twins are doing. They look like they've groan so much since the christening ceremony." She reached down into the carriage and picked up Lathan. "It is wonderful to see your father's legacy strong again."

Allura nodded, reaching down into the carriage for Serenity. "They are doing very well, Auntie. Serenity's very fussy, but she's precious." Allura smiled as her daughter squirmed in her arms.

"You were fussy as a baby too, Allura, but you grew out of it…"

"No, she didn't!" Lance interjected. Everyone heartily laughed.

"I sure hope so," Allura yawned. "Excuse me."

Pidge looked over at Allura. "You look really tired, Allura. Geeze, Gabriel what'd you do to her this afternoon?"

"Nothing!" Gabriel exclaimed, immediately blushing a furious red. He glanced around for a moment as everyone looked over at him. "I mean, _nothing_," He repeated much softer.

"What I think he means is that we spent the afternoon exercising," Allura glanced up with a smirk spread across her face.

"Yes, that is what I meant, _exercising_." He grinned like a mountain lion before taking a drink from his cup.

Coran wiped his face with his napkin then laid it over his plate. "Well, I suppose I should be getting back to the control room." He stood up from his chair. Everyone else followed suit.

"I better get out on night patrol then," Pidge said.

"Perhaps we should adjourn to the recreation room for some tea and after dinner cookies?" Nanny motioned towards the door.

Fabian turned towards Janna and extended his arm. "That would sound lovely, don't you think, Miss Raining?"

"Of course she does!" Nanny added.

Fabian took Janna by the arm and started leading her out of the room. "Perhaps I can give you a complete history of the Rigel House. It's quite fascinating, you know."

Janna pulled her arm away from Fabian. "I would prefer to retire for the night."

"May escort you to your room then? I wish for a conversation with you"

"No, you may not."

"Janna!" Nanny exclaimed. "Lord Fabian is our guest, and when he makes a request, you must…"

"Then why don't you talk to him then?" Janna stormed off.

"Well," Fabian said, snidely. "Perhaps the girl is not worth my time anyway," He charged towards the exit.

"Lord Fabian, don't say that! I promise she'll be much more behaved next time!" Nanny chased after him.

Everyone glanced at one another awkwardly.

* * *

Surprisingly, both twins fell asleep right away. Usually, Serenity would stay awake long into the night and wail loudly, but tonight, she was sound asleep. Allura marveled at the blessing as she looked down at her daughter. She reached down and gently stroked Serenity's head then Lathan's stomach. She smiled and turned away from the crib. She shut the lights off and quietly headed out of the room.

As she walked back into the bedroom, Gabriel looked up at her, surprised that she was finished with the twins so soon. "They're asleep already?"

Allura nodded. "Yes, both sound asleep."

Gabriel looked over at the time. "It's only 9 o'clock." He sat down on the edge of the bed, bewildered. "So what do we do for two hours?"

As she walked by, she gave him a shove back onto the bed. "I can think of a few things," She said, crawling onto the bed. She rested her face against the bed, looking towards him.

He stared at her quietly for a moment then smiled.

"What?" She asked.

"I never thought this day would come," He said.

"I didn't either, but now that it has, I wouldn't trade it for the world."

He reached up, putting his hand on her cheek. "Allura."

"I love you, Gabriel."

"I love you too," He said, just before kissing her.

* * *

It was dark in the kitchen as he weaved around the tables and chairs. He headed towards the refrigerator and opened it, filling the kitchen with light. He quickly made himself a sandwich with the turkey, ham, lettuce, cumcumbers, mayonnaise, and wheat bread.

"Hello, Coran."

Coran spun around with his sandwich. "Oh, Nanny, you scared me!" At the table in the kitchen, Nanny sat in the dark with a glass and a tall bottle. Coran gasped. "Nanny, are you drinking?"

"No, no, Master Coran. It's grape-juice." She sighed.

Coran set his plate down onto the table. He pulled out the chair and sat down.

"You want some?" She asked.

Coran sighed. "Yes, it has been one of those weeks." He took the glass after Nanny poured him some juice. He took a sip and set it back down on the table. "So why are you sitting in the dark and drinking grape juice, Nanny?"

Nanny shrugged, pouring herself another glass. "Oh, that girl will be the death of me, I swear it!"

"Janna," Coran nodded.

"I've really have my work cut out for me if I'm going to make her into a proper lady for Lord Fabian," Nanny sighed. "That girl is so stubborn!"

"Just like her mother," Coran mumbled.

"What did you say?" Nanny jerked her head towards Coran.

"Nothing," He quickly said.

Nanny poured herself another glass. "I must say, Coran, despite all the troubles I've been forced to carry with this Castle, Arus has never had happy times since the days of good King Alfor."

Coran nodded. "Yes, things are slowly returning to normal."

Nanny sighed. "More, Coran?"

He looked down at his empty glass then raised it up. Nanny poured more grape-juice into his glass then she set down the bottle.

"Yes, these are happy times." She raised her glass. "To Arus!"

Coran nodded. "To Arus." He tipped his glass against Nanny's.


	27. The Empty Cradle

**Episode Twenty-Seven**

**The Empty Cradle**

In his arms, the world felt so far away. As the morning sunlight filled the room, she peacefully laid awake with his arms wrapped around her. She held onto him tightly, never wishing to let go, but the duties of the day beckoned them.

"You don't have to go just yet, do you?" Allura begged.

"Allura," He faintly sighed. "I have a meeting with the Voltron Force over breakfast."

She snuggled against him. "I know, but…" She paused for a moment, giving a small sigh. "Can't you just stay with me?"

His hand came up to her shoulder, gently caressing her smooth skin. "Allura, if I could, you know I would stay with you all day." He leaned down and kissed her shoulder. "But I can't."

She sighed. "I suppose we better get up then." She crawled out of bed and Gabriel followed behind her. Once they were out, she threw the covers back over the bed. He headed off towards the bathroom, but she went towards the nursery. She slipped in quietly and walked over to the cradle. Peacefully, the two children slept cuddled next to each other, but at the sense of her presence, Lathan started to squirm and open his eyes. Allura reached down into the crib and grabbed the baby dressed in a little blue pajama suit. "It's alright sweetie," She soothed as he started to kick and squirm in her arms. She held him against her shoulder and patted his back.

"Is everything alright?"

Allura turned around. "Lathan just woke up, but Serenity is still asleep."

Gabriel walked over to the crib and peered in. "That's a surprise." He turned back to Allura. "Well, I suppose I better get ready."

She nodded while looking down at the baby in her arms.

He reached out, putting his hand under her chin, and tilted her head up. As she was forced to look up, her lips were met with a kiss. She only smiled afterward.

He gently smiled back. Before leaving, he reached out, pulling his hand on the baby's head then he walked away.

* * *

While pushing a stroller around the Castle, Allura stared out through the glass window towards the snowflakes gently gliding downwards. It was the beginning of winter on Arus. Since, it was too cold to walk outside with the twins, Allura wandered around the corridors of the Castle while conversing with her Aunt Orla.

Orla stared out the window as well as they walked down the hallways. On one side of the Castle, the city below could be seen. At first, it was nothing but a pile of rubble, but now, it was a vibrant city, full of life and happiness. Their eyes caught the attention of the Voltron Force walking across the bridge.

"What are they doing outside on such a cold day?" Orla asked.

"They are probably doing something with Black Lion since they are heading that way," Allura noted.

Orla turned her eyes away from the window towards the stroller. She looked down at the twins then back up to Allura. "Arus has not been this prosperous since the time of your Father."

Allura nodded. "Yes, peace is slowly returning once again." She continued to stare out the window into the cloudy sky.

"Tell me, Allura," Orla reached down into the stroller and picked up Serenity. "Are you happy?"

She gently smiled, still looking out the window. "Yes, I am happy."

Orla looked down the hallway. "Come, we should keep moving if we don't want the twins to wake up."

Allura nodded in agreement, pushing the stroller to start."

* * *

The peaceful day slipped away as the darkness of night filled the land. Still, the snow danced down on large flakes covering the ground in a white blanket. Everyone gathered around the dinner table. Nanny prepared another special banquet for the presence of Queen Orla and her nephew, Lord Fabian. Happily they sat around the table conversing and dining.

"I must say, these are happy times," Nanny clapped her hands together.

Coran raised his glass. "Yes, these _are_ happy times, Nanny," He looked to the Queen with his glass raised high. He then turned to the King and nodded.

Allura nodded in response, raising her glass. She looked across the table towards the King. "To the peace and prosperity of Arus,"

Gabriel nodded. "Yes, to peace and prosperity."

Everyone raised his or her glass then drank to the honor of Arus.

Allura hesitated just for a moment before taking a drink. Shaking her thoughts, she took a sip of the red wine then wearily set it down on the table. Something felt wrong.

* * *

Finally, wandering through the blowing snow, he came into shelter once he stepped into the chasm between the rocky slopes of the mountains. He brushed the cold snow off his shoulders then peered through the darkness. He reached onto his belt for a flashlight and turned it on.

"Sire, the Castle is a mile ahead according to witch Hagar's map." A soldier came up behind him.

Lotor, illuminating his face with the flashlight, grinned. "Good, we'll be there soon, and best of all, we'll be undetected by the Voltron Force." Lotor began walking through the caverns while the soldiers followed behind him. It was a brilliant plan. The Castle of Lions was an impregnable fortress; however, if he entered the Castle through the underground caverns, he could easily slip into the Castle without ever being noticed.

* * *

Allura pressed her fist into her cheek while she pushed her food around her plate with a fork. She didn't understand it. She felt fine, even great, earlier today, but now, she was sick to her stomach. She could hardly eat, she couldn't laugh at anything said around the table, and she couldn't keep her mind of some impending sense of doom.

Nanny walked by, pushing the cart and picking up dishes.

"Nanny," Allura looked up. "Could you bring me the twins, please?"

"Don't worry, your Highness. My maids are up there attending to the babies as we speak. Just relax."

"No, Nanny, I want them now," Allura said, firmly. "I'm worried about them!"

Nanny cast a strange look at Allura. "I'm sure they're alright. Betsy and Ida are looking after them."

Gabriel stood up from the table, watching curiously at his wife's reaction. "Allura, do you want me to go up there and check on them?"

Allura shook her head while standing up. "No, I'll go."

Gabriel nodded. "Alright then." He sat back down.

Allura left the dining room and headed to the third floor, towards her bedroom. It became harder and harder to breathe as she drew closer. Her heart pounded and thumped in her chest painfully as she headed down the hallway. Trembling, her hand reached out to push the button on the door. She entered her bedroom. Everything was fine. She gulped, heading over to the nursery door. She pushed the button. Lying on the floor, two maids, lying lifeless, surrounded the crib. Allura leapt towards the closest body—she had been struck with a laser sword. Allura jumped up towards the cradle—it was empty. Immediately, she screamed and rushed towards the alarm on the wall.

* * *

"I see that our Space Olympics soccer team has been looking well this year," Lance said, leaning back in his chair.

"Since I've been coaching them," Hunk pointed to himself. "They'll be the best in the galaxy."

"You're already the best in the galaxy at eating…" Pidge snickered.

"I've been working up an appetite with all that coaching…"

The alarm started blaring wildly. Everyone gasped.

"To the Control Room!" Coran leapt out of his chair.

The entire table party followed Coran into the control room. Upon the large screen, in bright red letters, the word CODE 0017 flashed bright."

"What's a code seventeen?" Rick asked.

"Intruder alert!" Coran started furiously typing on the computer.

"CORAN, COME IN!" Allura's voice shot out through the speaker.

"I read you, your Highness, what is the problem?"

"THE TWINS ARE GONE!"

Everyone gasped. Gabriel immediately took off out of the control room.

"Allura, what happened up there?" Coran asked.

"I came up, and the maids were dead! I looked in the cradle and the twins were gone! Coran, I don't know what happened!"

"We'll find them! Don't' worry!"

Lance clenched his fist angrily. "It's Lotor! I just know it!"

"We've got to split up and look for those babies!" Hunk said.

"Right!" Everyone ran out of the control room.

Pidge followed behind, thinking. "How did someone get into the Castle without being detected? If they want back out, they'll have to go the same way." He took off into a fast run.

* * *

"Shut up, you stupid child!" Lotor yelled, holding a baby under each arm. Both children wailed loudly, but Serenity, by far, was the loudest. Her tiny little face flushed the darkest color of red while she screamed at the top of her lungs. As Lotor ran aimlessly through the corridors of the Castle, he fought to keep Serenity in his arms. "Blasted!" He yelled, only making the children cry harder. "How do I get out of here?" He turned to the left. Finally, things started to look familiar; he remembered taking that set of stairs up to the third floor. He continued on, stopping only to get a better grip on the children.

As he stepped onto the second floor, he heard yelling in the distance. He peered around the corner, seeing Lance and Janna traveling down the hallway.  
He covered the mouths of the crying children, and once it was clear, he slipped out of the stairwell. He easily made his way to the first floor. He only had to get to the other side of the Castle to reach the underground tunnels.

He stopped to listen for a moment. There was no sound on the first floor. Immediately, he dashed across the hallway, but as he passed an intersection, Pidge leapt out at him with a flying kick. In trying to dodge, Lotor jerked his upper body back, but he lost balance, falling to the ground. Lotor's left arm flew up, throwing Lathan up into the air.

"OH NO!" Pidge hollered, jumping forward. He caught the baby boy in his arms then landed on the hard floor with a thump. Pidge sighed in relief and looked at the little boy's face. "Got ya!" He turned around.

Lotor was already up and running with Serenity held close to his chest.

"GET BACK HERE!" Pidge crawled up to his feet, holding Lathan in his arms.

"Pidge!" Rick hollered, running down the hallway with Cassie right behind him.

"It's Lotor! He still has Serenity!" Pidge pointed in the direction Lotor ran. Rick and Cassie charged down the hallway, soon to be met with laser fire. Doom soldiers blocked off the escape route for Lotor.

"Pidge, get up to the control room alert Coran!" Rick hollered. "Bring reinforcements! We'll have to follow them into the tunnels!"

Pidge took off with Lathan in his arms.

Lotor entered into the caves, escaping from the Voltron Force.

"Sire, there is another opening ahead. I have requested the ship to meet us there." A Doom soldier said.

"Excellent," Lotor said, still holding onto Serenity. Serenity's shrills and cries echoed loudly through the caves. "Will you shut up," He barked loudly, causing the cave to rumble.

Soon, they found the small exit and headed out into the night air. Just as promised, Lotor's battleship was just landing before them. Quickly, Lotor and the few soldiers following him boarded the ship. Immediately, they took off.

* * *

"A Doom ship is leaving the atmosphere of Arus!" Coran reported over the intercom.

Gabriel stopped running through the hallway and looked up. Instead of heading down towards the basement where the shoot out was happening, he turned around and headed for the main entrance and exit of the Castle. He ran out into the cold night air and headed for the Black Lion.

He fired up the Lion and shot off into the night sky.

"Your Highness, what are you doing?" Coran asked over the intercom.

"Serenity is on that ship, I just know it!"

As Coran pondered for a moment, a message came onto his control panel from Rick. "Coran, all the soldiers have been cleared out. Lotor escaped with Princess Serenity through the caves."

Coran looked back up at his transmission with Gabriel. "You're right. Lotor has the Princess."

* * *

"Prince Lotor, Black Lion is in pursuit."

Lotor walked over to the control panel and watched the screen. "Fire up the turbo jets now! He won't be able to catch us before we reach Doom!"

"Sire, it will be close."

"Radio to Planet Doom. Tell them to be ready with their canons!"

"Yes, Prince Lotor!"

Lotor smirked, staring at the screen. "I bet you hate me now, King Gabriel."

* * *

At maximum speed, Gabriel flew the Black Lion in hot pursuit of Lotor's ship. They traveled farther and farther away, making Planet Arus look like a tiny dot in the sky, but he pressed on.

"You Majesty, I must advise you to come back to Arus!" Coran exclaimed. "You are approaching Planet Doom!"

"I DON'T CARE! HE HAS SERENITY!" Gabriel kept his hands on the controls.

"Your Majesty! One Lion cannot take on the entire defense forces of Planet Doom!" Coran said. "You must come back!"

"I CAN'T!"

Lotor's ship passed through the defensive electrical barrier of the Planet Doom. Traveling at high speeds, the Black Lion jerked violently as Gabriel slammed the breaks. The Black Lion hovered just before the electrical field, watching Lotor's ship pass through.

"Your Majesty!" Coran insisted. "You must come back!"

Gabriel stared at the dark planet. Soon, a large pink blast came from the planet. Gabriel jerked the handles of the Black Lion to dodge the shot.

"Your Majesty! They're opening fire! Please retreat!"

Gabriel pulled the handles, turning the Lion around and flew back towards Arus.

* * *

The launch station opened up in the Control Room. Gabriel emerged from the station. He slowly stepped in, taking off his helmet. He looked around.

On the floor, Allura sat sobbing into her Nanny's arms with Orla holding onto her. Everyone else, standing all around the Control Room, quietly wept. Cassie, trying to comfort Lathan, held him tightly to her chest, but the baby kept crying and sobbing.

Gabriel looked around, feeling heavy tears come to his eyes. Angrily, he threw his black helmet across the room and dropped to his knees.

* * *

"Where's the off button!" Cossack exclaimed, holding the wailing baby up in the air. "How to I get it to shut up?" He hollered.

"It's a baby, you worthless toad! It doesn't have an_ off_ button!" Hagar said.

"Then you take it!" Cossack tossed the baby to Hagar.

Hagar dropped her cane as the baby flew at her. "Eww! Get this disgusting creature away from me!" She held Serenity as far away as possible. Serenity took one look at Hagar's ugly face and stared wailing even louder. Beads of sweat and terror rolled down Hagar's dark blue skin. "What a terrible looking thing!"

Cossack started sniffing the air. "What is that smell?"

Hagar sniffed. "Yes, I smell it too." Slowly, she pulled the baby closer to her, sniffing the air. "OH YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE MOSTER!" She tried to pass the baby back to Cossack.

Cossack turned away. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, YOU NASTY OLD WITCH! SHE'S YOUR PROBLEM! WOMEN ARE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF THE BABIES!"

Lotor walked into the courtroom with his arms folded over his chest. "You two make an amusing couple. Tell me, who wears the pants in this relationship."

"Very funny," Hagar spat. She shoved the baby into to Lotor's arms. "She's your problem now!"

Lotor took Serenity then looked back to the servants following him. "Take the baby and clean her up. Bring her back when you are done."

The servants bowed then took Serenity away.

Cossack unplugged his nose and gave a sigh of relief. "Why in the world would you bring that baby back here?"

Lotor smirked. "It was a brilliant move on my part…"

"Brilliant? More like stupid! You've sure stirred up a hornets' nest now, Lotor!" King Zarkon's voice boomed from his throne.

Lotor walked up to the bottom of the stairs leading to the throne. "My father, what better revenge is there than to steal one of the children? The Voltron Force, due to their weak emotions, is probably distraught and full of grief.

"You have escaladed us into a war!" Zarkon said.

"Isn't that want you wanted?" Lotor stepped forward. "Haven't we been staging a war against Arus ever since this Empire was birthed into existence?"

"We have been staging a war, but all the pieces were not in place, you bumbling idiot!" Zarkon folded his arms over his chest. "A King prepares and counts the cost before going into battle!"

"Father, I am confident that our warriors will fight like ten men in battle against Arus. You need not worry."

"Let us hope you are right." The two servants brought the crying baby back into the courtroom. They quickly handed her off to Lotor and walked away. Zarkon covered his ears from the painful shrill of the baby's cries. "That blasted thing! AH! My ears!"

"It won't shut up, Sire! I looked for the off button!" Cossack said.

Zarkon rolled his eyes. "Just get the thing out of my sight!"

"What should we do with it, Sire?" Cossack asked.

"Throw it in the Pit of Skulls! Anything! Just get rid of it!" Zarkon exclaimed. "That thing is giving me a headache!"

Lotor looked down at the little baby in his arms. "Yes, Father."

* * *

As always, it was dark and gloomy on Planet Doom. The skies were angry and cold while the vultures circled high above. Slowly, along the rocky path littered with bones and skulls, Lotor made his way to the Pit of Skulls. Softly, tears rolled down the baby's reddened cheeks as she gently sobbed.

He looked down at her—her fresh peach skin, her thin layer of golden blonde hair, and her beautiful blue eyes. It was as if this baby mirrored her own mother's image and essence. He sighed. "You should have been my daughter. Your mother should have been my wife, and I should have been your father." He stopped at the edge of the pit. Anger surged within his soul. After all, it was Gabriel, not him, who was the father of this baby and the husband of Allura. Enraged and jealous, he held the baby out over the pit.

"Prince Lotor! Wait!"

Lotor glanced over his shoulder. "What do you want, old witch? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Sire, I have a proposition for you!" Hagar ran up to the edge of the pit.

"Oh, and what is that?"

Hagar took a moment to catch her breath. "Give the baby to me, Sire. My evil magic can work wonders on her…"

Lotor snubbed her. "Your magic is nothing but a joke—all flash and no power!"

"Give the baby to me and let me try! If you are dissatisfied, then you can do as you please with her."

Lotor rolled his eyes and turned away from the Pit of Skulls. "What do you want with her," He asked apathetically.

"Put her on the ground," Hagar motioned to a flat spot to the left. Lotor walked over to the spot and laid the baby down on the ground. "What exactly are you planning, old witch?"

"Patience, Prince Lotor. You will see." Hagar closed her eyes and held up her wooden staff. "O magic of evil, hear my plea, turn this babe of flesh into a fuller form." A blue beam shot out of Hagar's staff and hit the baby.

Lotor gasped. Before his eyes, the tiny baby grew larger: her limbs stretched out, her torso thickened; golden hair blossomed from her head. Within moments, a full grown woman laid before them. A smile crept to his face as his eyes drank in her naked form. She was almost the exact same aspect and form as her mother. Only her hair, which was a lighter blonde with flowing curls at shoulder length, was different from her mother's.

Hagar smirked, seeing Lotor's reaction. "And what do you have to say of my magic now, Sire?"

"She's perfect!" Lotor gasped. "Why this girl is so much like Allura, I can hardly believe my eyes! She's as beautiful as her mother!"

"Yes, Sire," Hagar crossed her eyes. "And you will remember me when you come to the throne."

"Yes, yes, of course!" Lotor said. He dropped to his knees. He gingerly reached out his hand. "Serenity, awaken." He touched her shoulder.

At Lotor's touch, Serenity curled up into a fetal position and started sucking on her thumb. Lotor immediately stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothing. "Hagar, you moron!" He stared angrily down at the Serenity's adult body. "She's still a baby!" He started to walk away, but Hagar grabbed his arm. "Sire, it is a minor fix. I can take the girl back to my laboratory and give her an adult conscious."

Lotor kept his eyes on Serenity. "You can do this?"

Hagar nodded. "Yes, give me some time. I can make her into the perfect bride of evil for you, Sire."

Lotor stroked his chin. "Yes, my bride." He looked to Hagar. "Get to it, you worthless hag!"

Hagar gritted her teeth. "For all I do for you, this is how you treat me?"

Lotor crossed his arms. "If you can do all you say you can do with Serenity, and then I'll reward you greatly once my Father is off the throne." He looked one last look at Serenity then walked away.

Hagar bent down and picked up the adult sized girl in her arms and headed towards the laboratory.


	28. Be Strong

**Episode Twenty-Eight**

**Be Strong**

"Have you prepared the ground forces as ordered?" King Zarkon asked while sitting upon his great throne.

"Yes, Sire. All reinforcements have placed in key position around the planet. We have multiple battle ships guarding the planet as we speak," Cossack said while kneeling.

"Lotor, have you prepared your forces?"

"Yes, Father. All is in place."

King Zarkon looked over to Charon and his son, Daisen. "And the warriors of Alderaan are ready?"

Charon nodded. "My son will lead our warriors into victory."

"Good," Zarkon rubbed his chin. "Have we seen any moment from planet Arus or any of their allies in the Galaxy Garrison?"

"No, Sire, we are still receiving threats only from Arus," Cossack answered. "They demand only that the Princess be returned, or they will declare war on us."

"Then I suppose its war then," Zarkon pondered for a moment. "Since the Princess is dead."

"I wouldn't say that, Sire."

Everyone jerked his or her head over towards the doorway. Next to the old, decrepit witch, a young beautiful woman stood tall and fair. Hagar looked up to the young woman, bidding her to go. The young woman, dressed in a black dress, started walking towards the throne.

"Hagar, what is the meaning of this?" Zarkon asked, somewhat exasperated.

Lotor stared as the young woman approached him. Her skin and curls of golden hair were soft, but her eyes, now were filled with hatred and evil. Her eyes, that were once as blue as the ocean, were now as red as the fires of hell. The dark circles under her eyes matched the jet black dress she wore. It was a sleeveless, v-neck dress that revealed her slender arms and ample chest. Surprised and amused, Lotor followed her with his eyes until she approached him with a kiss. She lingered for a few moments then pulled away. He opened his eyes again. "What is your name?" He asked her.

The young woman dropped to her knees before Lotor, taking his hand. "Master, my name is Princess Serenity," She answered before kissing his hand.

"Master?" Lotor asked with a grin.

"Yes, my Lord." She nodded. "You are my Master."

Hagar approached with a grin on her old face. "See, Prince Lotor, I have made this girl into your desire."

"How is it possible?" Lotor asked, looking down at the girl."

"All things are possible with the evil of my magic."

"Stand." Lotor ordered, and Serenity stood. "Tell me, what do you think of Planet Arus and its people?"

Serenity looked up, eyes flaring with hatred. "Arus must be destroyed!"

Lotor laughed. "And what of King Gabriel and Queen Allura?"

"They must be terminated. There is no King but Lotor."

"No King but Lotor, huh?" King Zarkon crossed his arms. "Tell me, witch, is this your idea or Lotor's? Who is this girl?"

"Sire, this is Princess Serenity of Arus."

"Princess Serenity was a baby, and you're trying to tell me that this woman is Princess Serenity? I am no fool, Hagar!"

"Truly you are not, Sire. I have used my magic on the infant to develop her into a woman. I have infused her with an evil spirit. She is now one of us."

"I told you to destroy that child, and this is what you have done!" He pointed to the young woman. "She should be terminated!"

"Exactly!" Daisen exclaimed. He stepped forward with his metal feet angrily pounding against the ground. "I should tear her limb from limb to repay what happened to my body!"

"You'll do no such thing!" Lotor stepped in front of Serenity. "She's mine!"

"I desire revenge against Arus, and so should you, if you weren't such a weakling!" Daisen said.

"If you lay one hand on her…"

"ENOUGH!" King Zarkon yelled. "Daisen is right. We should make Arus suffer for their rebellion…"

"But, Father! What is more suffering for them than to watch their child be turned against them? Truly, this is a perfect revenge!"

"That is a good point." The King rubbed his chin. "I suppose Lotor, if it will make you happy, you can keep the girl."

"Thank you, Father."

"But remember that the next time you get rebellion on your mind, I was merciful towards your pathetic desires!"

"Father, I would never betray…"

King Zarkon crossed his arms.

"Yes, Father."

* * *

Lotor watched as Hagar rummaged through all the items on her desk in the laboratory. He held onto the soft delicate hand that was soon to become his bride, that is, after the war with Arus. He managed to talk his father into letting him marry Serenity, but only after Arus was destroyed. Lotor grinned. After the war, he could have Serenity, Allura, and Romelle as his brides. He would have three beautiful blonde wives at his side at all times.

"Found it!" Hagar exclaimed, grabbing a test tube with blue liquid. She walked over to her work station and began working on a small project. "You know, Prince Lotor, the time is coming where all you'll have to contend with is one enemy."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

She looked at him. "Your father."

"And what about Voltron?"

"Voltron will soon be defeated." She finished her experiment and walked over to a different control panel. She pushed a button on the panel. "Arus has been trying to contact us for hours now. Perhaps we should talk to them?"

Lotor cast a strange look.

* * *

Tired, Gabriel sat at the control panel in the Castle of Lions for hours trying to contact Planet Doom. Hour after hour, they ignored his calls, but despite the lack of success, he kept trying to reach the planet.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Allura came into the room.

Gabriel shook his head. He sat back in the chair and stared at the blank screen. "Nothing. They won't answer." He rubbed his tired face. "I don't know what to do, Allura. I've tried everything…" He hid his face away from her, not wanting to upset her with his tears.

"We have to keep trying." She reached out and pushed the contact button.

"Greetings King and Queen of Arus!"

Gabriel and Allura gasped as Hagar's face appeared upon the screen.

"YOU GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER BACK, YOU OLD HAG!" Gabriel immediately blurted out.

Hagar shook her head. "My, what a temper you have," She laughed.

"Give us back our daughter!" Allura said. "We are begging you for mercy!" She dropped to her knees. "Please, if you have any compassion left, we beseech you to give us our daughter back!"

Hagar paused for a moment. "Witches are incapable of compassion. Besides, if your daughter is dead…"

"NO!" Gabriel and Allura both hollered.

Hagar laughed. "Or maybe she's not!"

"YOU SHOW ME MY DAUGHTER, OR I'LL MAKE SURE I'LL…"

"Easy now, your Majesty!" Hagar said to Gabriel. Hagar turned around. "Serenity, come here."

Before Gabriel and Allura, Serenity, now as a young woman, appeared before them on the screen.

"Who is this?" Allura asked. "We asked to see Serenity!"

"But this is Serenity," Hagar cackled.

Gabriel gasped. "What did you do to her?"

Hagar kept cackling. "I have accelerated the growth hormones on your daughter. In one day, she has become a full grown woman."

"Why would you do such a thing?" Gabriel stammered.

Lotor appeared on screen. His arm went around Serenity then he kissed her. "She is to become my bride."

Allura gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. "Lotor!" Her eyes filled with tears. "You are the most disgusting and foul creature I have ever known!"

"YOU CHANGE HER BACK RIGHT NOW!" Gabriel hollered.

"She doesn't want to go back, do you, darling?" Lotor smirked.

Serenity looked directly into the screen toward her parents. "I hate Arus! I wish for Arus to be destroyed!"

"Serenity, no!" Allura yelled. "Serenity, I'm your mother! Please! Don't do this!"

"I have no mother!" Serenity hissed.

"Serenity, please!" Allura sobbed.

Gabriel put his arms around Allura to keep her from falling over. "Please," He begged with tears in his eyes. "I'll do anything. Please give us our daughter back."

"Anything?" Hagar asked.

"Anything," He said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Hagar grinned. "If you, King Gabriel, give me your life in exchange, I will return your daughter to you."

Lotor looked over at Hagar, but she shot him a nasty look. He shut his mouth.

"If I give myself over to you, you will release my daughter back to her mother and planet Arus?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, that is the bargain."

Gabriel nodded. "Then you have a deal."

"Gabriel!" Allura gasped.

"Deal!" Hagar exclaimed. "We will exchange at noon tomorrow on Arus."

"Where?" He asked.

"The Great Desert will be a perfect location."

Gabriel nodded. "The Great Desert at noon it is then."

The transmission ended.

* * *

Angrily, Lotor reached out and grabbed Hagar by the arm. "What do you think you are doing, old witch?"

"Release my arm, your Highness!" Hagar tried to jerk away from his grip.

Lotor squeezed tighter, digging his nails into her arm. "Why did you turn Princess Serenity into an adult only to give her back to her parents? You promised her to me, and now you're going to take her away?"

Hagar finally jerked out of Lotor's grip. She repositioned her ugly brown robe. "If you would listen to me instead of acting like an animal, I can explain!"

"Then explain." Lotor drew his sword.

"I have no intention of handing Princess Serenity over to her parents. It was only a device to get them where I wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow on Arus, our soldiers will surround the area just before the exchange takes place. As King Gabriel is taken into our custody, we'll attack. We'll take both the Princess and the King back to planet Doom."

Lotor put down his sword. "It sounds risky. You know the Voltron Force won't trust us."

"I figured as much, but we'll have to be prepared for that. I made Serenity into the form you desire; therefore, you're going to help me, Lotor, whether you like it or not."

Lotor crossed his arms. "What's this really about, Hagar?"

"I have given you Serenity; you will give me Gabriel."

Lotor nodded. "Fine then, but if you screw it up, I will make sure you suffer more than anyone has ever suffered before." He turned around to leave.

"So it shouldn't be any worse than a paper cut then," Hagar muttered.

Lotor glanced over his shoulder towards the witch. "I'll make sure your tongue is the first to go." He turned his attention to Serenity. "Goodnight, my sweet." He took hold of her hand and kissed it.

"Goodnight, my Lord." She bowed to him.

Lotor left the room.

* * *

Even in the desert, it was a cold day. Somberly, the Voltron Force arrived at the precise location Hagar requested. Along with the five Lions, the royal transport of Arus, carrying support and comfort, touched down on the ground. Emerging from the transport, Allura came down the ramp with Nanny, Janna, Cassie, and Queen Orla as her attendants. The five pilots crawled out of their Lions and circled up.

Lance glanced back over her shoulder towards the open desert. The sands were grayish on that overcast day. The dry and bitterly cold wind chapped their instantly. Waves of sand danced along the ground at his feet. "I don't like this one bit."

"Neither do any of us!" Hunk exclaimed. "Those dirty rotten…"

"Easy, Hunk! Your temper isn't going to help us right now!" Pidge said.

Gabriel stared, looking across the desert, as silent as emptiness.

"This could be a trap," Rick looked around at the high cliffs not too far off in the distance.

"That witch won't live up to her words!" Hunk spat. "We should just leave!"

"I can't take that chance. If you all desire to go, you may, but I must stay here. If there is even the slightest chance of getting my daughter back, I must stay," Gabriel said, breaking his silence.

The Voltron Force fell silent for a moment, but after a while, Lance reached out, putting his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "We're here for you, Commander."

Gabriel turned his head towards Lance and nodded. "Thank you."

Soon, a dark speck appeared in the sky. As it drew closer, it was revealed as Lotor's personal command ship. It gently touched down into the sand and unloaded its passengers. First a small band of soldiers exited the ship followed by Hagar. Next, Lotor stepped out, leading Princess Serenity on his arm.

Nanny gasped, seeing the frightening condition the Princess was in due to Hagar's magic. Trying to stay strong, she held back her tears for Queen Allura. "One day, they will pay for the horrible things they have done," She mused to herself.

"I see you are willing to cooperate with us! A wise decision, Gabriel of Arus!" Lotor hollered over to the Voltron Force.

"I'm here! Now, give Serenity back to us!" Gabriel hollered back.

"We are no fools!" Lotor exclaimed. "You must come to us, and then, we will give Serenity back."

"And I am no fool, Lotor!" Gabriel said back. "Give Serenity to us first!"

Lotor folded his arms over his chest. "Then we have a stalemate."

Hagar looked to Lotor. "Have him come half way. We'll send Serenity half way and then call on the soldiers to attack."

"He'll be able to escape then!" Lotor growled.

Hagar laughed. "Foolish, Lotor, do you underestimate me? Buried beneath the sand under your feet are soldiers to secure our victory."

"Alright then, old witch!" Lotor turned back towards Gabriel. "Come half way, and we'll send Serenity over!"

"Send her over at the same time!" Gabriel hollered back.

"Naturally!" Lotor exclaimed. "At the raising of our white flag, begin the transaction!"

"Deal!" Gabriel hollered back. He turned away from the Doom forces and looked back towards the Voltron Force. "Be on guard."

Rick pulled out his laser pistol. "How can we know that they will be true to their word?"

"We can't," Gabriel said. He pulled of his black pilot helmet and handed it to Pidge. "I have to do this."

Silence fell over the group, but breaking the moment, Allura ran forward through the crowd. "Gabriel!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. With tears streaming down her face, she kissed him with a passion nobody had ever seen from her before. She buried her head into his chest and squeezed him tightly, tears dripping onto his chest. "I love you," She said, choking on her tears.

Gabriel held her tightly, stroking the back of her head. "I love you too."

Gentle gasps of shock emitted from those standing around them; never had they seen Allura express any romantic interest towards Gabriel. It was true that Gabriel and Allura seemed to be getting along better than usual, but none of them knew that the King and Queen actually loved each other now.

The white flag stared waving. Slowly, Gabriel reached down to Allura's arms and removed them from his neck. He backed away from Allura and turned towards the Doom fleet. He took a step forward, but stopped once he heard Allura's gasping cry. "Allura?" He called back, not turning around.

"Yes," She answered through her tears.

"Be strong, Allura." He glanced over his shoulder, giving her one last look. "I will always love you."

She nodded. "And I, you."

He turned around and continued forward. As he began his journey towards the middle point, Serenity was sent to head towards the middle as well. Slowly, the two approached the middle. As he walked, he found himself shaking his head, trying to snap out of a daze. As the young woman approached, over and over again he thought he was walking towards Allura. As he grew closer, he saw that his daughter was like her mother in every way, but her hair was the only difference. Beautiful and gentle golden curls ran down to her shoulders. He locked eyes with this girl, but her eyes were only full of hatred and anger.

As they met in the middle, they passed shoulder to shoulder. His head turned as the young woman passed right next to him, but she kept staring straight. Then next thing he noticed was the sound of gun fire. Before it completely registered to him, he fell to the ground and covered his head. He glanced up for a moment, seeing red and blue crossfire. Serenity was still standing. He quickly stood up to his knees and threw his arms around the girl's waist. He yanked her down to the ground and covered her with his body.

They lay on the ground, with laser blasts flying over their heads, for what felt like hours, but it was only a few minutes before the Doom soldiers grabbed them with their metal hands. Suddenly, he was dragged off with his daughter towards the Doom transport. He was their prisoner.

* * *

"What do we do?" Queen Orla asked, standing in the doorway of the royal chamber. Looking on in, she watched her niece lying on the bed in a fetal position. Sobbing, the Queen of Arus held her arms over her stomach as she struggled to breathe. The young woman shook violently as she sobbed. The blankets were drenched with tears.

Saddened, Cassie turned her eyes away from the Queen and looked down at the sleeping child in her arms. "First Serenity and now Gabriel—this can't go on."

Nanny wrenched a handkerchief in her hands, fighting the tears. "It's too much for the Queen. She can't handle the emotional burden of all this." She looked to Queen Orla. "I am afraid for her, your Highness."

"It's happening again!" Allura sobbed. "It's happening all over again!"

The three women looked to one another, completely helpless.

* * *

The cold metal handcuffs painfully dug into his wrists. His arms, tired and stretched, burned with pain, but since he was chained to the wall, there was nothing he could do. Slowly, hour after hour, his head drooped downwards in fatigue. It was completely silent in the witch's laboratory. He glanced up for a moment, looking over all the equipment Hagar possessed in this chamber of evil. His head dropped again.

"What's the matter, your Majesty? Are things not comfortable enough for you?"

Gabriel looked up. Approaching with her wooden cane striking the marble floor, Hagar came up to him with her blue cat rubbing against her legs. "Welcome to my laboratory!"

Gabriel glanced around. "You'll have to give me the number of your decorator."

"I decorated it myself, thank you." She stepped up to him. "You still manage to be of cheerful humor even when you're chained to a wall."

"Oh yes, I'm having the time of my life being chained to the wall like an animal. Tell me, do all your guests appreciate your hospitality?"

"You don't have to stay chained to the wall forever, your Majesty."

"I get to be chained to the ceiling next?"

"That's very funny, your Majesty, but I have a proposition for you…"

"No, thank you! Your last proposition got me in this situation in the first place!"

Hagar reached out her hand, stroking the back of her blue, wart-filled hand against Gabriel's cheek. "Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel…"

Gabriel jerked his head away from Hagar.

She took a step back from him. "Are you disgusted with my appearance?" She waited for a reply, but he did not answer. "I can become every man's desire." She raised her magic staff above her head. A sparking grey mist fell from the staff and washed over Hagar's body. Soon, the old shriveled witch became a beautiful woman with red hair and green eyes. Once she was completely transformed, she stepped closer to Gabriel and closed her eyes. As she leaned into kiss him, he quickly turned his head, making her lips touch his cheek instead of his mouth.

"You reject me?" Hagar asked, seething.

Gabriel kept his face turned away from Hagar. "My heart belongs to Allura. I would never give myself to the likes of you!"

As the witch grew angrier, her beautiful appearance melted away until she looked like her old decrepit self. "I offer you everything your heart desires. I can give you power, land, and riches. I would serve you faithfully with all of my evil powers at your service. I give myself to you, and this is how you treat me?"

"What I desire is Allura, not you! You are nothing but evil!"

Hagar shook with rage. "So be it, your Majesty!" She raised her staff, shooting out waves of electricity. As the energy attack hit his body, he started shaking violently. Over and over again, she tortured him with her magic powers, delighting in the sound of his screams. After a few more shocks, she relented. "What do you say now, your Majesty?"

He said nothing as he hung lifeless on the chains.

"Guards!" Hagar hollered. Two guards ran to her side. "Take him down and throw him in the dungeon!"

"Yes, Hagar!" The two soldiers started unlocking the lifeless body from the wall. His body was limp so they dragged him over to the prison cell. They threw him into a dark cell and locked the door.

Gabriel fought to open one eye as the door closed behind him. Even though every fiber in his body screamed with pain, he reached down to his belt and unfastened his gold communicator. Struggling, he opened the device and reached for the emergency distress signal. "Be strong, Allura," He whispered with all his strength. He mustered up his strength to push the button and fainted once the task was complete.

* * *

The hard rain beat against the Castle of Lions that night. Allura lay on her bed in the dark bedroom as the rain poured down and washed against the windows. Only the bright web of lightning illuminated the room. Alone with only the sound of the storm, Allura held herself and sobbed. As if pouring out every ounce of her soul, her tears flooded the bed. This feeling was all too familiar. It was the ache she had when lost Keith, and now, it returned to haunt her as she lost her daughter and her husband. Was she cursed in this life? Was she doomed to lose everyone she ever loved? Would it just be a better thing to die rather than to live in this cruel world?

"Be strong, Allura."

It was silent in the room, but it felt like something was speaking through the deafening silence. Allura sat up.

"Be strong, Allura."

Allura closed her tear-filled eyes. It was as almost she could hear his voice. For the first time all day, she got up from the bed. Crossing her arms over her stomach, she walked over to the window and watched the rain beat against the glass. The night sky lit up from a flash of lightening, but soon, she was left in the darkness.

"Be strong," She uttered.

As she repeated those words, a huge bolt of lightning struck near the Castle. It shook the foundations of the Castle with all its power and majesty. As the darkness lid up as clear as day, Allura's eyes honed in on the image of the mighty lion.

The lion statue that guarded the Castle was the resting place of the Black Lion. It stood powerfully to protect the Castle and it was the symbol of the planet Arus. All looked to the Lion for strength and courage. The night sky lit up again, the sound of the thunder roaring like a lion.

She wiped her tears. Clenching her fists at her side, she understood her mission. "Be strong," She repeated again. She was going to pilot the Black Lion and rescue the ones she loved.


	29. My Daughter is a Robeast

**Episode Twenty-Nine**

**My Daughter is a Robeast**

She held her son close as she said her goodbyes. His tiny head warmed the side of her neck as she carried him around the room. Whispering into his ear, Allura took a moment alone with her son then walked back over to her concerned subjects.

"Allura, please, don't go," Nanny said, gentle tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Nanny, I have to." He passed the baby off to Nanny. "If Zarkon wins today, you have to promise me that you'll take Lathan to a safer planet and protect him. He will be the only heir left to planet Arus."

"We will do everything in our power to protect the Prince from harm," Coran said, putting his arm around Nanny's shoulders.

"I will look after him with my life, my Lady," Nanny nodded.

"Thank you," Allura looked to the launch station.

* * *

Surrounding planet Doom on every side, the Galaxy Garrison with all the other allied planets of the Denubian Galaxy lined up for battle. Thousands upon thousands of battleships lined up within in their respective planet's military. Lance looked out over the vast darkness of space to see the other fleets coming to join them. His jaw dropped at the sheer number of battleships ready to fight. He flipped on his communicator. "Are you ready, your Majesty?"

"I've been ready," She said firmly, grasping onto the controls of the Black Lion.

Lance took a hold of his own Lion. He shook his head in amazement. With two days, Allura had called the Galaxy Garrison to war against Doom, and now, they were here ready to fight. Allura commanded the Voltron Force like a true leader.

They waited quietly in the vast emptiness of outer space, but soon, a stream of small fighters appeared out of the atmosphere of the dark planet. Allura gripped her controls tightly then charged forward with the Black Lion. "FORWARD!"

"GO VOLTRON FORCE!" The team yelled while thrusting their Lions forward towards the space fighters of planet Doom. Ferociously, the Black Lion tore through the first few ships then leapt onto the next. The others followed behind, destroying the leftovers. The Black Lion leapt directly into one ship then threw the lion blade into another. Next, the Black Lion rolled, scrapping its claws against two other ships.

"Allura, are you going to save any for us?" Lance asked.

"We've got to hurry and get down to the surface!" Allura said. "We don't know what kind of danger Gabriel or Serenity are in."

"Right!" Pidge exclaimed. "I'm getting a signal from Gabriel's communicator belt. It's coming from Hagar's laboratory."

"Has he contacted us yet?" Hunk asked.

"No, I've tried, and I've gotten nothing. He must be passed out or too weak to answer the call," Pidge said. "We've got to get down there as soon as possible!"

Allura flipped on her communicator. "Commander Nebulis!"

"Yes, your Majesty?" The commander of the Arusian forces answered.

"I'm going down with the Voltron Force to Planet Doom. Take control of the fleet while I'm gone."

"Yes, your Majesty." He answered. "Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Allura fired her proton missiles at an approaching ship.

"Let's get down there!" Rick said.

"Right!" The Voltron Force yelled.

* * *

While entering the atmosphere of the dark and dismal planet, the Voltron Force brought the five Lions together and created the mighty Voltron. The tall and powerful Robot landed on the dark rocky surface just before the evil and twisted laboratory of the witch, Hagar.

Standing outside of the dark building, Hagar looked up at the mighty Voltron while holding her precious blue cat in her arms. "So you have come to my domain, Voltron."

"I, Allura, Queen of Arus, demand the swift return of King Gabriel of Arus and Princess Serenity Isabella of Arus, immediately, or we will be forced to attack!" Allura stated over the speakers on Voltron.

The old witch laughed. "Why would I surrender when I am winning?" She turned around to run, but as she did, the ground started shaking violently. Blocking Voltron from capturing her, a mighty Robeast rose from the ground. It was a snake-like creature covered in a white turban. The creature spit on the ground, and the sand started to bubble.

"Eww! Acid spit!" Pidge said.

"That stuff could melt straight through the armor!" Rick said.

"Then we'll just have to be careful!" Hunk said.

"Right!" Lance exclaimed. "And just how are we going to keep a Robeast from spitting on us!"

"By taking him out quickly!" Allura exclaimed. Soon, Voltron started to rise in the air, high above the Robeast.

"Allura, what are you doing?" Lance asked, trying to use his controls.

Rick tried to use his controls, but they were locked. "Allura, unlock the controls! This is too dangerous!"

"I can do this!" Allura said. "We've got to get this Robeast before it gets us!"

"You don't know what you're doing! You'll crash!" Lance said.

"I know exactly what I'm doing," Allura said. Once they were up high enough, she called upon the Blazing Sword. After the sword was formed, she dropped Voltron into a fast descent.

"Allura, this is too fast!" Pidge exclaimed.

"I can do this! Gabriel taught me! I've just got to focus!" Allura said, feeling her body fly up in the seat from zero gravity.

Soon, they dropped out of the clouds at incredible speed. Before hitting the ground, she slammed on the air brakes while simultaneously slicing downward with the Blazing Sword. They landed safely with the blade slicing through the Robeast. Within seconds, the Robeast blew apart.

They all took a moment to catch their breaths, but when they did, they all started to laugh and cheer for Allura.

"That was amazing!" Pidge exclaimed.

"I'll have to get Gabriel to teach me that," Hunk said, stretching his arms in relief.

Lance shook his head. "I can't believe we're alive."

"Well, we are," Allura said.

"Let's get that witch!" Rick said.

"Right!" Allura said.

* * *

Sitting her chair, Hagar intently read through her magazine, Cosmo Witch, while drinking a bluish-yellow liquid out of a laboratory breaker. After turning the page, she reached down and patted her blue cat on the head.

Suddenly, the foot of Voltron, the blue Lion came crashing into the laboratory. Immediately, Hagar leapt up from her chair, disturbing her cat and dropping her breaker of juice. She took off towards the escape pod, but quickly ran back to get her magazine. She then headed back to the escape pod and left the laboratory for the Castle.

Soon after Hagar's escape, the five members of the Voltron Force emerged from the mighty robot. They glanced around the room, looking for the witch, but she was no where to be found.

Rick glanced up at the high ceilings as he looked around. He sighed while kicking an empty can out of the way. "She isn't here."

"Never mind that old hag!" Pidge said. "We've got to find King Gabriel."

Lance pointed to the wall. "The dungeons are over that way."

Allura immediately rushed over to the wall. Lined in a row, the heavy iron doors of the cells were hidden in the shadows of darkness. She stepped up on her tip-toes and peered inside the peep-hole. "I see something!" She grabbed for the heavy lock and tried to pull it back. The other members of the Voltron Force ran up behind her and tried to pull the iron bar back. Finally, as Hunk joined them, they were able to remove the bar that locked the door.

The heavy metal door screeched open, letting in a beam of light into the dark prison. Allura stepped into the cold air and looked around. "Gabriel!" She exclaimed, seeing him lifeless on the ground. She ran over to him and picked up his head. "Gabriel!" She stroked his head and put it in her lap. "Gabriel, are you alright?"

Slowly, his eyes opened. He glanced around for a moment, looking dazed and confused. "Allura," He uttered, extremely weak. "Is it you?"

"Yes, it's me." She smiled through her forming tears.

"You came for me?"

"Of course I would!" She exclaimed. "I love you!" She said, just before leaning down to kiss him. The other members of the Voltron Force circled around their commander as Allura propped him up against her.

"Serenity? Where's Serenity?" He breathed heavily.

"We don't know. We have to get her back," Allura said.

"Can you walk, Commander?" Lance asked.

Gabriel slowly started to move up. "I'll try." Hunk and Rick quickly helped him up from the ground. He glanced around for a moment. "Who flew the Black Lion?"

The Voltron Force glanced around at one another.

"Allura did," Pidge finally answered.

"Did you?" He looked over at Allura.

"Yes," She answered sheepishly.

He smirked. "That's my girl."

The Voltron Force headed back to the Lions. They carried Gabriel into the Black Lion then separated to head to their own Lions.

"You organized all this?" Gabriel asked, sitting on the floor of the cockpit of the Black Lion.

Allura buckled into the seat of the Black Lion. "I had to." She turned around and looked at him.

He nodded, holding his side in pain. "You saved my life."

"I couldn't let you die." She turned toward. "And I can let' Serenity die either."

* * *

"Sire! Sire!" Hagar came running into the courtroom tossing her arms in the air. "The Voltron Force has destroyed my laboratory!"

"What?" Zarkon stood up off his throne. "I ordered a ground attack unit to destroy that Robot before it even reached the surface!"

"What are we going to do?" Lotor said.

"They're mad because of that stupid girl!" Daisen pointed to Serenity. "This is your fault, Lotor!"

Lotor stepped in front of Serenity to protect her. "You all know war would have come sooner or later!"

"And I would have rather had it later!" Zarkon boomed.

"Zarkon, there's no time! We have to do something! They'll be heading for the Castle next!" King Charon said. "Even if I called my forces to retreat back to the Castle, they'd never reach us in time."

"We have to use Eviltron." Zarkon turned to Hagar. "Is it ready?"

Hagar nodded. "It is operational, but the transports to the Wolves were in the laboratory."

"Are you saying that we can't use the Wolves then?" Charon asked.

Hagar dug into her brown robes. She pulled out a small bag and started to untie the small robe around it. "We can still use the Wolves, but we'll have to find a way to get to them rather than using the transportation system I built in the laboratory." She pulled a black and grey oval shaped key out of her bag. The key was the exact shape and size as the Voltron keys; however, instead of the crest of Arus, these keys had the skull logo of Doom on them. She opened the key and held it up. "We'll each have to get our Wolves and form Eviltron."

"Voltron will capture use before we even get to them!" Daisen said.

Charon rubbed his chin. "We'll have to distract them, and that will be difficult considering the circumstances."

"Then send a Robeast!" Lotor said.

"We don't have a Robeast! Hagar said. "They were all in the laboratory!"

Daisen lunged forward, firmly grabbing a hold of Serenity's arm. He yanked her forward then threw her to the ground before their feet. "Turn her into a Robeast!"

"NEVER!" Lotor drew his sword. "If you touch her…"

"We need to distract Voltron!" Daisen hollered, standing up to Lotor. "If you weren't such an incompetent idiot, you'd understand that!"

"Get away from her!" Lotor yelled.

"Enough!" Zarkon boomed.

"Father, no! Please!" Lotor bowed before Zarkon.

Daisen furiously pointed at the girl. "They destroyed my body! We should return the favor and destroy her!"

"We have little time, Sire. A decision must be made." Hagar held the key to the Black Wolf up.

Zarkon looked down at Serenity. "Hagar…" He looked forward. "Turn her into a Robeast." He laughed while taking the key from Hagar's hand.

"FATHER!" Lotor screamed, lunging towards Serenity.

"Guards!" Zarkon hollered, motioning his hand forward.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! SHE'S MINE! YOU PROMISED!" Lotor furious screamed as he fought with the guard. Harshly, one of the guards hit him with a nightstick and knocked the Prince to his knees. Before he knew it, Lotor was lying on the cold ground being handcuffed at his father's feet.

Daisen crossed his arms, one metal arm over the fleshly arm. "Pathetic."

"I swear that when I destroy Voltron, you'll be next Daisen!"

"What is happening? What is happening to my Lord?" Serenity asked.

"Come with me, deary…" Hagar laughed, grabbing a hold of Serenity's arm and digging her long nails into the young woman's flesh.

Serenity hissed in pain. "You're hurting me!"

"It'll hurt much more than this when I'm done with you." Hagar led her away.

"SERENITY!" Lotor yelled.

* * *

"It brings back a lot of memories that I don't want to remember," Rick said as he saw the Castle of Doom in the foggy distance.

"I know what you mean, and I was only here a couple of days," Pidge said. "How long were you here, Rick?"

"About eight months." He said solemnly.

"Well, when I'm done with Zarkon, all the slaves are going to be free and Zarkon's gonna get what's coming to him!" Hunk huffed.

"That's right! Nobody is going to be his slave anymore!" Lance said.

Allura flipped on her communicator. "Are you ready, boys?"

"Ready, Commander!" The rest of the Voltron Force answered back.

Gabriel, who felt a little stronger, stood behind Allura's seat in the Black Lion. "Commander, eh?"

Allura blushed. "I'm not trying to usurp…"

"No, it's where you should be. After all, you are the daughter of King Alfor." He looked forward towards the Castle. "Our destiny will be written today."

"And what do you think will be written about us?" She gripped the handles of the controls tightly.

Gabriel paused for a moment. "All I can hope is that peace will finally come."

Allura nodded. "But first, we must finish the journey." She pulled back on the controls, setting Voltron in a gentle walk towards the Castle. The mighty Robot approached the dark castle and stood before it. Over the large speakers, Allura called out to King Zarkon. "King Zarkon of Doom, this is Queen Allura of Arus, and I demand the swift and quick surrender of Princess Serenity of Arus and the disarmament of your planet."

High up upon the balcony of the Castle, a crowd of people headed out to face the mighty Robot. King Zarkon first approached the mighty Voltron while King Charon along with his eldest son, Prince Daisen followed quickly behind. Following them, Hagar, stilling holding onto Serenity, walked onto the balcony. Bound and captured, Lotor was dragged along by the Imperial Guards.

The King of Doom raised his arms high into the air, pointing his golden staff towards Voltron. "It is you who should be surrendering, Voltron! We demand the five Lions, their pilots, the royal family, and possession of planet Arus to be immediately surrendered to Planet Doom."

"Serenity," Gabriel uttered, seeing his daughter in the clutches of the old witch, Hagar. Even though he felt like collapsing at any moment from pain, he fought to stay standing. He gripped tightly onto Allura's chair while leaning forward.

Allura took a deep breath. "Zarkon, I am asking you, as an extreme act of mercy to release Princess Serenity back to the Arusian forces. She is completely innocent…"

"And there you are wrong, Queen Allura!" Zarkon interrupted. "Serenity is an heir to the Arusian throne, and I will destroy Arus!"

"ZARKON!" Allura yelled, losing her composure. "I am begging you to give me back my daughter!" Allura broke out into tears. "Please, take me instead! I beg of you, Zarkon! Spare her!"

"Hmmm…" The King pondered for a moment, relishing in the fact that Allura was upset. He reached out his blue hand and cupped Serenity's face. "So much like your mother," He smirked as she squirmed at the coldness of his touch. "But we can't have that, can we?" He gave her a hard shove, pushing her away from Hagar's grip, and sending her flying off the edge of the balcony. Laughing, Zarkon pointed to the falling girl and yelled, "Hagar, work your magic! Turn her into a Robeast!"

The old witch raised her staff, shooting out a beam of red light.

"SERENITY!" Gabriel and Allura screamed concurrently. Allura jerked the controls, trying to move Voltron fast enough to catch Serenity, but as the mighty hand of Voltron swept by, the red beam of magical energy had already hit Serenity. She started growing at a rapid rate. Her fair skin turned a pale purple. Her beautiful golden curls stretched out into dark green locks of swarming snakes. Before her body was dashed to pieces on the rocky ground, she had transformed into a Robeast.

"SERENITY!" Gabriel shouted, grabbing his side in pain. He collapsed to his knees, feeling every fiber in his body scream in emotional sickness.

"CHANGE HER BACK!" Hunk shouted.

Lance took in a sharp breath. "Oh, heaven…"

"What do we do?" Pidge whispered to himself.

"SERENITY! SERENITY!" Allura screamed. Torrents of tears streamed down her face as the newly formed Robeast stood before Voltron. The little baby girl that she had given birth to, the same baby girl she held in her very own arms, was now a Robeast. Waves of horror washed over her mind and heart. It had been done before—Hagar had turned multiple people into Robeasts. Avok, Princess Romelle and Prince Bandor's older brother was one example; however, there were no instances of turning anyone back into a human after Hagar had warped him or her with her evil magic.

While Voltron was distracted, Zarkon and his followers turned away and headed back into the Castle. Hagar looked back over her shoulder. "I hope you enjoy, Medusa," She cackled.

"Now, where are these Wolves?" Daisen asked, impatiently.

Hagar pulled out the remaining keys and passed them out to their respective pilots. "Sire," She turned to Zarkon. "The Death Black Wolf is located in front of the Castle Doom in your statue." She looked to King Charon. "Your Majesty, the Ogre Brown Wolf is resting in the Dark Mountains of Doom. You must get there and recover it." Charon nodded while Hagar turned to Daisen. "Prince Daisen, the Poison Green Wolf lies at the bottom of the East Swamp. You must use the underground caves to enter the hangar." She finally looked to Prince Lotor. "Are you ready to act like a Prince of Doom?"

Lotor jerked away from the guards. "Where is my Wolf, old witch?"

She handed him his key. "The Blood Red Wolf rests in the Pool of Blood south of the Castle. Again, there is an underground passage to the hangar in the nearby cliffs."

"Wait a minute? Aren't there five Wolves?" Zarkon asked. "Hagar, what of the fifth Wolf?"

Hagar held up a key. "And I will pilot the Fog Grey Wolf."

They all nodded then departed for their respective locations.

Meanwhile, before the Voltron Force could form a plan, Medusa was already lunging at Voltron with her long nails. She scratched across the front of Voltron, tearing into the metal. She then kicked Voltron to the ground and began to crush his chest with her foot. Waves of static electricity surged through Voltron's metal parts, shocking the pilots inside. Helplessly, they screamed as Medusa smashed her foot into Voltron's chest.

"What do we do?" Pidge gritted through his teeth.

"Rick, fire your proton missiles!" Lance hollered out.

"Are you crazy?" Rick retorted. "I'll hurt her!"

"Just do it!" Lance yelled.

Knowing Lance was right, Rick closed his eyes while firing off the proton missiles. They hit Medusa directly in the leg and made her stumble back. Quickly, Voltron scrambled up and backed far away from the Robeast.

"She's too strong for us!" Hunk said. "We got to do something?"

"But what?" Rick said.

Allura painfully swallowed while gripping onto her control handles tightly. "We need to form the Blazing Sword."

"NO!" The other members simultaneously yelled.

"We'll kill her if we do that!" Lance said.

Tears streamed down Allura's face. "She's gone." She gasped, choking on her heavy emotion. "She'll destroy us and all of Arus if we don't."

"We have to stop her," Pidge said solemnly, removing his tear stained glasses.

"Gabriel?" Lance called out.

The King of Arus stood behind Allura's chair looking as white as a sheet. "We can't reverse Hagar's magic." Tears began to run down his face. "It is the cruelest…" His voice cracked.

"Allura, I can't…" Lance stopped, feelings tears come to his eyes.

"I know," Allura said through her heavy tears. "I'll do it."

"Allura," Pidge uttered, burying his face into his hands.

"Form Blazing Sword!" Allura called out. Voltron put his hands together to form the mighty sword that had gained them so many victories. Soon, Medusa was on the charge. Allura, controlling Voltron alone, raised the arms of the mighty robot and held the sword high above. Allura waited, as tears leaked from her eyes, for the Robeast to approach. Instead of lunging in for the full charge, Medusa stopped.

Suddenly, long flowing locks of dark green hair grew larger and larger. They twisted and wrapped around the mighty Voltron, wrapping him in hair. Amidst the green locks, were slithering serpents that struck at Voltron, biting into the metal structure of the robot. Trying with all her might, Allura tried to break free, but Medusa had Voltron trapped within her hair. Allura tried to use the Blazing Sword to cut through the hair, but Medusa whipped her head back, pulling Voltron forward and making the robot drop the sword.

"We're trapped!" Rick hollered out. "The proton missiles won't work!" He said, rapidly firing them off.

"Neither will the lion daggers!" Hunk said.

Pidge typed furiously on his control panel. "She's got too strong of a hold on us. We can't break free!"

"She's crushing us to death!" Lance hollered out, feeling the pain of being crushed by the green hair and snakes.

"Serenity," Allura whispered while closing her eyes. In the few moments of darkness, she heard her friends screaming in pain, but suddenly, it stopped. When she opened her eyes, bright light filled the cockpit of the Black Lion. She shaded her eyes from the brightness.

"My daughter." A voice called out.

"Father?" Allura put her hand down as the light dissipated.

"My son."

"King Alfor?" Gabriel uttered, resting his hand at his side.

Before the King and Queen of Arus, the late King Alfor appeared on the control screen of the Black Lion. Awed, Gabriel and Allura both stared hard into the face of the King. More tears came to Allura's eyes while Gabriel dropped to his knees on the floor of the cockpit.

"Father, help us!" Allura said. "Medusa will destroy us!"

"My children, the key to saving Serenity rests around your necks."

Instantly, Gabriel and Allura reached up to their necks. Both of them, ever since their coronation, wore small pendants with the crest of Arus around their necks. Allura pulled off the necklace. "This father?"

King Alfor nodded. "With the crest of the King and Queen, the true power of Voltron will be released."

"What do we do, King Alfor?" Gabriel asked, looking at his crest.

"My son, place your necklace along with your wife's in the proper place on the control panel." He began to disappear.

"Father!" Allura reached out.

"King Alfor!" Gabriel rose to his feet.

"I will be with you, my children." He disappeared completely.

"Father!" Allura yelled one last time.

Gabriel walked over to the control panel. On each side, he saw a small empty lock with no key. He looked at the shape of the crest on the necklace. He placed the pendant in the hole—a perfect fit. "Allura," He said, turning to look at her. "Place your pendant in that hole." She unbuckled from her seat and stood up. She placed her pendant in the hole.

Everything flashed with bright white light. It was as if time stopped for a few moments. The mighty Voltron, with every wire, part, and piece started to glow. Out of the crest resting on his chest, a beam of pure white light shot out and hit Medusa directly. As the bright flash of light started to clear, only a beam emerging from the crest remained. Quickly, Gabriel and Allura ran out of the Black Lion. As they stood in the mouth of the Black Lion, they watched as the light started to shrink the size of Medusa. Soon, the light dissipated. Floating towards them, the baby Serenity came into Allura's arms. With tears of happiness, the Queen took her baby girl into her arms while the King wrapped his arms around the both of them. Serenity was safe.


	30. VoltronVSEviltron

**Episode Thirty **

**Voltron) VS (Eviltron**

"It's a miracle!" Pidge said, as the baby laughed and waved her arms in the air. He ran his hands through his hair, pushing back the sweaty brown locks falling into his face. "It was a close one though."

"You're telling me," Lance said.

Gathered around a hospital bed, the Voltron Force watched as Gabriel held onto his daughter. Shortly after the victory of changing Serenity back into a baby, the ground units of the planet Pollox stormed across the landscape of the planet Doom and met up with the Voltron Force. Led by Sven and Romelle, the attack on the Doom soldiers was a success. Gabriel was taken into the fleet's main battleship for medical attention, but while he sat laid down, he held onto Serenity. The baby was perfectly healthy. Happily, she waved her arms and laughed as her father played peek-a-boo with her.

Sven and Romelle entered the tiny medical room. Allura turned away from the bed and looked towards her cousin. "Romelle?"

"Our soldiers have searched the perimeters. There are no signs of Zarkon or any of the others."

"They're in that Castle! Let's blow it up with them in it!" Hunk said.

Rick put his hand to his chin. "I doubt their in the Castle. It'd be a dead-end."

Lance nodded. "No telling what Zarkon is up to, but I guarantee he's not going to surrender."

"We're in control of the planet. What's he going to do?" Pidge asked.

"There is no way of knowing, Pidge, but we must be ready for it," Sven said.

Rick put his red helmet back on. "We better get out there."

Allura nodded. "Right," She turned back to the bed. Leaning down, she first kissed the baby, at which the little girl giggled. Allura kissed her husband next. "Get well, darling."

"I will," Gabriel nodded, holding his wounded side. "Be careful out there."

"I will," Allura answered. She raised her pink helmet up in the air and placed it over her head.

* * *

After traveling through the Fog Forest, Hagar finally found the resting place of the Fog Grey Wolf. Lying between the trees and above the dampened black soil, the wolf of illusions and deception rested peacefully. The old witch climbed up to the top of the machine and entered through the doorway on the head.

Meanwhile, as Prince Daisen entered the Poison Green Wolf from the hangar in the Poison Swamp, he started up the wolf using one of the skull keys. Suddenly, the window shade was opened, revealing the poisonous acid that submerged the Green Wolf. Likewise, as Lotor turned his key, the Blood Red Wolf sprang into action, bursting forth from the Lake of Blood.

King Charon awakened the Ogre Brown Wolf from its deep slumber in the Dark Mountains. Resting within the caves, the wolf gained ferocious strength through the oppression and domination on the planet Doom. Finally, the King of Doom himself activated the Death Black Wolf. Bursting forth from a replica of himself, the King directed the Wolf back towards the Castle. Soon, all five Wolves met up from their respective locations, charging swiftly towards the Castle.

* * *

"Everything is quite," Pidge said. "I see nothing on my scanners."

"Yeah, but they could easily have a cloaking device on any of their attack ships," Rick said. "We'll have to be on the lookout."

"When I see that hag, I'm going to rip her to pieces for hurting Serenity!" Hunk said, slamming his fists on his control panel.

"Calm yourself, Hunk. We'll make sure Zarkon pays for what he's done," Pidge said. "He'll pay for everything."

Allura gently pulled on her controls, leading the Black Lion forward. "I suppose we better get a move on it." After she just finished her last word, she felt something violently hit the side of the Black Lion. Before she could even collect her thoughts, the Black Lion was rolling along the ground. "What's going on?" Allura hollered.

"Allura…" Lance hollered before the transmission went out.

The communications and lights in the Black Lion flickered on and off while she rolled along the ground. Finally, as the Lion came to a stop, Lance's transmission appeared back on screen.

"Allura, are you okay?" Lance asked, frantically.

"What's going on?" Allura asked. She switched her camera view. She gasped as a hideous mechanical beast appeared before her. Shaped as a Black Wolf, the mechanical beast dug its claws into the dirt then leapt into the air. Allura turned the Lion around to watch where it landed. The Black Wolf landed directly in front of four other Wolves.

"What are those?" Pidge asked.

"Whatever they are, they're not friendly!" Allura said.

Upon the screen of all the Lions, Hagar's face appeared. She sat in the seat of the Fog Grey Wolf while petting her blue cat. "Greetings, Voltron Force."

"What do you want, witch?" Lance blurted out.

"I wanted to tell you about my greatest creation…"

"I've had enough of your creations!" Hunk exclaimed. "Harming innocent children…"

Hagar laughed. "I personally think the girl looked better as a Robeast rather than a baby."

"Hagar, your time has come!" Allura said. "I have no more mercy for someone like you after what you have done!"

"I think you're the one who needs to be begging for mercy," Hagar said, angrily. "I'm about to show you the extent of my evil genius, Voltron Force."

"And what would that be?" Pidge asked, sarcastically.

In the distance, the five Wolves slowly started to approach the Voltron Force. "You will feel the wrath of the Eviltron Force!"

"Eviltron Force?" The Voltron force questioned concurrently.

"I have designed five wolves that will come together to form Eviltron, the mightiest robot in the galaxy!" Hagar said.

"It sounds like you stole my father's plans, Hagar," Allura said.

"Oh, but much more than that, Queen Allura. I have improved them and made them superior in everyway. Voltron will stand no chance!"

"Talk is cheap, witch!" Lance yelled.

"Perhaps we need to give a demonstration?" The old Witch stroked her cat. "King Charon, would you like to be the first to teach the Voltron Force a lesson?"

"It would be my honor." The Ogre Brown Wolf moved out of formation and trotted forward. "Any challengers?"

"Yeah, I'll take you on!" Hunk yelled, jerking his controls. The Yellow Lion lunged forward.

"Alright then!" Charon grinned, pulling his controls. The Brown Wolf leapt forward, straight into the Yellow Lion. The two machines tumbled into a ferocious battle. Scraping and clawing, the Yellow Lion tried to gain the upper hand, but the Brown Wolf firmly held the Yellow Lion in place while firing missiles directly into the underside of the Yellow Lion.

"HUNK!" The Voltron Force yelled in response to Hunk's screams.

"We've got to help him!" Lance yelled. Quickly, the Red and Blue Lions charged forward to help the Yellow Lion, but they were met with forceful opposition. The Green Wolf crashed into the Blue Lion while the Red Wolf fired an entourage of missiles at the Red Lion. Pidge, in the Green Lion, followed shortly behind, but he was confronted by the Grey Wolf. It did not attack him, but soon, the battlefield became foggy and hazy.

Pidge frantically looked around the area using his cameras. There was nothing but dense fog and haze. He gulped while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as he gripped his controls. "It's the magic of that old witch," He gulped. "That's all it is. I've got to find her. I've got see through her magic," He said, hearing the old witch's cackle. "There!" He fired upon a shadow in the distance.

"Not there!" The witch laughed. Suddenly, the Green Lion was rammed on the side, sending Pidge into a summersault. He yelled as he tumbled in circles across the ground.

"Pidge, are you alright?" Lance hollered, just managing to escape the attack of the Red Wolf.

"I can't see her! She's using her magic!" Pidge hollered.

"I'll get her!" The Red Lion leapt towards the Green Lion. He fired upon the image of the Grey Wolf, but it disappeared as the missiles sailed through it. "What?" Lance yelled.

"Over here!" The witch yelled, firing upon the Red Lion. Her staff, standing upward by itself, controlled the Wolf. Hagar's magic auto-piloted the Wolf while she sat petting her cat, completely amused.

"Lance, are you alright?" Allura called out from the Black Lion.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Everyone re-group by the Black Lion," Allura ordered. Whenever each Lion got the change to escape from battle, they took it and headed back to Allura's side.

"He's too strong!" Hunk said, huffing and puffing.

"And they're too fast!" Rick said with a pant.

"And that witch is using her magic!" Pidge exclaimed.

"We can't take a beating like this, Allura," Lance said. "We'll end up getting ourselves killed if we continue like this."

"Then we'll have to form Voltron. It's our only hope," Allura said.

The other pilots nodded. "Right."

"GO VOLTRON FORCE!" They yelled. The five Lions shot up into the air, high above the surface of the planet Doom. They split apart and started to reshape into the pieces of the mighty robot.

Allura put her hands on the controls. "Activate interlocks…dynatherms connected…infracells up…megathrusters are go!" Allura called out.

The mighty Voltron formed and landed upon the dark surface of the planet. Standing it all its glory and brilliance, the robot was ready to vanquish the powers of darkness that opposed it.

"Perhaps we should show them our little secret, Hagar?" King Zarkon asked.

"Why, yes, Sire, I believe it would be a most excellent time."

"And what secret would that be?" Lance retorted. "That you're going to lose?"

"It's much better than that, you insolent dog!" Lotor said.

"Voltron will be destroyed!" Daisen exclaimed angrily.

Hagar stroked her blue cat. "Sire, it is time."

King Zarkon nodded his head while a wide grin spread across his face. He pulled on a special lever in the cockpit. "It's time to form Eviltron!" The Black Wolf shot up into the air while the four other Wolves followed closely behind.

"What do you think they're doing?" Pidge asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it!" Lance said.

While the five Wolves flew up to the clouds, they started shifting and rearranging their parts.

Rick gasped. "They're changing!"

Voltron force watched in amazement as the pieces of Eviltron began to form. First, with the Ogre Brown and Poison Green Wolves, the legs were formed. The Blood Red Wolf rearranged to make the right arm while the Fog Grey Wolf became the left arm. Finally, through the Death Black Wolf, the head of Eviltron reared its ugly face. The giant evil robot landed upon the dark surface of Doom and faced Voltron in a showdown.

"They copied our Voltron too?" Lance asked.

"Nothing can beat Voltron, not even a copy!" Hunk piped up.

"Form Darkness Sword!" Zarkon called out. Eviltron put his hands together to form a mighty sword, identical to the procedure of Voltron forming the Blazing Sword. In retaliation, Voltron formed the Blazing Sword. Soon, the two super robots charged towards one another, thrusting the swords powerfully.

The swords clanged violently. Sparks flew as the two metal blades scraped up and down, trying to gain the upper hand. Stepping forward, Eviltron pushed harder into Voltron, knocking him to the ground. Before Eviltron could stab into the heart of Voltron, the Red and Green Lion fired their Lion torches.

"Two can play that game!" Lotor said, firing off his Wolf torch. Hot blue fire came rushing out of the mouth of the Blood Red Wolf followed by a round of proton missiles. Voltron felt to the ground only to be kicked repeatedly by Eviltron.

"Blue fire!" Rick yelled. "Voltron's armor won't be able to stand up to something like that for very long."

"I'll try the laser beams!" Allura yelled. She fired the lasers from Voltron's eyes, but retaliating Eviltron shot out laser beams from his eyes too.

"We have to have something they don't!" Pidge said.

"What would that be? They've copied everything!" Lance yelled. "Proton missiles, blazing sword, laser beams, claws—they have it all!"

"They don't have my strength!" Hunk said, kicking towards Eviltron.

The Poison Green Wolf side-stepped the kick then kicked the Yellow Lion in the face. Hunk screamed as his cockpit rattled and shook. Out of the mouth of the Poison Green Wolf came a torrent of acid. It began to erode and melt the armor of the Yellow Lion.

"Get it off!" Hunk yelled. "It's messing up my control panel!"

"Hold on!" Rick said, firing a blast of water at the leg of Voltron. The blast washed off the acid, but there was already some damage to the exterior of the Yellow Lion. The Blue Lion then came up and kicked Eviltron and managed to roll away afterward.

"Hagar, why don't you give Voltron a bite from your Wolf?" Charon said.

"As you wish," She held up her hand towards her staff. Soon, the battlefield grew dark and foggy.

"The scanners are going down!" Lance said.

"Pidge, what do we do?" Allura asked.

"I don't know! They won't work at all!" Pidge said.

Eviltron began disappearing and reappearing in certain locations on the battlefield. Every time Voltron would get a manual lock on Eviltron's position, the evil robot would disappear.

"What do we do?" Rick asked.

"Just fire!" Hunk yelled, firing off missiles and lasers wildly.

"Hunk, no!" Allura yelled.

While in a firing frenzy, the Voltron Force lost visual contact with Eviltron, but soon, they felt a jerk backwards as Eviltron wrapped his arms around them.

"This will be adequate to cripple you!" Lotor yelled, as the Blood Red Wolf thrust its face into the back of Voltron. The Voltron Force screamed as the electrical current went haywire. The thick metal armor of Voltron was pierced with the teeth of Lotor's wolf. He dug his way into the interior, cutting and snapping every wire in his path. He then pulled out while Eviltron pushed Voltron to the ground.

Voltron fell forward. As the mighty robot fell to the ground, the Voltron Force felt the impact of the crash. Allura hit her head against the control panel. Dizzy, her eyes began to water while the world went dark.

"Allura!" Lance yelled, watching the Queen pass out over the camera screen. "Allura, wake up!"

Shortly after Voltron crashed, Eviltron attacked again. Eviltron kicked at Voltron furiously, making the good robot roll across the ground. The Blood Red Wolf and the Fog Grey Wolf both held out their torches and sprayed Voltron. Hot melting Blood poured out on Voltron while a darkening energy draining fog surrounded him from the Grey Wolf. Soon, proton missiles and Wolf daggers flew at the wounded robot.

Faint, Lance's heavy eyes began to close. He tried to fight it, but they grew heavier and heavier with each passing second. "Cassie, I…" He whispered just before closing his eyes.

Just before everything went black, he saw Janna's face. As the world disappeared, she was the last thing Rick saw.

Many memories flashed before Pidge's eyes, but his eyes closed filled with heavy tears as he fainted.

So many things he wished yet to do, but he would never do them. Everything in him surged with anger. He wanted to make Zarkon pay, but he just didn't have the strength to do it. He closed his eyes.

Voltron was lifeless.

Zarkon laughed as he saw the once mighty Voltron lying face down in the dirt. Standing and waiting patiently, Eviltron waited for Voltron to move, but the robot remained lifeless. "I have defeated the mighty Voltron!" Zarkon boomed in great laughter.

"I believe it was I who struck Voltron at his weakest point," Lotor added.

"Only because I caught him off guard and tripped him," Daisen retorted.

"But it was my magical genius that created the Wolves that you used to defeat Voltron," Hagar added while petting her cat.

"Enough, let's fire some missiles and destroy Voltron!" Charon said.

"I give the orders, Charon…" Zarkon said.

"I am a King too, Zarkon," Charon spat.

"A pathetic one," Lotor said. "Alderaan has been worthless to us. We could have done this on our own."

"Watch your mouth before I tear it from your face, Lotor!" Daisen yelled.

The Eviltron Force began to break out in a quarrel.

* * *

Her head throbbed in pain as she stirred back to consciousness. Light pierced the darkness through her eyelids. Her eyes began to flutter, but tired and weak, she wanted to close them into eternal sleep.

"Allura," A familiar voice called.

Hearing the voice aroused her back to consciousness. She squinted and fluttered her eyes open.

"Allura."

The cockpit filled with light. "Keith," She called, recognizing the voice. She opened her eyes to a brightness that overpowered her. She held up her hand to shield her eyes. "Keith, is that you?"

The light died down. Appearing on the screen of the Black Lion, a young man with dark black hair and deep brown eyes appeared before Allura.

"Keith, is that really you?" Allura asked, feeling tears form in her eyes.

Keith nodded. "Yes, Allura, I'm here."

"Oh, Keith!" She gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. "So much has happened since you died. I can't begin to explain…"

"I know," Keith said, kindly.

Nervous, Allura looked away. "Keith, I'm sorry." A twinge of guilt swirled within her—her heart loved another now. "I…"

"Allura, it's okay," He said with a warm smile on his face. "I know what has happened. I am happy for you."

Allura looked up.

Keith sighed, with a small smile on his face. "Allura, I loved you, and I regret not telling you that before I died."

"Keith," She uttered, looking away.

"When I died, I saw the pain you went through. Allura, I am happy to see you well again."

"I didn't mean to betray you…"

Keith shook his head. "You didn't betray me," She smiled. "Allura, I chose him for you."

"What?" She asked.

"I chose Gabriel to be with you. I knew he would love you and take care of you. Don't feel bad, Allura. I couldn't have asked for anyone better. He's loved you ever since you were children."

Tears streamed down Allura's face. "Keith, am I dead? What has happened to us? We were fighting against Zarkon, and now I'm here."

"You're not dead, but you're going to have to muster up every ounce of strength if you want to live."

"What do you mean?"

"Find the secret of Voltron, and you will have the victory."

"What is the secret of Voltron?"

Keith's image began to disappear. "Find the secret, Allura."

"Keith!" Allura reached out for him. "Keith! Please! What is the secret? Keith, please! I need to know! KEITH!"

* * *

"Silence!" Zarkon boomed. "We better finish the job! Let's form the Darkness Sword and slice his head off as a trophy."

"Why not burn them with the Wolf Torches? Let them roast alive!" Lotor said.

"No! Melt their flesh off with acid," Daisen suggested.

"Crush them to death!" Charon yelled.

"No, keep them as slaves for our amusement!" Hagar spoke up.

Zarkon slammed his fists on his control panel. "I am King! Silence! I will make the decisions!"

"And I am also King!" Charon called out.

"Lotor was right! You're nothing but a pathetic graveling worm!" Zarkon yelled.

Charon's face grew red. "It has been my army that has been supporting your vast campaigns across the galaxy, Zarkon!"

"If it weren't for Alderaan's forces, your sniveling little weasel of a son would be dead, Zarkon," Daisen added.

"I'll slit your throat the next time you talk to my father like that!" Lotor yelled.

"And then you slit my throat, you little kiss-up!" Zarkon boomed at his son.

"Why not use magic on Voltron to destroy him?" Hagar suggested.

"NO!" The Eviltron Force yelled concurrently.

"Just a suggestion." Hagar shrugged her shoulders.

As Voltron lay still, Allura aroused back to consciousness. She flipped on all the cameras and looked at her fainted comrades. "Everyone, wake up. Come on. I need you—one last ounce of strength. Wake up!"

At the sound of the Queen's voice, the Voltron Force began to arouse.

"Allura," Lance called out faintly.

Rick sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What happened?"

"Pidge, are you alright?" Hunk asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm a little dizzy though." Pidge yawned and stretched his arms. He sat up in his chair and looked around. "What a ride!"

"Your Majesty, what is going on?" Rick asked.

Allura looked forward. "For some reason, Eviltron is stalling."

"Why?" Pidge asked. "What's happening?"

"I don't know," Allura said.

"We've got to attack then!" Hunk asked.

The dark-metal robot stood still as Voltron lay on the ground. Within, the five pilots argued back and forth between themselves.

"They should suffer for what they've done to me!" Daisen said, slamming his metal fist into the control panel.

"I personally think you couldn't have gotten any uglier. So what's your problem?" Lotor snickered.

"I'll tear Allura to pieces in front of your eyes if you don't learn to shut up!" Daisen yelled back.

"If you harm one hair on Allura's head, I'll…" Lotor began.

"They'll all be destroyed! I've had enough! There will be no survivors!" Zarkon boomed.

"But, Sire, wouldn't it benefit you to punish the traitors?" Hagar said.

"I want them destroyed for the glory of Doom!" Zarkon yelled.

"Don't you mean of Alderaan?" Charon asked.

"Never!" Lotor spat.

As they argued back and forth, the dark robot began to slowly shake. The slow scrapping of metal echoed through their ears for a moment. "What was that?" Hagar asked. Just after she verbalized her question, she felt herself drop.

"What's happening?" Charon asked, looking over his control panel.

"We're disassembling," Zarkon gasped. "Hagar, you stupid witch! What have you done?"

"I didn't do anything!" Hagar yelled back. The Fog Grey Wolf slipped further out its socket.

Daisen hollered out as the Poison Green Wolf began to slide down the leg of Eviltron. Shortly after, the Ogre Brown Wolf began to disconnect. Lotor typed furiously on his control panel, but his Wolf began to disconnect too.

"Hagar, what do I do?" Zarkon yelled. "The Wolves are coming apart!"

Hagar frantically waved her staff over the control panels. "Sire, my magic won't bring Eviltron back together."

"I don't understand! We're not losing power!" Charon said. "What is happening?"

* * *

"They're falling apart!" Lance exclaimed, watching the scene unfold before his eyes. "The Wolves are disassembling!"

"Now is the time to attack!" Hunk said.

"Do we have enough power?" Rick asked.

Pidge looked over his control panel. "The power is low. I don't know if we have enough energy to destroy Eviltron."

"Why are they falling apart?" Hunk asked.

Allura pondered for a moment, studying Keith's eyes. It hit her. She looked up at Eviltron. "They're not working together."

"What do you mean?" Rick asked, hearing Allura over the intercom.

"They're not working together as a team!" Allura exclaimed. "They have no unity and no love! They're falling apart because they are disunited!"

"What does that mean for us?" Pidge asked.

"Concentrate hard, everyone!" Allura said. "If we work together, we can defeat Doom once and for all."

"Alright, commander!" Lance nodded his head.

Simultaneously, the five pilots of the Voltron Force closed their eyes and took a hold of their control handles. Each of them focused on the task at hand while remembering everything they left behind to fight for. While they focused, lights and signals started going off in the cockpit of each of the Lions. Power returned to the five Lions.

Allura opened her eyes to the sight of Eviltron. "One last charge, boys." She shifted the controls. "Form Blazing Sword!" After the mighty sword was formed, Voltron charged straight forward towards Eviltron.

"Sire!" Hagar yelled, seeing Voltron on the move.

Zarkon jerked on the controls to make the arms of Eviltron come up, but they didn't move. "What! Come on! Move you stupid Robot!"

"Zarkon! Move!" Charon yelled.

"Father, jerk the controls!" Lotor yelled.

"I know! I know!" Zarkon yelled.

Swiftly, the mighty Voltron charged forward, lifting the Blazing Sword high. The blade glimmered in the sun as it swung down.

"So little of the universe I have conquered, and now here I die." Charon said quietly to himself as he watched the blade approach.

Images of the blonde-haired Queen danced before his eyes. His conquest and dreams unfulfilled. "Allura, I must have you…" He said.

"BROTHER!" Daisen screamed angrily before being engulfed in flames.

The howls of the blue cat mixed the terrible screams of the witch as they both went up in flames.

Zarkon sat petrified in the cockpit of the Black Death Wolf. Coming at him was the ghost of King Alfor. He shielded his face in terror just before surrendering to the flames.

The Blazing Sword sliced through Eviltron while its output of energy tore through the Castle of Doom. After the strike, Voltron jumped back, as the explosion of fire and energy ravaged through the planet. The smoke and dust swirled through the sky while the energy of the explosion howled through the wind.

Voltron stood to his feet. As the smoke and dust cleared, the bright warm sun shined down upon the mighty robot. The darkness rolled away from the planet, and Voltron stood victorious.

* * *

Celebration—the entire planet chorused in praise and thankfulness before the Castle of Lions. Thousands upon thousands of people gathered around the Castle and the surrounding areas to feast and celebrate the final victory over the planet Doom. Happily, the warm sun shined down upon the smiling people as they cheered on the Voltron Force. An eruption of celebration broke out as the King of Arus stepped to the platform on the balcony of the Castle. Unable to be settled down, Gabriel looked back behind him to the Voltron Force with a smile. He turned back to the crowd and raised his hand. After a few moments, silence finally followed.

"Today is a great and historic moment for the planet of Arus. After six long years under the cruel oppression and suffering of planet Doom, we have finally been liberated!" Gabriel waited for the crowd's applause to die down again. "Not only have we been liberated, but the entire Denubian galaxy!" He held out to his hand. "The Queen and I say welcome to all of our refugees and former slaves. You are welcome to rebuild your lives here on Arus. I am happy to report that there is not one man, woman, or child left within the prisons of Doom!" The crowd cheered again for a while. "Today is a new day—a happy day! Today is a new birth for the Denubian galaxy! Celebrate and be happy—for now, we are truly free!"The crowd erupted in applause as Gabriel stepped down from the platform.

As he stepped down, Allura walked up to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Spoken like a true King," She said, coy smile on her face.

He grinned just before pulling her to the side and kissing her.

Nanny pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket. She wiped her tears and blew her nose as she watched the King and the Queen. "It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Mom?" Janna asked, while holding Lathan. "Are you crying?"

"It's such a happy occasion!" Nanny sniffled. "They're so happy now!"

"Oh, mom!" Janna rolled her eyes.

"Do you think I won't cry this much when you and Rick get married?" Nanny sniffled while looking over at her daughter.

Janna and Rick both jerked towards Nanny. "What?" Rick stepped closer to Janna. "Do you mean it?"

Nanny nodded. "As much as I hate to let her go—yes, I mean it."

Janna laughed as she threw her free arm around her mother. "Thank you!"

Cassie smiled, seeing her brother smile for the first time in a very long time. "Oh, Lance! It's so wonderful!" She exclaimed. She held onto Serenity tighter in her happiness.

Lance held up his hand as Serenity played with his fingers. "You're not going to let him get married before we do, are you?"

Cassie jerked her head over at Lance. "What?"

"You heard me," He said.

Cassie beamed with happiness. "You mean it?"

He nodded with a grin. "I mean it."

Pidge looked out over the crowd. "It's amazing, Hunk! All these people!"

"All that food…" Hunk drooled.

"Hunk!" Pidge yelled.

"What? Sorry!" Hunk shrugged his shoulders.

Allura's arms went up around Gabriel's neck while she returned and responded to his kisses. In a moment, everything she had gone through flashed before her with one kiss. All the pain, trials, and suffering during her long journey came to mind and her pathway through the darkness into the light. She once was in darkness, but now, she was in the light. She thought to herself, "There is life after death."

**THE END**

**Bonus chapter coming soon**


	31. Sometime Later

**Episode Thirty-One**

**Sometime Later**

The warm sunlight passed through the colorful glass within the great hall of the Castle of Lions. It was a beautiful spring morning. Weaving back and forth between the shadows and the light, the King walked while discussing important matters with his attendant. The King, reached up and ran his hand over his short and trimmed blonde hair. Next, his hand went over his chin to his thin beard.

"I will do all you have asked, your Majesty," The attendant said.

"Yes, see to it as soon as possible," The King answered, but as he spoke, something caught his eye.

"It will be done, your Majesty," The attendant bowed and walked away.

"Yes, thank you," The King said, keeping his attention somewhere else.

"Daddy!"

The King smiled as a young girl ran up to him, golden curls fluttering in the breeze. She leapt into his arms and threw her arms around his neck. Catching her, he spun her around and around while she laughed joyously.

"Daddy, when are they coming? When are they coming?" She asked excitedly.

The King put the girl down. "Tonight, darling."

"But that's not soon enough!" She exclaimed.

The King smiled, amused with his impatient daughter. "They can't get here any faster than that."

She sighed. "Okay, daddy."

The King put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up. "Serenity, cheer up. They'll be here soon enough."

The two looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. Gracefully as always, the Queen approached, but in her arms, was another little girl. Immediately, the child squirmed out of the Queen's arms and ran to the King.

"And how are you, Farla?" The King knelt down to his younger daughter.

"Fine, daddy," She slid her tiny arms around her father's neck and hugged him.

After the hug, the King stood up, patting his daughter on the head. "And how are you?" He asked with a grin before kissing his wife.

Serenity looked at Farla, holding her finger up to her mouth and making the barfing expression.

"Fine," The Queen said, with a happy grin on her face.

"And the baby?" The King asked, putting his hand over the Queen's stomach. She was pregnant again.

"She's been kicking me to death this morning." The Queen sighed but still had a smile on her face. She reached down, rubbing her hand across her large stomach. "Only two more months."

It was a peaceful morning until Nanny's scream echoed throughout the Castle corridors. Concurrently, the King and Queen jerked at the scream. Running into the courtroom, two young boys were being chased by an eccentric woman with the broomstick. Nanny swung her broomstick back and forth, trying to hit the bottoms of the boys; however, the boys would dodge or duck the room while they laughed teasingly. Quickly, the two young boys ran up to their father and hit behind him.

Nanny ran up, fuming with anger and shaking her fists. "When I get my hands on you two, I'm going to paddle your bottoms until they're red!"

The boys peeked out from behind their father and looked at the angry woman for a moment then turned away.

"Boys?" The King asked. He stepped out, leaving the boys with no protection "What did you do?"

"Yes, what did you do?" The Queen crossed her arms. She stared down at her two sons: the oldest with his blonde hair and blue eyes, and the youngest who took after her father, the late King Alfor.

The brown haired boy looked up. "Well, we…"

"I'll tell you what they did!" Nanny bellowed. "They put a dead rat into my flour container!"

The oldest boy, Lathan, burst out laughing, but stopped as his mother eyed him.

"All that wasted flour!" Nanny began to complain again. "When I was a child, if I would have done something like that I would have…" She went off.

"A rat in the kitchen…" The Queen sighed exasperatedly while shaking her head.

"We didn't mean to make her mad!" The brown haired boy piped up.

"Hmmm," The King pondered, looking stern. "So how big was it?" He asked excitedly.

"Gabriel!" The Queen hissed.

"I mean…" Gabriel cleared his throat. "Lathan." He looked to the oldest boy. "You should have known better than to do something like that, and besides, dragging your brother into something like that."

"It was his idea!" Lathan pointed to the brown haired boy.

The King turned to his second son. Altair was the next child born to the King and Queen after the twins. The King's gentle face turned into a frown. "Is this true, Altair?"

Altair nodded solemnly. "Yes."

"You're both grounded for a week."

"Hmm!" Nanny stood in triumph with her hands on her hips.

Lathan and Altair both groaned.

"Don't you two have a bad attitude. You both earned your punishment for scaring Nanny. She helps take care of you, and is this how you repay her?" The Queen asked. "Both of you go to your rooms until lunch."

The two boys trotted off.

"Daddy?" Farla called.

"Yes, dear?" He asked, still watching the boys walk away.

"When are our Uncles and Aunties coming?" She asked.

"Soon, dear. They'll be here soon." He said.

* * *

Excitedly, Gabriel and Allura's four children watched outside the window waiting for the spacecraft to arrive. Their Uncles (the Voltron Force) were coming for a visit. It had been many years since they all had been together. Occasionally, one would stop by the Castle of Lions for a visit, but it was a rare occasion to have them all together.

The children, remembering all of their "cousins," thought of all the fun and exciting things they wanted to do with them. Rick and Janna had a son named Luke that Altair and Lathan really liked to play with, and Lance and Cassie's boys, Mark and Daniel, were getting old enough to play with. Serenity, however, liked to braid hair and play dress up with her "cousins" Alexandria, Katie, and Yuka.

"Dinner is ready to be served, your Majesty," Nanny walked into the recreation room.

"Thank you, Nanny," the King nodded to her.

"Altair Keith! You get down from there right this instant!" Allura hollered out to her son. "You'll break your neck!"

The young boy stopped trying to climb up on the bookshelf to get a better view outside. "Serenity won't let me see out the window!" He exclaimed.

"Serenity, let your brother have a look," Gabriel said in exasperation.

"They're here!" Lathan yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Lathan, shut up!" Serenity hissed.

"Serenity, we don't say shut up in this Castle!" Allura scolded.

"They're here! They're here!" Farla exclaimed while clapping her hands. She ran straight for her father. "They're here, daddy!" She laughed.

He picked her up in his arms. "I know, darling." He said, smiling at her innocence. He started to walk out of the room. "Come on, kids. Let's go greet them."

The children ran past their parents and towards the doorway.

Entering the castle, Lance and Cassie were the first to arrive with their three children trailing right behind them—Mark, Katie, and Daniel. Stationed at the Galaxy Garrison base in the Denubian Galaxy, Lance served as a Lieutenant Colonel while Cassie worked in the medical hospital as a doctor.

Following shortly behind, Pidge walked in looking tall and strong. After serving on the Voltron Force, Pidge transferred to the research technology division at Galaxy Garrison.

After a few minutes, Rick and Janna came bustling in with their two children: Luke and Alexandria. While Rick flew commercial ships between planets, Janna worked independently on her music producing albums.

Finally, Hunk followed, escorting his wife on his arm while carrying his little daughter on his other arm.

Immediately, the adults clustered together with handshakes and hugs while the children ran around wildly chasing one another. Soon afterward, they were ushered into the dining room for dinner.

* * *

After a wonderful dinner, the group gathered in the common room just as they used to long ago. The dull roar of conversation filled the room while off in the corner the children played games.

Happily, the Queen took a sip of her tea. "So, Pidge, tell me more about this girlfriend of yours."

Pidge looked up from his piece of cake. "Actually, fiancée."

"Fiancee?" Lance asked, surprised. "How come I didn't know this?"

Pidge shrugged. "Perhaps if you weren't so busy to come to the technology station at the base, Mr. Lieutenant Colonel, I would tell you these things."

Cassie shrugged while holding onto Lance's arm. "I knew."

"You knew?" Lance looked at her. "And you didn't tell me?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "It wasn't my news to tell."

Lance shook his head. "She knew, and she didn't tell. It's like I'm living with a stranger or something."

"Oh, stop!" She rested her head against Lance's shoulder.

"What's her name, Pidge?" Hunk asked.

Pidge finished chewing. "Sasha. We met at a coffee shop a little over a year ago. I spilt a whole cup of mocha on her."

"And she still went out with you?" Lance asked.

"Yeah," Pidge smiled. "Now we're getting married. I should have spilt my coffee so much sooner."

"But would you have spilt it on the right girl?" Rick asked.

"Too true," Pidge added. He looked back up at Rick. "Say, how's your new job going for you? I heard a couple of months ago you were transferred?"

Rick sat up. "That's right. I went to in-active duty in the Galaxy Garrison. I'm now working at Starflight Travels as a commercial pilot." He looked towards Janna. "I like it a lot. It gives me more free time to spend with Janna and the kids."

"That's really great," Allura nodded. "Goodness knows how much Gabriel and I fight with our responsibilities to spend quality time with the children."

"And how many do you have now…twelve…nineteen…" Lance asked.

"Four," Allura rolled her eyes. "We only have four right now." She looked down at her stomach. "Number five is coming soon."

"Are you trying have enough children to form Voltron?" Janna asked with a large teasing smile.

Gabriel laughed. "No, we're just in love," He looked over at Allura. "Isn't that right, darling?"

"Really?" She smiled. "I thought it was the Voltron thing."

Everyone laughed.

"You got burned!" Lance said.

Gabriel sighed and sat down next to his wife. "Thanks for nothing."

"Anytime, darling." She kissed his cheek.

"Mommy!" A scream came over from the corner of the room.

Cassie immediately leapt up, knowing the scream. "Katie, what's wrong?"

The little girl with straight brown hair ran over to her mother and grabbed onto her tightly. She sobbed heavily into her mother's lap. "Lathan said I was uglier than a mountain troll!"

Allura looked up at Gabriel.

"I'll take care of it," Gabriel looked away towards the corner of the room. "Lathan!" Gabriel's voice boomed. He walked over to the children.

Allura looked over at Cassie. "I'm so sorry. My boys can be so rude sometimes."

Cassie nodded her head, patting Katie's back. "I know. Mine too."

"Hey, Hunk, how's the teaching been going?"

"It's well," Hunk said. He shifted his little daughter and handed the girl to her mother named Yuka. "Teaching gym class has been the best thing of my life. I get to work with kids, have fun, and teach them some stuff while doing it."

"Yeah, all I ever thought Hunk would be able to teach was lunch class!" Pidge laughed.

"Ha, very funny!"

"Good thing you married a woman with a restaurant!" Lance added.

"Speaking of which, Yuka, how is your restaurant doing?" Janna asked.

The woman, who was from a different planet, sat up. "Things are going alright. We took a loss when there was a small kitchen fire, but we're doing well."

"And Hunk eating all your profits has nothing to do with it?" Rick asked.

Yuka laughed. "You know him too well."

Allura smiled, watching her friends converse with one another. Soon, a little blonde haired girl walked up. The little girl crawled into her mother's lap and curled against her. "What's the matter, Farla?" Allura whispered in her daughter's ear.

"Nothing," The little girl said back. "I love you."

Allura smiled. "I love you too," She whispered back. Allura sighed contently. All was well on planet Arus.

The End

* * *

**I have seen numerous comments to create a sequel for this story. I would have an idea in mind for a sequel; however, it would involve a lot of new characters and very few old characters. It would be called Children of Arus and revolve around Gabriel and Allura's five children. Since there would be a lot of new characters, I would put up a bio for ease. If this is something everyone would be interested in, please leave some comments. I'll consider a sequel for the future if it is desired.**

**--Jonah Mark**


End file.
